That Pull
by wolfpull85
Summary: When Sophie moved to La Push she wasn't expecting to stick around very long but then she meets the pack. Sensing an immediate connection to them and an unfamiliar pull to Sam Uley. But then things are never easy...Full Summary inside. SamXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

Author's note: This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. I love it and and am obsessed with reading it so I thought I'd give it a go. I love the wolves and wanted to make a story that focused on them. I am not Ms. Meyer and own none of the characters. Enjoy!

Summary: Sophie Coleman is a 26 year old Ph.D. student who lands in La Push while studying Native Americans for her dissertation. There she meets the wolf pack and the wolf girls. She and Quil quickly develop a brother/sister relationship. She and Seth have an immediate connection, but what is that pull she feels toward one Sam Uley. Sam is the leader of the pack and has had his heart ripped out when his fiance Leah imprints on someone else. Will he be able to get over the anger and hurt and allow himself to give in to...That Pull?

Chapter 1:Starting Over.

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie, let's get the show on the road."

"I'm ready Dad, sheesh no need to holler."

"I just want to get on the road, it's bad enough we have to spend the next 3 days on the road, the sooner we start, the sooner we get to your new home."

"I know dad, I'm ready. I just have to get Koda and I'll meet you and Ben outside."

I sat down on the steps of my newly emptied home. I can't believe it. I'm moving AGAIN. Why can't I ever settle anywhere long enough to set up roots. It only took half a day, and one small U-Haul to pack up all my belongings. Koda pawed at me and gave me that look that only a dog can give; he knew this move would be different for both of us too. If all went as planned I was finally going to finish up with school so that I can settle down and start my life. Dogs amaze me with that built in sixth sense they seem to have about things.

I got up and headed out to my truck. I was leaving Fairbanks, I'd graduated with my Master's Degree in May and now I was going to get started on my Doctoral program. I was going to take classes online while I started my dissertation. So I'm off, leaving the place I called 'home' for 2 years and headed to La Push, Washington. Strategically located in the middle of the Pacific Northwest American Indian culture, I figured it would be the best place to start my research. Well that and my advisor, Mary Cummings, has a friend down there that was setting me up with a house and a part time job at her small grocery store. Funny how things seem to fall in place, destiny is definitely on my side this time.

"Let's hit the road Dad, I'll follow you and Ben, just give me a call on my cell when you're ready to stop."

My father and brother flew in from South Dakota (where I'm originally from) in order to help me move. I love my family. I was always a daddy's girl, even after my baby brother came along. It's always been the three of us. My biological mother passed away giving birth to my brother. My dad met and married the woman would I knew as 'mom' a few years later. She too passed away right before I started college. She was the reason I went into the field I did. I would do her proud even in death. Now it was just me and boys and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Ben is the best brother a girl could have, true to big brother protocol he was my protector, my look out, and occasionally my partner in crime. I didn't get to see him much the past few years since I was finishing school, but he was always there for me when I needed him.

With Koda riding shot gun I gave my dad a honk and we headed for the highway to my new home. Although I would only be in La Push for the next 6 months or so while I did my research, I couldn't help but feel deep in my bones, that big changes were headed my way.

**Sam's POV**

"Alright then, now that old business is taken care of I've got one new item to discuss." Sue Clearwater had taken her husband Harry's spot on tribal council when he passed 5 years ago. She was one of 5 of us who sat in on the council. Basically we shared upcoming plans for the tribe and made sure that everything was in order. Due to our secrets and history, we had to be very protective of our tribe. Even though all signs indicated that our vampire 'issues' were behind us, we were still very guarded.

Jacob Black and I joined the council a few years ago when the phasing had started. Billy Black, Quil Ateara, Sr. and Sue guided us through the council offering us wisdom of the elders to help with anything that needed dealt with. The pack was still phasing and doing our patrols just in case any of the Cullen's or their kind decided to make a return appearance. Though we phased less and less and were able to live normal lives, we still did regularly just to keep our skills sharp in case they were needed again.

"So Sam, what do you think?"

Huh? Oh. "Um…I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute, what was the question Sue?"

"I said that Anne's friend who runs the program for American Indian studies at the University of Alaska, Fairbanks called last week to finalize plans for her student to move here. She'll be here in 3 days, Anne and I thought it would be nice to have a welcome picnic, show her that we're here to help anyway we can."

Ah now I remember, Anne Ateara, who happened to be the mother of one of my pack brothers, had been wrangled into letting some strange outsider stay in our town while working on some school project or some shit like that. As Alpha I was immediately worried about letting some outsider stay in La Push nosing around in our history and legends trying to get a story for some term paper. I vetoed the idea months ago but was out voted by the rest of the council. They were eager to see what an outsider would say or think of our tribe. Hmmpf. Whatever. I'll just have to make sure I watch them closely. But then again how much harm could some nerdy bookworm do?

"That's fine Sue; tell Anne I'll have the whole pack there to welcome her. Do we know anything about this girl who is going to be coming? Anything you can tell us about her, the more we know her motives the better we can handle watching her."

This time it was Billy who spoke up, "Sam you need to relax. This girl, as you put it, is a doctoral student who just wants to stay here because La Push happens to be centrally located along the coast. She is doing a dissertation on the shrinking populations of the tribes of the Pacific Northwest. She won't be interested in our legends and our secrets."

"You know, her research could really help our people, she's doing a good think here Sam, stop being so cynical."

"Thanks Sue, I'll try to remember that."

"Besides you never know, she may be HOOOOTTTTT," Jake always needs to add his own two cents.

"Hah Jake, not likely, you know these bookworm types, besides I'm not interested."

"Awe come on Sam, you've been alone for too long, eventually you'll have to get over what happened with Leah…"

"Enough, I AM over that but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump into a relationship just to have the same thing happen."

_Flashback:_

3 years ago

We were all going to the hospital to welcome Jacob and Bella's new baby. Bella and Jake had been together since the newborns came to Forks looking for her. It was then that she finally realized her feelings for Jake. The Cullens left shortly after, Edward not being able to cope with the decision Bella made. I heard that they moved to New Hampshire and that he found a mate, but I don't really care as long as they don't come back. Jacob finally imprinted on his Bella. The elders think that the imprint didn't happen until Bella was ready to accept it. She always did have a freaky way of blocking out things that she didn't want. Anyway, they married right after Jacob graduated high school and she was pregnant almost immediately after. Now we were on our way to meet Ephraim Black.

Leah and I were the first to arrive. Although Leah and I never imprinted on each other, we had been dating since high school. I know that she feared I would imprint on someone and leave her, but I never did. Even though most of the tribe had at this point, Leah and I never did. The elders thought it had something to do with the fact that we were both wolves. Whatever the reason we didn't care, we were more in love than any two people could be, imprinted or not and we were going to be married in less than a month.

As soon as we walked in the hospital room and Leah saw that beautiful baby boy I knew what had happened. Leah imprinted on Jake's son. There was no fighting the inevitable; I had seen it with Jacob, Jared, Paul, hell even Embry imprinted! I know from being around Quil and Claire that it was possible to imprint on someone so young but I couldn't help but be sick about it. Here I was, the ALPHA for crying out loud. Not only did I not have my own imprint, now I didn't have the love of my life…never again…Sam Uley would never fall again…

_End Flashback._

So now that there was "new meat" as the boys so eloquently put it, coming to town I was suppose to get excited and vie for her attention along with all the other single males under the age of 30? Not happening, sorry to disappoint everyone but this man was NOT going down that path again. I know the guys worry about me, when they aren't accusing me of turning gay, but I'm happy…alone, but happy.

* * *

OK So, I'm getting a ton of hits on Chapter 1 but not enough of you are giving chapter 2 a shot. LOL. Please take the time to read the first few chapters. I swear you'll love them. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Sophie's POV

Ugh… I feel like shit, I'm sure I'm not looking much better. 3 long days later and we were pulling up to a small grocery store in La Push. Mary, my advisor, said that I could meet Anne here. I had briefly talked to Anne on the phone a few times. She seemed nice enough. Very welcoming and excited to have me. I would be renting a small cottage she had near the coast. I couldn't wait to see my view! Apparently she ran this store and lived in the house behind the store. She also told me that her son and a few of his friends lived in the cottage next to mine. From what I gathered they were all younger than me but graduated from high school and now own their own garage just outside of town.

With my father in tow and my brother outside letting Koda stretch his legs, I went inside the store. It was a cute little shop. More homey than most small grocery stores you might see. Everything about this town screamed homey though. From the lush tall trees that surrounded the town like a blanket to the small shops that lined the one stop light town. I could tell that I was gonna like it here. I had hoped I would be able to settle into this town easily. Small towns suited me. I wasn't a big city girl by any means. I liked the idea of everyone knowing each other, "it takes a village" type of shit.

I stood beside my dad; I swear if he were 25 years younger he could pass for my twin. We were both tall, well he was well over 6' just like my brother, I was 5'10" tall for a girl I guess. My whole family was blessed with beautiful gray, almost blue, eyes. Well I thought they were beautiful, most people thought they were eerie, like we were witches or something. Hhaahahaa like things like witches and werewolves really exist. Our dark brown hair, well dad's was a little more gray than brown these days, and our solid build made us look like a formidable pair. Well we looked formidable anyway; people always looked at my dad and brother in fear like they were going to start trouble just because of a little muscle. They looked at me like I was a freak, since when did not being a size 2 mean that you were a steroid junky. I remember being called fat all through high school and undergrad. It wasn't until grad school when I was 21 that guys seemed to be ok with my size 10 frame. I think they were just afraid that I would kick their scrawny asses if they crossed me.

Anyway I gave my dad a nod and we went in the store, even though we may look like a force of nature, we were both calm and quite people, my dad was a big teddy bear, and while I wasn't shy per say, I also wasn't one to be loud and the center of attention, that award was given to my brother as soon as he learned how to talk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A small dark skinned lady came around from a room in the back of the store. I felt instantly calm when I saw her, I also felt like I wanted to run up and hug her. I knew that this must be Anne from Mary's description.

"Hi, my name is Sophie Coleman; I'm looking for Anne Ateara."

"Oh dear, Sophie, come here and let me look at you." With that Anne was around the corner and had me in a motherly embrace. "I am so excited that you are finally here, Mary has told me all about you and I just know that you are going to fit right in to our little village here."

She turned to my dad and greeted him just as warmly before handing me keys and directions to my new home. "Now, I already told my son that you would be here today so if you need any help at all moving things then feel free to go next door and grab him. I also wanted to let you know that we planned a little get together at the beach tomorrow evening to welcome you, help you get to know a few people in town."

"Thank you very much Anne, but I think between my dad and my brother we'll be able to manage the move. And thanks for arranging the cook out. I'm looking forward to meeting a few new people." We said our good byes and were on our way to my new house.

I pulled down the dirt lane and was amazed. In the middle of a clearly, surrounded by the most beautiful woods I've ever seen, were two identical cottages. They were both yellow with white trim and had welcoming landscape and flowers planted everywhere. I could tell that Anne really took care of her homes. I pulled up to the empty house and looked over next door. I almost thought that there was a used car lot next door. I chuckled to myself, someone really likes their cars, either that or there was a house party going on. There had to be at least 4 cars out front and 3 in back of the house near what looked like an oversized shed. Well she did say her son worked at a garage, maybe he likes to bring his work home.

As soon as I opened the door Koda jumped out and ran for the woods. I got him almost 2 years ago. I found him wandering around a park still a puppy. He is a huge dog, German Sheppard mix. And by mix…I mean wolf. It's not uncommon in Alaska to find wolf mixes. Everyone told me he wouldn't make a good house pet but I knew the moment I saw him that we were connected. He was my confidant, my best friend, and when needed, my protector. Dad and Ben like that I had him around, being a single gal and all. His size scared most people off before then even got to know him. He came up to over my hip, his head right around my chest, he looked more like a wild animal than a domestic dog but again, looks can be deceiving because he was a puppy at heart.

I knew he would like living here, being able to run around, I never worried that he would stray too far or that he would get hurt, Koda could take care of himself. So I let him go into the woods and turned around to head for the truck to help unpack.

"Yo, yo, yo, little sis, get your ass over here and grab some boxes."

"Ben, when are you going to realize that you are a 6'3" white boy and not a gangster. And that I'm 3 years older than you," I laughed when he started beat boxing while carrying my overstuffed chair all by himself.

"Awe, that's harsh Shorty, you know I keep it real." With that he dropped the chair and started chasing me around the yard. Even though he was 23, he was perpetually 13 and I'm sure he was going to try to hold me down while doing that hanging spit thing that teenage boys love to do. So I ran too and screamed for my daddy. If he was going to act 13, I was going to act 10. Daddy would always save me. So here I was running around the yard screaming like a little girl while my bear of a brother chased me, rapping Tupac the whole time mind you. God I hoped my neighbor wasn't home, there's no way he wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Back to get wreck-All respect to those who break their neck to keep their hoes in check-  
Cause oh they sweat a brother majorly-And I don't know why, your girl keeps paging me  
She tell me that she needs me, cries when she leaves me-And every time she sees me, she squeeze me, lady take it easy!-Hate to sound sleazy, but tease me, I don't want it if it's that easy…round and round, round we go"

Seriously, not only did he think he was a rapper, he apparently still thinks it's 1994.

He finally caught me in front of the neighbor's porch at which point he grabbed me and threw me to the ground effectively pinning me with his knees.

"Tell me who the man is…tell me"

I couldn't stop laughing I seriously thought I was going to pee myself. "You're…the man…Ben Shakur." And then started laughing again as he started his tickle assault.

"Uh hum." Someone behind us cleared their throat. We both lifted our heads and turned a bit to see who was rescuing me from this wannabe. The sight in front of me was shocking. Staring back at me were 4 of the biggest…sexiest…did I say biggest, men I had ever seen in my life.

Quil's POV

I was sitting in my living room enjoying my day off playing video games with Seth, Collin, and Brady. Jake and Embry had the garage under control and mom wanted me to be available in case the new neighbor needed help moving in. I was excited that we were getting some new meat in this town. I needed a change and I couldn't help but think that this girl was going to bring some major changes to our sleepy little town.

I heard the moving truck pull in the drive followed by a large Chevy truck. Not what I was expecting, but what was I expecting, a little pink VW bug? Little did I know at the time but my new neighbor would never be or do what I was expecting. I went back to my games figuring someone would come over and holler if they needed us. Being wolves, we could probably unpack her truck for her in minutes but I didn't want to overwhelm her. If they didn't come over for help, I would introduce myself later after she had time to settle in.

A few minutes later the guys and I were startled from our game by screaming, and if I'm not mistaken…rapping?! Really really bad rapping at that. This I had to see. All four of use walked out on to the porch without so much as a peep, man I love being a wolf sometimes. I saw this girl…no woman, there was nothing girl about this lovely beauty running around my yard, well except maybe the way she was screaming for her daddy.

Now, you know I love my Claire Bear and plan on spending the rest of my life making her happy, but 5 years is a long time…and the 10 I have to wait until she's old enough to go into the next phase of our relationship. I'm just saying, I can appreciate a beautiful woman when I see her and well everyone has to scratch an itch right? Leah and I have had this discussion numerous times over the last 2 years being that her imprint is still only 3 years old. And once or twice we even indulged that itch, but that was something that we'd both take to the grave. One thing us wolves have gotten good at over the last 5 years is hiding our thoughts when we phased. I didn't need Sam knowing or seeing that shit. It would break his heart even more but Leah and I both knew that what happened was nothing more than what it was…we had no ties to each other because of it.

This leads me to the sight in front of me. She was a knock out, a little scrubby looking but I'll chalk that up to the fact that she just moved here from Alaska and probably spent the last 2 days driving. She had to be nearly 6' tall and had a killer body. Reminded me…well…reminded me of Leah actually. Strong and muscular, I don't like those skinny anorexic looking broads. No offense to the pixie that is Bella or anything but I like my girls stacked and this one was stacked…Like a brick house! Great now I'll be channeling the Commodores every time I see her.

The big guy chasing her finally caught her. I wonder if that's her boyfriend or husband. Mom didn't mention anyone moving in with her. They look somewhat alike maybe he's just a relative. A boy can hope! He pinned her to the ground and they looked like two kids playing around rather than two adults.

The guys and I all let out little chuckles. I could tell just by the looks on their faces that their teenage hormones were going into overdrive. Collin and Brady while they looked 25 were still only 18, they were out of school for the summer and girls and video games seem to be all that was on their minds. Ah to be young again. I turned to see them checking out the sight in front of them, yep they all thought she was great too. Hmmm…a little friendly competition maybe? I saw Collin adjust himself out of the corner of my eye. Yep this girl was definitely gonna have her hands full with us living next door.

"Uh hum" I cleared my throat hoping to get their attention. While I was amused by the scene in front of me I felt a little like I was spying on them. They both quickly turned to look at us. Now we're all use to getting starred at everywhere we go, but the look on her face was priceless. Then it turned into a big grin and both of them started laughing which sent us boys into another round of laughs. I could tell I was going to like this gal. She didn't easily embarrass, something that was good when dealing with the likes of me and Embry who were relentless when it came to joking around.

Just then another large male came around the corner of the house. He was a little bit older I could tell but had the same tall, muscular build as the two on the ground. Good genetics in this family. I chuckled to myself; if they weren't "pale faces" I would say they may have a little Quileute in them.

"Are you two lazy asses gonna joke around all day and make the old man do all the work?" I could tell he was joking by the way his eyes crinkled up in the corners. This must be my beauty's father. Well better get on the good side now. They both jumped up off the ground and went to the third man who was now facing the four of us who had stepped off the porch. The big young one spoke up first.

"Hey man," he said as he stepped forward and shook my hand, "the names Ben, this here is my father Jimmy and this beautiful little lady is my sister, Sophie." To which she rolled her eyes and elbowed Ben in the ribs.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Quil; your mom told me you'd be home, sorry if we were too loud, my brother sometimes forgets that he's not the only one on the planet." She gave a soft but deep chuckle. I finally got a good look at her. She had a deep soulful look in her eyes that made her look wise beyond her years and I couldn't help but instantly feel a brotherly connection to her. So great I was just ogling this woman like a piece of meat now I feel like her brother…Quil man…you have issues.

I snapped out of my thoughts before she thought I was mentally slow or something. "Oh...uh...um...Yeah, I'm Quil, this here is my friend Seth. He is one of my roommates, the other one is at work right now. And back here the young ones (I couldn't resist) they are Collin and Brady."

After everyone was introduced and made small talk for a few minutes we let them get back to their unpacking. "Well it was nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow at the picnic, the back yard has a trail that leads right to the beach. Only about 100 yards or so, welcome to paradise."

"Great thanks so much Quil, it was nice to meet you all and we'll definitely be there tomorrow. But you better warn your mother because these two," she gestured around to her dad and brother, "can eat an elephant and come back for seconds."

At that we all started laughing, maybe a little too hard because she gave us a really confused look. "Oh well, don't worry, large amounts of food is what we do." Seth added with a little wink in her direction. Yep, this girl had definitely been a welcomed change to our little town.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

AN: I own nothing...

Chapter 3: Settling In

**Sophie's POV**

Around 6 o'clock we had a short break from the unpacking when Anne surprised us with dinner. They really took care of people around here. We offered to have her stay which she was happy to oblige; I couldn't help but notice the small spark between her and my father they looked like two teenagers trying to flirt in front of their parents. She left soon after but not before I talked her into letting me help her set up for the picnic tomorrow. She was going to pick me up after lunch and take me to her house where "the girls" were meeting to prepare the food. I couldn't wait to meet them, after meeting a few of the guys in Anne's little circle I was excited; hopefully the girls would be just as welcoming. Not that they would be as fun to look at as the guys. I mean let's face it, I'm 26 and single and it's been a really, REALLY long time if you get my drift.

We finally finished setting up the bedrooms and unpacking most of the kitchen by 8. I had a nice three bedroom house which one I turned into my office space. Ben was not too happy about having to camp out on the couch but was cool enough about it after I told him his other option was sharing the small double bed in the guest room with dad. I giggled at the mental image of the two of them sharing a bed. I went in my master bedroom and took a nice hot shower. Koda had been busying himself in the woods all day so when I stepped out of my bathroom and saw him sprawled out already asleep on the floor by my bed I smiled. Yep he loved his new home and I did too.

I woke up early after a very fitful night of sleep. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and slipped on some yoga pants and a t shirt. I figured I would go walk Koda down to the beach and let him run a bit before I came back to make breakfast for the guys. I walked out the back door past a small garden, I immediately began to think about what I might be able to plant there…no Sophie remember this is temporary, La Push is not your home. Remembering that I only had a short time here before I upped and moved again made me ache a little. I had only moved here yesterday but already felt a connection to this town. Pushing the thoughts aside I was determined to let me enjoy my time here, no matter how little I had.

The beach was just over the edge of my backyard, I walked down to the icy water and dipped my toes it. Even though it was the middle of July, I suppose it doesn't get warm long enough around here to really warm the water but it's so peaceful and beautiful here. Picture perfect. I could still see my house from the beach and sighed in contempt. I got up from the big piece of drift wood I was sitting on and walked back toward the house; in about 30 minutes I was going to have two grumpy men wake up hungry enough to eat all the food in La Push. I was suddenly thankful to Anne for bringing over a few groceries with dinner last night. She told me we'd talk about working in the store and when I would start today at the picnic.

Koda took off towards the woods again as I walked to the house, having already eaten his breakfast he was ready to finish whatever it was he was doing yesterday. As I got back to the house I heard the backdoor open on Quil's door. A grin immediately appeared on my face, the chance to see Quil…hmmm…or maybe Seth again had the butterflies wake up in my stomach. Quil reminded me a lot of my brother, big and goofy and fun to be around. I could tell he and I would be great friends. Seth, mmmm, Seth he was, well, mouthwatering. I couldn't wait to get to know him a little better, I knew he was younger than me, though he looked to be my age, something in his eyes still screamed youth that didn't really bother me though when everything about his body screamed man. Whoa, my panties are getting wet just at the thought.

I was broken out of my day dream by deep chuckle, "hey penny for your thoughts." I blushed, which I don't do often but then again I don't often get caught having sexual fantasies either. "Oh um. Ha, I was just thinking about what a nice day it was going to be today." Great recovery Sophie, could you be any more inarticulate you're a PHD student for crying out loud.

"Yeah, ok then," with another chuckle a large gentleman I'd never met stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Embry by the way, you must be Sophie. I live here with Seth and Quil."

"Oh hey, nice to meet you." I said as I returned the welcome.

"So I hear we're having quite the shin dig in your honor today."

"Oh well I hope no one goes through too much fuss, I don't want a big deal on my account."

"Just a little thing to remember Sophie, everything around here turns into a big deal, especially when Anne Ateara and Sue Clearwater are the ones doing the planning. Apparently you've already made quite the impression on the elder women of this town."

I was just about to tell him to make sure no one goes out of their way when the booming voice of Ben shattered the quite of the woods. "Soph, babe come on I'm STARVING, you promised breakfast."

"I'll be right there Ben, son of a mother truckin' screecher monkey do you have to wake up the whole forest, volume control please." I turned back towards Embry, "sorry about that, if my brother doesn't get fed regularly he turns into a big hairy beast." I giggle and earned a chuckle from Embry, "my brothers…I mean friends and I are the same way."

"Well then if you want, go on in and tell your roomies that breakfast will be done in 30, you're all more than welcome." He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Great thanks Sophie, I'm sure we'll all be there, but you better make a lot because we are endless pits."

True to their word, 28 minutes later 3 huge figures came bounding through my back door. And it was a good thing I made a lot because between the 5 of them I went through 2 dozen eggs and 2 pounds of bacon. I shooed everyone out so that I could get cleaned up before Anne came over to pick me up. Dad and Ben joined Embry, Quil and Seth outside to their shed in the back, men and garages I'll never quite figure that one out. Seth offered to stay and help me clean but with a little wink and a nudge to his very buff back I pushed him out too. I still didn't know much about these guys, he could have a girlfriend for all I know.

A few hours later I was just putting the finishing touches on lunch when I heard a horn beep out front. I grabbed my bag and headed out to meet Anne. The guys were now all out front on Quil's porch, as soon as they saw Anne pull up, Quil and dad ran over to the car.

"So Soph you heading out?"

"Yeah dad I'm gonna help Anne and Sue get food ready for the party, we should be back in a few hours to set everything up."

"Yeah and you guys better be around because we'll need help setting up tables and games and everything." Anne added shooting Quil that motherly look.

"No worries darlin' we'll be here to aide you in whatever you need."

"Christ on a biscuit dad, laying on the charm kinda thick there aren't you?" This earned me that fatherly look and a little giggle from Anne.

"Ok, well I made you guys lunch before I left, sandwiches are on the counter." I was immediately surrounded by two huge dark skinned arms, "Fifi, you are officially my new honorary sister."

"Fifi huh, well thanks Quil and you are now my brother bear."

"Hey what about me," Ben pouted from the front porch.

"There is enough of Sophie to go around boys," I said with a chuckled.

"Does that mean I get a piece too," Seth asked, this time returning my wink. Sweet panty droppin' Jesus this man has got me wet more this morning than I have been in the last 6 months total.

"Hmmm. Most definitely saving a piece for you Seth." This time it was his turn to react, and by the looks of things going on in those basketball shorts, my man Seth was definitely packing some heat.

"Hey hey hey, now Dad in the room, Seth don't make me go into protective mode over my little girl here."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir. She's in good hands with us, no worries." Another wink and they all took off towards my house.

Anne gave me a knowing look when I sat in the passenger's seat which I slyly returned. Yep...Today was going to be a long day.

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting at my desk at the La Push Police Department, and by Department I meant our two room house on the main street in town. Yep La Push could give Mayberry a run for their money in terms of police stations. After everything died down with the vampires 5 years ago and we all set into normal life, Charlie Swan got me interested in police work and I went through training. Now I am one of 4 officers assigned to protect and serve our little town.

It was nearly 2 PM, my shift was set to end at 5 when I was suppose to make my appearance at Anne Ateara's welcome picnic for La Push's newest resident. I still haven't seen or met her and really wasn't looking forward to it but I would take it as an opportunity to see what her motives were for coming to our sleepy town. I rarely ever did pack related activities anymore. Always using work as an excuse. It was just hard seeing all those imprinted couples so in love. Even watching Quil with Claire was hard. Not that I would want my imprint to be a child. Things with Leah have gotten better over the years but it was still hard to see her, especially when I knew Ephraim would be there. Not that I was jealous of a 3 year old but it's kinda hard to deal with seeing it. FUCK! What a fucked up situation, when shit like this comes up it reminds me why I have sworn to never fall in love again.

I was just about to head to the kitchenette to figure out what I was going to eat for lunch when Seth and Quil came barreling through the front doors of the station. "Hey Poppa Wolf, what's shakin'."

"Quil, I've asked you not to call me that," the boys think Quil's nickname is pretty funny me being the Alpha of the group and all. Sometimes it was hard, running a pack as large as ours trying to be the friend, mentor and leader all at the same time. I never once complained though, I love this "burden" and all that comes with it…well most all that comes with it.

"Check it Sam, my new lady made us all lunch today and we thought we'd share it with you, but if you're gonna be a prick we'll just take this home," Seth said as he passed a few wonderful smelling sandwiches in front of my face. I quickly grabbed the lunch and started shoving the food in my face.

"So" I said with a mouth full of sandwich, "who's this new lady of yours, what'd you guys do, go to Port Angeles last night and snag some skanks you couldn't get rid of this morning?" I joked with the guys about their casual flings but maybe I was somewhat jealous that they were so easily able to put themselves out there. They've never been in love before though; they don't know where it can lead.

"No asshole, you got it all wrong. Our new neighbor made us breakfast AND lunch today; I think I'm in l-o-v-e."

"Shut up manwhore, you're not in love you're in lust. Not that I blame him, Sam you should see the new meat on the market in La Push. She is beautiful and smart and soooo funny."

"Sheesh Quil, sounds like you're in lust too"

"Naw it ain't like that with me and Fifi, strictly friends bro, she and I are gonna be tight like glue I can tell."

"Fifi? Who the hell is Fifi," I asked quirking my eyebrows at the two goons in front of me, "and how do you already know all this. She just moved here yesterday."

"Her name is Sophie…Coleman I think, and so yeah you know how I do, I gave her a nickname. And I know because I know, it's like she was made to fit in here, like there is a place for her with us. I can't describe it, just wait till you meet her and you'll see what I mean."

"And Seth…" I asked turning toward him.

"Like he said, she's hot. Tall, shapely, eyes that you can get lost in…so yeah, why wouldn't I try to tap that while she's here. Not like I've imprinted or anything, but a guy can play can't he, and she was definitely playing back if you get my drift."

I had to laugh at my young brothers, how carefree they are. With them around I can always live vicariously I guess. I kicked the guys out a few minutes later and told them I'd see them down at the beach. I sat back and started thinking about the new girl, Sophie, as it were. I wonder, maybe I had her all wrong. Maybe she didn't want to come here and nose around our history, uncovering our secrets for the world to see. But I also had these two conflicting mental images going on. I chuckled to myself, how could a nerdy bookworm working on her PhD win over the hearts of two very flirty and hormonal young boys.

I guess I would find out tonight…


	4. Chapter 4: Sophie and Seth KISSING

Author's note" SM Own's her characters, I own mine. It works for both of us. Also just wanted to mention, while most of this will be Sopie's POV I will throw in a lot of Sam and some Quil, and anyone else's that might make the story make sense.

AN: So here's Chapter 4, and for those of you who are wondering, yes it is a Sam story but this little bow-chicka-bow-wow happening between Seth and Sophie just fits my story line. So sit back and enjoy and bear with me! Hoping you guys are enjoying it as much as I am please let me know. Review are great but just remember "I'm an artist...and I'm sensative about my shit..." OK so that was an Erika Bahdu quote but I love it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sophie and Seth, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Sophie's POV**

We pulled into the driveway at Anne's house and I was suddenly very nervous. I was about to walk into a house full of women I've never met and while it was easy to win over the La Push boys, I knew these women would be harder to charm. Maybe, just maybe Anne put in a good word for me. I don't know why it mattered so much that these women liked me, but I could tell already that this small group of people was tight like family even if they weren't all related. I wanted to do my best to make a good impression on all of them.

Anne could sense my hesitation and gave my hand a tight squeeze. "You've got nothing to worry about dear, just a bunch of women putting together enough food to feed an army." I really did like Anne she reminded me so much of Maria (my mother). "Alright then, let's do this."

When we walked in the kitchen I was greeted by another older lady, she had a regal air about her, something that just told me this lady should be respected. Now, being raised by a Native American woman and having studied the culture for the last 8 years I'd like to think I knew a little something, and one look at her told me she was important to the tribe, maybe on the council, regardless I could tell she carried the secrets and stories of her people on her shoulders and she carried them proudly.

"Sophie, this is Sue Clearwater, Sue this is Sophie the young lady I told you about."

"Please to meet you young lady, well are you ready to meet a lot of women, hope you brought a notebook there will be a quiz afterwards." She laughed and turned to Anne. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Sophie, Sue is one of our tribe elders, she sits on the council along with four others whom you'll meet later. " Told you I thought to myself smugly. "She is married to Charlie Swam who is the police chief over in Forks." Hmmm interesting. We headed toward the kitchen I trailed Sue and Anne, "oh by the way, you remember that young man you were shamelessly flirting with this morning?" Ahhh Seth, Mmmm, NO Sophie no fantasies, now is not the time. "I can see by the look on your face you do, well, Sue here is Seth's mom." Both women were now giggling uncontrollably. Holy Mary son of a monkey's uncle kill me now. "I, um, I was not flirting with your son ma'am I assure you that I am not the kind of girl…"

Sue cut me off before I could throw myself on her mercy, "It's ok sweetie, one thing I've picked up through the grapevine living in this small town is my boy there is quite the hunk of, what do they call him Anne?"

"Man Meat Sue darling, your son is one of this town's big hunks of man meat." Now we were all laughing hysterically. These ladies had a sense of humor, I could work with that.

"What's so funny out there?" A small pale skinned woman appeared in the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"Ah my Bella, Sophie, this is my step daughter Bella, Bella this in the 'new meat' in town, Sophie."

With a roll of her eyes Bella offered me her hand, "nice to meet you Sophie, I can see what the boys are going on about, you're gorgeous." She must have sensed my confusion as to where she would have heard about me already. "Jacob, my husband, he owns the garage with Quill and Embry, and yes we've already been filled in on how awesome the new neighbor is."

Women slowly started filling Anne's small house and I politely introduced myself to everyone, they were right I was going to need a notebook and a diagram to remember how everyone was connected to each other. I met Leah, who was Seth's sister, mental note…start sucking up now. She looked to be about my age and we seemed to have a lot in common. Bella was just a few years younger than me and had a 3 year old son and very obviously one on the way.

I also met Aiyanna (Kim's cousin), Kim, and Rachel (Rachel also happened to be Jacob's sister and Bella's sister in law.) who were all either engaged or married to Embry, Jared, and Paul respectively. In tow with these three women were also two more babies whom I learned to be Kim's and Rachel's. Aiyanna looked a little younger than the rest of the women, I found out she was just 19 and getting ready to start school in Port Angeles this Fall. So I think that about does it, unless there are any other women hiding in the closets that I hadn't met yet. Six very wonderful, very strong women all gathered to prepare a feast. God if you're listening, take notes…this is how I want end up someday. Surrounded by people who love and care for one another.

I learned a lot about these women and their men in the three hours it took us to get food around. I also tried to fill them in on me as much as possible.

"So Sophie, tell me more about your family," Anne asked trying to be coy about it. Now it was my turn to get back at her for that Seth comment earlier. "My family or do you mean my DAD, don't think I didn't notice the way you were 'shamelessly flirting' too this morning and last night." I laughed at her when her face turned bright red. "Don't worry Anne, I think he was flirting back a little bit. I actually haven't seen him take an interest in anyone since my mother passed away. It's good to see him happy again."

Hoping we could change the suspect, I didn't want to get into that sad story when we were having such a good time, so I blurted out the only thing I could think of not thinking about how much guff I would get for it. "So, do all the guys in your little pack have beautiful girls or is it just the ones you've snagged?" Innocent enough question right? Wrong.

"Oh Sophie, is that your way of trying ask if my brother is single?" Leah asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"Leah, are you saying that our 'new meat' is interested in our 'man meat'" Bella added to the mix, these girls were not going to let up.

"Ladies, Ladies, now leave Sophie alone; if she wants to rob that cradle while she's here I don't see the harm." Kim's comment caught me off guard.

"What do you mean rob the cradle?"

"Sophie darling, my son is only 20 years old and we assume that you are at least what…24?" Oh. My. Fucking. God. Twenty years old, how could that man possibly only be 20 years old?

"Um…26, but god I didn't know. If I'd known, I never would have…"

"Honey don't worry, he may only be 20 but they men in our family, well let's just say they matured early. Don't let his age stop you from, what's the word I'm looking for…don't let that stop you from tapping that Sophie." Come again? Did Anne just say "Tap that"?

I leaned over and started banging my head on the counter, maybe if I hit it hard enough this conversation will have never happened.

"Seriously Anne, tap that, that has got to go in the "Best of Anne" quote book." Kim said laughing her ass off.

"OK now that Sophie's been fully embarrassed let's change the subject. To answer your question, Collin and Brady are both single but underage so even your cradle robbing ass should avoid them if possible."' Yes thank you Leah, always know the right thing to say.

Bella continued, "and Sam is single, but well" all the women looked at each other. "Don't think you'd be interested in Sam." Hmmm. Sam, sounds like there's a story there. "And there's Quil whom well could be good for the short term but is kinda spoken for in terms of long term status." Well that's a little odd. I looked at each of the women around me, their kind caring faces. They all held a secret, one that bonded them together with such force it's almost mystical. I suddenly felt like the outsider that so desperately wanted to be in on the secret. What were these Quileute women hiding from me?

* * *

We pulled up to the house a few hours later cars filled with food and party supplies. Well I had to hand it to my new friends; they certainly didn't do anything half way. We had enough food to feed half the town, I thought it was a waste but the girls assured me that it would all get eaten.

I walked out back and headed down the path toward the beach to see if I could help set up before we brought the food down. I saw dad and Ben tackling a volleyball net trying to get it set up in the sand. If I had a video camera I'm sure this sight would have won me top prize on America's Funniest Videos. I also saw some of the guys setting out coolers and tables. I turned to my left and my oh my, what do we have here. Seth and Quil were setting up what looked like a ring for a small beach fire. They were cutting and stacking a large pile of driftwood.

Seth had taken his shirt off and was really sweaty from the sun that was beating down. Panty dropping moment number 2 about to commence. I felt a tightening in my stomach, I had to do something to detour myself from jumping him right then and there. OK Soph think of something else, grandma Coleman's old smelly apartment, Koda that time he got sick from eating chocolate, Ben…well Ben being Ben, yep that did it. Libido officially calmed, for now.

I walked over to see if I could help, by help I mean watch Seth up close and personal. "Hey guys, need a hand with anything?"

"Fifi, you guys made it back. I assume you safely survived your first afternoon with our pack women?"

Pack women, what the hell were they pride of wild animals, I furrowed my eye brows together trying to figure that one out. I saw Seth shoot Quil a 'shut the fuck up' look and decided to ignore the comment. "Seriously Quil, we need to talk about this nickname of yours, can't you come up with something a little better than Fifi, I feel like I should be wearing a collar."

"Awe, Fifi, I think it's kinda cute. Like a little kitten, are you a purrrr-fect little kitty cat?" Oh god, the sexual tension between Seth and I could be cut with a knife. Quil took it as his cue to head over and help my family make sense of the volleyball net. Well if he can give it, he better be prepared to take it. I did my best hip sway while I walked over to him and pushed him down on the pile of wood, now I was towering over him. I seductively leaned forward so that my lips barely grazed his ear.

"Mmmm" I purred, "Seth, I consider myself more of a…minx…than a kitten. Remind me to show you sometime." With that I moved away from his ear while my lips stayed close to his face ghosting his jaw line until my lips were right in front of his and I looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were dark and hooded with lust, I saw his eyes dart from my lips and back to my eyes, he licked his lips while I inched a little closer and let my lips brush lightly against his. We were both breathing a little heavier now, then I opened my lips slowly never breaking eye contact, "I guess I should go get changed now, and you may want to shower, all that heavy lifting made you a little stinky" I said and turned to walk away. I turned back to see Seth still sitting there his mouth hanging open, "we'll pick up where we left off later" I said with a wink and went towards my house.

I quickly showered trying to set the smell of food off my hands and out of my hair. I got out of the shower and slipped my bikini on underneath a simple white tank top and some denim cut offs. While I figured it'd be too cold for the water, I still may be able to get some sun, catch up with the dark beautiful skin of the people I would be living with. As I rounded the corner from my bathroom to my bedroom I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Son of a Christ biscuit what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, you did say something about picking up where we left off…" There stood Seth, in all his cleanly showed still wet glory. His dark hair still bristled with water beads. He wore simply board shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips. He wore a wife beater tank and I finally got a chance to take in the scenery. I knew he was ripped, hell all the guys I've met so far have been, must be something in the water. But really taking the time to look at him I could appreciate his finely tone arms and chest. "See something you like?" Ah the jackass caught me leering at him like the last piece of cake at a fat kid's birthday party.

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?"

With that he was next to me in a flash, how'd he move so fast? He pulled me all the way into my bedroom and shut the door. His lips found mine immediately, he kissed me with a hunger that I had never felt before, like he was trying to devour me whole and I was not complaining. I quickly returned his eager kissed and parted my lips caressing his with my tongue. He allowed my advances and we were soon dancing with our tongues fighting for dominance. I moaned softly into his mouth which caused him to jerk his hips into mine, pressing me tighter against the door. I could feel his arousal and that sent me over the top. I swiftly hitched one of my legs up and around his thigh. He grabbed my thigh lifting my leg higher and granting the space between my legs room for him to move even closer.

I broke our kiss desperately in need of air and was panting wildly, I was so wet now there was no way he couldn't smell my arousal. He took my need of air as a chance to move his kisses slowly down the side of my neck. Licking and nipping along the way. I bucked my hips into him desperately in need of friction to quench the ache balling inside me. This earned a feral growl to erupt in his chest. He bucked his hips into me again and I whimpered out his name. "Oh God, Seth"

"Sophie, Jesus" he said as his lips found mine again. "We need to stop, if I don't stop now I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't," I said.

"Sophie Ilene Coleman, where in the hell are you, you know this party is for you right?"

Holy Shit, I immediately felt like I was 15 again and my dad was going to walk in on me making out with my boyfriend. "Shit shit shit" I whispered into Seth's ear. "I'll be right out dad, just getting changed."

"Well hurry up, these boys are hungry out here."

"This boy is hungry in here," Seth whispered into my neck.

I heard my dad stomp back out the back door toward the beach. Seth and I just looked at each other and laughed, we both definitely looked like we just went a few rounds. Pushing off from the door Seth set me back down on the ground and immediately started straightening out his clothes. I guess nothing kills an erection like a girl's father yelling 10 feet away.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: DeNile River

Author's Note: I do not own these characters.

Thanks to everyone who is reading. I hope you are enjoying it. I've got several more chapters written so we'll see how it goes. Enjoy

Chapter 5: De-Nile River

Previously…_I guess nothing kills an erection like a girl's father yelling 10 feet away.  
_

**Sophie's POV**

Before we both went back out to face the crowd Seth planted one more chaste kiss on my lips. We were definitely picking up where we left off. I gave a Seth a head start trying to calm down and hoped the swelling in my lips would go down. I went into the kitchen to get Koda's dinner and fresh water. I walked out onto the back porch and called for him. He quickly darted out of the woods and came running up to eat his dinner.

"Guess you were hungry huh boy? Are you having fun in your new back yard?" He looked up at me with a smile, yes my dog smiles at me. Well at least I think so. "Ok well, you rest here a little bit but don't go too far, I want you to come down to the beach and meet everyone in a little bit okay?" He looked up at me and gave me a small "yip" to tell me he understood. With that I gave him one more quick hug and took off for the beach.

The party was in full swing, all the ladies I met earlier were busy setting up food. I was quickly introduced to a few men I hadn't met before, yep definitely something in the water, there guys were all huge. There was Jared, Kim's husband; he was building sand castles with a few of the kids. Paul, Rachel's husband, whom looked a little intimidating to me, I made sure to give him a wide berth anytime he was around. And Jacob, by far the tallest and biggest of all the men I'd met in La Push. I saw him standing next to Bella manning the huge grill. I laughed at the sight of the two of them together. 5'2" meeting 6'7" was nothing if not comical. I quickly feared for her and her pregnant body, how the hell was that tiny thing going to have his baby?

I walked over to my dad and brother who were proudly standing next to their volleyball net as if they had just erected the statue of liberty. I was so happy that they were able to help me move out here and see where I'd be living for the next few months, it was important to me that we remained close no matter how far apart we were. Anne joined us and I looked at my father and her and could definitely see the connection brewing, they were like old friends even though they hadn't known each other that long. I decided to give them a little privacy and challenged my brother to a game of volleyball, he can't resist a competition.

After much debating and showing off we finally decided that Quil and I would team up against Ben and Leah. I had seen the way that Ben was checking her out and I think he fought for coed teams just so he could stand behind her and check out her ass while she volleyed the balls. Ha! Balls. I was quite happy to be stuck with Quil, my "brother from another mother" as I called him. He beamed with pride at that nickname; he liked it better than brother bear I guess.

It took us almost an hour to finish up the game, we were both pretty equally matched with ability and skill so I felt like it would never end. It had to be nearly 6 now and I was getting sweaty and hungry, I had to come up with a plan to end this game. Hee hee I am pure evil. I called Quil over and whispered in his ear my plan. With one short "go team" we were set! Quil got ready to serve the ball and gave me a nod. Here goes, we were winning this game, playing dirty or not.

"Hey Leah, I thought I noticed something on your lower back earlier, what was that, it wasn't a tattoo was it?" I looked pointedly at Quil making sure he was ready.

"Oh yeah, got it a few years back, it's an eagle wanna see?" Three things happened at once, 1. Leah took off her top quickly so that I could see her tat (yes she had a swim suit on underneath) 2. Ben froze in awe as he stared at the now nearly naked and body banging Leah that was right in front of him 3. Quil served the ball so it landed right in front of Ben. Match Point!

"Hey," Ben seemed to snap out of his daze "no fair, do over, you play dirty!" He was pissed but still starring at Leah so he couldn't be too mad. "Sorry dear brother of mine, I needed the game to end, I'm about to overheat over here, I need a break"

"Oh so you need to cool down then?" Quil asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"What are you thinking? Whatever it is stop."

"Just trying to help my Fifi stay cool." And with that he picking me up caveman style and started running for the water. Oh Shit this was not going to end well for me.

* * *

**Sam's POV  
**

At around 5 o'clock I clocked out of the La Push PD and went home to get ready to head to the beach for our little cook out. I was actually surprised to find that I was mildly excited about going over. From what the guys say and after speaking with Anne on the phone, I was ready to chill out and have some fun for once. Let's face it; even I get sick of my angsty sulking bull shit sometimes. I quickly popped over to my house and changed out of my uniform into some cargo shorts and a fitted T. I slipped on my flip flops and headed over to Quil's.

I parked in front of Quil's house and could already hear the sounds of the cook out, super human hearing and all. I looked over at the new neighbor's house as I walked up, the houses were identical save the fact that Quil's looked like he was running a cemetery for junked cars out of his back yard. Those boys loved their cars a little too much if you ask me. I noticed a bunch of flower pots with flowers already in them on Sophie's front porch and a swing hanging from the ceiling it was a nice touch to the little cottage, she had already made this place her home in only two days.

I walked over the grass back yard to where it met the beach line; I could hear everyone cheering on what looked to be a volleyball match going on. I stood there for a moment to take in the sight with a big grin on my face, I loved to see my family, my pack like this, it made me proud to see was a fine family we had managed to keep together through everything that we'd been through. The crowd was lined up on both sides of the net as they cheered on the two teams playing each other. On the one side I saw Leah in all her glory protecting the net like she was in the Olympics. I couldn't help my heart when it still swelled at the sight of her. While I was able to accept what happened with her and Ephraim, I couldn't deny the place in my heart that still loved her. I also noticed the tall muscular white boy playing on her side. I watched him intently as he watched Leah with hungry eyes. I couldn't help the small growl that built in my chest. Who was this man, I thought only one person was moving to La Push. I would have to get to the bottom of this.

I started forward toward the beach and my eyes scanned to the other side of the net. I saw Quil, jumping up and down like an ADD kid on sugar. He was trashing talking Leah and her team mate, I picked up something about "bringing it old school and yo' momma" then I heard the most glorious sound in the world. A hearty, husky laugh that had me smiling ear to ear at its sound, and I wanted to hear that sound for the rest of my life. What the fuck where did that come from? I shook my head to get the thought out.

And then my eyes rested on the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I could feel everything around this woman blur and the sounds muffled until it was just her and her laugh that filled my world. Nothing mattered anymore, not Leah, not the white guy ogling her like meat, not the years of sulking I'd done. None of that mattered when I looked in her eyes and saw her quickly glance in my direction before returning to the game. I wanted to run to her, there was this invisible pull that was trying to force me to her.

Oh Shit. No. This is not happening. I ran to the edge of the forest out of sight, she went back to concentrating on her game. I leaned up against a tree trying to wrap my head around what has just happened. What the hell was that, no Sam Uley did not just imprint. What. The. Fuck. What am I going to do, this could only end badly. I would not let this happen. I would not be drawn to this woman. She and Seth already had some sort of connection, he had told me as much earlier today. I would not to do him what Leah did to me. I would fight this, I would ignore it, shouldn't be too hard. Right? At least I could hide this from the pack, no one saw me, and if they had they would have known immediately what happened. Even when I phased I was good at keeping thoughts to myself. I could do this. No Problem!

I gave myself a few more minutes to compose and reemerged from the woods and headed down to the beach. I tried desperately not to look at her as I saw Quil grab her up and run towards the water. I fought the growl that was trying to escape, the guys would have heard that and wonder why I was so jealous. I needed to just redirect somewhere else. I walked over to the crowd that was now getting up and moving on from the game.

"Hey Sam, glad you could make it, I was afraid they'd make you work extra hours." Billy looked at me with a sly smile, he knew that I didn't ever have to work extra hours and that I just used it as an excuse to get out of coming to these types of things.

"Well now that you're here let me introduce you to our new neighbors." Anne took my hand and led me to some very built white men. "Sam, this is Jimmy, he is here helping his daughter get settled." She said pointing to the older of the two gentlemen; I could detect the light sigh that came from her as she introduced him and the look she gave him made her dark brown eyes twinkle like stars. I need to make a good impression on this man; after all he was responsible for creating that gorgeous creature that the fates had decided to give to me. Dammit Sam snap the fuck out of it.

Jimmy cleared his throat to grab my attention and offered his hand to me. "Pleasure to meet you Sam, from what I hear you kind of run the show around here. Glad to meet the guy who'll be in charge of making sure my little girl stays safe while I'm gone. I'm sure I can count on you to do that right Sam?" he asked in a fatherly tone. If you only knew, sir. "Of course, I look after all of the La Push like they were my own family." Lame Sam, really lame.

"And this here is my son Ben, Ben this is Sam." Ah so the man checking out Leah was Sophie's brother. Amazing how none of that even bothers me right now. It's like my heartbreak has been cured. I would have to ask the elders about that, dammit I can't because then they'll know. Shit. I am so screwed.

Regardless I'm glad I no longer feel that aching whole when I look at Leah now. Who by the way was over building sand castles with Ephraim now. I saw the love and adoration that she showered upon him and instead of getting all emo and shit, now I just smiled because I finally understood. But understanding brought a frown back to my face because I could not openly express this new feeling, no I was going to get over it and move on, I had already planned on being alone forever so that is what would happen.

For the second time in 5 minutes I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh yes, Ben, pleasure to meet you. It was nice of you to come down and help your sister get settled, most guys wouldn't do that for their siblings."

"Well most guys don't have Sophie as a big sister. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to make sure she was happy and safe." His protective tone was not lost on me. I knew this guy would die or kill to make sure his sister was happy. I had to respect that about him.

"So talking about me when I'm not around again I see."

"Sorry Soph, just telling it like it is."

Now that she was next to me I had to do everything in my power not to fall on my knees and worship this goddess in front of me. Her smell, god her smell. It imprinted itself in my brain, her scent now the most beautiful bouquet in the world. I looked around everywhere but at her.

"Hi you must be the famous Sam that everyone is talking about, glad to finally meet you." She said in such a cheery voice.

"Yes well welcome to our town, now if you'll excuse me I need to talk with Sue about something," maybe I was a little too curt but I had to make sure she understood that I was nothing she needed to concern herself with. That she was better off with the rest of the pack than me.

I walked away but not before I allowed myself one last look. Shit why did I do that. I could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes as she watched me walk away. Did she feel the same pull I did? Not possible. I mean I know that the imprint was drawn to the wolf, but not as strongly as the wolf. Maybe if I fought it she wouldn't have to feel anything for me, better for everyone involved anyway. Not like she'd be sticking around. A few months, I just had to avoid her for a few months. That would be easy enough. With that I walked away to make small talk with Sue and get as far away from Sophie Coleman as possible.

I was sitting in a lawn chair chatting with Jake about our upcoming patrol schedule all the while still looking and listening to the conversations going on around me. After my abrupt departure from the Colemans' and Atearas' Quil decided it would be fun to try the freezing waters out again. I heard Sophie's protests all the while laughing so I knew she was having fun which made me laugh at the sight.

Every time she got close to getting out of the water and making a break for it Quil would pick her up and throw her back in, she almost stood a chance until Ben joined up to tag team her. Quil really did fit right into the brother role with them. I barely noticed Seth Clearwater sit next to me, if it wasn't for that smell. I jerked my head away from the scene playing out in front of me and turned to him.

"What?" he asked clearly confused why I was glaring at him and sniffing the air. Then recognition dawned on his face. "Oh that" he said with a cocky grin on his face "my girl and I just got the party started a little early back up at the house awhile ago. You know how it goes Sam; you can remember back that far right?" Now I was pissed, I growled, not sure if it was at the insult he planted on me or the mental image of what he was doing with my Sophie. No not MY Sophie, just Sophie.

"I told you she and I connected, I mean look at her who wouldn't be drawn to…holy fuck me sideways…"

I couldn't understand what caught his attention until I turned back toward the water. Obviously done with the water and freezing Sophie had decided to get out of her wet clothes. Like a slow motion sequence from Fast Times at Ridgemont High, Seth and I starred as she slowing lifted her tank to reveal the most amazing body I had ever seen.

Her breast where large, but not fake, they had a natural rise to them that made me want to spend all day discovering the way they feel. Her body was built but not overly so, she had a nice ab six pack when she moved but her stomach still showed that soft feminine look. She slowly turned around so that her back was to everyone. This time I had to join in with Seth's vocal acknowledgement.

"Oh."

"My"

"Fucking"

"God" We took turns finishing the sentence.

"Sophie, what the hell is that?" Quil asked obviously equally as interested on as we were. Seth and I both squirmed in our seats trying to make our ever growing "interest" less evident to everyone else.

"What?"

"That, on your back? What is that?"

Placed high on the most perfect back I'd ever seen, centered between her shoulder blades was a…

"That's my tattoo." Like it was nothing.

"I know but what is it?" Now everyone was staring, even the ladies were impressed.

"It's my wolf. What the hell does it look like and why are you all staring at me?" She looked around at everyone like we had all grown three heads which is what we were staring back at her like.

"Wh…why do you have a wolf tattoo" Seth asked as he ran up to her to get a closer look.

"It's a native symbol to the tribes of the Pacific Northwest; don't you recognize your ancestor's artwork? I choose the wolf because I wanted to represent my Koda"

"What the hell is a Koda?" Brady chimed in. Now we were all even more confused and turned on if that was possible, of course we all recognized the symbol, we had talked several times about getting that exact tattoo to represent the pack members. She had no idea how much that symbol meant to our family. And to repeat Brady…what the hell is a Koda.

"Koda…" she chuckled as did Jimmy and Ben, we were all still lost on the joke. " Well I guess it's just easiest to show you. With that she jogged off about 100 yards up to where the beach met her back yard. Again, cue slow motion. And she turned toward the house and gave a sharp high pitched whistle. My brothers and I all cringed at the range the whistle let out. Our hearing being that of a dog and all. Then she turned to us and waited.

"He'll be here in a minute, you'll love him. I just know it." She kept talking but I couldn't hear what she was saying because about another 100 yards back from her a huge animal came barreling out of the woods straight towards her.

* * *

Feel free to review ;-)


	6. Chapter 6: It's Just a Dog

Author note: This was a short one so I thought I'd go ahead and post two today! Yea! anyway, this is a little filler but gives you a view of Sophie's first thoughts about Sam. Yes Sam imprinted, but he's fighting it, he doesn't want to give in, that is why Sophie doesn't necessarily completely fall head over heels for him right away. Similar to the way Bella and Jake didn't give into it right away (see chap 1) So anyway hope you're enjoying.

Oh and I own nothing.

Chapter 6: It's Just a Dog

_Previously…"He'll be here in a minute, you'll love him. I just know it." She kept talking but I couldn't hear what she was saying because about another 100 yards back from her a huge animal came barreling out of the woods straight towards her. _

**Sam's POV**

Holy Shit, it's a wolf and it's running at her looking straight at her like she was his target. Seth and I both started running towards her. Neither of us wanted this animal to get to her, if he did he might really do some damage. Wild wolves weren't known to attack people often but this one definitely had its eyes set on her.

As Seth and I raced towards her, she looked at us with wide eyes wondering what the hell was happening, it was all I could do not to phase right there but then our secrets would be out of the bag. "Soph, baby look out behind you." Seth was worried too and as much as the jealously was tearing at me, as long as she was safe he could call her anything he wanted.

She slowly turned around to see what all the fuss was about just in time to see the large animal leap in the air and lung for her. Everyone stopped and let out a loud gasp followed by a huge outburst of, laughter? Why the hell was everyone laughing? Even Seth stopped and placed his hand on my shoulder to get me to stop running. I looked and saw this big wolf on top of Sophie, mauling her with kisses while she laughed and wrestled with him scratching behind his ears. Now don't I feel like the biggest jackass in the world? This must be Koda.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I pushed Koda off me and stood up to introduce him to everyone. I turned around and met a lot of eyes staring at me with their mouths hanging open. "What?" Hadn't they ever seen a dog before? Holy Christ crackers you'd think I just pulled out a lion or something. I've been getting a lot of weird looks and sideways glances today and I've had just about enough of it, what was going on with these people? There was the third degree about my tattoo, why were they so interested in why I chose to get a wolf? And why were all the guys staring at me like that? Now they are freaking over a dog, and then there was that whole Sam thing…

During the volleyball game I could have sworn I saw him standing in my yard watching us, well watching me. I felt someone's eyes on me and suddenly felt a pull in my chest but when Iooked up he was gone, I saw a blur of movement run for the woods. Then when I finally introduced myself he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. What the hell was his problem, did he have issues with me penetrating his little circle of friends? I mean really I haven't even done anything to deserve his cold shoulder. But what bothered me more is why I cared. I didn't did I? Yes I did, for some reason I cared. I tried to make eye contact and start a conversation and was shut down. That pull that I had felt earlier was there but then it was gone. Well, I'm not gonna spend too much time figuring him out. I have plenty of new people around willing to get to know me.

But then, when they saw my tattoo, he was one of the most interested, and I could have sworn that it turned him on, I KNOW Seth got a rise out of it. Hahaaa Rise. But Sam, he looked at me with amazement and adoration. What I couldn't figure out is why. Then when I went to get Koda and turned around to see him and Seth running at me with terror in their eyes like they were saving me from certain death. Seth I could understand, but why was Sam so concerned when he couldn't even stand to be around me?

Snap out of it Sophie. Just forget about this guy.

"I repeat, what is everyone's problem?"

By then Seth had reached my side, Sam had stopped where he was and returned to the beach with everyone else. "Soph, babe, what the hell is that? We thought it was going to eat you."

"That, as you put it, is my Koda and do not call him an it or I'll make him eat you!" I said only slightly joking; no one makes fun of my baby. "Haven't you ever seen someone with a pet before?"

"Yeah but that is not a pet, that is a, a…wolf."

I grabbed Seth's hand and tugged him back toward the beach with Koda following closely behind.

"Everyone, this is Koda, my dog. I know he seems a little scary to look at but he is really kind and gentle and you don't need to be worried about him because he wouldn't hurt a fly. "

Quil was the first to come up and meet Koda, "Fifi, you've got a wolf? As a PET? Why am I not surprised" he chuckled while bending down so that Koda could make his introduction. Seth grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear, "Why am I not surprised either? You are an amazing woman Soph." He then placed a chaste his as the base of my ear. Swoon.

Everyone came up and introduced themselves to Koda; the kids were enjoying his large size, perfect for riding! Koda was in heaven; he loved the attention and seemed to really like everyone. Sam was the only one to seem to stand off. He looked like he was trying to figure out the world's toughest math problem. This man grated my nerves to no end. He was distant and angry and always seemed to be lost in thought but I couldn't help to be drawn to him. Forget the fact that he was beautiful, not just handsome but beautiful. Like perfection perfected 10 times over. He was amazing physically, and he gave an aura of power, now I know he was a leader in the community but it was more than that. He commanded respect and was the epitome of authority. Maybe that was why he was so standoffish towards me. I wasn't even in a league worthy of this man's time. God Sophie, Emo much?

By the time I snapped out of my pity party everyone had pretty much gone back to what they were doing. The kids were playing in the sand; the guys were all eating…still…gheesh that's all they've done all day. I made my way over to the tables and sat down between Seth and Quil. Who both immediately offered me something to eat from their plates. I'll give these guys one thing, their momma's raised them right. They all knew how to treat a lady. I grabbed a hotdog from Seth and turned to offer it to Koda. Koda, where the hell was that damn dog? I got up and started to look for him. When I found him I was floored.

There standing off to the side like he was keeping watch over the festivities was Sam, nothing new he'd done that all day but what amazed me was Koda. He had found Sam and was now sitting beside him completely upright and proud also watching over everyone like he was protecting us. He looked up to Sam as though he had now found his leader, his Alpha if you will. It was a beautiful sight, like a child looking up to his father for direction.

"Looks like you've got a new admirer," I had to break the ice somehow. Maybe Koda was my ticket into the mind of Sam Uley. He looked startled like he hadn't heard me coming. "Sorry, didn't me to scare you, I was just looking for my dog."

He looked at me then at Koda and his mouth turned into a huge grin, then just as quickly it turned into a scowl. "Yeah he seems drawn to me for some reason. He's not a bad dog though, bet he keeps you company."

"Yep, he's the best," I said as I sat down next to Koda so that he was between Sam and me.

"So…" I didn't know what else to say but I wanted to keep him talking.

"You're finding La Push to your liking?" He asked monotone not even bothering to look at me.

"Yeah it's great. I feel like, I don't know, like I already belong here. It's weird but I feel like I could really see myself at home here." It didn't go unnoticed that the corners of his mouth twitched a little but he fought the urge and kept a straight line.

"Anne and I talked and I'm going to start working at her store a couple hours a week. She has been really great to me; I don't think I would have been able to make this move if she hadn't been so willing to help." Again he said nothing but made no move like he wanted to leave. Was he feeling that weird need to be near me too? Get over it Sophie, this man is so not into you.

"I'm really excited…" I start but was interrupted when he turned to me, "You'll have to excuse me Sophie, I need to talk to my brothers for a moment." And with that he took off toward the beach. Well hell, at least he is polite about ditching you. I sat there with Koda for a few minutes taking in the last two days. Two days, it'd only been two days and it feels like a lifetime.

I looked around at the people around me. My Dad and brother, who were now setting up the firewood and trying to light the beach fire. They looked happy here too, it was weird how we all just seemed to fit into this little niche of life. Then I saw all the women I met today, tending to their children and cleaning up the trash. I wanted that, at that moment the years of schooling and hard work I've been doing so that I can get out and be somebody didn't matter. I didn't want to go out into the big world and be somebody, I wanted what they had, simple, happy, love for each other and everyone around them.

A little further down the beach I noticed that Sam had taken all the guys and Billy and Quil, Sr. off and was now holding some sort of make shift meeting. It was clear that Sam was in charge and that everyone was listening to him holding onto every word he said. I saw Billy and Quil, Sr. looked more like support to Sam, like they were there to offer sagged advice from people who had been there, done that. Then there was Quil, all business but still light hearted, I was so glad that I had met him. When Ben was gone tomorrow I was going to need to lean on him a lot for support. And Seth, ah Seth, he looked so laid back, so kind, like nothing ruffled his feathers. Although I am totally attracted to him and will definitely let that play out how it will, I wished I felt more. I knew nothing serious would come of this Seth and Sophie thing but I was willing to ride that ride as long as I could. I giggled to myself, "ride that ride" I said out loud.

Almost as if he could hear me Seth immediately looked up from the group and made eye contact with me. He gave me a little wink and a sideways grin. I laughed again and winked back. This play was not missed by Sam who was now looking back and forth between the both of us with a "if looks could kill" face. Awe monkey shit, guess he didn't like his meeting being interrupted, I hope Seth doesn't get in trouble for that later. I gave Sam my best apologetic smile and looked away.

I guess it's time to joining the cleaning crew. I went over to help the ladies. "Ok Koda, you can go play now but stay out of trouble." Instead of going and running back towards the woods he went and joined the pack of men that were still in deep conversation. He sat in the back of them but listening intently to every word they said. He nestled in between Collin and Brady who both just laughed and rustled his fur while Sam continued on.


	7. Chapter 7: Boundaries and Bar Flies

Author's Note: So I know this is another short one, but I had to cut and end the chapter where it made sense. I will post the next chapter tomorrow. It's already written and is one of my favorites!!! Enjoy. Thanks again for everyone who is continuing to read.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

A wolf! A fucking honest to god, larger than life wolf. She said he's a mix but he's not, someone pulled one over on her with that story. This woman never ceases to amaze me. Even the most kind-hearted animal lover doesn't take in a stray wolf and make it a pet. It was so natural to her, and the irony of it all was not missed by me or anyone else. I could tell that they were all just as surprised yet not at this revelation. Sue and Anne both looked at each other and nodded as though this just confirmed their thoughts that Sophie somehow belonged with us. If they only knew.

As everyone got over the initial shock and pet Koda, they went back to what they were doing. I just stood there, I needed time to think. I saw how Seth interacted with her. I knew there was no "love at first sight" thing going on but he definitely felt something for her and I was not going to stand in their way. I felt, more than saw, Koda come up and sit beside me slightly behind me. He was naturally drawn to me; he knew, call it animal intuition, but he knew what we were and he knew that I was in charge. Wolves are pack animals by design so it was instinctual for him to be drawn to us, to me as the Alpha. This was his way of acknowledging the fact. So we stood there next to each other, the wolf that had the love and affection of the most perfect woman in the world, along side the wolf that never could.

I watched her as she joined Seth and Quil at one of the picnic tables, both boys offering her something to eat, she had them both wrapped around her finger already. She started to come this way looking around, I assume for Koda. I quickly busied myself by looking out at something else in the yard. I heard her come stand beside me with Koda in between, she sat down next to her "dog". I needed to get away, the more I was around her the harder it would be to fight this pull.

In vain she tried to make small talk, I didn't want to leave, I could listen to her all day. When she said that she felt like she belonged her that this place was like home to her I couldn't help but smile. If only she knew how right this place was for her and how right she was for me, I mean this place. I had to get out of there. She started to say something else but I quickly excused myself. I had wanted to talk to the guys about a new patrol schedule so now was as good a time as any. I left her standing there. I could feel the confusion and disappointment coming from her, I'm doing this for your own good Sophie, I thought to myself as I walked away.

I found Jacob and asked him to help me round up everyone for a quick meeting since we were all already there. Of course Billy and Quil, Sr. joined up flanking either side of me. The guys all sat down or kneeled in the sand as a show of respect. Billy started the quick meeting by going over the usual things, recapping everything that happened since the pack last met. The guys started in on any new scents they may have picked up and what if anything we should be worried about. As the guys rambled on I looked up to Sophie, she was busy looking at the people around her. She was so happy to be here.

She looked amazing, sitting there nestled into the side of her wolf gently talking to him and stroking his fur. It was a beautiful sight to behold and I could only wish that someday she would be able to embrace my wolf form so lovingly. OK, where did that come from? Sweet Hail Mary, I need to stop this right now. Not only do I need to get a grip on my feelings because of the hurt it would cause if I didn't, I also needed to stop before I earned my vagina, what a freaking girl I was becoming.

I heard her giggle and say something about going on a ride and I noticed her make eye contact with Seth. Jesus heart ripping Christ someone kill me know. Jealousy and anger and hurt all pushed out from me as I saw him flash that man whoring grin of his and give her a wink. She let out a husky laugh and winked back. And there it was cemented…I would get my heart broken yet again if I got any more involved with Sophie Coleman.

"So, if no one else has anything to share then let's go over this new patrol schedule. I think we'd be ok to go about our days without patrol; things have been pretty quiet around here. Let's just keep pairing up at night and running patrol. Quil, you and I can take tonight. Everyone else pair up and let me know what night you're going, will go on rotation with that for the time being."

"Sounds good to me anyone have any problems wit that." Jake, my Beta stepped up to close the meeting. Koda had come to join us just then sitting on the perimeter between Collin and Brady who both let out a chuckle.

"I think we have a new pack member who wants to sign up," Jake said with a laugh. "I think young Koda here is going to try and attach to us as is his instinct, that is fine with me as long as we don't make it too noticeable to Sophie, we don't need her too curious as to why her dog is suddenly following us around." With that I ended the meeting and we all went over to join the women and the Coleman's for the campfire.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

We were all sitting around the campfire now. It was about 8 PM and the air was getting a little chilly. Kim, Bella and Rachel were all making smores for their kids, well and all the guys too. How can they possibly still be hungry? My dad, awe so sweet, was sitting next to Anne making sure she was warm enough. I hadn't seen Ben or Leah come to think of it, in some time. I laughed a little to myself. That girl would definitely give him a run for his money.

I sat down between Quil and Seth. I was cold and for some reason these boys were always feeling like they were running a temperature so I would stay nice and warm between them. Ben and Leah came out from our back yard and joined us, both with shit eating grins on their faces. Ben looked at me pointedly as if to say "don't give me any shit." I decided to let it go for the time being. Everyone was making small talk when Paul and Jared got up to leave. "Ok we gotta get out of here, Sophie welcome to La Push and don't be a stranger at our house, you are welcome any time."

"Thanks Jared and I will definitely be around more," I looked at Kim and she nodded quickly in agreement. "But why are you guys taking off so early?"

"Ah well see Jared and I own the bar in town and we've got to get there to make sure things go ok, being Saturday night and all things can get hectic."

And cue Ben in 3…2…1, "No Shit! You guys own a bar? SWEEEEEET." Being 23 Ben is obviously down for the party. "Hey it's still early, lets all go and check it out! Please, can we please??? Sophie????"

"Hold down the excitement there spazz. Um, yeah I think it would be fun."

All the guys looked at each other and then at the ladies. Bella spoke up first, "Well I can't speak for Kim and Rachel but I've got to get the little one home. But you boys and Leah should take Ben and Sophie, break them in to the bar scene." She laughed because Jared and Paul's place was the "bar scene" in La Push.

"Awesome so it's decided. We'll all go change and meet back at Quil's by 10 sound good?" Ben was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm game," I said really excited.

Dad chimed in, "well why don't you young ones go and leave us old folks here to clean up. Just remember to be smart about it. Sophie I don't need to remind you about the Egg Nog incident do I?" He and Ben started laughing so hard I thought I saw tears in their eyes.

"OK SPILL!" Quil said eager to get some old Sophie stores. "It wasn't a big deal and I was only 16 for fuck sakes. Short version is Sophie + Nana's Christmas Eve Egg Nog = drunken mess involving a lit candle and a live Christmas tree." By now everyone was laughing at my expense, its ok it really was a funny scene.

"So moving on, everyone thank you for such an amazing welcome, I couldn't have been more lucky than to land in La Push. But now, I need a drink so I'm going to go freshen up."

With that everyone started packing up to leave. Sam stopped a few of the guys on the way out. I was packing up really slow so I could ease drop. "Quil, don't forget we go on patrol soon so you won't be able to stay long, Brady, Collin, Seth, you are all underage so I don't assume I'll have to worry about you drinking tonight. Embry, you make sure Aiyanna doesn't drink either. 21 is 21 got it?"

Wow he sure was strict with everyone but it was kinda nice that he was looking out for the younger guys. But dammit how was I supposed to get Seth drunk and have my wicked way with him? And what the hell is 'patrolling' and why does Quil have to do it so late? I'm getting more questions than answers from this strange group of people. Oh well, I assume if there was anything they wanted me to know then they would tell me.

I hopped in a quick shower to wash the salt water and campfire smoke off my body. I opted to wear a short jean skirt and loose tunic tank top; I grabbed a cropped sweater to throw over it in case I got cold. I topped it off with a nice pair of high heeled wedge sandals. As long as I was around the over 6' crowd I would gladly wear my heels. I stepped out of the bedroom to meet Ben who was donning a nice clean pair of dark denim jeans and a crisp white button down.

"Someone's looking to impress today," I joked and gave him a little nudge.

"Yeah, Leah is damn fine isn't she sis, I may just have to make the most of my time here in La Push if you know what I mean." He said as he wiggled his eye brows at me.

"First of all, yes I know what you mean and second, ewwww. The less I know about your sschmexing on Leah the better."

"Oh ok, I'll remember that when your tongue deep down Seth's throat." We both laughed as we headed over to Quil's. I stopped in the back yard and yelled good bye to Dad and Anne who were still sitting by the camp fire. Awe, Old People Love is sooo cute.

Everyone was there when we got to Quil's. Well everyone that was going, I couldn't help but notice Sam was missing. I was surprised how disappointed I was at that fact. But quickly got over it when Seth came up and wrapped his arm around my waist. He was wearing baggy jeans with wholes everywhere and a tight fitting black t-shirt. Holy hot pants. I think I was going to have to forgo wearing panties around this boy all together; they keep falling off every time I see him anyway.

"You look divine Miss Coleman," he said as be placed a small kiss on my cheek. "I can say the same to you Mr. Clearwater."

"Alright, I don't have much time and I plan to make the most of it so let's get the hell out of here!" With Quil leading the way we all piled into cars and headed out to continue our night.


	8. Chapter 8: The Lone Wolf

AN: As promised here is the next chapter. I'm really excited that you guys are liking the story. Keep letting me know your thoughts! Oh and again I own nothing. But if you could tell me where I can order my very own Seth Iwould be eternally grateful. lol.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Lone Wolf

**Quil's POV**

I was getting ready to head out to the bar with the crew and our new additions. I am glad that everyone was so welcoming to Sophie. As her adopted big brother it was important to me that everyone thought she was cool. I was a little bit worried about this thing she has going on with Seth. I mean I have no doubt she can handle herself, but when I smelled her all over Seth when he came down to the beach I went into protective mode. Seth has a way with the ladies and I wanted to be sure he was respectable to Fifi.

"So I see you and Fifi aren't wasting any time getting to know each other," I said to him as we both walked out of our rooms.

"Yeah man, I can't get over how hot she is. I know she's a little older than me but we are definitely gonna have some fun while she's in our sleepy little town."

"I'm only gonna say this once Seth, just be honest with her. Make sure she knows your intentions. I won't be afraid to flip your scrawny little whoring ass all the way to Forks if she's hurt."

"As if you could flip me anywhere you brawny steroid using mother fucker. But I get what you're saying, don't worry. I really like her too she's a cool ass chick."

"Hey assholes, Bella's not going want me out all night and Quil you have somewhere to be in just over an hour so let's get the party moving."

"Jake you are one whipped pansy ass. Aren't you supposed to be second in charge?" We loved giving Jake shit when it came to him and Bella, he could be second in charge, but he still had to answer to the Mrs. Seth laughed and joined in. "I know you 'leaders' are too funny. Can you imagine when Sam imprints; I can't wait to see his lady put him in place. I better be wearing depends when it happens because I will surely piss myself from laughter."

We walked outside just as Ben and Fifi were walking over from their house. "Fuck. Me. Is this girl trying to slowly kill me?" Seth said as she sauntered over in her barely there clothes. After their way to close for me greeting I hollered at everyone to get a move on it.

In the car on the way to the bar Fifi, Ben and I joked about the impending love that was blossoming between our parents and how we would be brother and sister for real soon. I laughed but was honestly happy. My mother had been alone for too long and if Jimmy was anything like his daughter he would be a great person for my mom.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to share a bedroom with you and if I ever find you tea bagging my drum set you're dead." Ben was too funny, referring to him and me as Brennan and Dale from Stepbrothers.

We pulled up to 'The Lone Wolf', I know, they were real original naming this place huh? But it's a nice place, a little honky tonk bar that draws a good crowd on the weekends, even the douche bags from Forks come down sometimes. Paul talked Jared into getting a DJ for the weekends rather than the same old juke box that plays during the week. The younger crowd likes it. It's the only place around for us to really dance and enjoy ourselves. Driving all the way to Port Angeles just to hang out gets old. I think that's why they've been so successful.

We walked into the bar and saw that there was already a nice crowd going. "This place is GREAT," Fifi and Ben said at the same time. It really was a nice place. On the one wall that spanned the length of the building was the bar. There were high tables scattered everywhere and at the back was a partitioned wall behind which were a few pool tables and dart boards. The DJ booth and dance floor was along the other wall and had a drink rail boarding it. There were mirrors along the walls boarding the dance floor with lights and even a disco ball.

"OK," I yelled. I need to get this party started, I have patrol in one hour and with my high metabolism I knew I could get a few drinks in and still be sober by the time I met Sam. "What's everyone drinking?"

I went to the bar with Fifi in tow. "Now sit your little ass up on this stool and let brother bear buy you a shot."

"Ok, but if you get me drunk then it's on you to make sure I don't do anything stupid." She laughed.

I got the Jake, Ben, Embry and I a few beers. I order sodas for Collin, Brady, Seth and Aiyanna. Even though you only had to be 18 to get in the bar, Jared and Paul were very careful to make sure the under 21s didn't drink. It pissed the guys off to no end but what do you do. Leah ordered some pussified frou-frou, sex on the beach, peach schnapps girly type shit. Sophie ordered a beer as well, my kind of girl!

"Ok Fifi, Ben, we have a tradition, with every round of beers we order, we have to do a shot. Everyone gets to choose the option once. I'm going first and I choose….TEQUILA." I had Paul pour the shots and handed one to Fifi. I went to grab the salt and lemons for her when she grabbed my hand.

"Quil my brother, only sorority girls and pussies need salt and lemon." And with that she downed her shot like it was water. My eyes went wide with shock with Ben was laughing. "That's my girl, I taught her well." He said and he too downed his shot without the salt and lemon. Not to be outdone or pussed out the rest of us took our shots. If it weren't for my wolf hearing I would have missed when Seth leaned in and licked Fifi's lips "My god babe you have no idea how bad I want to ravage you right now." He said.

"The best things come to those who wait," she hissed back while she chugged her beer. Yep definitely gonna have to watch her tonight.

We all headed out to the dance floor where Ben was already standing on the edge rapping along with the music. What was with this white boy wanna be and his rap music, he grew up in South Dakota for Christ sake.

"Come on my girl, Leah, show big poppa your moves", he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Leah shot him a seductive leer and started grinding on his hips. I knew that look all too well. Young Ben was going to get lucky tonight if he played his cards rights. I just hoped he didn't get attached. It was just sex for Leah, but then again, he's only 23 and I'm sure he would be down with the no strings attached. He was flying out tomorrow afternoon anyway. I just hope she keeps this encounter out of her head; I don't need Sam flipping script again. Seeing him at the cook out today almost enjoying himself was good.

We all broke after a few songs for another round. This time it was Jake's turn to pick the shot, I knew he would want something strong as he had to go home soon and wanted a buzz. I also knew he would try and show Fifi up after that Tequila comment earlier.

Jake came back to the table with shots and handed them out. "What is this?" Fifi asked sniffing it and turning up her nose.

"Man up and take the shot, then I'll tell you." Jake shot back with that dopey grin on his face that he always wears. I swear that man would always look like a scrawny 16 year old to me.

We held our glasses up and Ben made a toast:

"Here's to those who sit when they pee. We love 'em in leather, we love 'em in lace, but we love 'em the best when they sit on our face!"

Then he turned to Leah and winked. We all laughed and lifted them high; Fifi turned to Seth "pray for me." And then we downed the shots.

"What the fuck, son of a gasoline chugging bitch, what was that shit I just drank?"

"Sophie, I thought you could hang. That my dear, was a 'three wise men'" Jake said with mock disappointment on his face. "Jack, Jim and Johnnie…they make a lovely threesome don't you think?" She just glared at him and I could tell her wheels were turning. Revenge would not be pretty.

We headed back out to the dance floor as the DJ started playing "Humpty Dance" by digital underground. "Fucking 90s rap batman, did you request this shit Ben?" I already knew the answer to that one because his dopey tall ass was in the middle of the dance floor trying to teach Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady how to 'Humpty Dance'. It really was quite a sight and then when Fifi jumped in beside him to show everyone how it was done I almost peed right there. I looked around our table and saw Ben's cell and started snapping pics.

After a few turns on the dance floor with everyone we all sat down to take another break and order another round. I knew I was going to need to meet Sam soon so I had to pass on the round. Ben brought everyone their beers and announced his choice of shots was…body shots. Oh for the love of all things holy, like Seth and Fifi needed anymore sexual tension between them.

Fifi was already very drunk, though I had to give it to her, girl could hold her liquor, and she was keeping up with all the guys. Even Leah had switched to soda after the three wise men incident. The drunker she got the more at ease she got showing her feelings for Seth. I knew that Seth was sober so she was in good hands, I just didn't want anything to get carried away.

I saw Sam come in the bar looking for me, I went over to meet him just as Ben was bring the shots over. "Hey Sam, I'm ready when you are but I gotta stick around and watch this real quick." I noticed he had his eyes trained intently on the table. "What's going on?" he asked. "Well its Ben's shot round," I didn't have to explain he knew our tradition "And he chose body shots, I gotta see this."

I had to grab onto Sam for support at the first sight. Jake and Embry…trying to figure out how the hell they could do body shots and not get their nuts cut off in their sleep by their ladies. Embry turned to Aiyanna as if begging for permission. "Uh, huh, hell no baby, you're going to have to figure this one out between the two of you." She said pointing between him and Jake. At this point even Sam next to me let out a chuckle, "dumb asses." They opted for the easy way out and poured them down each other's arms catching the shots in their mouths.

"Pussies" Ben yelled at a very drunken volume while snapping more pics with his camera, "Soph what say we show these Washington fucks how you do body shots in the dirty South D."

Awe fuck Leah was there with Ben with an excited, eager look on her face. I felt Sam tense next to me, "never mind man, we can get out of here." I said trying to get him out of the bar. I felt bad for the guy not being able to mend his broken heart; we've all tried for so long to get him to move on. Hopefully he would be able to handle this.

"No!" He said so loudly it surprised me. "I think I'd like to see how this plays out." Fuck, that was his angry tone and I couldn't help but notice the jealous look in his eye as he watched our table. They were all still oblivious to the fact that he had come in as our table was so far away from the door.

I watched as Ben and Fifi were whispering to each other and giggling like school girls, and I wondered what the two of them were up to. The music was so loud I couldn't pick up on what they were saying. I just stood by the front door with Sam and watched every thing go down and there was nothing I could do.

At the same time Ben and Sophie took their "body shots" and walked over to Seth and Leah who were sitting next to each other on stools. "Ok Clearwater's get your asses up on the bar and lean back." Oh shit this couldn't be good. I looked over at Sam who had already started shaking. Ben and Sophie lifted Seth and Leah's shirts until their stomachs were showing. The both slowly poured the contents of their shot glasses into the hollows of the two Clearwater's belly buttons and leaned in to slurp up the liquid.

Fifi looked like a cat slurping up milk while she eye fucked Seth who was just watching her with lust filled eyes the entire time. Ben put his entire open mouth on Leah's stomach and sucked the entire shot up in one suck and then trailed his tongue around her navel to make sure he didn't miss anything. Leah was clearly enjoying the show.

The entire bar was now cat calling and whooping it up as they watched the scene in front of them. I turned to Sam and grabbed his arm and threw him outside. He had the most control of all of us but the anger and hurt I saw in his face was doing nothing to stop the trembling of his body. I knew he was close to phasing.

As soon as we got outside we both ran towards the woods at full speed. Sam shredded his clothes as he phased. I took my time to undress before I phased. As I did I could here Sam's thoughts, I knew he'd be too angry to try and hide them.

_How could she do that…with him…what am I going to do…it's happening again. _

His thoughts were all over the place, almost too erratic to follow but I knew he was hurt by what he just saw Leah doing.

_Sam listen man, calm down, I know what it looked like but they were just having a good time._

_How could she do that Quil? How am I going to be able to get through this I almost didn't make it last time?_

_Yeah but last time it was because of an imprint this time Leah's just having some fun, it's not as bad as it seems._

_Leah, what the hell are you talking about?_

_Yeah, Lean in the bar with Ben, what? Wait…why are you so upset?_

Then he let it slip and I saw everything. The first time he saw Sophie at the beach, the conversations she's tried to have with him, his resolve to not get involved, and the hurt he felt as he watched his imprint with another man. Not only that but with his pack brother.

_Holy Shit SAM! Are you telling me that you imprinted…on Sophie? Man that is great._

_How is that great Quil, what am I gonna do?_

_Man, Seth will understand, he'll back off you know he will._

_NO!_

_What?_

_I will not come between them; I will not let her hurt because of this damn curse. _

_Curse, what do you mean, she's your other half. There's no way she won't love you in return._

_No Quil._ He sounded so defeated.

_I don't understand Sam._

_I'm not doing that. I'm not forcing her into this. I'm not going to let this imprint thing take over her life. It almost ruined Jake and Bella, it's got you waiting a lifetime for a toddler to grow up, and me and Leah, look what it did to us. I will fight this, I will not let this change a damn thing…and I don't want you to say a word to anyone._

_Sam, you can't fight this…you can't keep this a secr…_

_I can and will! And so will you Quil and that's an order._

I ran the rest of my patrol in silence. Trying to process everything I had just learned and the secrets I was now going to have to keep. I already loved Soph like a sister, and Seth was my brother in so many ways. I was going to have to lie to them on a daily basis and I don't know how I'm going to live with myself.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends with Benefits

**Author's note:** thanks so much again to everyone who reviewed or pm'd to offer their thoughts. I'm glad the story is being so well recieved. But I thought I would clear up a few things.

1. there is no Emily in this story and there won't be.

2. Claire will be in the store eventually, I know you'd think she and Quil would be together more but remember it's only been one weekend so far.

3. Seth will be fine, no worries. :)

4. and I know that what we've read from Meyer is that imprinting is instant and that both people feel it right away, but in this story (my version) since Sam is fighting it, Sophie can't fully give herself to it. Would you? I mean, he's kinda been a dick. LOL.

Oh and I'm not a Smutty McSmutterson but there will be some lemons through out the story and this chapter just happens to have a few...you've been warned.

Did I forget to mention that I don't own these characters?

* * *

Chapter 9: Friends with Benefits

**Sophie's POV**

"I'lmmmm soap brumed who can't dink…" I said while Seth was spinning me around on the dance floor.

"What was that babe?" he asked chuckling lightly to himself.

OK so maybe I was a little drunk but come on I've had like what…3 shots in the last hour. And that includes that hella floor me concoction that Jake gave me. And of course who can forget the ever so yummy body shot that I did off of Seth. He tastes oh so good especially with a little cherry vodka. It's a good thing he was sober and reminded me that we were in the middle of a bar because I don't think I was going to stop licking my way around his body. Mmmm the body that was currently running his hands up and down my sides guiding my hips to the beat of the music.

"I said I'm so bummed that you can't drink with me tonight."

"Well I think I'll be ok, I'm really enjoying the show."

"Well in that case." I said as I grabbed his hand and bounced over to the table we were all sharing.

"Hey, dip shits. Round 4 and I get to pick!!!!" I purposely looked at Jake, "You may want to call Bella and ask her to get the bathroom ready cuz you'll be sleeping with your head in a toilet tonight." I was gonna get him back for that Three Wise Men if it killed me and I knew just the thing.

I came back with a round of beers and the shots. "Now it's my turn to toast," I said as we raised them high.

"Here's to the bee that stung the bull and started the bull to buckin'; Here's to Adam who stuck it to Eve and started the world to fuckin'."

Due to the fact that most of us were too drunk to think we all started laughing at the toast and barely managed to swig.

"What. The. Drunken' Jesus Juice, was that?" Jake asked while coughing and trying to steal Aiyanna's water to wash down his shot.

"Geez Jake, looks like that one got you a little bit huh honey? Can't hang with the big dogs? That is was I like to call Liquid Cocaine." I sat there with a shit eating grin on my face while I saw Jake finally start to feel the affects of the alcohol.

"Where the hell do you Coleman's come up with this shit, awesome toasts, and awesome shots?" Embry slurred while trying to hold himself steady against Aiyanna's little frame.

"It's in our blood; our father corrupted us, just like he's probably doing with Anne right now." Ben said laughing so hard at himself. "Hey Quil, did you hear what I said…where the hell is Quil?"

"I don't know I didn't notice him leave." I looked to Seth who just shrugged. "He had to do some stuff with Sam."

I looked around at the dark faces surrounding me. "You know, one of these days you mother truckers are going to have to tell me what the fuck you are hiding from me." They all looked shocked and scared at the same time. OOOOH, some one hit the nail on the head. They were all suddenly uncomfortable and looking at each other like they were afraid to speak.

"Ok, ok you shady fucktards, lighten up, tell me, don't tell me, for now…we dance." I said and grabbed Seth back out on the dance floor. The awkwardness of my comments soon forgotten.

A few hours later Paul stood up on the bar and called last call and told everyone to get the hell out. Of course, being that it was Paul the bar almost immediately cleared. Seth, Ben, Leah and I were sitting around chatting with Paul and Jared as they closed up. Jake went home after my shot. I took pride in that fact of course he used Bella as an excuse, I think he just couldn't hang. Embry followed suit taking Aiyanna and the pups (ha get it pups, because Collin and Brady are so young…yes Sophie you are so funny when you are talking to yourself).

Leah agreed to take Ben home for me after she promised to take him to the all night diner in Forks to get him some food. It amazed me how quickly she seemed to be able to sober up; she must have a really fast metabolism. Since Seth hadn't drank he was going to be my designated driver. While I had stopped drinking a while ago I was still feeling pretty good and knew I would not be driving. We said good bye after I offered to make everyone a great hangover breakfast. I told them to meet at Seth's though since I didn't have many groceries.

We pulled up to our houses and Seth got ready to help walk me to my door. I abruptly pulled his hand towards his house. "What do you think you're doing Sophie?"

"Well," I said as I curled myself up against his body, "my dad will be in there sleeping and we can't very well finish what we started earlier with him in the next room." I began kissing his neck and rubbing my hands along his back.

"Sophie, you're drunk and I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't do sober."

"Trust me darlin', the only thing I'll be doing that I wouldn't do if I was sober is screaming a little louder." I knew that would get him, what guy could resist a screamer. He looked in my eyes and all I saw was unbridled lust before he picked me up and ran towards his front porch.

Before I knew it we were in his bedroom and I was being thrown on his bed. He crawled up over me and started kissing my neck. "My God, Sophie, I've pictured you in my bed since the moment I laid eyes on you, you're so fucking beautiful."

I grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips to mine. We were both panting already and I knew this was not going to be some sweet and gentle love making. We were too far gone after two days of foreplay and we needed to just fuck each other.

I pulled on his shirt until he got the hint and took it off. I pushed hard on his shoulders until he leaned back giving me a chance to crawl on top of him. I worked my way down his chest peppering it with kisses and licks and nips until I reached the waist of his pants. I started to undo his pants and yanked them down with his boxers. I moved back up his body to suck on his ear. He let out a loud moan as I grabbed him in my hands and started to work him. Holy Ron Jeremy. "Jesus Seth you are fucking huge." I said or moaned more like it.

"God baby I need you so bad right now." He said as he pulled me back on top of him. I immediately rolled my hips into him. He sat up a little so that he could take off my top. As he did he kissed his way around my collar bone and chest. His hands slowly moved to my back so that he could unclasp my bra. Once it was off he palmed my left breast and took the right one in his mouth. "oh god Seth that feels so good." I whimpered. I sure hope Embry and Quil were still out because I wasn't kidding about being loud.

After attentively giving ample attention to both breasts, I began slowing stirring my hips into his erection so that I could ease some of the ache that was building in the pit of my stomach. God I wasn't going to last long. "Baby I need you…god I need you inside me." Faster than I could focus, I was on my back and Seth already had my skirt off. I reached down to unstrap my heels that were still on. "uh huh," he said, "leave them on."

God could this guy get me any wetter than I already was. He kissed his way back up my legs until his face was so close to my core that I could feel his breath on me. "God Sophie you smell so good." And with that he ripped my underwear off. Like literally ripped them off. "Fuck Seth," I screamed so loud I probably woke up my dad next door. He slowly licked my center causing my hips to buck. "Seth, I…I…"

"What baby, what do you want?" he said kissing his way back up to meet my lips.

"God I need to feel you inside me. NOW!"

He quickly reached over to his night stand and brought out a condom and slid it on. He centered himself at my core and I braced myself for his entry. I had never been with someone so big before I was excited and scared at the same time. He slowly slid his way in.

"Holy Jesus, Fuck ME! Sophie you are so fucking tight baby. God you feel so fucking good."

"Oh Sethhhhhhhh." I moaned once he was fully inside. He gave me a few seconds to adjust to his size before he pulled all the way back out. I whimpered at the loss to which he smirked and then slammed back into me.

"Oh fuck yeah, Seth."

He and I were moving in sync now trying to get as much of him in to me as possible. He leaned back onto his knees and I lifted my hips up to him so even more of him could fit. He grabbed my hips tight and started to assault my body.

"oh fuck, shit. Damn." I couldn't come up with a coherent thought anymore so I just started to chant his name like it was my new fucking mantra or something. Yes, I would worship at the temple Clearwater every fucking day.

"God baby I'm gonna cum, cum with me Sophie" he said and I was gone. I let myself go and felt my walls start to pulsate against his cock as I came harder than I had ever cum before. Once my muscles started milking him he quickly followed. He collapsed next to me as we both tried in vain to catch our breath. After lying there a few minutes and peppering each other with kisses I got up to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seth asked as he pulled me back into bed.

"Well first, I'm going to go get into the shower and then I'm going to get a drink of water and an aspirin so I don't wake up with a headache. Then I'm curling up next to that hot bod of yours for a good night sleep."

"Oh good, I thought you were going to leave or something."

"Oh no baby, Sophie Coleman does NOT do the walk of shame." I said with a giggle and headed toward the shower.

Seth joined me in the shower but we were both so exhausted from such a long day and quite a fan-fucking-tastic schmexing session that we literally showered and that was all. I stole some boxers and a t shirt to sleep in and crawled into bed where Seth has a glass of water and Tylenol waiting for me. I knew that tomorrow he and I were going to have to talk. We needed to discuss this "relationship" and what we both wanted from it. Yes normally you would discuss that BEFORE the sex, but what can I say.

I reached over him to turn out the light and he grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "Good night beautiful." I fell asleep very fitfully next to Seth who had already started snoring.

* * *

**Seth's POV (FINALLY)**

I woke up on Sunday morning to find a peacefully sleeping Sophie curled up next to me. I smiled down at her and squeezed her close as I thought about all that had happened in the last few days.

I can't believe that she had only been here since Friday and I feel like I've known her my whole life. She was a great person and everyone loved her already. She fit in with us. This made me start to wonder if I made the right decision last night. I knew that I had feelings for her; obviously there was a very physical connection between the two of us. And I loved her personality. But I knew in my heart of hearts that she wasn't "the one". I know it sounds cliché, but I was holding out for her…for my imprint.

I wanted what all my brothers had, well most of my brothers, I wanted my missing piece. I knew she was out there and it would be just a matter of time to find her. So in the mean time I occupied myself with other girls, Sam wasn't kidding when he called me a man whore, but I never lied to them, never gave them any reason to believe something more would come of it. Which is why I was so torn now. Sophie, what the hell was I gonna do about Sophie. I knew Quil would kill me if I hurt her, I usually have the talk about what I wanted before I had the sex but this time…well this time it just didn't go that way.

And what if she wanted something more and I hurt her? Would I be able to be around her? I definitely wanted to be her friend. God why did this have to be so confusing?

"What's got your knickers in a twist so early on a Sunday?" I looked down to see a smirking Sophie looking at me waiting for a response.

"Nothing beautiful, what say we get up and make some coffee huh? You do need to be awake; you have a Sunday brunch to prepare."

"Oh fuck, I forgot about that." I chuckled at her exasperated expression before heaving us both out of bed.

Once we were in the kitchen she hopped up on the counter and pulled me to her so that I was between her legs while we waited for the coffee to brew.

"Listen Seth, you and I both know we need to have 'the talk' so let's just get it out of the way ok?"

Thank god she broke the topic, I didn't know how I was gonna do it. "You're right, we probably should have done that before last night, which was amazing by the way," I said as I leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"So, fast and painless like a band aid ok? I'm gonna just say it. I like you Seth, I mean I really like you and I think the sex between us is amazing as well. But I just don't want you to expect anything from me ok? I mean I love hanging out with you and I love having sex with you, wouldn't mind doing that again, but I don't think that I see it going any further than that between us…"

I had to cut off her verbal diarrhea before her mouth went dry. "Soph, baby, god, I was going to say the same thing but I didn't want to hurt you or make you feel like I was using you or anything and I just, man you are a cool ass chick and I don't want things to be weird for us at all. And I too, wouldn't mind a replay of last night."

"Ok then, it's settled," she said as she pulled her hands around my waist bringing me closer. "Let's just call it, friends with benefits. Gosh I've never actually used that term I never really thought people could do that." She said laughing as she looked into my eyes. "Seriously though, Seth, I don't want weirdness either so if you don't think you can handle that…"

"Oh I can definitely handle friends with benefits, as long as I'm the only friend reaping those benefits. Deal?"

"Deal." She said with a giggle as I started licking her ear lobe, if I was going to get the benefits might as well start enjoying them.

I heard the front door open and Quil talking to someone. "Come on man its cool, I doubt anyone is up yet. Let's get some breakfast and then you can get home ok?" Who the hell was he talking to and why was he so worried about getting him out of the house?

"Oh shit," I heard Quil shout. I turned around from my position at the counter and Sophie peered over my shoulder to see who had entered the kitchen. Quil was standing there with Sam who was visibly shaking. I looked at him wondering what the hell could have him so upset this early in the morning when I saw what looked like, hurt in his eyes. What the fuck?? Then suddenly he had a hard mask that I couldn't read on his face.

"Hey guys," Sophie said as she hopped down off the counter. "I was just getting ready to start breakfast for everyone are you guys staying? Brother Bear you disappeared so fast last night you missed quite an event let me tell you." Oblivious to the tension in the room she moved over to Quil and Sam to offer a good morning squeeze to her new little brother.

"Sam," she said looking directly at him, "are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"N...No" he stuttered without even looking at her. And with that he was out the door. What the fuck? I gave Quil a look to ask what the hell that was about and he just shrugged at me looking sad and conflicted.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Sophie asked. "He has hardly said two words to me since I got here. How can everyone else be so nice and he be such a frigid asshole? What is it? Doesn't he like that I'm here? Am I upsetting the balance in his little world?" I agreed but it was Quil who spoke up.

"Fifi, you have no idea." That's it? That's all he's gonna fucking say? I would have to talk to Sam about this. He didn't need to be so fucking cold, if that's how he's gonna act then he doesn't need to come over anymore…ever.

* * *

Another note: I know I'm babbling...I posted a link to a photobucket page that I set up with pics of what I think everyone looks like and what other important points in the story look like. So check it out or let your own mind come up with your own images. I know the link doesn't work properly but if you put the percent sign in front of the 20 in the web address then it will work. Anyone who knows how I can get it to stop erasing the percent sign please let me know.


	10. Chapter 10: The Morning After

Author Note: So I got on a writing streak and wrote a few chaps in the last few days. Normally I would wait longer to update but since I have about 7 chaps ready I'm gonna go ahead and post another today. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading!!!

PS. The chap I just finished writing, Sam finally gets his head out of his ass, can't wait for you all to read it. But I hope you enjoy these chapters in the mean time...

* * *

Chapter 10: The Morning After

**Sam's POV**

It was just about 8 AM when I told Quil we could call it a day or night, whatever. We had noticed a new scent up around Port Angeles but it seemed to be about two weeks old and so we didn't worry about it so much, probably just a leech passing through. While we wished we had got all the bloodsuckers that passed by our neck of the woods we were just as happy when they moved on without harming any of our people.

I had tried to keep my thoughts to myself all night. After I accidently let Quil see my thoughts and I had to order him not to tell anyone about my imprint I felt really awful. I didn't like making Quil keep secrets from one of his closest brothers and the girl that he thought of as a sister. But it was for the best really.

After I saw Sophie and Seth at the cook out and then at the bar, I knew for certain that I would not let something as passé as my imprinting on her to get in the way of their relationship. I didn't really know the extent of their feelings for each other but I know how heart broken I was when Leah left me and I wasn't going to do that to Seth, and I was going to let myself be the reason she choose me over him. The guilt would eat me alive.

We were just on the edge of La Push when Quil started talking to me again, I was glad, I thought he would hate me forever, but that wasn't Quil.

_Hey Sam, how bout we swing by my house for breakfast. I'm starving and I know my mom stocked the fridge with groceries yesterday._

_Yeah that sounds good man, I could always eat. _

When we got to the edge of the forest we phased and changed back into our clothes, well Quil changed into his clothes and I snuck through the woods to Quil's garage where we always kept spares. Then we walked up to the porch I immediately smelled HER scent. I shot Quil a look.

"Maybe I should just go home; I'll talk to you later. I don't think I could handle it if she's in there."

"Come on man its cool, I doubt anyone is up yet. Let's get some breakfast and then you can get home ok? Besides, she lives next door, I doubt she's here this early, they probably all just had the after party here and that's why you smell her."

As we walked in the kitchen I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart. There on the counter was Sophie, with Seth. Kissing. Ouch, that stings. I saw Quil glance at me out of the corner of his eye. He looked apologetic, it wasn't his fault he had no idea. I started to shake but then after looking at Seth put a mask on my face.

"Hey guys," Sophie said walking over to us in nothing but HIS clothes. Obviously she stayed here last night. "I was just getting ready to start breakfast for everyone are you guys staying? Brother Bear you disappeared so fast last night you missed quite an event let me tell you." She looked at Quil waiting for his answer, he looked so conflicted. How could she not sense the tension building in the room?

"Sam," she said looking directly at me, "are you going to stay for breakfast?" I couldn't look at her, I couldn't face her. What was with this girl, couldn't she just leave me alone? Why was she still trying to get on my good side?

"N...No" It was all I could say before I was out the door. FUCK!!!!! I screamed mentally as I ran to my house. How I thought I could be around her and not be a fuck wit I don't know. I slumped down on my bed and before drifting off to sleep I made my decision. Avoidance. Don't go around her; don't go to Quil's. I would have to see the guys at Jake's or something. The longer I could avoid her then the better I could handle this. Right?

* * *

**Quil's POV**

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Sophie asked. "He has hardly said two words to me since I got here. How can everyone else be so nice and he be such a frigid asshole? What is it? Doesn't he like that I'm here? Am I upsetting the balance in his little world?"

God this was killing me. The minute we walked in the kitchen and saw Fifi with Seth I could feel the hurt and anger and jealousy roll off of Sam. "Fifi, you have no idea." That's it, that's all I could think to say. What was I suppose to say? I know what I wanted to say.

"What the hell Quil, that's all you can say? He's been your basic fuck face to her ever since she got here and that's all you can say?"

"What the fuck do you want me to say Seth? Yeah it was pretty shitty of him to leave like that but maybe he has his reasons."

"Listen guys, don't fight over this. It's no big deal. There isn't any rule saying that just because his friends like me, that Sam has to. Right? I mean you can't like everyone all the time." I could tell she was more hurt by this then she was letting on. And that killed me. The only way I was going to be able to do this is to keep Sophie and Sam away from each other until he came to his senses. In the mean time, I needed to get to the bottom of what the fire truck was going on between these two.

"So, fill me in on what I missed last night…" small talk, subject change. Good thinking Quil.

"It was awesome man, Soph made Jake do a shot that literally knocked his dick off man. You should have seen him. I thought he was going to vomit right then and there."

"Man, I miss all the fun, you guys did take pictures right? Please tell me that there are pictures."

"Oh you mean this?" Fifi asked as she pulled her phone out of her purse. There was a picture of Jake leaned over the rail of the bar looking about 10 shades paler than Bella.

"Fucking priceless, you must send that to me so I can go get copies made." We all started laughing as they filled me in on the rest of the night. And how Leah took Ben home. Really?!

"Well, I'm gonna run home and get some clothes that actually fit before I start breakfast. I'll see you guys in a few." Fifi said as she left giving us both quick pecks on the cheek when she passed by.

I waited a few seconds to make sure she was out the door.

"Ok asshat, spill."

"What ever do you mean brother bear?"

"First off, don't fucking call me that. And second, you know what I mean. Why the hell was my little (big) sister here at 8 in the morning wearing your clothes? And please, as few details as possible if you don't mind."

Seth filled me in on all the action that went on while I was gone, thank god I was gone. I asked him where this whole thing with Fifi was going and he explained to me the talk they had. I'm glad that they had their talk and were being adults about the whole thing. Under normal circumstances I would be chill with the whole idea. But knowing what I did about Sam made it really hard.

"What is it man? What's got you so torn up?" Being brothers sucked sometimes, he knew that something was bothering me.

"Nothing man, just thinking about a lot of stuff. Please, don't get all Dr Phil on me ok?" If it was one thing Seth didn't like it was mushy shit between men. I knew he would leave it at that for now. But I hated, hated lying to him. God if he ever finds out that I know about this he will never forgive me.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I gave Seth and Quil a quick peck on the cheek and started out the front door. I was thinking about everything that had happened this morning. After a wonderful night, and I mean cracker ass fantastic wonderful, Seth and I agreed that we would let whatever we had play out and I was glad to hear that his feelings weren't running any deeper than mine. We would have our fun and no one got hurt. I never actually thought when people said 'friends with benefits' that they meant it but I think we could handle it.

Then Quil and Sam came in. I was uneasy around Sam and I didn't know why. For some reason I needed him to like me, wanted him to let me in but then I got shut down every time I tried. I usually don't care what people think of me but with Sam it was different. It's like he was pulling away from me which was weird because we'd never even connected. Oh well I guess no time to dwell on it, I have met lots of great people, I didn't need him in my life, I would just hang out with the guys when he wasn't around.

I was stumbling across the stone drive way when a car screeched into the driveway nearly running me over. I looked up and saw a very disheveled Ben rolling out of Leah's car. Oh for the love of all things holy. Leah stepped out of the driver's side looking fresh and radiant. How the fuck is she so put together after a night like that?

"Well aren't you just pissing rainbows this morning? How the hell are you functioning?" I had to ask.

"I guess I just recover quicker than you lame asses, or maybe it was the all night long session of hot, kinky…"

"Stop fucking right there. Please, no details."

She started laughing as she reached around Ben's waste and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Why don't you go clean up hot stuff? I'll see you over at Quil's soon." She said and with that was gone in a flash. She turned just as she walked in the front door. "Oh Soph, I'll be waiting for my breakfast so go hurry up and wash my brother's stink off you and get your ass back over here."

I looked at Ben and he looked at my state of undress and we both just laughed. What else can you do when your sibling catches you in morning after post cloital glow? We walked the remainder of the way in silence, neither of us much in the mood for conversation. When we got in the house Ben went to the kitchen to start some coffee before his shower. I was headed back to my room to change clothes when I heard him screaming.

"AAHHHHH my eyes, my eyes, somebody bleach, please I need bleach for my eyes." Ben was screaming and running around with his hands over his eyes. This was a sight in itself but when he smacked right into the archway between the living room and kitchen that is what topped it off.

"What the hell is your problem Ben?" I asked and then walked into the kitchen. Now there are certain things, no matter how old you are, that you just don't need to see. And one of them is your dad, clad in only his boxers, clinging to your new boss/landlord/friend who was wearing only his button up white shirt. Ok, was Ben going to be sharing that bleach?

"Son of a preacher man, what are you two doing?"

"Sophie honey, don't be alarmed, your father and I aren't doing anything wrong. We are adults and I'm sorry that we weren't dressed when you got here but what can I say, we just finished with a morning…"

"Please Anne, please don't finish that sentence." I couldn't help but laugh at the seen in front of me. My dad still hadn't moved, his arm holding his coffee cup still mid way between his mouth and the counter frozen in place. "Daddy, I think you need to breath."

"What the hell are you doing coming home at 8 in the morning in some guy's clothing young lady?"

"What? Seriously? You're last night conquest is still sitting in MY HOUSE and you're gonna yell at me? And what about Ben? He just got home too why don't you ask him where he was."

"Your right honey I'm sorry, now if you'll excuse me." Where the hell was he going? Oh shit, was that the front door I just heard slam? Ben laughed and headed off to the shower, Anne and I exchanged looks taking a minute to realize what was happening then bolted toward the front door together.

We could hear shouting from the front porch, I ran into Seth's house Anne hot on my feet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter?" Dad had Seth pinned up against the wall. "Sir, I…I…I mean," Seth couldn't finish a thought. It was Anne who came to her senses first. "Jimmy darling, Sophie is an adult, I'm sure that whatever happened here last night was mutual and we should let them sort it out themselves." Dad seemed to let this sink in a little and loosened the grip on Seth's neck.

I started to laugh hysterically at the sight in front of me. My dad, in only his boxers, trying to protect the virtue of his 26 year old daughter. Before long Quil and Anne were laughing too, Dad just looked embarrassed and tired. Seth was the only one who looked like he was still afraid to move, too scared that he was going to die.

My dad extended his hand out to Seth, "sorry son, gut reaction you know. You'll know what I mean when you have children of your own." Seth finally relaxed a little as I went to him and put my arm around him planting a kiss on his lips.

Quil, who was by this time on the floor in a fit of laughter suddenly popped up, "Mom?? What the hell are you doing here so early and what the hell are you wearing?" Anne finally realizing that in a rush to get over here hadn't changed out of my dad's shirt. "Oh Quil darling, I am an adult and it's time that you realize that sometimes adults do things when they like each other." I couldn't stop laughing as Quil glared at my dad.

"Son, I respect your mother and only have the best intentions with her." My dad said hoping to ease the tension in the air.

"How bout I get started on that breakfast?" This seemed to snap Quil out of his daze. I decided not to go back home and change; I'm here already may as well start breakfast.

"Dad," I said looking at him then turned to Anne, "Mom" I giggled, "why don't you two go get dressed and come back to join us for breakfast?"

I was in the middle of mixing pancake batter and Leah wan manning the meat that was cooking on the stove. The guys were all in the living room waiting rather impatiently for food. Embry strolled in the kitchen to get some coffee. "Where the hell have you been? Do you always sleep so late?" I asked, by now it was nearly 10 am how he slept through all that commotion I have no idea.

"Well, I was asleep last night, but then I got woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. You wouldn't know anything about that would Soph?" Oh god someone was in the house. Mental note, all future schmexing with Seth would occur at Casa de Coleman.

Quick to change the subject I shouted for breakfast and everyone came running. By the time breakfast was around Collin and Brady had also shown up to eat. I felt really good cooking for everyone.

"So Jimmy, Ben, you guys head back to South Dakota tonight huh?" Seth asked. I looked at Anne who was frowning and pushing her food around on her plate. She was really going to miss my dad.

"Yeah we have to leave for the airport right after breakfast to make it in time to check in. I'm really going to miss this place and everyone here." My dad said as he grabbed Anne's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"But we'll be back, we had a blast while we were here and we definitely want to come back while Soph is here." Ben interjected hoping to lighten the mood. "Dad and I already talked about it and we were thinking around Labor Day since it's a long weekend."

"That sounds great! Anne would you like to drive with me while I take the guys to the airport?"

"That would be great Sophie, and we can work out your new schedule for the store on the way back. Tomorrow it's time to get back to the real world."

After breakfast I left the boys to clean up, hey, I cook, they clean. I went to help get my dad and Ben together. It was a short good bye when we got to Port Angeles, everyone was too sad and we didn't want to drag it out. "You make sure that boy of yours looks after my little girl." Dad said as he hugged Anne one last time. "She'll be fine, she's already found her place with us, as have you. Come back soon love." I wanted to start crying right then and there.

"Peace out smalls, keep it live while I'm gone, don't let those guys give you any guff."

"Thanks Ben and I'll see you guys in about 6 weeks."

Anne and I talked mostly about my new job on the way home. I was going to come in this week for training to learn how everything works and then I would be put on a 4 day shift of Monday-Thursday. That way I would have nights to complete my school work and long weekends to travel around to the different tribes in the area for my research. I'd been in such a bubble the last three days I almost forgot the real reason I was here. Like Anne said, tomorrow the real world would come calling us back.

I got home and fed Koda and we crawled into my bed early for a fitful night sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Believe in Fate

Author's Note: SM's characters, not mine. Thanks again to everyone who keeps reading. I'm getting a few hits but not a lot of reviews. Don't be shy, I don't bit. I may sic Koda on your ass though. ;-p

* * *

Chapter 11: Believe in Fate

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. It was time to start settling into my new life. The past weekend was crazy fun but I needed to get some stuff done. I was supposed to meet Anne at her grocery store after lunch so that left me the whole morning to myself. I took Koda on a walk on the beach; I unpacked a few more boxes, made a grocery list so I could shop after Anne and I were done.

I was in the middle of making lunch when there was a loud bang on my door. I went to answer it and saw Seth and the twins standing there with big goofy smiles on their faces. By twins I mean Collin and Brady, of course they weren't really twins but they were always together and the same age and even looked a little a like so I called them the twins. Something they found very amusing.

"Hey Beautiful," Seth said as he leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Hey guys, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Soph, we were sitting around the house bored so we thought we'd see what you were up to." Brady said as I moved aside so they could come into my house.

"I was just about to make a sandwich; you guys wouldn't want one would you?" I of course knew the answer; these boys were always up for a meal no matter what the time was.

We sat around the table while the guys and I made small talk. I found out that the twins were going to be starting college at the community college in Port Angeles in September. They were currently working for Anne at her store as well; they got stuck with the evening and weekend shifts which they didn't really mind.

I found out that Seth worked for Collin's dad at his construction company when there was work to be done. When things were slow, the boys at the garage would let him come in to work around the shop.

"Have you ever thought about college?" I asked him while the twins went and busied themselves setting up my new TV and cable for me.

"Naw not really, I think I always knew my place would be here in La Push so I didn't really bother with getting an education. I'm going to be taking my father's place among the elders of the tribe so…"

"That doesn't mean you can't do something else for the time being, and think of what you could do for your community with a degree."

We talked about the pros and cons of college for a good hour and I think I finally had convinced him it was a good idea. I was glad that Seth and I were bonding over more than just sex, not that I minded the sex, but I was happy we had more than that going on. I got up to clean up the lunch dishes and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"Collin and Brady are going to Port Angeles to register for classes in two weeks; maybe I could tag along and check things out."

"Oh Seth, that is awesome, I'm so excited for you."

"Of course, you'll go with me right? Help me figure this college shit out."

"Why Mr. Clearwater I would be honored."

"You are amazing, have I told you that yet?" He said as he grabbed my cheek and pulled me into his lips. He gently massaged my bottom lip with his until I slightly open my mouth granting him entrance as his tongue explored my mouth.

I let out a small moan as I turned in his lap so that I was now straddling him on my kitchen chair. I let out a long, low moan as he moved from my lips down to my jaw and back up to my ear. I slowly ground my hips into his lap which earned a growl from deep in his chest.

"Hey perverts, do you think you could do that shit when we aren't here, you're damaging the brains of the children…please think of the children."

Seth huffed in defeat, "Well Brady, you could always go back to my house, or better yet, go back to YOUR house." I giggled and started to get off his lap. He looked at me and gave me his best pout.

"Uh, huh, baby, I gotta meet Anne anyway, she's probably wondering where I am."

"Ok beautiful, but will you come over tonight when you get home?"

"Sure how bout I make you, Quil and Embry dinner?"

"Sounds good!" With that I walked out of the house with the boys and headed toward my truck while they walked next door.

"Hey twins," I said and the boys looked up at me with grins on their faces, awe, I felt an odd motherly feeling toward them, like I needed to take care of them. "Will you guys check on Koda in a bit, call him in from the woods and make sure he's ok?"

"No problem Soph, have fun at the new job."

I found my way to downtown La Push, not that it was difficult or anything, and parked in the public lot about a block from Anne's store. Downtown consisted of the grocery store, a drug store, some sort of run down antiques shop and the police station and an ice cream/pizza parlor across the street. I really liked this small town, it was so Norman fucking Rockwell.

I started toward the store and looked around. Coming out of the police station across the street was Sam. Holy shit, if I thought he looked good before, dayum, he looked 100 times better in his blue police uniform. I couldn't help but eye fuck him up and down as he walked toward his police cruiser. Then I remember how he acted towards me this weekend. God why was he such a douche bag? And why was I continually drawn to him even though he made it pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with me?

"Well fuck you, you cocky son of a monkey fucker. You think you're so much better than me with your little high and mighty, my shit don't stink attitude. Who needs you anyway. Enjoy being alone you asshat."

Phew I felt better now that I got that off my chest, I would have felt much better if I had the guts to say it to his face but this works too. Sometimes it's therapeutic to talk to yourself don't you think? After my tirade I looked back across the street to find him standing at his police cruiser just staring at me.

Oh fuck me. Did he hear me say that? There's no way he could have heard me way over here. Shit, now he was going to hate me even more. Think Sophie, do something don't just stand there starring at him. So I waved. A pathetic, "hey I know you" wave. And he just stood there. Now scowling at me, well if that just doesn't grate my last nerve. So I did the mature thing, I flipped him off and walked into Anne's store. Jackass.

After a few hours learning everything from the inventory system to the cash registers Anne decided to call it a day. Collin had come by now to relieve her shift and she wanted to go home. I had him carry my groceries to my truck for me before we left. I could tell that Anne was still upset about having to say goodbye to my dad yesterday. I think they really hit it off more than either wanted to admit. She told me he called when he got home yesterday and they talked for over an hour.

I told her to go home, run a bubble bath and drink a bottle of wine, yes a bottle. "Things will work out how they are meant to," I said as we walked out.

"Do you really believe in that stuff Sophie? Leaving shit to the fates and all?"

"Yes Anne I do. I believe that everything happens for a reason. I believe that the spirits of our ancestors are watching over us and helping steer us in the right path."

"You're starting to sound like Sue and the boys you know. They all believe in destiny all that mystical garbage."

"I don't know Anne, without destiny how do you explain how I ended up here, how do you explain that Mary, my college advisor, just happened to be friends with you? How do you explain that by me coming here, my dad and you would meet? You may want to put a little more faith in that which you can't see." I gave her a hug and went on my way. Then about halfway to my truck I turned around.

"Besides, if it weren't for fate I wouldn't have met my new family…MOM" I shouted with a laugh and turned back around. As I turned around I saw Sam again across the street, he was now in street clothes and getting into some fancy old style car. He had stopped when he heard me yell at Anne and was looking at me with that confused math problem look again. This time I didn't try to reach out to him. I just stared blankly back at him and then turned and walked away.

When I got home I grabbed my groceries and went inside to put them away. I set out everything I was going to take over next door for dinner and then thought I would hop online real quick. I had emails from dad and Ben, I shot back a quick response to my dad letting him know I was settling in good and the first day on the job was just fine. I opened up Ben's email and started laughing. He had sent me about 10 pictures from his phone, apparently he had taken them at the bar the other night. I printed off two copies of each. One I posted on my fridge and the second I was taking over with dinner.

After Koda was done eating he and I made our way to Seth's house. I knocked on the door and Quil answered and immediately pulled me through the door and into a massive bear hug. "Quil…can't. Breathe."

"Sorry Fifi, but I missed you." He moved away so that Koda and I could come inside. I walked in the kitchen and was surprised to see Sue sitting there.

"Oh, Sophie, you beautifully wonderful girl." She was practically weeping as she pulled me into a hug that could put Quil to shame. I looked over to Seth as if to ask 'what the hell' and he just shrugged and smiled.

"What's all this about Sue?"

"Oh honey, Seth came over today to discuss his new plans to enroll in college. I just know that this was your influence. I'm just so excited and proud." She was gushing as she looked over at Seth with immense pride. I giggled as Seth blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Well, the hard work will be on him, but I'm glad I could help. Now, will you stay for dinner? I'm making chicken parmesan. Leah too, is she here? I bought plenty to go around knowing how these guys eat."

"No she's having dinner at Jake's tonight so she can spend some time with Eph." Seth said and then immediately looked like he wished he could take it back. I did notice Leah doting on Ephraim a lot at the cook out but didn't think anything of it.

"Wow, she really loves that little guy doesn't she? What is she like his god mother or something like that?"

"Yeah something like that," Quil said with a smirk on his face.

I pulled out the second copy of the pics from Saturday night and started sticking them on the fridge. Everyone laughed at Jake's pic. Brady asked me to show Sue the Humpty Dance, smart ass. Then Sue blushed and went into the living room when she saw that someone had stolen Ben's phone and got pictures of he and I mauling her children on the bar. Oops.

A few hours and two large pans of parmesan later dinner was done. I was cleaning up with Sue and I put a big helping of parmesan in a container so she could take it to Charlie at the station when she got home. She started telling me about a few people she knew on the tribal councils of other area tribes. She said when I was ready to start going to visit the other reservations she would make some calls for me so they could make arrangements for my visits. I thanked her and told her not to go to too much trouble.

"Nonsense Sophie, we take care of our family around here."

"Family?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yes dear, like it or not you have a place in our crazy dysfunctional family." She stopped drying dishes and hugged me. "I know it's difficult for you, I know it's been just you and your dad and brother for so long, but I'd like you to remember that you aren't alone here. Ok?"

"Yeah thanks Sue, you don't know how much it means to me to have women like you back in my life. You and Anne remind me so much of my mom." Now I was blubbering like a baby.

"I know dear and when you're ready, you'll tell us all about her ok?" All I could do was nod, I was afraid if I talked I would start crying even harder. By the time we were done cleaning up I had regained my composure and walked Sue to the door. Seth met her there and walked her to the car. I stayed on the porch as I watched as he lovingly hugged his mom and sent her on her way.

"Well Ms. Coleman, thank you for a lovely dinner. Might I request the honor of walking you home this evening?" I had to giggle at his attempt at chivalry. He even threw in a bow for extra added affect.

I curtsied "Why yes my good sir that would be lovely. Just let me go say goodbye to the guys."

I went in and gathered my things hugged Quil and shouted a good bye to Embry who was getting ready to go see Aiaynna.

We were about half way to my house with Koda when I heard "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you do remember to wrap it up." Come from the house. Nice Quil, very nice. I laughed as I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him into my house.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman and walking me home, but now I think it's time you show me a little bit of your less gentle side." I said with a seductive smirk on my face.

"Well Beautiful, I think that I can handle that request," Seth said as he prowled toward me. I backed up until I felt the couch behind my knees. I fell into the couch and pulled Seth with me. I pulled his shirt up over his head and kissed around his collar bone down to his nipples where I bit down. "Ahhh. Soph, I think we should move this to the bedroom don't you?" And with that he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room down the hall.

A few hours later we laid there completely spent wrapped naked in each other's arms. This time our sex wasn't as urgent and raw but it was still just as satisfying. We took time to explore each other's bodies and learned what each liked. I got up to go to the bathroom and turn on the ceiling fan. As I crawled back into bed next to Seth I curled up next to him, "so do you want to tell me why you and Quil feel like I could cook an egg on your body?"

He just chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Maybe it's a tribal thing, you wouldn't understand." I playfully slapped his stomach and whispered good night and fell into a deep sleep where I dreamed of tall boys and wolves running around the woods chanting in a language I didn't understand.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

After I got home from the incident at Quil's house Sunday, I slept most of the day. It wasn't a good sleep, I kept dreaming of Sophie. Sophie in a wedding dress, Sophie with a swollen belly walking along the beach with Koda, Sophie watching as I played in the yard with our dark haired, dark skinned children. I was going to have to do something about this. Maybe I could talk to Billy; surely he would keep my secret and maybe be able to tell me what I should do about this.

Monday started just like any other day. I reported for my shift at the station and went through the normal routine. Traffic violations, kids caught shop lifting at the drug store, same old same old. It was about 2 pm when I got a call to go check out the old abandoned warehouse out by the coast guard station. Kids like to go down there and graffiti or knock out windows with rocks.

I walked out of the station to the cruiser when I smelled her. I quickly glanced around and saw her walking toward Anne's store; she must start her new job today. I pretended to busy myself with my police notebook so she wouldn't try and talk to me but then I heard her, was she talking to herself?

"Well fuck you, you cocky son of a monkey fucker. You think you're so much better than me with your little high and mighty, my shit don't stink attitude. Who needs you anyway. Enjoy being alone you asshat."

I looked up and stared at her. Was she talking about me? I was taken aback at her angry thoughts but couldn't really blame her, I did everything in my power to be mean to her every time I saw her but did I really want her to hate me? Yes, yes I did. If she felt that way she would most likely try to keep her distance. She turned to look at me and caught me staring. She immediately got a guilty look on her like she had been caught and gave me a pathetic little wave. I scowled at her, the nerve, trying wave at me after de-balling me like that.

She frowned at my scowl and immediately flipped me off and turned into the store. I couldn't help but laugh at that. What was she 14? This woman has how many college degrees and she resorts to flipping me off. Would this woman ever cease to surprise me?

I was finishing my shift a few hours later and went to the lockers to change into street clothes. I walked out to my baby. My 1972 Chevelle. I loved this car, I found her in a junk yard a few years ago and Jake helped me bring her back to life.

As I was getting into my car I saw Sophie walking back toward the parking lot. I saw Anne about half way from the store to her house. Sophie stopped and yelled to Anne, "Besides, if it weren't for fate I wouldn't have met my new family…MOM". What? I was so confused. Sophie was talking to Anne about fate? She believed in things like that? She thought there was a reason she was brought to this town. God could this get anymore confusing? If she had any idea at all how much she was suppose to be here. Could she handle something like that? Not that I needed to worry about that now though, my decision had been made nothing would change it.

I got in my car and drove to The Lone Wolf. I knew it was Jared's shift tonight and I could really use some dinner and a cold beer with my best friend.

* * *

See that button down there...all you have to do is click it and let me know what you think...


	12. Chapter 12: Ladies' Night

Author's Note: So I decided to go ahead and post another chapter today. I'm not getting all that much feed back and the hits to the story have slowed down so I don't know where I'm gonna go with it, I'll at least post the rest of the chapters that I've written (so far there are 19) So here's number 12. It was a fun one to write. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Ladies' Night

**Sophie's POV**

The rest of the week seemed to go the same as Monday. Tuesday and Wednesday I spent my mornings nesting and exploring the woods with Koda. I would work for Anne in the afternoon and either have the guys to my house or fix dinner over there. Sometimes Seth stayed, sometimes not. We weren't trying to force anything, we did what seemed natural to us and it was working.

On Thursday Quil had the day off so Anne said I didn't have to come in. He wanted to spend some time with me so he took me to Forks to show me around, it was a cute little town not much bigger than La Push but definitely somewhere to run if I ever needed to pick up a few things. La Push was quaint but that meant if you could find it at Anne's store or the gas station then you couldn't find it in La Push.

After stopping at a few shops in Forks we made our way up to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie. I really had a great time with him; he can always make me laugh. I took him shopping and picked out a few things to say thanks for everything he'd done since I moved here. He helped me pick out a few new video games for the twins since they'd been watching Koda so much for me. Those guys practically lived at Quil's. I think they had their eye on Embry's room when he moved in with Aiyanna this coming winter.

I was eating breakfast on Friday morning when my phone rang. It was Kim and she was inviting me over to her house for a "girl's night" which would consist of dinner, drinks and cards. She said that Jared would be working at the bar and Paul was taking her daughter, Nadia to have a sleep over with he and Rachel's daughter Sarah. I don't really know what two year olds can do at a sleep over but Rachel and Kim seemed glad to be without kids for a night. I told them I'd be there at 6 and I'd bring dessert. I was glad they thought to include me and was excited to get to know them better.

After a relaxing day, I finished up my double chocolate brownies and hopped in the shower. I opted for some very comfy baggy jeans, an old Black Hills State t-shirt and my flip flops. So with brownies and my best bottle of vodka in hand I headed out the door with Koda. The boys were going to keep him company tonight since I didn't know when I'd be home. Seth met me outside at my truck, I wonder how the hell he heard me, I swear that boy has super powers sometimes.

"Hey beautiful," he said and then chuckled when he saw what I was carrying. "Vodka and brownies huh? The girls are going to love you!"

"Well I figured I needed the chocolate to get them on my good side, and the vodka to loosen them up enough to give me some embarrassing Seth stories." I smirked at his worried expression. "You do know that Leah is going to be there right? Maybe she'll even bring me some naked Seth in a bathtub pictures." Now he was mortified.

"Just keep in mind that I can easily get a hold of Ben and have him email me equally blackmail worthy pictures of a young Sophie." Now it was my turn to gasp.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I can see it now, a 12 year old gangly brace faced Sophie, and I know Quil would love to see that."

I was half tempted to throw my brownies at him and smash the bottle of vodka over his head. I settled for a little seduction. I placed my things on the hood of my truck and pressed his body between the truck and myself. "Baby, first of all," I started as I trailed kisses down his neck, "I never wore braces." I licked his collar bone as I moved to the other side of his neck; he moaned a low girdled sound. "Secondly, if you ever want to see me naked again, you'll forget that thought right now." I said as I bit down on his ear.

"OK beautiful, you win. No pictures, no phone calls to Ben…ever."

"Good, now get out of my way, I'm late." I could see the frustration on his face as he huffed at me and glared.

"Have fun with the girls" he said as helped me into the truck.

"I will, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Pizza and video games of course, Sam offered to buy since he hasn't been around much this week." I looked down and frowned a little bit at this.

"Yeah, that's probably my fault; it's not fair to you guys that he doesn't come over just to avoid seeing me."

Seth took my chin and lifted it so my eyes met his. "You know that's not true, Sam is just a loner, he doesn't spend a lot of time around anyone. This has nothing to do with you." And then he placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I could tell in his eyes that even he didn't believe everything he just said but I was glad he was trying to make me feel better. I waved goodbye and took off for Kim's place, I really needed to get around some estrogen, the boys were great and all but if I keep hanging around them I may very well grow my own penis.

I got to Kim's house and everyone was already there. Bella was in the kitchen finishing dinner, I heard she was a great cook. Aiyanna was busy setting the table; I heard Leah's big mouth yelling from the bathroom about eyeliner being the devil's tool or something. And there were Kim and Rachel. On the couch, feet up, already half way through their first drink. My kind of girls.

"So ladies, getting a jump start on things I see."

"Hey, when you finally get a night away from the kids you take full advantage of it," Rachel said as she downed the rest of her drink in one swig.

"Yeah well at least you lucky bitches get to drink, I finally got Jake to stay home with Eph and I can't even have one fucking sip of anything," Bella said as she greeted me and took my dessert into the kitchen.

"So what are we drinking ladies? I need to catch up." I said as I walked over to the bar area Kim had at the far end of the living room.

"Well I'm drinking screwdrivers, Rachel over there has 7 and 7 and Leah hasn't ordered anything yet."

With that Leah bounded out of the bathroom and wrapped me in a hug, "hey there Soph, you playing bartender? I'll take a Captain and Coke please…Aiyanna what are you having?"

"Oh Leah, you know she won't drink, she's too afraid Embry will get shit from Sam for it." Kim said knowing it would egg Aiyanna on. She stepped out of the dining room and glared at Kim and sauntered over to the bar and grabbed a glass with ice.

"I'll have a screwdriver Sophie please." She said smuggling looking at Kim.

"Hells yeah that is what I'm talking about, Sam doesn't own her anyway. Just cuz he can boss Embry around doesn't mean he can boss Nanna around." Leah said pouring more vodka than orange juice into Nanna's glass.

"Two questions," I said testing out my own drink of Absolut and cranberry juice, "Who the hell is Nanna and why the hell does Sam get to boss Embry around?"

The ladies all exchanged glances and it was Rachel who spoke up, "Nanna is Aiyanna, all the kids call her that and it just stuck. As for Sam, he thinks he can boss all the guys around since he's the oldest."

"Yeah Quil even got all the boys to start calling him Poppa Wolf because he acts all fatherly all the time," Kim added with a giggle. Ok she definitely doesn't drink often because I can see she's already buzzed. I started to laugh at that nickname and would have to remember it.

"Don't laugh too hard there Soph, you know the twins are calling you Momma Bear these days because of the way you've been taking care of all our single boys this week." Bella laughed from the kitchen as she removed something from the stove.

"Really?" I was surprised at this. I mean, I guess I was sort taking care of them but they lived right next door, it was almost natural to be doing it. "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not stepping on anyone's toes or anything, I just enjoy it and their company."

"Don't worry hun," Leah said, "It used to be my mom and she has been ecstatic this week not to have 4 overgrown boys in her house all the time. She said her boys have finally flown the coup."

"Alright sluts, dinner is served, get your skinny asses into the dinning room."

"Bella, Leah and Sophie are the only sluts here and as soon as you pop baby number two out you will be the skinniest bitch I know again so shut it."

Leah and I mocked horror as a drunken Kim swayed her ass into the dining room. "Who you calling sluts." We said at the same time.

"You guys," Rachel said trying to point a finger between us but her focus must be off because she pointed at the fish mounted on the wall. "You two who managed to jump into bed with guys you barely knew last weekend. EWWWWW gross, you know what I just realized? You slept with each other's brothers. That is so fucking Maury Povich of you." She said doubling over the table in laughter.

"Fuck you, you jealous married bitches." Leah shouted. "Yeah," I added, "Don't hate on us because you're stuck having sex with the same guy for the rest of your life."

At that we all busted up with laughter and started in on dinner. We chatted throughout dinner, Leah did dish on a few embarrassing Seth stories for me. We talked about school and how I was taking Seth up to Port Angeles in two weeks to help with registration. The drinks flowed all through dessert and we cleared the table to set up for a card game. I had no idea what we were playing, but I don't think anyone else did either.

"Do you think we should check on Nanna?" Bella asked, her motherly instincts coming out.

"Maybe, she has been in the bathroom a while." Rachel said giggling all the way down the hall.

"Leah," she called, "I need help getting Nanna to the couch, I think she needs a little nap." She said through a fit of giggles.

After Aiyanna passed out on the couch and we all fixed our um…seventh, no 8th round of drinks we sat back down to finish our card game.

"I just called home," Rachel said, "Jake came over with Eph and now all three kids are passed out on Sarah's bed and Jake and Paul are drinking beers and watching baseball."

"What do you think the others are doing?" Kim asked.

"Well when I left, Seth said that Sam was bringing over pizza and beer and they were going to play video games all night long."

"Typical, I don't get how guys their age can play those stupid things all night, I mean aren't they suppose to out grow that shit at like 13?" Leah asked.

"Nope, Jared can play until 3 in the morning if I don't make him turn it off; I think it's in their damn DNA."

"I'm just glad that Sam came over, I feel really bad that he has been avoiding the guys because of me." I said.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about Soph?" Leah asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, apparently Poppa Wolf can't stand me. I've tried, but I get the brush off every time and now he won't even come to Quil's house! I know it's because of me."

"Sophie listen, Sam's really not a bad guy, I know he must look like a big asshole to you but he has his reasons and well, let's just say, it isn't fair to you but he's been hurt in the past and won't let anyone get close again," Leah said with a small frown.

"I don't understand, we've all been hurt before, we get over that shit and move on. It doesn't give anyone the right to treat someone they don't know like dog shit."

"Bella you better tell her the story, I don't think I can," Leah said looking like she might cry.

"Here's the short of the short version Soph, because then we are going to move on and enjoy this god damn night because I for one don't have to get up and watch fucking Saturday morning cartoons tomorrow."

"Sophie, Sam and Leah were engaged." Wow, wait, what the fuck did Bella just say? "Engaged?" I said looking at Leah who still hadn't looked up from the table.

"Yeah, they were high school sweethearts and all that lovey dovey bullshit," Rachel said cutting to the chase. "And well three years ago, well, Leah realized that Sam wasn't 'her one' you know, the 'one'. So she broke it off with him a month before the wedding."

Kim continued the story, "And let's just say that ever since then he's being wallowing in his own self pity. He knows she was right, that they weren't destined to be together but he'd rather live his life lonely and bitter rather than trying to move on."

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked. I felt bad for Sam, but I felt really bad for Leah right now who was sitting there with silent tears running down her face. I got up and went and sat in her lap. She's a big girl she can handle my fat ass. I hugged her tight. "Leah you did what you thought was right. You both deserve happiness and if that means that you had to break it off in order to find it then that's what had to happen."

"But I'm the reason he's the way he is. He wasn't always like this, God Soph; you would have loved the old Sam. Loving and caring, always putting his family needs above everyone else. Never missing a birthday or a chance to celebrate a graduation. He was just a happier person. Now sometimes I think he feels this family is a burden that he can't run from and it's my fault."

I picked up her chin so she was looking at me straight in the eye. "Now wait just a gosh darn, pickle flippin' minute. You can't help who you love any more than you can help who you don't love, never second guess what your heart tells you to do. And I may think he's a son of a butt fucker, but one thing I don't doubt is the pride and love he has for all of you. That was noticeable the moment I met him."

She wiped her tears and whispered a "thank you" to me before hugging me.

"Son of a butt fucker?" Rachel laughed, "Where the shit do you come up with this stuff. Alright ladies, enough crying…more drinking." And with that we made our way into the living room for round 9. Somewhere between round 10 and 11 we thought it would be a good idea to get Kim's make up and turn poor little Aiyanna into a Vegas show girl and snap phone pics and send them to Embry. We thought it was a gas, Embry however did not.

Not 5 minutes after we sent the photos, Kim's front door flew open and there stood Embry, Quil, the twins, Seth and Sam. We all started busting up laughing so hard we were crying. Leah and I had taken root on the floor near the bar so we could easily access the liquor. We had moved on from mixed drinks and were simply drinking our rum and vodka straight from the bottle at this point.

"What the hell is going on?" Embry asked, so pissed he was shaking.

"What?" Leah asked innocently. "She passed out first, you know how it goes, who ever passes out first gets a prank."

"But why the fuck is she passed out," he growled as he leaned over her and sniffed. Then he turned around and glared at each one of us. "Who let her drink?" We were all silent, but Leah and I leaned against each other trying to stifle the laughter.

"It was you two wasn't it?" he said walking over to us. "I should have known you two would let this happen."

By now all the other guys, minus Sam who was still leaning against the front door with an emotionless mask almost afraid to join the conversation. All the other guys had moved into the living room and noticed the art work that was Nanna's face. They all of course busted up laughing; I think I even saw Sam break a small smirk onto his lips.

"Fuck you guys, I'm taking her home."

Quil managed to break up his laughter enough to say "Dude, you're going to take her home, to her parents? Passed out and looking like a streetwalker? Yeah I think you should probably just leave her where she is. Kim can take her home in the morning. Right Kim?"

"KIM??"

"Where the hell is Kim?" Just then the most god awful lurching noises came from the bathroom down the hall. I think we found Kim.

Seth walked over to Leah and me and surveyed the sight in front of him. "What the hell happened here? You two look like you drank half the alcohol in La Push."

"Awe baby," I said and grabbed his arm and pulled him down so that he was now lying on top of me and Leah. "We're just getting to know each other. Like hmmm, did you know," I said looking around to all the guys, "that when Seth was 5 years old he used to run around the house in his batman underwear with a pillowcase tied around his neck?" Everyone busted up laughing.

Seth looked horrified as he jumped up and tackled Leah to the ground. "You swore you'd never tell, you swore on you're my Little Pony's that you would never tell. Now, you must die." He yelled as he picked her up just to slam her back down again.

"Well guys, this was more fun than I've had in a long time, but seeing as how my vodka is gone I think I'm calling it a night. Quil, my darling brother, would you please do the honors of escorting my drunk ass home in my truck?" I asked as I reached my hands out to him to help me up. He obliged and then I stumbled into Rachel who was getting up to leave too. Ok so maybe walking wasn't the best idea.

"Let me help you there little sis." And with that I was suddenly being carried out of the house by Quil.

"Thank you ladies, for a top notch night, I will talk to you all later."

Embry ended up taking the twins and Rachel home. Seth grabbed Leah and said he'd take her back to his mom's place. Sam was still standing there by the door looking like he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Bella's fat ass wobbled out to her own car. I knew that I wouldn't normally do this sober but I'm not so fuck it, as we passed by Sam on our way out the door I grabbed his shirt and twisted it so he'd lean into my face.

"One of these days, Sam Uley, one of these days I'm going to crack through that ice chest you call a heart, and you're going to love me like everyone else here already does." And then I let out a loud laugh as I pushed him back. The look on his face was priceless, I couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Quil just looked at him with an apologetic smile, "She's drunk man, don't take it personally. But she's right you know, one of these days you're going to have to let your wall down and tell her how you really feel."

What the fuck was that suppose to mean? Did Quil know something I didn't? "Quil?" I said as I leaned up against him in the truck.

"hmmm?"

"What did you mean when you told Sam that one of these days…"

I felt Quil tense up and then quickly regain himself. "Fifi, I think you've had a few too many, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, ok," I giggled, "if you say so brother bear, you know I trust you completely right?"

"I know honey, and that's what kills me." And with that I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13: Holy Hangover Batman

A/N: Thanks to those who are sticking around. Next Chapter Sam and Sophie start to get their shit together, well sort of. ;-)

As always, Stephanie Meyer owns her chararcters.

* * *

Chapter 13: Holy Hangover Batman

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting at the station on Friday morning going over the weekend schedule. I figured it being the weekend the gang would all want to get together which probably meant that Sophie would be there so I was going to try and get in some extra shifts so I had an excuse when they called to invite me. The week had gone by relatively quietly. Usually we would all get together for dinner at Sue's once or twice a week but when I called Embry on Wednesday he said they were having dinner at Sophie and asked me to join them I pretended I was busy. I wasn't use to not seeing the guys during the week but I was coping.

I hadn't quite figured out what I was going to do about this whole thing. I called Billy on Tuesday and asked if he had time to get together with me this weekend. He said that he and Charlie were going fishing for a week up at the Makah rez but would call me when he got back. GREAT! Well just…fucking ducky. I guess I would wait, what other choice do I have?

I was brought out of my daze by a hard smack to the back of my head. "Cheese and Rice, what the hell?" I looked up to see Paul's dumb ass staring at me with a smirk on his face. I scowled at him and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh shut the fuck up you tool, that didn't hurt and you know it." Paul was never one for niceties but he was one of my oldest friends so I was willing to put up with his shit.

"Good morning to you too fucktard, now what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"I just had to get out of the house man; Rachel is going over to Kim's for 'girls' night' tonight which means I have monster patrol since Jared is working at the bar. I figured if I had to stay home all night then I should get out for a little bit this afternoon. You up for some lunch?"

I had to laugh. Ever since I can remember the girls have been getting together for girls nights. It used to be once a week but when everyone started having real jobs and babies they slowed down. So now like clock work, every third Friday of the month was ladies' night. They met at a different house each time, I had no idea what went on during these get togethers but I think it was better that way. The less I knew about the ladies in our pack the better.

"Yeah, yeah sure," I said with a chuckle, "let me lock up. Mind if we just go next door for subs? I'm the only one on duty today."

"No problem."

We popped next door and ordered a few subs each at caught up while we eating. Paul asked if I wanted to come over and keep him company tonight while he watched the girls. I decided to pass on that. Not that I didn't adore Sarah and Nadia but if the girls were all busy then I assume the guys would all be hanging out at Quil's and I was definitely down for some guy time. But first I needed to see if Sophie was invited, I didn't want to run the risk of running into her seeing as how she lived right next door.

"So, who all is participating, obviously Bella will stay home right? I mean she's what 3 weeks from delivery?"

"Nope Bella's going, she said and I quote, "Jacob Black your ass is staying home Friday, I need to get the hell out of this house." I guess she's feeling really cooped up, the doc said something about going on bed rest soon so this will be her last hoorah I guess." We both laughed remembering how awful Bella was at the end of her last pregnancy. But I guess I would be too, Eph was almost 10 lbs at birth.

"Oh and Kim's calling Sophie today to get her to come. Everyone had such a good time at the bar last week and the girls were bummed they didn't get to know her so they thought this way would be perfect."

Great and that is all I needed to know. "Cool." I said trying to play it down. "I should call the guys and see if they want to get together for beers and video games later." I flipped open my phone and called the garage to talk to Quil or Embry. It isn't that I was avoiding Seth, but I figured it was just easier this way. Embry and I squared away the details for tonight and I went back to the station to finish out my shift.

Around 7 o'clock I showed up at the boys' house with 10 large pizzas and a shit load of beer. I walked in the house and everyone was already there just hanging out.

"Poppa Wolf, long time no see man, where the hell have you been hiding?" Brady asked grabbing one whole pizza for himself and sitting down on the couch.

"I've been around, been busy is all."

"Well you've missed some hella good nights this week; I haven't eaten this good since Sue moved to Forks with Charlie and stopped cooking so much. Momma Bear can stir up some mean grub; you definitely need to bring your old ass around more often." I looked at Collin confused as hell trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What in the Paula Dean are you talking about? Who is Momma Bear?"

"Sophie, duh…she's been taking care of us. Just like Sue only better because I don't have to mind my p's and q's, though she did hit me with a wooden spoon the other day for belching at the table." Everyone started laughing at Collin when he rubbed the back of his head remembering the incident.

I however was kind of pissed. Seriously. What the fuck, who did this girl think she was? Now all the guys loved her? She was cooking for them and coddling them like the damn…like the damn…I don't know. Alpha Mom. Oh. OH! FUCK! I guess that Seth had been watching me throughout the conversation because he took in my angry look at was in my face in a second.

"Listen, Poppa Wolf," he said in a mocking tone, "I don't know what your problem with Soph is but I know you haven't been around since Sunday morning when she was here. And you don't have to like her, shit you don't even have to talk to her if you don't want, but I'm only going to say this once, you will not act like an ass around her are we clear?"

I was taken aback; I was surprised at how quick he was to stick up for her. But then I was pissed. "Listen here SETH, you little fucking pup. You will remember who you are talking to. And I don't need to explain myself to you, that chick may have you all wrapped around her little finger but that doesn't mean that she is anything to me. You got that?"

By now Quil was in between us trying to break up the fight. "Listen guys let's just leave it alone for now ok? No Sam, you don't have to like everyone we like but that doesn't mean you need to be a dick either. And Seth, I'm sure that Sam didn't mean to be so harsh toward Fifi and in the future he'll try harder. OK?"

Seth and I both just nodded at each other.

"Great, now give me a pizza and a beer because I am ready to school your asses in the fine art of Halo."

After some food and a few beers things relaxed and went back to normal for us. I was glad because quite frankly, I didn't know what I would do if I lost any of my brothers. I know we were tied to each other because we had to be, but we also loved each other to no end. If I had lost any of them I would truly be alone, more so than I already was. I needed to figure this out. I needed to come to terms with my feelings for Sophie and learn how to hang out with her, if she was going to be around, and it looked like she was, for the next few months anyway.

A few hours later we had drank all the beer and played ourselves out on the video games so we were just sitting around chatting. I was sitting on the sofa with Seth watching Collin and Brady wrestle in the middle of the floor with Koda; apparently Koda is now the pack's pet he's been spending so much time with everyone. Quil and Embry were in the recliners trying to figure out how to program new ring tones into Quil's phone.

"Seth, you tell Sam about Port Angeles yet man?" Embry asked without looking away from the phone.

"Oh yeah, man you've missed a lot this week. Guess who's decided to start college?!"

"Really Seth? That's great man. What made you decide that?"

Collin and Brady both stopped what they were doing and at the same time shouted, "MOMMA BEAR" and then started laughing. Huh? I was really confused now.

"Yeah um, well, Soph and I were talking and she asked me about work and what I wanted to do with my life and I kind of mentioned that the twins were starting school so yeah…she's taking the 3 of us up to Port Angeles in two weeks to help get us registered for classes."

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked. Sue and I had been trying to get Seth to realize college was a good idea since he graduated high school two years ago.

"Well…um…that's great, I guess. She really has a way with you doesn't she?" I could see him getting mad again.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way; don't get your panties in a bunch. I just mean. Well, it's just great Seth, I'm really proud of you man."

Just then Embry jumped out of his chair, "What the hell guys," he said looking at his phone. Quil grabbed it from him and started laughing. "Looks like the ladies are having a really good time tonight."

"I'm going over there, I don't know what they did to her, but I'm going over there." He was fuming at thing point and we were all confused as hell. Before I knew it I heard tires squealing. "Well, guess we better follow him," Quil said with a smirk, "there is no way I am missing this."

We all piled into Quil's car and headed over to Jared and Kim's. When we got there Embry busted through the front door and the guys all filed in. I stayed back and leaned up against the front door. I knew Sophie was there so I just leaned back and put a mask on my face.

"What the hell is going on?" Embry was shaking he was so pissed and I was worried that he would phase in front of all the girls.

"What?" Leah asked, I finally allowed my self to look around and I found Leah and Sophie sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall practically laying on each other for support. They both had their legs straight out in front of them and each had a bottle of liquor between their thighs. What the hell had gone on here tonight?

"She passed out first, you know how it goes, whoever passes out first gets a prank."

"But why the fuck is she passed out," Embry went over to Aiyanna and gave her a look over and leaned in to smell her breath. "Who let her drink?" I knew he was pissed now, everyone knows that Aiyanna can't hold her drink, in fact I think I'd only ever seen her drink once before.

"It was you two wasn't it?" he jerked up and stalked over to Leah and Sophie who were desperately trying to hide there laughter and not doing a very good job at it. "I should have known you two would let this happen."

By now we had all gotten a chance to see what had Embry all worked up. There passed out on the couch, oblivious to the world around her, was Nanna, and she looked like she was ready for clown school the way the girls had her face made up. At this point I had to smirk. These girls were crazy.

"Fuck you guys, I'm taking her home."

"Dude, you're going to take her home, to her parents? Passed out and looking like a streetwalker? Yeah I think you should probably just leave her where she is. Kim can take her home in the morning. Right Kim?" Quil turned around in a circle looking for Kim.

"KIM?? Where the hell is Kim?" As if on cue sounds of Kim vomiting in the bathroom echoed through the house which sent everyone into another round of laughter. Seth walked over to the lovely drunk women on the floor, "What the hell happened here? You two look like you drank half the alcohol in La Push."

"Awe baby," Sophie said as she jerked Seth to the floor so that he was lying on top of her and Leah, I immediately felt jealous; I wanted to be able to joke around with her like that. I wanted her to call ME baby; I…needed to not think like that. She continued talking and looked at everyone in the room; it did not go unnoticed by me that she avoided looking my way.

"We're just getting to know each other. Like hmmm, did you know," I said looking around to all the guys, "that when Seth was 5 years old he used to run around the house in his batman underwear with a pillowcase tied around his neck?"

Everyone laughed as we watched Seth tackle Leah to the ground for spilling that embarrassing story to Sophie. Sophie, who was now trying in vain to get off the floor, I desperately wanted to go over and help her but stayed where I was, and she called Quil over to help her.

"Well guys, this was more fun than I've had in a long time, but seeing as how my vodka is gone I think I'm calling it a night. Quil, my darling brother, would you please do the honors of escorting my drunk ass home in my truck?"

"Let me help you there little sis." Quil said as he scooped her up. "Thank you ladies, for a top notch night, I will talk to you all later."

Everyone else also started to get up and figure out how they were getting home. Quil and Bella were the first to walk out the door, I tried to figure out where I could go so I didn't have to be there when she walked by but I was too late, I suddenly felt her grab my shirt and twist it causing me to lean into her.

"One of these days, Sam Uley, one of these days I'm going to crack through that ice chest you call a heart, and you're gonna love me like everyone else here already does." She said to me and then let out a loud cackle. At that point I felt my control crumble. I didn't know whether to laugh at her drunkenness or cry because she was right.

Quil just looked me as if to say sorry, "She's drunk man, don't take it personally. But she's right you know, one of these days you're going to have to let your wall down and tell her how you really feel."

I knew what they both were saying was true. How long could I put up this fight? I was hurting myself, I was hurting her and I was distancing myself from the only people I'd ever loved. But would the truth be more damaging than the secret once it finally came out?

I left with Embry after we moved both Nanna and Kim into Kim's bed. Kim didn't put up much of a fight and passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. Looks like Jared would be sleeping on the couch when he got home.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

"UUUGHGGH" I moaned as I rolled over and the sun light hit my face like a wrecking ball. I immediately pulled the covers up and grabbed my head. What in the hell happened last night? Think Sophie, there was the dinner party, there were drinks, and cards, and more drinks. Then we painted Nanna, that earned a chuckle from me, then more drinks. Damn those La Push girls knew how to party. I haven't been this hung over since undergrad.

Just then I felt my mattress dip on the right. I peeled the covers off my face slowly to see who on earth would bother me at such an ungodly hour. Quil. And he was staring at me with a big dopey fucking grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing at my house so god damn early and why the hell are you grinning at me like a fucking Cheshire cat?" I pulled the sheet back over my head.

"First of all, it's not early, it's noon." What? "And second of all," he said pulling my blankets down, "I came over to make sure you were still alive. Plus I figured you might want this." He said waving a cup of coffee under my nose.

I quickly sat up, a little too quickly, and grabbed the coffee. Quil quietly chuckled and brought out two aspirin from behind his back. If I could move I would have hugged him. "So tell me, I remember dinner and Embry finding Nanna. But you'll need to fill me in on what happened after that."

"Well," he said moving a little on the bed so that he was lying next to me leaning against the head board. "I brought you home in your truck, which you passed out in by the way. Carried you in here and put you to bed."

"You mumbled something about eagle feathers and earth worms, and then I left. Koda, FYI, spent the night at my house and is now down at the beach with the twins. Now get your skunky ass out of bed and into the bathroom, you smell like a fucking bar. I'm going to go make you something to eat."

"Awe Brother Bear, you sure do know how to take care of me." And with that I got out of bed and saw that I was in only my t shirt from last night and my underwear.

"Holy perverted-ness Quil, did you undress me last night?"

"Relax little sis, I only took off your jeans, it's not like I coped a cheap feel or anything, a little more faith please." He said mocking hurt and walked out the door.

I let the water run over my body and stayed in the shower until all the hot water was gone. I got out and slipped into my comfy sweats and t shirt and slipped my hair in a wet messy bun. I took out my contacts which I felt like were melted into my eyeballs and threw on my glasses. I walked into the kitchen and my stomach rumbled as I smelled the hot goodness of eggs and bacon cooking.

I sat down on the stool at my counter and Quil turned around to set a plate in front of me. He started laughing. "What asshole??"

"Well, we've been trying to figure out how someone as funny and hot as you, who can party like it's 1999 by the way, was a school nerd, but I think I finally see." He said as he looked me up and down.

"Ok, so I'm finally letting you see my inner nerd, now if you'll excuse me, the couch is calling my name."

Quil stuck around long enough to clean up the kitchen and let Koda back in. I fell asleep on the couch figuring sleep would be the only cure. I woke up a few hours later and found Seth curled up on the end of the couch watching some Kung-Fu Jackie Chan shit on TV. I quickly moved around so that I was now lying with him snuggled up in between his legs with my head on his chest.

"Well this is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I figured you just wanted to chill out today after last night, so I went to Forks and got movies and Chinese."

"Hmmm…you guys are spoiling me."

"Consider it an honor beautiful." He said as we sat up and dug into the take out that he had waiting on the coffee table. He filled me in on what I missed while I was passed out. Apparently Kim and Nanna woke up in the same bed in nothing but there bras and panties wondering what the hell had happened. Rachel had vowed never to drink again and Leah was apparently fine fuckin' dandy. Damn her and her no hang over having ass. We sat there the rest of the night and when it was time to go to bed, Seth carried me into my room and whispered good night as he crawled in next to me and kept me warm while I slept.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14: Walk This Way

A/N: I own nothing, lets get that out of the way. I decided to post the next chap earlier than anticpated because I won't be around for the long holiday weekend.

So here's the next chapter, Sam and Sophie finally start making a little progress and in the next few chaps we see what happens with her and Seth. I hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I"m not going to beg for reviews but they are lovely. Tell all your friends to check it out! I'm getting all Sam emo that there aren't very many readers. LOL.

* * *

Chapter 14: Walk This Way

Sophie's POV

The week following "girl's night" fell into the same routine as last week. Monday-Thursday at the grocery store, by the end of the week Anne felt good leaving me there alone. I think she liked having me there; she could take more time for herself for once in her life. Nights consisted of hangout out with my new friends. Dinner with the guys, Leah was coming over more, being the only single girl for so long she liked that she finally had someone to hang with besides these testosterone cases.

On Wednesday evening I went with Leah to visit Bella and Jake. They lived in a nice little house next door to Billy on the same plot of land. Ephraim ran straight into Leah's arms as soon as we opened the door. He was a cute little kid, looked just like Jake but had Bella's shy, bookworm personality. When we got there I noticed that Bella was lying on the couch with her feet propped up on pillows and she looked really tired. I went and sat down on the floor next to the couch.

"Hey doll face, sorry to say but you look like shit."

"Thanks, Sophie, don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, hun, but she's right, what's going on?" Leah asked as she sat down with Eph in the recliner next to the couch.

"BED REST!" Jake shouted from the kitchen. He walked out and I started laughing. He was standing there in Bella's 'queen of the kitchen' apron with tomato sauce all the way down the front.

"Dammit Jake, I said I would cook, if you are in there ruining my kitchen I will kick your ass."

"Momma, you said A-S-S, you need to put a dollar in the jar," Eph said giggling like he just caught someone doing something 'naughty'. "You're right baby, I'm sorry."

"I'd like to see you try and kick my A-S-S babe, but maybe Soph, could you come in here for a sec and help me try to save this spaghetti?"

"Sure thing," then I turned to Bella, "and we aren't done talking, I want to know what the doctor said today." She saluted me and then I swear flipped me the bird when I turned around.

I managed to help save dinner and school Jake on Pasta 101. We all ate in the living room so that Bella didn't have to get up. She told us that the doctor said she had to stay on moderate bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy which was now 2 ½ weeks. Leah and I shared a look and immediately whipped out our cell phones. By the end of the evening we had worked out a schedule with all the other ladies so that Bella and her boys would be taken care of. Between Sue, Anne, Kim, Rachel, Nanna and us we had her covered. We would rotate dinner and house cleaning since Jake couldn't be away from the garage too often and Kim and Rachel would help with Eph since they were both home with their girls during the day.

My day was Friday since I was off work. I decided to wrangle Seth into helping me with Eph for the day; we were going to take him and Koda to the beach. It felt nice to be able to help out with these people who made me feel so welcomed from the moment I got here.

Thursday night I was sick of cooking and knew I had a full day the next day between watching Eph and making dinner for Bella so I told the boys I would treat them to beer and wings at Paul and Jared's place. It ended up being just Seth, Leah, Quil and I there. Jared and Paul were both there when we got there. They were playing with some new equipment they got for the bar.

"What in the name of Bill Gates are you guys playing with?" Quil asked as we sat there eating. "It looks like you could launch space ships with all that computer shit you got, what's going on?"

"This, my technically challenged friend, is the best of the best in karaoke equipment." Jared said beaming at his new toy.

"What?" we all said at the same time.

"Yep, we decided it would be a nice new draw for the bar, so Saturday nights, 6-11 PM is Karaoke night at 'The Lone Wolf'." Paul said.

Quil and I looked like kids in a candy store and we both nodded at each other in agreement to the unstated question. He picked up his phone and started calling people. He said the same thing every time "Saturday Night bitches, save the date," and then hung up.

"Hey guys," I said to Paul and Jared who were still playing with there new purchase, "do you think Kim and Rachel would come out if we found them a sitter?"

"Most definitely, that sounds like a great idea Soph, Kim has the voice of an angel." Jared said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Yo, Jare. I think your vagina is showing. How bout you tuck that shit in."

I slapped Seth upside the head. "Don't do that to him; I think it's great that he still moons over Kim after all this time." Seth at least had the decency to look sheepish.

By the time we left the bar, we had a sitter for all the kids, Bella said she couldn't come but would send Jake because he was quote "getting more annoying than a gnat on my ass." Paul had even somehow managed to get Sam to agree to come.

"How'd you manage a yes from Sam? Did you tell him I wasn't coming or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually," Paul said exchanging glances with Jared, "That IS what we had to say."

I was so pissed; I don't know what I was more pissed about. The fact that Sam would only grace us with his presence if I wasn't there or that the guys knew they had to lie to get him there. I was seeing red and everyone could tell.

"Listen lil' sis. It will be fine, once everyone is here and having fun maybe he'll relax and you'll be able to see the Sam that we all see."

"First of all Quil, don't use that soothing voice bull shit that only works on 4 year olds. Second of all, I'm your BIG sister and don't forget it." I said as I flicked a wing at him. Yes, I would be there and Sam would be there, and dammit I would have a good time.

Seth and I were driving home from Bella's the next night and he seemed down. "What's eating at you tonight?"

"Nothing really, I just…me and Brady got stuff to do tomorrow night for the rez and I don't think I'll be able to go out with you guys."

"What kind of shit could you possibly have to do at night on a Saturday?"

He tensed up and looked out the window. "Just some stuff for um…for the elders. We gotta go over to Quil, Sr. and help him and Billy."

"Oh, and it can't wait?"

"Nah, when they ask you to do something, you do it. I don't mind though. It gives me a chance to learn a lot about council stuff that I'll need to know when mom steps down and I take her place."

He seemed to beam with pride as he said that. I know these guys love their rez and its people. "Ok, well I'll make sure to take lots of pics." I said with a laugh. We spent the rest of the night at his house hanging out with the guys. Seth and I were settling into a relationship that was more friendly than 'benefity'. I think I just made up a new word. I mean, we were still very affectionate with each other but more often than not this past week we slept in separate beds. We didn't really talk about it, it just seemed that this was the natural place our relationship was headed and we were both ok with that.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting at the station on Thursday night, I had been working a lot of night shifts lately, trying to avoid being in town during the day since I knew Sophie was across the street at Anne's during that time. Plus it kept me busy while everyone else was hanging out. My cell buzzed and I saw that Paul was calling me.

"Whuzzz upppp" I said in my best Bud Light commercial voice.

"Dude, nobody does that anymore, you realize this don't you?"

"Fuck you man, I still do it."

"Whatever dick, listen, I'm calling to tell you that Jared and I just got the new machine I was telling you about and Quil wants everyone to come out on Saturday to check it out."

I started laughing. I remember when they ordered that damn thing; they were more excited than kids at Christmas. "Ok man, sounds good I've got Saturday off anyway."

"Great, cuz Rachel talked Sue and Anne into taking the girls and Eph so everyone will be there."

Shit. Damn. Hell. Everyone? That meant…"everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone, what's the damage asshat?"

"Oh well that probably means…"

"Listen we all know you don't like Sophie ok, and even if we can't figure out why the hell not, we aren't going to try and force you to be her friend. Besides she already said she can't come."

Oh! Ohhh. Wow I was suddenly disappointed. "Oh, ok then, count me in. What time?"

"Be here by 8 so you guys can get a table, I think it's going to be crowded."

"Ok thanks. See you then."

I sat there wondering what Sophie could possibly have going on that she wouldn't be there. I mean I knew that Seth had patrol and everyone else she knew was going to be there. Oh well. I pushed the disappointment aside and focused on the fact that I would finally get to go out and let loose a little bit. I swear I was going to get myself a prescription for Prosaic if I didn't snap out of it soon.

I pulled up to the bar a little after 8 on Saturday. There was already a small crowd starting to show up, I was glad to see that the bar was so popular. They had only opened it two years ago and that first year was really rough for them. I walked in and immediately saw my friends who were gathered taking up three tables near the dance floor that was now made up to look like a stage for karaoke.

I walked up to every one; Jared and Paul were sitting there enjoying themselves while they let their staff handle the bar. I was immediately handed a beer and a shot. "You need to catch up dude, you're late."

"Thanks Quil." I rolled my eyes and downed my shot.

"What are you doing here Brady; don't you and Seth have patrol tonight?" I had started having the guys start patrol earlier than usual since we were picking up more scents around Seattle and I was nervous.

"Yes Poppa Wolf, I'm meeting him here any minute."

"Why is he coming here?" I looked around at everyone and noticed that they all had a guilty look.

"Well…" Kim said "He's sort of givingsopharideheresoshedoesn'thavetodrive."

"Ok Kim, even with my hearing I didn't understand a word you said."

Then Leah decided to step in, she stood up and pointed her finger at me. "She said, Seth is giving Soph a ride so she doesn't have to drive and I know you only came because you thought she wouldn't be here, but this shit is getting old and so you're going to sit there drink some damn beers and be cordial when she gets here do you understand?"

"Listen here Leah, who do you think you are talking to like that? Nobody and I mean no one talks to me like that I give the orders I don't take them and you lost your "boss Sam around" status a long time ago." I knew I was being a dick but what the hell? They tricked me. Can't they fucking understand? No I guess they can't.

"Hey guys," I spun around to see Sophie standing there with tears in her eyes, dammit she had heard us fighting. Seth had his arm around her shoulder protectively as he glared at me. I didn't know what to say or do, I just stood there frozen. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to throw Seth across the room for touching her, I wanted to run away. "Sophie," I said with a nod.

"Um, maybe you should just take me home," my angel said to Seth as she started to turn toward the door.

"NO!" This time it was Jake who spoke up which surprised me, but I guess they have gotten closer with the whole Operation Bella Bed Rest. "Soph, you're going to sit down and join us and we're all going to have a good fucking time ok?" Everyone nodded, including me.

"Here," Brady said standing up, "Take my seat Momma Bear, Seth and I gotta get going anyway."

She smiled brightly at him and my heart fluttered. "Thanks twinny."

She turned to say goodbye to Seth who was still glaring at me. She gave him a big hug and he kissed her temple. "I'll see you later beautiful; you call me tonight if you need me you got it?" She just nodded. This was going to be a long night.

"Ok," she said taking Brady's seat which was across the table from me. "I suppose I need to catch up huh? Who ordered the first shot?"

"Hells Yeah!" Leah shouted pushing Collin out of the way so that she could have his seat next to Sophie. "It was my shot and I ordered BLOW JOBS! Now, SWALLOW that shit baby girl, I know you are a swallower." Sophie rolled her eyes at the always perverted Leah and downed her shot.

Because the air was still thick with tension Quil thought it would be a good idea to hurry up and get rounds two and three out of the way. Yeah Quil, good idea get us all drunk, that would be muuuuch better. So round two was Kim's and she chose Cherry Bombs, which had everyone laughing and Sophie blushing while they teased her about the body shots that they did last time they were here.

Round three was Quil's. I saw him walking back from the bar twirling the tray above his head like a god damn ballerina. How someone so fucking bulky could be so graceful I have no idea. "So enough with those pansy ass pussy shots, we need to get this party started right because Fifi and I have a duet coming up."

Her eyes went wide with shock and we all started laughing at her, Quil was right, being a little bit buzzed I was able to lighten up a little and was actually enjoying myself. "What are you talking about brother bear?"

"Well, I'm sick of hearing these tone deaf chicken fuckers up there, so we're going to show them how it's done. I've already picked out the song so why don't you give us one of those Coleman toasts and drink the damn tequila."

She playfully glared at him and then raised her glass high and we all followed suit. I knew I was staring at her but I couldn't help it, everything she did captivated me. On more than one occasion in the last hour, Quil had nudged me under the table so that I would look away. I was grateful to him that he was helping me.

"OK…" she said tapping her chin like she was thinking hard about something. Then she got an evil glint in her eyes as she smirked.

"Here's to honor, to getting honor, to staying honor, and if you can't cum in her, to cumming on her."

Everyone started laughing, Leah and Quil started cat calling and I just sat there frozen, did she really just say that? I was still staring at her. "See what you've been missing Sam?" Jake asked as he chuckled at me and downed his shot. Everyone else followed suit and drank up.

I looked around the table still holding my shot. "Where are the salt and lemon?"

"Salt and Lemons are for sorority girls and pussies." Collin smirked while sipping on his water. Everyone started laughing and again I had missed some inside joke.

"I don't know what that means, but I have a feeling you're behind that Miss Coleman," I said as I toasted my glass to her and drank my shot. She just winked at me in return before she was pulled away from the table by Quil. What have I been missing out on these last few weeks? She was absolutely perfect. Funny, sexy, bold, everything that I wasn't and everything that would complete me. I knew that tomorrow I would regret getting to know her tonight; tomorrow it would all come back. Her and Seth, my broken heart, everything, but tonight, tonight I was too drunk to care.

I watched her and Quil stumble up on stage trying to figure out the machine to start there song. I joined in the whooping and hollering when they started singing Walk This Way by Aerosmith and Run DMC. The funniest thing was that Quil took the Aerosmith parts and Sophie took the Run DMC rapping parts. At the end he twirled her around and dipped her before they both bowed. The entire bar was now whooping it up for them. I looked around and saw all the guys that were cat calling and checking her out. And I didn't like it one bit.

Most of the night went on in the same fashion, the liquor flowed, and we got up and sang a few songs. We all made small talk. We talked about Bella's upcoming delivery, the trip that Sophie and the boys were taking to Port Angeles on Wednesday, and the different reservations she was planning on visiting this fall while she was here. She was so intelligent, even after, what round were we on? Oh yeah 7. Even after 7 rounds she spoke so well, when she wasn't letting her potty mouth get in the way that is. I swear that girl could make a sailor blush and it turned me on so much.

At 11 o'clock Jared and Paul got up to take down the equipment while the DJ set up for dancing. I went up to the bar to get another round of beers and shots for everyone. I was waiting for Mark, the bartender when I felt her sit next to me on the stool.

"Hey you," she said poking my side.

I turned to smile at her. "Hey, you want to help me decide what shot to order next?"

"Sure," she said with a big smile. "Have you ever had a flaming Dr. Pepper?"

"Nope."

"They're great, and they are fun you should totally order those."

I ordered the drinks from Mark and we sat there in awkward silence while we waited for them.

"Listen," she said breaking the silence, "I just wanted to say um…hehe…sorry. Sorry for whatever it was that I did to offend you or whatever but I'd really like it if we could be friends."

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you Sophie," I looked in her eyes so she could see my sincerity. And I wished I hadn't done that because she was staring right back at me and I couldn't look away. I heard her breath hitch and I could hear her heartbeat pick up. We just sat there, I don't know how long and then she said something I didn't expect.

"Do you feel that?" She asked not looking away. Shit. What did she feel? Did she feel this pull between us too? Then I heard Mark clear his throat and she broke my gaze. She turned to him and blushed. Fuck, this is not good. It's one thing for me to feel something for her, but I couldn't let her feel anything for me. What about Seth, wasn't she even thinking about him right now? Did she really think she could drop one of my brothers just like that and things would be ok?

I turned to Mark and grabbed the tray. "I don't know what you're talking about Sophie." I said and turned and headed back toward the table. I passed Quil on the way who looked pissed. I saw him walk up to her and start whispering in her ear. She was nodding and gave him a sad smile that didn't reach very far on her face. I was hurting that she was her but what was I suppose to do, I wasn't expecting that from her. He brought her back to the table and sat down with her across from me. She showed us all how the Flaming Dr Pepper shot worked and then got up. "Girls, what say we dance?" She said without looking back.


	15. Chapter 15: Ring of Fire

A/N: Thanks for all the props from everyone still reading. I own noone. But I enjoy playing with them once in a while.

* * *

**Sophie's POV: Ring of Fire**

Saturday afternoon I was sitting in my house doing some research online. I had been procrastinating my school work and I needed to start buckling down. Classes would be starting before I knew it and I would have little time for my dissertation research once they started. So here I was with the almighty "Google" trying to map out a rough idea of who and when I would visit.

Mary, my advisor from Grad School, was coming down in October to visit Anne and she and I were going to work on where I was going with my research so I didn't want to let her down. I had worked very hard over the last few years to get this done at such a young age. When my mother died, I promised her I would do something that would help make a difference. I don't think about her often, but how can I not when I'm working on my school work?

It was because of her, her heart, her love for her people that I even decided to go to college. I remember when I was 18 and sitting in her hospital room, "I'm going to make you so proud momma, and I'm going to finish what you started. I'm going to make a difference for your people."

"Oh my little one, they are your people too, if we look back far enough we all come from the same place." She was so spiritual sometimes I was jealous of the faith she had in what she couldn't see. "And my little buffalo," she liked to call me that because she said once I decided on something I was so stubborn and unmoving just like the buffalo, "promise me, that you will not let this desire to please me, keep you from doing what your heart tells you is right."

I think about what she said all the time, after all that was the last thing she said to me. And I promised myself and her that I would follow my heart to the ends of the earth. And so far it had told me this path; this route was what needed to be. I would finish school, and I would move home or to D.C. or hell, Timbuktu where ever it was that I could do the most to help make life better for my people.

I was sitting there staring at the computer screen with silent tears running down my face. I don't know how long I had been sitting there but I soon felt a familiar pair of warm arms surround me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see my favorite girl, what's going on Soph?" By now he was hugging me and pulling me to the couch to sit down.

"I just miss her so much some times. It's been 8 years Seth, isn't it suppose to get easier with time?"

"Has Leah told you about my dad yet Soph?" I shook my head. "Well he was a great guy; he loved this place and everyone like they were his own family. He was a great dad. He died when I was 15 and I didn't know what I was going to do. I still think about him every day you know. And I think it only gets easier when you talk about it, don't try to hide her away like a secret. You've got people here now who want to know, I think that is the only way it gets easier."

"Thanks Seth," I really needed that and I knew that I needed to let it out more. "Do you want to see something?" He nodded. I reached under my coffee table and pulled out a huge photo album. We spent the rest of the afternoon looking at pictures that we had taken through out the years. We laughed at some of the stupid things Ben and I would do and he cried with me when I saw pictures of momma when she was sick. Before I knew it, my stomach started rumbling and I saw that 5 hours had passed.

Seth laughed at me, "Why don't you go get cleaned up, after all you have somewhere to be in 2 hours, and I'll make us something to eat."

"Thanks again Seth," I said hugging him tightly, "you know you're like my best friend right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way beautiful. And we kind of are entering the friend zone lately, does that bother you?"

"No Seth, I'm happy, I'm glad there isn't any weirdness between us. But even if we step over to the friend zone I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't stop with these hugs because I don't know what I'd do without them."

He laughed and kissed my temple, "you got it beautiful. Now get going in the shower and scrub that face of yours, no more tears today."

Around 8:30 I was thoroughly scrubbed, thoroughly fed and thoroughly sick of being down, I was ready to let loose. Seth had offered to drive me to the bar so that I didn't have to worry about driving back; gosh he just ASSUMED I would be too drunk to drive? Ok, well it was likely. I was worried about Sam being there. I know we didn't get off to the best start but I was hoping tonight he would loosen up a little bit and maybe let me in.

We walked in and made our way over to the group and I saw Sam standing up facing everyone at the table and Leah across from him with her finger pointing at him but I couldn't hear what she was saying so I stepped closer.

"…and I know you only came because you thought she wouldn't be here, but this shit is getting old and so you're going to sit there drink some damn beers and be cordial when she gets here do you understand?"

Oh shit, they were talking about me. Obviously Sam got pissed when he found out I was coming. I immediately tensed and leaned into Seth who put his arm around me.

"Listen here Leah, who do you think you are talking to like that? Nobody and I mean no one talks to me like that I give the orders I don't take them and you lost your 'boss Sam around' status a long time ago." OOUUUCH. I could tell that last remark stung Leah almost as much as me. I could fell the tears prickle in my eyes.

"Hey guys," I squeaked out, what the hell else was I suppose to say? I felt Seth's arm go tighter around me. Everyone just sat there not knowing what to do. "Sophie," Sam said emotionless not even looking at me.

I turned into Seth, "Um, maybe you should just take me home."

"NO!" Jake shouted. I was quite surprised he was usually so laid back. "Soph, you're going to sit down and join us and we're all going to have a good fucking time ok?"

"Here," Brady said standing up, "Take my seat Momma Bear, Seth and I gotta get going anyway."

I smiled brightly at Brady; he was such a great kid. I immediately started to relax a little bit. "Thanks twinny."

I turned to say good bye to Seth when I saw him still glaring at Sam, I didn't want to be the reason for their tension, I gave him a little squeeze so he knew I'd be ok. He leaned down and kissed my temple again, "I'll see you later beautiful, you call me tonight if you need me you got it?" I nodded yes knowing he would be here in a heart beat if I needed him, after all he was my best friend.

"Ok," I said as I sat down, I seriously needed some alcohol STAT "I suppose I need to catch up huh? Who ordered the first shot?"

"Hells Yeah!" Leah yelled as she came up beside me and pushed Collin out of his seat so she could sit by me. Got I love this bitch. "It was my shot and I ordered BLOW JOBS! Now, SWALLOW that shit baby girl, I know you are a swallower." I rolled my eyes at her, such a slut.

Kim quickly went to the bar to order the next round. I guess the plan was to get everyone good and drunk and then the elephant in the room would just stomp his big ass outside. Good Luck! She brought back Cherry Bombs and everyone laughed and gave me and Leah shit as we relived the body shot experience.

Before I even set my shot glass down Quil came twirling over with the next round laying them down in front of everyone like god damn twinkle toes on steroids. I could tell everyone was starting to loosen up a bit though so I guess it was working. Of course Quil chose tequila as his shot.

"So enough with those pansy ass pussy shots, we need to get this party started right because Fifi and I have a duet coming up."

Um, Can't carry a note in a wheel barrow Fifi say WHHHAT? "What are you talking about brother bear?"

"Well, I'm sick of hearing these tone deaf chicken fuckers up there, so we're going to show them how it's done. I've already picked out the song so why don't you give us one of those Coleman toasts and drink the damn tequila."

I mockingly glared at him, of course I would sing with him, I would do anything he asked, but I was afraid at what song I was actually going to have to sing. A toast huh? Well if he wants a toast…

"Here's to honor, to getting honor, to staying honor, and if you can't cum in her, to cumming on her."

Everyone started laughing, I looked across the table and saw Sam just sitting there staring at me. He looked in awe at what I just said, but he also looked at me with…I don't know maybe it's the liquor but I could swear he looked at me with love. I felt my heart skip a beat and I went a little flush. What is it about this guy, he irritates me to know end but then one look and I'm a puddle of mush. I saw Jake lean into him and whisper something and then he smiled, like genuinely smiled and it was beautiful.

He snapped out of it when he realized he still hadn't done his shot and started looking for something; I started giggling because I knew what was coming. "Where are the salt and lemon?"

"Salt and Lemons are for sorority girls and pussies." Collin said without missing a beat. We all started laughing but I didn't take my eyes off Sam. He looked at me, I could tell he was already buzzed but I didn't care, he finally looked at me.

"I don't know what that means, but I have a feeling you're behind that Miss Coleman," he said while he downed his shot. I felt my heart start to flutter, I tried to think of something witty to say back but some cat had come in and ran out the door with my tongue. So I just winked and then was pulled out of my chair by Quil. Oh right…singing…karaoke.

We got on stage and starting fiddling with the mics and the computer trying to get our song to start. I looked at the screen and saw WALK THIS WAY and was dying laughing. I guess this was his way of representing Ben when he couldn't be here. The beat started playing and I started rapping, well that's what we're calling it anyway. Everyone was really getting into it. At the end of the song we took our bows and I heard all the cat calling coming from the far corner of the bar where a bunch 20 something guys were sitting. Really??!!! Hmmm. I looked over at our table and saw Sam staring at the table of guys with what could only be angry jealousy. And that really turned me on. What the hell?

We sat around and had 4 more shots over the next few hours. Everyone got up to sing at least once and I was literally crying tears when Jake got up to sing "I touch myself". God Bella had her hands full. We talked about lots of things and it was really nice. I was glad that whatever had gone on with Sam when I got into town seemed to be disappearing.

I literally had to hold on to my chair when Sam started singing 'Ring of Fire' I grew up on Johnny Cash, my dad loves his music and he sang it perfectly. I felt myself biting my bottom lip watching him, he of course looked everywhere but at me. I listened to the lyrics and thought a lot about this strange pull I have for this man I know absolutely nothing about. I looked at Leah who was eyeing him strangly. Well, if they can be friends after all they've been through, then I'm sure he and I can get past whatever is bothering him.

Around 11 o'clock Jared and Paul started taking down the karaoke equipment so the DJ could start. I saw Sam walk up to the bar for our next round. Now or never Sophie, here's your chance to clear the air. So I walked up to the bar and sat in the stool next to his. He was waiting for the bartender to come over.

"Hey you," I said as I playfully poked my finger into his rock hard side.

He turned to me and smiled that smile I love, I noticed he still didn't make eye contact but I wasn't going to get picky, he was finally talking to me. "Hey, you want to help me decide what shot to order next?"

"Sure," I said returning his smile, what could we order? "Have you ever had a flaming Dr. Pepper?"

"Nope."

"They're great, and they are fun you should totally order those."

The bartender finally came over and took our order; I knew they would take a while to set up so I knew this was my chance. "Listen, I just wanted to say um…hehe…sorry. Sorry for whatever it was that I did to offend you or whatever but I'd really like it if we could be friends." God I was such a spazz.

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you Sophie," Sam turned to me and finally looked me in the eye when he said that and I was done. I couldn't look away. I could look into his eyes all day. I don't know what it was but I felt my heart flutter again and my breath hitched, he literally took my breath away. I suddenly felt the need to be near him, to never let him go. It's like my heart was trying to drag me to him. Did he feel it too? There was no way he couldn't right?

So I asked.

I heard the bartender clear his throat bring me back to the real world. I turned away and blushed that he had caught us like that. I looked back at Sam and that same mask I saw him wear for the last 2 weeks was back. "I don't know what you're talking about Sophie."

That was all he said as he walked away without looking back. I don't know what I must of looked like but almost immediately Quil was there trying to comfort me. Had he seen what just happened? I didn't know what to do or feel. I was hurt, beyond crushed. I was confused, what the hell had just happened? And I was angry, I mean pissed. I know, I know he felt something, how could he have not?

As if to answer all my of my questions at once Quil leaned into to whisper in my ear. "I know Fifi, I know. Just, just give him time." And I looked in his eyes, he knew? He knew! What did he know? Forget it! I gave him a half hearted smile and we went back to the table. I showed everyone how the Flaming Dr Pepper worked and then I grabbed the ladies and took off to the dance floor. I don't know what was happening with Sam, but I wasn't going to dwell on it anymore.

A few songs later I was dancing with Quil to Keri Hillson's 'Turnin' Me On' and I decided I needed some air, I was really sweaty and I was getting sick of the douche bag behind me trying to grab my ass. I told Quil I was going outside for some air and he gave me the thumbs up and started grinding on some random skank. I just rolled me eyes; he's such a tool sometimes.

I made my out to the back of the bar and was greeted with a gush of cool night air. I made my way over to a bench that Jared had put out there for his staff when they needed breaks. I leaned back and closed my eyes when I felt someone sit down beside me and run their hand up my arm.

I turned my head and creaked open one eye. "Um do I know you?" I said to the blonde frat fucker that was sitting there.

"Oh hey, sorry," he said with a cocky smirk letting me know he wasn't sorry at all. "I'm Jeremy." He said offering me his hand.

Whatever. "Sophie," I said without offering my hand to him. This was the guy who had been grabbing my ass.

"So, are you new in town? I'm from Forks but we come here pretty often and I think I would remember seeing you around."

"Stop right there Pony Boy, I'm really not going to fall for that shit and don't think I don't know it was you grabbing my ass in there." With that I moved to stand up and go back in side when he grabbed my wrist.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. Just sit here and talk to me for a minute, I know you don't want to go back in there to those steroid cases you were hanging out with."

Ok, now I knew this guy wouldn't/couldn't harm a fly but he did just grab me without my permission and now he's insulting my friends.

I twisted out of his hold and I stalked towards him until he was up against the wall. "Now listed here you bleach blonde, eye brow waxing, man-scaping metro sexual mother fucker. I already told you once that I wasn't interested, and those steroid cases in there are my friends so now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hey I'm sorry, listen I was just trying to get to know you know lets go sit back down," and he grabbed my wrist again. Um ok now I'm pissed. I turned at looked at him in the eye and then, well then I punched him. Square in the nose. And if I'm not mistaken, yep I broke it. He was bent over holding his nose cursing me with every name in the book.

"No means no ass licker." And then I turned around for the door to find a really pissed off Quil and Leah. Sam was towering behind them shaking really bad.

"Fifi, what the fuck is going on out here?"

"No worries Brother Bear, just taking out the trash," I said in an amused tone. Leah started laughing with me.

"Soph, darlin' you are one chick I would not want to mess with." I lifted my fist that hit Jeremy and blew on it like it was a gun and kissed my bicep for added affect. Quil went over to the scum bucket that was now crying and "helped" him to his car.

"I think I'll just go in and let this piss ant's friends now what happened." Leah said. Leaving me and Sam outside by ourselves. He was still shaking really bad and his eyes were glazed over. I could quite tell if he was mad but I had to do something.

"Hey," I said as I placed my hand on his forearm. I had to fight to ignore the sparks I felt, now was not the time. "Hey," I said again now rubbing his arm trying to get his attention. He looked down at me and stopped shaking immediately and his eyes softened.

"Are you ok?"

"Awe that that was nothing. Ben taught me how to handle guys like him a long time ago."

"But you could have been hurt or he could have…" he couldn't finish his thought, he was really upset.

I grabbed his hand in mine and started for the door. "Naw, he didn't have THAT in him and I'm ok. Ok?" He just nodded. "Good now, if you don't mind, I think I'm ready to go, and I need a ride."

"Of course, anything you want Sophie," he said so quietly and followed me inside never letting go of my hand.

By the time we were back inside Leah and Quil had filled everyone in on what happened and Paul politely, well politely for Paul, told Jeremy's friends that if he ever saw any of them in his bar again then a broken nose would be a walk in a park compared to what would happen. The look in his eyes told the guys he was dead serious; don't think we'll be seeing them again.

I told everyone I was calling it a night and that Sam offered to give me a ride home. They were all happy that we had put whatever beef we had aside. Quil have me a knowing wink and nod to which I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off as he made his way back over to the skank du jour. What a man whore. But god I love him.

Sam pulled up to my drive way and walked me to the door. He looked nervous like he didn't know what to say. I let out a light laugh because he was just too damn cute.

"Well thanks again for getting me out of there."

"Yeah, no problem you sure you going to be ok?"

"Don't worry about me," I said as I unlocked the door, "I have Koda." And as if on cue he came running from somewhere in the house and sat down at my feet. We both laughed at him.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, don't be a stranger anymore ok? I think the boys really miss you." With that he nodded and walked back to his car. I went and hopped in the shower quickly before sinking into my bed. I would think about this tomorrow, right now I needed sleep.

* * *

So there's Chapter 15 please review. If you have any questions/comments/preferences feel free to let me here them. Things are starting to get interesting now, I'll try to update more often now that I have about 10 more chapters written. I've just finished a few chapters that bring vampy drama back to La Push, not the Cullens of course, but every story needs a drama now and then don't you think.


	16. Chapter 16: The Great Billy Black

**Author's Note**: This is a very short one I know, but I needed it to set up the next phase of the story. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. Special shout out to Gemma...thanks for your continued support of the story. Read on! Oh and yada yada yada...I do not own the characters.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Great and Wise Billy Black

**Sam's POV**

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, don't be a stranger anymore ok? I think the boys really miss you."

I nodded my head and went back to get in my car. I sat there for a few minutes trying to process what had just happened.

_Flash back to earlier that night:_

I was sitting at our table watching Sophie and Quil attempt to dance. My girl has no coordination when it comes to dancing; maybe she just needs the right teacher I chucked quietly at myself. Wait; did I just say my girl?

I watched as she walked away from Quil and he turned his attentions to the "lady" who was trying to get on him all night. Where does he find them? It's like he has a bright flashing "hookers wanted" neon sign above his head. I wonder where she was going.

Leah sat down next to me and flashed me a knowing smirk.

"What?"

"Don't what me Sam Uley; I've been watching you watch her all night. What I want to know is why you're such a dick to her then."

"First off Leah, I don't feel like having this conversation with YOU of all people, and secondly, I have not been looking at her."

"Whatever Sam, I'll let it go for now but I'm just going to say one thing…It's about damn time."

"Yeah well what about your brother, I don't think Seth would appreciate your comments seeing as how that's his girlfriend you're talking about."

She started cackling that annoying cackle that drove me up a wall. Funny how easy it was for me to be around her now, I'm actually wondering what I ever saw in this woman, God she is annoying. "If you'd stuck around at all in the last two weeks you'd see that Seth and Soph…"

"Where the hell is Fifi? Hasn't she come back yet?" Dammit Quil perfect timing. What was Leah going to say about them? Are they not together? They certainly act like they are together. But if they aren't together then maybe, no I can't think like that. It's obvious they are together.

"What do you mean come back, where did she go?" Leah asked.

"She said she was going to go get some air but that was like over 10 minutes ago."

I immediately went into panic mode and jumped up. Quil and Leah both looked at me and then grinned. Fuck them. We headed toward the back door in the direction Quil saw her go earlier. Leah opened the door and I started shaking.

"No means no ass licker." She was saying to some guy who was doubled over holding his nose. I could smell the blood, did she just punch him? Why did she punch him? No means no? Did he just try to, Oh god I will kill this little boy band wanna be fucker if he laid one hand on her.

"Fifi, what the fuck is going on out here?"

"No worries Brother Bear, just taking out the trash."

"Soph, darlin' you are one chick I would not want to mess with."

Laughing, how could they be laughing? I still hadn't managed a coherent thought let alone a sentence. I saw Quil take the little shit out the back toward the parking lot. I could still hear him even if she couldn't. He was cussing up a storm and threw in a few quick punches, what any brother would do for his sister.

"I think I'll just go in and let this piss ant's friends now what happened." Leah said leaving me and Sophie outside. She was acting like she wasn't bothered by what happened but I could tell she was a little shaken which had me even more pissed off. I needed to calm down or risk phasing right here.

"Hey," she said touching me, her touch soothed me almost instantly. Hey," she said again this time rubbing soft circles on my arms like you would a child who was crying. I looked down at her and everything was peaceful again.

"Are you ok?"

"Awe that that was nothing. Ben taught me how to handle guys like him a long time ago."

"But you could have been hurt or he could have…" I couldn't even let myself finish that thought, the idea of anyone even touching her without her permission made my blood boil. I started to shake again when she grabbed my hand to take me inside.

"Naw, he didn't have THAT in him and I'm ok. Ok?" I just nodded knowing that she wanted to just forget about that asshole "Good now, if you don't mind, I think I'm ready to go, and I need a ride."

"Of course, anything you want Sophie," I would follow her to the ends of the earth and I knew that I couldn't fight it anymore.

_End flash back._

So here I am sitting in her driveway having an internal battle about how I'm going to break it to my brother that I'm in love with his girlfriend and that she and I are meant to be. Oh and then I was going to have to figure out how to convince the girl of my dreams that we are soul mates even though I'd been treating her like a disease for the past few weeks. Yep, I'm feeling so fucking fabulous right now I'm just pissing glitter over here about how I'm going to handle this.

I woke up the next morning glad that it was finally Sunday and I would be able to talk to Billy about everything that had been going on. I arrived at his house early and had brunch with him over at Jake and Bella's house. Which sucked by the way, how Jake managed to burn eggs I don't even know. Bella was hanging in there, only 2 weeks left and she was praying to go that she would go early.

Billy and I left and went back to his house so that we could talk in peace. "So you going to finally let the old man in on what's been eating you?" Billy always did act like a dad to all the guys in our pack, being that he was one of the only parents that knew our secret he made it his duty to look out for us when no one else would understand.

"Yeah, been that obvious have I?" What, first Leah now Billy, am I really that fucking easy to read?

"Not really, I just know a man in turmoil when I see him, so why don't you tell me what's going on and we'll figure out how to fix it."

So I did, I told him everything, from the moment I imprinted on Sophie, to all the awful things I've said to her. I filled him in on her relationship with Seth and the reasons I was trying to fight the imprint. And lastly I told him about last night, about how she felt what I felt once I let my guard down and that I had decided it was time to stop fighting fate. He sat there for a good 10 minutes contemplating every thing I had just said. I just waited patiently.

"You, Sam Uley, are a fucking moron."

Well, I wasn't expecting that from our old wise and glorious elder. Really? Can you give me anything else Billy? But he was right.

"I know."

"No, I don't really think you are grasping the level of moronic-ness that you have reached." I was about to interrupt and he raised his hand to me to interject.

"Do you know why we imprint? And I'm not talking about the 'because we're wolves, because we need ideal mates to continue the line', and all that other shit that we spill out to you guys. I mean do you really know what it means?"

All I could do was shake my head. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Now, you know that my generation never phased." I nodded. "But that doesn't mean I don't understand the strength and depth of the kind of love that comes when you meet your mate. When I met Sarah I knew instantly, I knew that she was the one. The one person put here on this earth to make me complete. There is no doubt in my mind that had I been phasing at the time, I would have imprinted on her."

"But don't you see? I didn't need to be a wolf, Sarah and me, it had nothing to do with making great wolf babies, it was just about us."

He sat there a while letting me think about what he had just said. Could it really be more than just a wolf thing? If I wasn't a wolf and I met Sophie would the universe still have some plan for us? Billy interrupted my thoughts.

"You know that Jacob says he knew he loved Bella the first time they made mud pies together when they were babies?"

"Yeah, that stupid ass always tells us that."

"Well, what if he was right? What if they were perfect for each other long before the wolf gene had taken affect? You know she fell back in love with him so truly and deeply that it was only AFTER she accepted what the universe was trying to tell her, that he actually fully imprinted."

"Yeah, I remember that day."

"What I'm trying to say Sam, is that you have been living the past 3 or so years thinking that imprinting was something that wolves did for the sake of being wolves. You looked all the relationships you presumed it ruined, you look at Leah and Quil with disdain for imprinting on children."

I nodded.

"Maybe you need to start looking at is a simple confirmation of what you already know. A push in the right direction so you don't mess it up a long the way."

"You're saying I would have fallen in love with her eventually anyway? And that the imprint is just a push in the right direction?" I had never really thought about imprinting in that way. It wasn't a curse; it was just a 'seal of approval' or something.

"So how do I fix the mess I made?"

"Ah the million dollar question. I think you need to take things slowly with her. She's probably very confused with the way she feels about you. Conflicted with what her mind is telling her and what her heart is. Time is the only thing I can suggest. Be there for her, in whatever manner she will allow and then give her time to accept this."

"And Seth?"

"Seth will understand. Just be honest with him. If its one thing I know about Seth Clearwater, it's that he fully gets the imprint thing."

"I know, he's the only one of us that I think actually is excited about the idea of finally finding her."

"As well he should be, don't you agree?" Billy said with that sly old man smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I get all the hype now." I said laughing. I thanked him over and over for all his advice. I was on my way out the door when he wheeled up to me.

"Maybe we should have a bonfire next weekend. Ease her into everything by hearing our stories. Put the seed in her head, see how she reacts?"

"That's a great idea Billy; I'll make sure it happens."

I spent the next few days avoiding everyone. Not on purpose of course, I was still working nights because I had scheduled them in order to stay busy. Now I was cursing myself for being on opposite shifts as everyone else. I got a call on Tuesday though from Sue letting me know that on Wednesday we were having a big dinner at Seth's to congratulate him, Collin and Brady for registering for school.

Perfect. Of course Sophie would be there. I was excited to see her again, but I had hoped to be able to talk to Seth before I saw her again. I didn't know how he would take the news. I knew how I felt when I had to give up Leah and the thought of putting him through that much pain made be second guess everything that Billy and I talked about.

~~**~~

So here I am, sitting in Quil's house with everyone, waiting for Sophie to arrive with the boys. God, why am I so nervous?

"So, did you talk to Billy?" Quil asked. He had been the only guy I would run patrol with because he already knew about everything, so he knew I was planning on talking to Billy.

"Yeah, yeah I did," I said with a grin on my face.

"I take it your finally going to re-attach your balls and step up to the plate?"

"I need to talk to Seth first, man; I don't want to hurt him. And what if he understands so he moves aside but then she's hurt because her boyfriend broke up with her for no reason that she knows."

"What are you talking about? Seth and Fifi…"

"We're back everyone." Brady. Dammit. Perfect fucking timing. Every time I think I'm getting an answer to the Seth and Sophie mystery someone comes in and fucks it up.

Brady came in wearing a Peninsula College t-shirt and carrying bags of shit. I knew she bought them for him; she was really starting to spoil these guys. Collin on the other hand came in, what the fuck, that boy is not right in the head. He was wearing white, yes white, tennis shorts with a pink polo shirt (collar popped) and had a sweater hanging over his shoulders tied into a knot.

"Collin? You turned gay after one day? I mean that's ok, I love you anyway, but what the hell dude." Embry always had a way with words.

"Hey, tool box, I am a college student now and I just need to look the part."

"She did this didn't she? She's responsible for making you look like a frat fuck?" Leah asked while poking at his clothes like he was an alien. "I'm gonna kick her lily white ass all the way back to South Dakota."

"Momma Bear just paid, this," he said running his hand up and down himself like a damn Price is Right model, "is all my doing."

"So Seth, please tell me that my brother at least kept part of his brain. Seth, hellowwww Earth to Seth." Leah said waving her hand in front of him. I'll be honest I hadn't even seen him come in and sit down. He was just sitting there staring into space with a look I couldn't even recognize.

"You better wait till momma bear gets back over here or she'll be pissed that you told everyone without her." Brady warned Seth.

"Where is my lil sis anyway?"

"Feeding Koda dinner, she'll be right over."

I was sick of not understanding what the fuck was going on. I walked over to Seth and dug down deep for my Alpha tone. "Seth Clearwater you will tell us what the hell is going on right now!"

He looked up and me and blinked but I could tell his focus was somewhere else. "It happened."

"What happened?"

"It finally happened. I found her," he said grinning ear to ear now. "My imprint, I found her."

Everyone gasped and I went into shock. His imprint? That means, oh shit, Sophie, she was going to be heart broken. How could he do this? No wait; this is what I wanted right? Now he'll want nothing to do with her, but no, it wasn't suppose to be this way, she wasn't suppose to be the one to get hurt.

No one had said anything yet we were all just standing there, then the front door slammed shut and someone was walking timidly down the hall way. My poor Sophie.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Love is in the Air

A/N: Thank you, thank you to everyone who had such wonderful things to say. My husband has had to widen the doorways in our house for my new big head. HA! Anyway, here's Seth's imprint story and Sam's official dislodging of his head from his ass.

* * *

Chapter 17: Love is in the Air

**Sophie POV**

After everything that happened on Saturday I spent Sunday boarded up in my house. I needed some time to myself. The breakdown I had that afternoon in front of Seth, the awkward night with Sam, and who can forget the oh so wonderful moment where I broke some asshole's nose. I guess everyone gathered that I wanted the day to myself because no one came by. Quil texted me to make sure I was ok but I told him to let the guys know I would be playing a hermit today.

I curled up on my bed with Koda and my lap top. I made great strides with my research plan. I decided that since I was going to be here until December, I had 5 months to get to as many different reservations and talk to as many different tribes as I could. I figured if I took one weekend trip every three weeks or so I would get to go every where I wanted. I made a list of all the tribes I wanted to talk to. I was going to meet up with Sue next week at the Quileute Tribal School. That was where the council met and where their reference library was. She was going to work it out with the school to let me come and go as I pleased.

I was really getting into it. Classes started in 2 weeks, and I was looking forward to the distraction that they would bring. Having my Ph.D. in Native Studies would allow me to work with Indian Affairs with the government. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do but I wanted to focus on getting the reservations poverty levels down and empowering the people in the tribes so they stayed on their reservations and gave back to their community. That was why I chose the Pacific Northwest for my dissertation. The tribes around here were shrinking as people moved away for work or because they felt the reservations had nothing for them.

I worked almost all day and decided to call it a night early. I made a quick dinner and took a nice long bubble bath.

Monday and Tuesday went as they usually did. I went over to the boys' house Monday night to cook tacos. I was nervous and I didn't know why, it wasn't until I heard Jared say that Sam was working nights this week that I realized I was nervous because I was hoping to see Sam.

I really needed to come to terms with these feelings. I mean, I couldn't deny the feelings were there, even if I couldn't figure out what those feelings were. But I also couldn't forget the way he treated me. I decided to just play it by ear. Who knew if I'd get Jekyll or Hyde the next time he was around. Well if he was willing then I would try and be his friend.

On Tuesday Sue came in the store to buy everything she would need for the next day. She was going to have a huge congrats dinner for Seth and the twins when we got back from our visit to Peninsula College. I was really excited for the boys. I remember what it was like when I started my college career and I hoped that this would open up a whole new world for them.

~~**~~

So here I am at 6 in the fucking morning going over to Seth's house to pick up him and Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Quil is taking Koda to the garage with him today since we would all be gone until dinner. To say I'm not a morning person would be an understatement and here are these fucking ADD cases bouncing around like they put Pixie Sticks in their cereal.

We all crawled into Seth's Explorer since it's bigger than my truck. The drive was going to about an hour and a half. After failing to get a cat nap in because Collin thought it would be funny to stick his wet finger in my ear every five minutes, we spent the rest of the ride discussing what the boys would be studying and how we could work with their advisors to try and get classes just a few days a week so they weren't driving every day.

None of them were really sure what they wanted to do so they were all going to sign up for the basics that they would need whatever they decided to major in. They were also going to try and get the same classes. I rolled my eyes at this and silently prayed for whatever professors had these yahoos in class.

We got there and registered for the typical freshman orientation garbage. The boys all got their student accounts set up and their financial aid squared away and they registered for their classes. They were all taking 3 classes and yes, all together. After lunch we decided to stop by the book store for the obligatory Peninsula College t-shirts and sweatshirts.

The twins were off goofing around somewhere in the store and Seth and I were walking hand in hand looking for all the right text books he would need. Though we officially decided to go into the "friend zone" we were still very affectionate with each other and I was glad. He was the best cuddle buddy.

We were walking around the corner of one of the aisles and slammed right into someone. Books went flying everywhere. I bent down to start picking up everything when I realized I was the only one. I stood back up and looked at Seth.

"What the hell Seth, fucking help me…" I stopped talking, it wasn't doing any good anyway, he wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the person we had bumped into. I turned to see a small young girl staring back at him with her mouth hanging open.

Now I say small but when you're almost 6' tall anything is small. I sat back and watched them. She was probably about 5'6"-5'7", she had long black hair and I could tell that she was Native American by the dark tone of her skin and her beautifully high cheek bones. She was a little on the chunky side but was still very beautiful.

It warmed my heart as I stood there watching the two of them together. I felt a little like I should walk away, like I was spying on a very private moment but I couldn't help it. I was in awe. I had never witnessed two people fall in love before but that is what happened. Love at first sight, that is the only way I could describe what was happening.

I was so happy but at the same time sad, I knew that I wasn't losing my best friend, that wasn't the way Seth was, but I was sad because in that moment I wanted what they had. I was jealous. Sam popped in my head at that very moment. Weird, why would I be thinking about Sam right now?

Were either of them ever going to say anything? I'd been standing there at least 5 minutes and hadn't heard either of them talk. Ok, time for Momma Bear to step up to the plate.

"Hi," I said rather loudly as I stepped in front of Seth to introduce myself to this lovely young girl. She looked rather dazed as she shook her head and let out a sigh/giggle.

"Hello, sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, no problem, we were too. Right Seth?"

"Seth," I said a little louder and jabbed him with my elbow.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Watching where we were going." Oh brother, what happened to Mr. Cocky Man Whore, this guy couldn't even finish a sentence.

"So…My name is Sophie, and this is Seth. He's starting classes here in a few weeks." She just nodded and started looking around nervously.

"And you are????"

"Oh, my name is Cameron, I'm new here too"

At this point Seth still hadn't managed to say a word. I was afraid that she would think he was bat shit crazy if he didn't close his mouth soon and talk to this girl.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then Seth."

He just nodded like a fucking moron. She gave us a small wave and turned to walk away. I smacked him upside the head as soon as she rounded the corner.

"What the fuck Sophie?"

"What the hell was that you moron?"

"Nothing lets just pay for these books and get out of here ok?" He looked really shaken for some reason.

"Seth!"

"What?"

"Fucking snap out of it and go after her."

"What are you talking about Soph?" Was he serious? Give me a fucking break. Denial party of 1 your table is ready. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where there were some tables and chairs set up.

"Listen Seth, I don't know that I can even put in words what I saw back there but I do know what I saw and if you don't go talk to her before she walks out of this store you will never be able to live with yourself."

He finally seemed to get what I was saying. And a big smile came to his face. Lucky fucker. "You really think, I mean, you saw…shit what am I saying?"

I started laughing, "I don't know but yes and yes. Now get going, give me your keys, I'll take the twins to the mall and give you an hour. Call us when you're done."

He picked me up and planted a big wet kiss on my cheek. "You're the best Beautiful you know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah Mother fucking Teresa now get going and try not to fuck up."

I felt a little tug at my heart when I watched him run to catch up with Cameron who was now over loaded with books. He took her books for her and waited in line with her at the cash register. I was still in my own little world when the two loudest boys in the free world came barreling through the aisles.

"Momma," Brady shouted followed by Collin's "Bear"

"I'm right here Dumb and Dumber. Let's get out of here we are going to the mall!!"

"What about Sethy Pooh?"

"Well Collin my boy. Sethy Pooh is going to be joining us later." I said as I pointed to him and Cameron. "Seems he has been bitten by the love bug."

The boys shared a knowing look and then a hearty laugh. I dragged them out the back of the store so they wouldn't give Seth any gruff. I promised to buy them each some new clothes if they managed to not tease Seth. When we got to the mall Collin made a bee line to some Abercrombie, Banana Republic, Gap sort of place.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"You promised to buy me clothes, you didn't say what kind." Oh God Collin, dear lord help me now.

So an hour later we headed back to campus to pick up Seth. I couldn't stop laughing at Collin's new "college look". I couldn't wait until Leah got a hold of him.

We found Seth in the parking lot where he was waiting by Cameron's car with her. They looked so cute together. I pulled up and waved to her and she gave a shy wave back. Seth gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and hopped in the car. Guess I was driving home.

On the way home he filled us in on everything he found out about her. She was from the Makah Rez about 2 hours away but was moving to Forks of all places to live with her sister and brother-in-law. She was 20 years old like Seth and had taken 2 years off of college to join the Peace Corp. And on and on and on, I learned more about her in the 2 hours it took to get home than I knew about anyone.

But it was really cute to see him like this. He was almost numb; he kept starring out into nothing.

"I can't wait till you tell everyone that you imp…met someone," Brady said. I don't know what he cut himself off from saying but knowing him it was probably something dirty.

"Yeah it will be perfect everyone will already be there for dinner."

I pulled up into our shared drive and everyone got out. "I'm going to get Koda's dinner ready, and Seth you better not say a fucking word until I get over there. I want to be there." He just nodded with that glazed look on his face and went in.

A few minutes later I had fed Koda and now he and I were on our way next door. I walked into the boys' house and gave Koda the 'shhh' signal with my finger over my lip. He just tilted his head to the side and looked at me like I was crazy; I quietly walked down the hall to the living room. I was trying to be sneaky; I wanted to see if he had told them yet. I nearly tripped on the way, ok so I wouldn't be quitting my day job to become a Ninja.

When I walked into the room everyone was quite and just standing there with their mouths hanging open. Seth had that damn grin on his face again. I noticed that Sam was there and my heart did that flutter thing again. But he was looking at me really weird, like apologetic or something; no it was like he was waiting for me to break down. What the hell was going on?

One Ice Breaker coming up. "Did you tell them?" I said in my loudest happiest voice I could muster as I jumped into his lap on the recliner.

"Um…no, I was just about to." He started when I interrupted.

"Oh my god you guys it was so amazing, I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life."

Quil was laughing as he cut me off. He grabbed me off Seth's lap and sat down in the other recliner with me on top. "Well why don't you let him tell the story then."

I put a big pout on my face. "Fine, Seth you tell it, but don't leave anything out."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I think that I have just entered the Twilight Zone. No like seriously, the universe has flipped on its axis or something because I am fucking freaking out here. Jesus Chrysler, I mean here comes Seth waltzing in telling us he's imprinted. Then in comes Sophie, his girlfriend and she is literally bouncing with excitement at the news.

So I'm sitting here at the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. Kim and Rachel are behind me finishing up dinner, the guys are all sitting around listening to this story. Sue looks like she's about to cry with happy tears. And Sophie, my Angel, is sitting on Quil's lap flitting like fucking Tinkerbelle on crack making sure that Seth doesn't leave out any of his story.

To be honest I haven't heard a thing that he's said. Every once in a while I heard my Angel interrupt with a "don't forget" this or "then I said" that. I mean my head was still reeling about how she wasn't upset with this. I know they didn't date for very long but still, I just I don't know what to say.

Finally Seth finished his story; the guys all got up to do whatever until dinner started. Charlie and Billy went outside to set up the tables so the girls could set out the food. Sophie excused herself and went outside.

"Sam, sweetheart, are you ok? You haven't moved or spoken in about half an hour." I looked up to an amused looking Anne.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all."

"I know dear, I know but why don't you go find her and ask her then."

I looked up at her and my eyebrows touched my scalp. "What?"

She just laughed. "A mother knows Sam, a mother always knows. Now, go find my daughter and tell her she has clean up duty if she doesn't get in here and help." And then she winked at me and walked away.

I went out back and looked around but I couldn't see her. I started walking toward the beach and found her sitting with Koda staring out at the water. She had the most serene smile on her face, she looked perfect.

"So sounds like you've had quite the day." She turned to look at me and smiled.

"You could say that." She said as she patted the ground next to her. I of course obliged and sat down.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded, "Well I don't know how to say this delicately so I'm just going to say it. How the hell can you be so happy about Seth meeting this girl?"

"Cameron."

"What?"

"Her name is Cameron." Ok? Not the answer I was expecting but she never does anything I expect. I chuckled.

"Ok, how can you be so happy that Seth met Cameron?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She really wasn't making this easy for me.

"Well, you guys are like dating right?" Then she started laughing. That hearty, husky low laugh that I love. I looked at her and quirked my eyebrow up at her. She just sighed and leaned into my shoulder. I think I've just crossed over the line to twelve year old girl because I was in fucking heaven right now.

"You know I don't beat around the bush right Sam? You've been able to pick up on the fact that I'm rather blunt?" I just nodded and laughed.

"Well Seth and I, we were friends with benefits and that's it. You know we just kind of were…and then we were just friends. Never anything more than that. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Oh." I must have looked surprised because she just started laughing again.

"I know it makes me sound bad but you know I guess if you're going to have causal sex it might as well be with someone you trust right?"

"Um yeah I guess but feel free not to go into any details." This time she pushed me away playfully. So that is what everyone's been trying to tell me, Seth and Sophie were over before they began. She interrupted my thoughts with the most outrageous thing I've ever heard.

"The truth is I could have been crazy in love with him and probably still would have been happy for him today."

"How do you figure?" I was completely shocked at her admission. What the hell is she thinking? I was devastated when Leah imprinted.

"You weren't there, you didn't see. Sam, I have never seen anything like that. I mean when they looked at each other and they just, it was like. It was like nothing else mattered but them. You know, like everything else up to that point and everything after didn't matter because they had finally found each other."

"So you're saying you think he loves this girl, he doesn't even know her." I knew that he did but I was curious as to why she thought she knew.

"Sometimes, sometimes you just need to put yourself out there you know. Give in to whatever forces have brought you to where you are. I think that's what happened today. I honestly think I witnessed someone find their soul mate and it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She sighed and looked back out over the water, this time she looked sad.

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, maybe a little jealous, envious, ok maybe a little sad. But not because of me and Seth, only because I want that. I want to find my missing piece, my other half. Does that sound corny?"

"No, it sounds, it sounds wonderful." And that was it, I was done. Done pretending, done fighting, done worrying. I was giving myself completely to Miss Sophie Coleman. And I would be anything and everything she wanted me to be.

She got up and dusted off the sand, and then she reached down for me to help me up. "Let's get back up there before the twins eat all the food in the house." I let her try and pull me up and then walked back to the house with her. I felt the loss immediately when she dropped my hand.

"So we're ok Sam? You and me I mean. You aren't going to keep hiding from me?" she said with a nervous giggle.

"No Sophie, I'm really sorry for my behavior and I am here. I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Well, my best friend just fell madly in love with someone else so I think I'll be having a lot of free time. I'd love a new friend; I'm taking applications starting tomorrow." What a smart ass.

"Sure, sure. Friends it is then." For now I whispered to myself.

We had been at the beach so long that Sophie now had clean up duty after dinner. I felt bad so I stuck around and helped wash the dishes and clean up the trash. These fuckers were pigs! I announced that we would be having a bonfire on Saturday night and everyone got excited. The girls decided to make it a whole day thing and have a cook out again. Seth of course immediately got on the phone and invited Cameron.

It was getting late and everyone had left except for the twins and Sophie who were now going over the stuff they bought today while they were in Port Angeles. Koda was sitting on the couch with me and Quil. Sophie looked over at us at one point and smiled that beautiful ear reaching smile of hers. And everything just felt normal.

I walked Sophie home and gave the boys a ride dropping them off at their houses. I went home and dreamed again of Sophie and my life together, but this time when I woke up I was smiling.

* * *

You all know I'm a review whore so feel free...the button, right there. CLICK IT.


	18. Chapter 18: Happygasm

Author's Note: Some more happy go lucky fluff before I bring in some drama. Enjoy! PS I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 18: Happygasm

**Sophie's POV**

Ok, so not to sound too cliché but have you ever just had one of those weeks where everything seemed to be going your way? Like you just want to grab someone's hand and go skipping down the street. Or whip out your umbrella and do your best Debbie Reynolds 'Singing in the Rain' routine. I wonder if there is anything higher than Cloud Nine.

It was now Friday, two whole days since I last talked to _him_. I know I need to calm the fuck down, it's not like I won the lottery but I felt like it. Wednesday I watched one of the best people I know find the love of his life. That same day I finally snake charmed my weasely ass into Mr. Sam Uley's life. And then there was yesterday.

I got up yesterday still reeling from the conversation I had with Sam. I know I know it was just one fucking conversation but it felt like a major stepping stone in our relationship. Relationship, yeah right take two steps back Sophie. But still we're friends. I can't help the pull I feel towards him but I think friends are where we should start. I mean, the guy practically hated me 5 days ago, I think jumping on his lap and having my wicked way with him would be a little inappropriate at this time.

So I got up yesterday morning and I called Ben, he was really excited about coming back for a visit on Labor Day. I was too I really missed him and I needed to talk this Sam situation over with him. Not that I couldn't go to Quil but he and Sam were close like brothers and I was making mountains out of mole hills and didn't want to be mortified at my teenage crush on Sam. I can see it now. "Fifi, honey you finally got the guy to talk to you, you really think he's ready to accept your marriage proposal." Teeeheee, I was like a fucking school girl the way I was mooning over this guy.

So anyway, talked to Ben and my Dad and then I headed into work. I couldn't help but notice that old fancy car parked across the street at the station. Hmm. Maybe he would need to come in for some eggs and milk. But he didn't. My whole shift passed in one boring 'paper or plastic' moment after another.

I was on my way to the parking lot when I noticed some sort of flyer or something under one of the wipers on my truck. I quickly pulled it out and opened it up. I started laughing uncontrollably. There, filled out in perfect print was an "Application for Friendship". Well it looked more like an old job application that 'someone' had taken and made into a friendship application.

I quickly looked up and scanned the street. There getting into his police cruiser was Sam. I held up the application and laughed so that he knew I got it. He gave me that big sexy smile of his and nodded as he drove away. I think I must have read it 100 times that night. God this man was going to be the death of me.

I tucked the application into my bed side dresser and fell asleep dreaming about wolves and dark skinned boys again. This time though I recognized some of the boys.

So here I am Friday afternoon still giddy as a school girl. I swear I think I should go to Port Angeles and get a plaid skirt and knee highs just to complete the mood. I'm on my way to the La Push Auto Center, aka, Quil, Embry and Jake's garage. Seth was working there today as well so I thought I would bring them all lunch.

"So the divine Miss S finally decided to grace our little shop with her presence."

"Ok Embry, smart ass, give it to me, I can take it. You're right I should have come by sooner." I said as I swung a hug picnic basket out of the truck.

"Awe Doll," he said taking the basket from me, "if it's our lunch in there that smells so good then you will be forgiven completely, no comments." I just laughed; there isn't anything I could do wrong with these guys as long as I had food with me.

I walked to the huge garage and saw Jake standing under a car that was jacked up over his head. He had grease covered overalls on and was scratching his head trying to figure something out. "Hey there sexy, I bet Bella makes you wear those at home with nothing underneath huh?" I said motioning toward his overalls.

Without missing a beat he said, "Roll play Soph, keeps the marriage alive, remember that." Then he wiggled his eye brows at me. TMI Jake.

I walked across the garage following Embry; we passed Quil who was sitting at a parts counter filling out order forms. He must have smelled the food because he got up with that dopey look on his face. "Hey Fifi, thanks for lunch it smells awesome."

With that he lifted me up by my waist and carried me like a football down a long hall. "You know I can walk myself Brother Bear. And you don't have to run; they aren't going to eat it all."

"Yeah put you take too long and I'm starving."

We entered into a large lounge type area. There were two couches, a run down old fridge and microwave. A TV…and what the hell.

"You overgrown children have a Nintendo at work? Aren't you suppose to, I don't know, work at work?" I said as I started lying lunch out on the large table they had in the corner. Just then I felt two warm arms wrap around my back.

"Awe Beautiful," Seth said as he kissed my temple to say hello. "First, it's a play station, not a Nintendo and second sometimes you need to take a break. Plus sometimes the guys all come just to hang out."

"Whatever, you boys and your toys."

We were all sitting there enjoying the Philly Steaks that I had made and talking about the upcoming bonfire that was tomorrow. Quil was really excited that Seth and Leah's cousin from the Hoh Rez was coming up for the weekend.

"What's got you so excited? Oh please don't tell me that Leah's cousin is a booty call of yours." The guys all started laughing and Quil got really pissed for some reason.

"No Fifi, if you must know she's bringing her daughter with her and I haven't seen Claire-Bear in almost two weeks."

"So…she's what? Your daughter? I'm confused." Embry spit a mouthful of Coke out and it landed on Jake who was now cussing up a storm and stomped off to the bathroom.

"No, see Claire is sort of like Quil's little sister." Seth explained. When I looked at him confused he continued. "So, Angela, our cousin, she's a single mom and has sort of had a rough go at it. Well one day a few years ago she was here staying with mom trying to get back on her feet. Well since she was around so much Quil here sort of took it upon himself to watch over Claire. When Angela moved back to Hoh a few months later they kind of made an arrangement so that Quil could see Claire as much as possible."

"Oh," I said still not fully understanding, but of course my Brother Bear would do something like that. "That's cool I guess." And I left it at that. I would snoop into it more tomorrow.

Just then the back door of the shop flew open and Sam came running in. He slammed on the breaks reminding me of Fred Flintstone trying to stop a car and turned into the break room. He looked at me there and grinned at me. I shyly smiled back and turned back to my lunch. For fuck sake Soph what the hell is your problem? Try to act like a normal person. I was giving myself a mental pep talk when I felt him sit next to me.

I closed my eyes tight and then opened them. I noticed he hadn't stopped staring at me. Did I miss something? I looked around and noticed that EVERYONE was staring at me.

"WHAT?!"

"Fifi, Sam asked you if there were anymore sandwiches like 2 minutes ago. Where'd that little mind of yours wander off to?" I blushed and smacked Quil in the back of the head, trying to pull the attention away from me.

"Of course, here Sam," I said as I handed him a plate with a sandwich and chips.

"Thanks Angel," he said and I nearly melted right there.

"So what are you doing here anyway Sam, aren't there streets of La Push that need protecting?" Not that I was complaining that he was here, just surprised.

"Yeah well one of the cruisers needs looked at so I decided to drop it off."

We continued the rest of lunch like before with small talk, only this time I would attempt to be casual and sneak looks at Sam, yeah Ninja remember? Every time though he was staring right back at me and I would quickly turn away. Seth said he was bringing Cameron to the bonfire and that he already met her sister and brother-in-law. Apparently they live right around the corner from Sue and Charlie in Forks.

"Ok, I'm going to get going; I'll see you guys at dinner though right?"

"Actually Fifi, we're having a guys' night at Sam's so I don't think we will see you." I was a little disappointed but I played it off.

"Too bad, because Momma cooked up a nice little stack of ribs that are cooking in the oven as we speak. Oh well, I guess I'll just give them all to Koda." I said with a sly smile on my face, Quil was practically crying at the thought of missing that meal.

"Fifi, please…" he said while getting on his knees in front of me hugging me around the waist. "Please don't give my ribs to Koda I promise I'll eat them tomorrow." He was too cute I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, brother bear, how bout I finish cooking them and the dessert I made and wrap it all up and you can take it to Sam's and feed everyone." And I think he really was crying this time.

"Yeaaaaaa." He squeaked like a little girl and started jumping up and down.

"Could you be anymore of a girl right now? Do I need to go rent the Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast for you to watch tonight?" Sam chuckled out.

"Pickle you Cumquat. You've never had Fifi's cooking so you wouldn't understand." I swear I saw sadness in his eyes when Quil said that. I went up and started fake consoling him like a child patting his back.

"There, there Sam, by tonight you'll see what he means and you'll be begging on my doorstep every night for my scraps."

"I don't doubt that Sophie," he said with a sigh.

"So, Soph if you're not doing anything tonight maybe you could make a plate of that and take it over to Bella and keep her company. I feel bad leaving her alone but there really isn't anything I can do about it."

"Well asshole, you could stay home," I said jokingly but then I saw all the guys share a very serious look. Whatever, guys took their 'guys nights' so seriously.

"Ok, ok, sorry I even thought about breaking up guys' night. I'd love to come by and see Bella, tell her I'll be there at 6. Sam, do you need a ride back to the station?" Please say yes.

"No thanks, I'm going to stick around and set things up for tonight with the guys."

"Alright then, boys, I'll see you later, get back to work!"

"Yes mother," they all said at the same time. I walked up to Embry and Jake and gave them each a short hug. I then walked over to Seth and gave him a big squeeze and got my traditional kiss to the temple. I swear I heard someone growl when I did that. Quil grabbed the basket and said he'd walk me out. Ok so awkward moment, I know we just decided to be friends but do I hug him? Fuck it. I walked over to Sam and gave him the same small hug I gave Jake and Embry.

He hugged back and I swear I felt the softest of kisses on the top of my head. Well, a girl can dream anyway. Now can you see why I wanted to go find my yellow brick road and start skipping my way home? You're not in South Dakota anymore Dorothy.

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

As soon as I watched my Angel walk out the door I felt part of me going with her. I knew that she was feeling the same thing that I was. She was trying to be smart about it and take it slow, I'm sure she felt like she needed time to make sure she could trust me and I would give her until eternity if that's what was needed. But I also knew that we wouldn't be able to fight it forever and before we gave in I needed to explain everything to the pack, especially Seth. He looked at me like I was crazy when a growl slipped out as they said their good byes. I couldn't help it.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks man."

"What are you thanking me for Seth?"

"I mean, I don't know what happened between you and Soph, but I'm glad you were able to squash the beef. I hope you come to see what we all see in her." Already there and way passed it Seth.

"I want to apologize Seth, I know you feel protective of her, even still after Cameron you are her best friend and I am sorry that by hurting her, I hurt you. I swear I will never be that way again."

"Seriously bitches, do I need to put on some tea and get out the Kleenex or do you think you vag having fucks can wrap up the cry fest." We both just looked at Embry and glared but there was more important business at hand and I just let it go.

By now Quil was back and he and I sat the guys down. We'd have to fill in the rest of the pack tonight.

"Listen," I started in a serious tone so that they knew not to fuck around. "Quil and I found two scents on patrol last night. Which normally wouldn't alarm us but we found them in Port Angeles and they are scents that we had smelled before."

"What do you mean scents that you know? Like the Cullens?" Jake growled when he heard their names.

"No Seth, not the Cullens but about 2 weeks ago when we were in Port Angeles we picked up this same scent. It was old so we assumed whoever it was had taken off. But when we found it again I called Paul and Collin and had them come out. They also thought the scent was familiar and said they picked it up about a week ago south of here near Hoh."

"So what does this mean for us?" Embry asked.

"Well, Jake and I think it would be a good idea to go back on full patrol. 24/7, 2 of us at a time, one in the North, one in the South until we can pick up on what these leeches are doing sticking around the area."

Jake continued, "That also means that we'll need to get together as a pack more often to train, we don't want to be rusty if it comes to a confrontation. From what Sam says the trails are erratic and all over the place, we can't figure out what these bloodsuckers want and why they have stuck around for almost a month."

"Also, Frank Moses called Quil, Sr. yesterday. His twins and their younger brother are close to phasing, it must be the leeches in the area that are causing this. That means three new and very young members to the pack and we'll all need to help them out."

Seth looked up, "But wait, Frank Moses? His twins are…"

"Yes, one boy, one girl, we're going to have another girl in the pack and we all know what happened when Leah phased. I'm counting on her to help pull Abbey through but we're all going to need to step up. I've invited them to the bonfire tomorrow so they can hear the stories, maybe it will help once they finally phase."

We sat there discussing a little bit more before I told Embry and Seth to head out and patrol. The rest of the guys and Leah would be put on a schedule later. Jake went back to work and I started out the door to head back to the station.

"What about Fifi?" Quil's question surprised me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's a pretty smart little shit, she already knows we're hiding something from her but is too polite to ask."

"What are you getting at Quil?" I knew where he was going with this and it wasn't something I wanted to think about.

"Well, she's been glued to us for the past 4 weeks; don't you think she'll get more curious when we all start disappearing to do things that we can't tell her? Don't you think she has the right to know? I mean especially now that you and she are…"

"Yeah man, your right. I need to tell her as soon as possible. But before I do that don't you think it's a good idea to fill in the rest of the pack, especially Seth?" He just nodded. "Ok well then I think telling the pack should be put on hold, I can't risk their reactions when I need them to all pull together, lets get through this vampire issue and the new pack members and then I promise to tell them and her."

"Fine." He said and walked away. I knew this was killing him, it was killing me too. So what the hell was I waiting for?

"Quil, you know I love her too." I called, but he just kept walking. I couldn't deal with this right now; I had to figure out what the hell two leeches were hanging around for first. We all knew from Victoria's Newborn War how quickly one or two leeches can become twenty.

Later that night after we ate the delicious meal that Sophie cooked for us, and I filled everyone in on the new updates, we were out in the woods. It was the first time in a long time that the entire pack was together. It felt good, I forgot how strong we were when we were all together.

_Ok guys lets try out some tracking and trapping as a team. It's been a long time and we need practice._ I was speaking to my pack in that weird wolfy mental voice that we have.

_This is awesome guys; I forgot how fun this was._

_Concentrate Brady, this is real, for some reason these new leeches make my fur stand up on end._

_Hahahaaha you said fur._

_God Collin you're just as bad as Brady, no wonder Sophie call you twins_, Seth thought.

And as soon as he said that Quil's mind when nuts, FUCK! Mental flashes of Sophie and all her comments alluding to our secrets flashed in his head. Then he flashed the conversation we had this morning. Thankfully he left the most important thought out of his head.

_Quil, why do you think Soph deserves to know?_ Embry asked.

_Because she's as much family as Rachel and Kim and even Bella_. Leah said I felt proud of her in that moment; it was easy to see why I felt anything for her in the past.

_No she's not, they are imprints, and therefore they are allowed to know. As much as I love Soph she can't know._ Jake added.

_Ok well what about Mom and Anne, they both know. Maybe we could tell her like our fathers told them. And Angela, we told her I know it was because she needed to understand Quil's attachment to Claire, but we still told her_.

Seth had a point, but I couldn't risk it. I wouldn't tell her until I could tell her everything. And in order to do that I had some "splain' to do" of my own.

"_No, we will not tell Sophie unless absolutely necessary."_

A lot of grumbles and a few nice words later we went back on focusing on the task at hand. Protecting our people. And this time, I had so much more to fight for.

* * *

Reviews make me happy...being happy makes me write faster. LOL


	19. Chapter 19: Like White on Rice

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's sticking with the story. Loving you all. I'm working on another story too right now, got so many things flying around my brain I had to get them all out. So keep your eyes open for it, I'll probably post the first chapter this week. It's an Embry story this time. Oh and as always...I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 19: Like White on Rice

**Sophie's POV**

I put the finishing touches on dinner and wrapped up most of it for Quil to come and get. I threw in some baked potatoes and corn on the cob with the ribs and made 3 pies for dessert. I was surprised at how much I enjoyed being in the kitchen. My momma had taught me how to cook, and she and I would cook for dad and Ben all the time, whenever I'm home I still do. But this was different, I don't know if it's the amount of food I found myself cooking or the fact that I knew I was helping take care of my boys. Either way I truly was surprised at how domestic I've gotten in the past few weeks.

My boys, those crazy men that have stolen my heart. I know they liked having me around too. I think they like that I'm so ready to take care of them. Leah told me the other night that all the girls used to help watch out for the boys but as time passed and Kim, Rachel and Bella all started having children it was hard for them to play mom to all the over grown men too. She said that Jake, Paul and Jared were happy that I had sort of stepped up and started taking care of things. They worried about these 'young pups' as Paul calls them. It just felt natural to me. Like it was my role to take care of everyone, even the ladies.

I got to Bella's and the poor thing was still lying on the couch looking miserable. Jake had left about an hour before I got there and Eph had managed to turn the house upside down in the mean time. I sat him down in his booster chair and gave him some of the dinner I brought, and then I helped Bella into the dining room to sit down and eat.

"This one better be a girl, Soph, I'm telling you. I need my baby girl and I am not doing this," she pointed to her belly, "EVER again."

"Well, whatever is cooking in there, it's gonna be healthy that's for sure." We both chuckled.

"So you going to make Jacob stay home tomorrow with you, I would, I wouldn't want to sit up here by myself knowing everyone else was having a fuc..." I looked at Eph "a good time without me."

"Heck no. I'm going."

"You can't be serious Bella."

"Of course I am, I already told Jake, plus I need to get out of this house. I'll be fine, just plant my big bootie in a chair and I'll be fine."

I had to give it to her, despite her size this woman was one tough broad. "You know, you have a lot of fight in that little pixie body of yours."

"You have no idea. Can I tell you a little about myself Soph?"

"Of course, Bella, I would be honored."

"Things haven't always been easy for me and Jacob. We had quite a battle to get where we are."

"Really, that surprises me you guys are so in love."

"Yeah well it took me a long time to realize what was standing right in front of me my whole life. Not that I was always around though. I usually was only here in the summers after my mom moved me to Arizona. Jake says he knew he loved me back then." She laughed and I smiled at her, that doesn't surprise me, I see how his eyes light up when she walks in a room.

"I stayed away for a long time though, came back in high school."

"Is that when you and Jake hooked back up?"

"No, actually I was engaged to someone else before Jake and I finally got together." I raised my eyebrows so high I think they disappeared into my hair. I let her continue though.

"Yeah, it was short, I mean days short. I think that engagement and some other stuff going on at the time made me realize what I really wanted and it was Jake. He's my soul mate you know." She said matter of factly.

"So how did you not realize it? Did he not feel that way for you either?"

"Oh no, Jake knew how he felt, he even knew how I felt before I did." She smiled and looked at the wall like she was remembering back to that time.

"I thought I was so in love, first love is hard like that. You don't want to give it up even though you know it's not what is best for you. But Jake fought, God that boy was relentless. But I thank the heavens above every day that he didn't give up."

"So you see Sophie Coleman, what I learned from all that is that you have to tell your head just to shut up sometimes and listen to your heart. It will always lead you in the right direction."

"Why do I get the feeling that you are telling me this for a reason?" I asked her skeptical of where this was all going. She laughed and gave me a wicked grin.

"I may have been cooped up in this house for the last week but don't think that the 'gossip girls' in my family haven't told me about you and Sam. And by girls I mean boys, they are worse than a group of old women at a quilting bee."

I was shocked, what the hell was she talking about? "Me and Sam? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well from what I hear, you guys buried the hatchet and made up."

"Yeah…"

"Well, the boys in this family may be blind as bats when it comes to reading people which is funny considering that they are…well considering that they are close. But the women, we have an uncanny ability to read people. Sam has changed. It's only been a short while, but he has, and it's because of you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Nope, he was here for brunch last weekend and he came by to talk to Jake on Thursday too after the get together at Quil's, the boy has changed. He is lighter, happier, I can't say for sure but I think he is smitten."

"Smitten? How old are you 80? Who says smitten?" I said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Don't change the subject on me girl, I know what I know."

"Regardless Bella, you said yourself, he was hurt so badly when he and Leah didn't work out. Do you really think he's ready to go down that road again? I mean if you can keep it between me and you," she nodded, "I can't help but feel this strange pull to him, this need to be near him, and I'm afraid of his rejection due to his fear of relationships."

"I don't know, I think he's been so damaged that he would only put himself out there again if he found his imp…" She cut herself off and stared at me with a weird look. And what was with that imp word. Brady and Collin used it in the car the other day.

"Oh Sophie, I just," is she crying? "God these pregnancy hormones. Can you help clean up Ephraim, I'm gonna go back on the couch. Plus I need to call Rachel real quick."

Holy baby maker Batman, pregnant women are weird. "Yeah sure honey. Go take care of yourself; we got this, right Eph?" I said as I looked at him for confirmation.

"Yeaaaa, Auntie Sopie give me bath?" I just laughed again as Bella went into a new round of sobs.

"Yes, my baby boy, _Auntie_ Sopie, will give you a bath." She said as she kissed his head and went into the other room.

I gave him a bath, put him to bed, cleaned up the kitchen and the toys in the living room all the while Bella was on the phone, I really couldn't pick up any of what she was saying because she was talking so fast and then would whisper any time I got near. When I was finally done I sat down on the far end of the couch from her and she hung up the phone.

"Ok Alexander Graham Bell, you done with your secret phone conversation yet?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Sopie," she laughed using Eph's new pronunciation of my name. "Just had to go over a few things with Rachel. I think that I had an epiphany about something when I was talking to you."

"Ok, so do I get to hear or is this just one more secret you guys are going to keep from me." I said it in a joking tone, and I was joking, sort of, but the closer I got to this family the more it started to hurt that they didn't let me in all the way.

"Sophie, I know you're a smart woman so I'm not going to try and deny your suspicions ok?" She said, I was surprised that she confirmed my fears but was actually impressed that she had the balls to bring it out in the open. I just simply nodded at her.

"Well, just know that even if there are things that we can't tell you just yet, we all love you so much already. You have been here such a short time but we all just feel like you belong with us. _And now I think I know why_." I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part she said it so quietly.

"I just, I have never had a big family Bella, even when my mom was around it was mostly just the four of us. She would drag us to the rez every weekend and so we had friends upon friends but not really family in the sense of real family you know what I mean?" She nodded; I think she knew more about that then I realized.

"I love you guys too and I want you to be able to trust me, you know. It's just, I don't know, I guess you all will tell me when you're ready." I couldn't help the ache in my heart. I didn't do secrets, my dad and Ben, we were open books. Family doesn't hide things from the ones they love. But maybe I was making something out of nothing.

I patted Bella on the leg and got up to leave. "Don't worry your pretty head about me. I can handle not knowing all your little secrets." I tried to be light hearted about it but this comment weighed heavily on her. I told her I'd see her at the bonfire and left for the night.

I fell asleep thinking about everything that Bella and I talked about. Could Sam really be more than just a friend? Could I continue to love and trust these people when they weren't being completely honest with me? Time, I would give them and myself time.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Sophie left and I was left on the couch an emotional basket case. These damn hormones had me happy, sad, and angry, all at the same time. When Sophie confirmed to me that she had feelings for Sam I was a little more than shocked, how could she have this connection to someone who treated her like garbage. But then when she asked if he could even go down that road it hit me.

'He would only put himself out there for his imprint.' I said to myself again. It was like all the fucking light bulbs in my house had suddenly gone off above my head. I needed to talk to Rachel or Kim or fuck SOMEBODY. I was sort of freaking out. And then my baby boy called her Auntie Sopie. We'd work on the pronunciation later. Auntie, she was wasn't she? She belonged here we all felt it but none of us could figure out why.

To be honest seeing her and Seth together that first day I could have sworn that maybe he'd imprinted and that is why we all felt like she was family already but that ended up not being the case. Now the pieces were coming together. I sat back replaying my phone call with Rach.

_A few minutes earlier:_

When I got Rachel on the phone I had to be careful so Sophie wouldn't over hear us.

"Hey Rach"

"Yeah Bella? Why are you whispering? Is it the baby? Oh, no is everything ok?"

"Calm down, everything is fine but I just need to talk to my favorite sister-in-law about something. And I want you to hold your comments till the end."

"Shoot."

"Ok well you know how you all felt like Sam and Soph had this sort of weird vibe going on last weekend? And then that little kiss and make up scene at Quil's the other night."

"Yeah, I'm following so far."

"Well she and I were just talking and I think I've figured it out. But you can't freak out and you can't tell Paul at all you got me."

"On with it Shamu spit it out already."

Did she just call me a whale? I'll let that slide for now. "Ok bitch, well IthinkthatmaybeSamimprintedonher."

"In plan English, you think that Sam did what to Sophie?" And then I just sat there waiting.

"Holy mother ice road truckers, what?!?! Did you say imprinted?"

"Yep. Just think about it. He hates, absolutely hates the whole imprinting notion right? And Seth and Soph did get pretty close pretty quick so they were already hooked up before Sam even met her."

"Right…"

"Well, I'm thinking that he denied it, fought it. Cuz get this, she feels this pull towards him every time he's around and she doesn't know how to explain it or what it means. And he is a dick, like usual dickhead Sam to the power of 10."

"He's fighting it because of Seth and her."

"Now you're cooking with gas Rach. So, Seth wasn't there Saturday, alcohol flowed, he let his guard down. Then Wednesday…"

"Seth imprints and now there is nothing standing between them. Now they're all buddy buddy" She finished for me.

"Exactly"

"Bella, you don't know for sure. This may be your mania from being on house arrest for 3 weeks. You have seen 'Rear Window right?"

"Very funny, ok, I know it's out there but it is possible."

"Yeah but why wouldn't he just tell her then?"

"That my lovely, is what we are going to try and find out tomorrow. You with me?"

"Like white on rice baby."

_Back to present moment_

After I hung up with her I talked a little to Sophie, I could tell she knew we were hiding something from her.

I felt bad confirming her suspicions about our secrets but I'd hoped they would calm her nerves about the whole thing. I think I may have made it worse though, Sam better act fast, something tells me that if he doesn't tell her soon, she will be heartbroken once she does find out what we've been hiding.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

We were planning on spending the whole day down at the beach, so right after lunch Sue and Anne showed up at my house to get started on dinner. We decided to keep it simple, chips, potato salad, and a shit load of meat. We refrigerated everything and headed down to the beach.

"Hey Anne, what do you do with the store when you all have these get togethers like this?" I suddenly wondered who was covering the store.

"Oh, well we're such a small town darling, I just closed up shop at noon. No one will really notice anyway." Hmm, makes sense, luxury of being a small business owner in a small town I guess.

Everyone else was already there seeing as how even our 'simple' dinner took almost two hours to put together. I immediately picked out Sam in the crowd. Funny how I seemed to have a built in Sam radar now. He was sitting in a lounge chair next to Jake; they seemed to be discussing something very serious.

My heart did that flutter thing it does every time I see him. It's almost as if he heard it because he instantly looked up to see me. He got that damn sexy grin on his face and all seriousness of the previous conversation was forgotten. I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at him but it was Anne who broke me out of my daze.

"Come on dear daughter of mine, if you can pull your eyes away from Sam that is." BUSTED! I giggled a little and shook my head while I followed her down the path to the beach.

There were several new people there that I hadn't met before. There was an older gentleman about my dad's age and he had 3 young children with him. They were all tall like the rest of the Quileute I know but not nearly as muscular, more like gangly awkward growth phases. There was also a young woman, not much older than myself talking with Sue and Leah. I assumed this was the Angela that the boys told me about.

So if she's here then that must mean somewhere is a little…

"Oomph." I let out as I looked down. There staring up at me with her arms wrapped tight around my legs was a little girl. Ahh. Claire. Well wasn't she a charmer.

"Hi," she said and motioned for me to bend down to talk to her.

"Are you Fifi? Quil told me you'd be here. You're very pretty. If Quil is like your brother that means you're like my sister. Do you want to come play with me?" Wow that was a lot of words. I started laughing sweetly at this adorable little girl; I can see why she had Quil wrapped around her finger.

"Well lets see, yes, I am Fifi, and thank you, I think you are very pretty too. Um, yeah I guess that would make me like your big sister, and um…am I missing anything else?" I asked teasing her a bit.

"DO YOU WANT TO PLLLLAAAAYYYY?" She shouted while she twirled around in circles.

"I would love to baby, but can you give me a few seconds to say hi to all the old people first?"

She giggled at that statement. "Yeah, you're funny Fifi." And then she was gone, I watched her race off to Quil whom she had buried up to his knees in the sand. I stood up and felt a warm body very close to mine.

"You're very good with children Angel." God that voice, I would know that voice in my sleep. I turned around and he was standing so close I could practically feel his breath on me. Stay calm Sophie, you can do this, he's just a guy. That is what my head said but my heart was beating so loud I could hardly hear my head talking.

You don't even want to know what the rest of my body was doing. I've never been so turned on by the mere presence of a guy in my life.

"Um, yeah, well only good children. Brats I usually tie up to a tree and leave for the wolves." I said sarcastically trying to get the blood to flow back through the rest of my body.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Only you Sophie, would choose those words, where do you come up with this stuff? So would you like me to introduce you to a few people you haven't met yet?" He asked extending me his elbow. I wrapped my hand into it so it was bent around his.

"Lead the way." He was beaming at me now, ok so maybe there was hope for Sophie after all. I felt a shiver run down my body as he smiled at me. I think he must have noticed it too because his smile got even bigger. Cocky fucker.

I was introduced to Frank Moses and his three children, Abbey and Henry who were 15 year old twins and Jackson who was 14. I also formally met Angela who was laughing because she had seen the introduction Claire had made to me. Sam stood by my side the whole time and helped make small talk. I finally spotted Seth and Cameron and excused myself to go say hi.

Seth stood up as I walked over to a small group of chairs that Brady, Collin, Seth and Cameron were sitting in. "Hey there she is, how are you today Beautiful?" he said as he kissed my temple.

"Hey Seth, I'm good how are you?" He sat back down and inched Cameron's chair closer to him.

"Perfect." He said as he looked at her causing her to blush.

"Uh, cough…pussy…cough." I reached over and smacked Brady in the back of the head.

"The hell Momma Bear! What was that for?"

"For forgetting your manners in front of a lady." I said pointing to Cameron.

"Well, she's gonna be around for a while she better get used to it," Collin said winking at her.

Sam came up behind me with two more chairs and unfolded one offering it to me. And then unfolded his next to me. "Thanks." I said, now I'm blushing.

"FIFI, Where are you?" Claire was screaming running around, when she spotted me she came running over and crawled into my lap.

"We play now?" She asked as I brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Sure sweetie what would you like to play?"

"Can I bury you in the sand?" I chuckled, she must like to dig.

"Sure," I said as I got up and moved my chair back to sit on the ground while she started a hole in the middle of our circle of chairs. Once she got it a little deep she had me come to the middle of the circle and sit down beside it, which happened to mean I was now sitting on the ground directly in front of Sam's chair.

"Fifi?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Are you a wolf girl too?" She asked and Collin and Brady both shot soda out their mouths. I looked over to Seth who was wide eyed as well. Cameron looked as confused as I was at the guys' reactions. I tilted my head back to look at Sam who was staring at me with such loving adoration in his eyes.

"Um, well, I don't know what a wolf girl is but it sounds like fun. I would like to be one if you'll let me."

"Oh well, wolf girls need a wolf boy first, and then they are your bestest friend. And then, well that's it."

"So if I find a wolf boy then I automatically get in the wolf girl club is that what you're saying?"

"Yep, all there is to it." She said matter of factly.

"Ok well can Quil be my wolf boy? He is like my brother after all."

"No silly," She said like I should have known, "Quily is my wolf boy. You can have…hmmm…you can have Sam, he doesn't have a wolf girl, do you Uncle Sammy?"

I leaned back again to look at him, he was now laughing with the rest of the guys. Then he leaned down to whisper to Claire, knowing I could obviously hear him.

"I think Sophie would make a great wolf girl for me, don't you Claire-Bear." And then he moved to lean back but not before his cheek grazed the side of my face sending shivers down my spine again. Would it be too inappropriate to straddle him right here on the beach in front of everyone? Probably. Good thing I'm up to my knees in sand.

"Yep, I do! So there Fifi," she said slapping my hand with her shovel. "It's opishal, you're a wolf girl." I laughed again still having no idea what the hell this little girl was talking about.

* * *

There you have it Chapter 19. Let me know what you think and I'll give you a little something from the bonfire in chapter 20.


	20. Chapter 20: White Buffalo Woman

A/N: I own none of the original characters. blah blah blah.

Thanks again to everyone who is sticking with the story. **Also don't forget to check out the new story I put up. It's an Embry one. I'll be updating it this weekend probably. **

**Another side note: My BFF Tink and I started a new community for stories that are a little off the beaten path. Check it out it's called "A Different Path" and focus on stories that don't revolve around those standard BxE and BxJ stories. Though there are some of those that are different enough. Most focus on different characters or characters that aren't in the books.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: White Buffalo Woman

**Sam's POV**

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a sec?" Seth asked as he got up and started walking down the beach, I guess assuming I would follow him. I excused myself from the group, I really didn't want to leave Sophie's side, we had been stuck together like glue all day and I couldn't be happier. Taking things slow was going to kill me.

"What's up Seth," I said as I jogged up to meet him.

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing. What's going on with you and Sophie?"

"I'm not sure I follow." I said trying to play it off; I knew everyone had started picking up on what was going on between us. Hell, Rachel and Bella hadn't stopped staring at me all day long. I tried to pick out what they were saying but they had learned a few things in the past 5 years about how to keep us boys out of their conversations.

"Listen, just because I've got Cameron now doesn't mean that I don't care about what happens to Soph, so just know that whatever it is that is going on I'm going to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"And what makes you think I would ever hurt her?"

"I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. Now, I'll be the first to admit that she never looked at me that way. We were casual, we were friends first. I just think this is going deeper than that for her."

"And that's bad because…" he was really starting to piss me off, who did this kid think he was.

"Listen," he said raising his voice, "you are the last person I need to warn about developing serious relationships with people who aren't your imprint. I just don't want her to fall for you and then be disappointed in the end when you leave her for someone else."

Ok, I guess we were going to do this now.

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. And listen, I didn't want to go into this with you with all the other pack shit we are dealing with but, I love her man. I love her the way you love Cameron, the way Paul loves Rachel, hell I even think I love her as much as Jake loves Bella."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You better not be saying what I think you're saying, Sam."

"I imprinted on her Seth, the first day I met her. I tried to hide it and fight it because of whatever it was you guys had going on, I didn't want to be the reason you weren't with her, but now I'm done fighting it."

And then he punched me, really hard.

"What the fuck Seth, who do you think you are?"

"Forgive me, old wise and glorious leader," he said sarcastically as he punched me again.

"What the hell were you thinking, who are you to play God with other people's lives, what would have happened if we were more than friends, if I hadn't met Cameron. Fuck sakes Sam what the hell is the matter with you."

"I will let you talk to me like that just this once Seth, because you're right. But do not think that this," I said waving my hand between us, "will ever be acceptable again." I used my Alpha voice and he knew there was no arguing.

"So then when are you going to tell her?"

"I've got too much going on right now Seth, I want to tell her when I can be there to help her through it, I can't be there for her right now and its better that she doesn't know just yet."

"She'll be more hurt that you lied to her."

"You're starting to sound as bad as Quil now." FUCK. SHIT.

"WHAT? Quil knew? He fucking knew?"

"Yeah, it slipped out that first night we were patrolling together, but don't take this out on him, I ordered him not to say anything."

"Fuck that." He said as he started to storm off to find Quil.

"I mean it Seth; you will not hold him responsible for this secret. It was my fault entirely." And then he sighed in defeat and stomped off. I knew that he wouldn't start anything with Quil, but that didn't mean things were ok with them either.

I walked back to the party; I needed the one thing that would settle me down, my Angel. I looked around for her but couldn't find her anywhere. I casually looked around the beach. I saw Brady and Collin get up and start to leave, they gave me a nod. They were going to relieve Leah and Jared on patrol.

Then along the far side of the beach on a piece of drift wood I saw her, God she's beautiful. My body reacts every time I see her. I need her, I crave her touch. I could feel myself getting aroused just thinking of the times we touched, innocent as they were, she brought things alive in me that I thought were dead and buried.

She was talking to Abbey Moses and they looked like they were pretty deep in conversation so I just sat at the far edge of everyone and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"But everyone thinks I'm a freak." Abbey said almost in tears. I knew that the transformation our bodies went through before phasing was hard on all of us; I can't imagine what it must be like for a young girl.

"You know, I've been as tall as I am since I was 14." Sophie said. "I used to get picked on all the time. I was tall and gangly; I hadn't gotten my curves or my boobs yet." She laughed at herself.

"But none of that mattered you know why?" Abbey just shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because I had my family, and a few close friends who reminded me every day how wonderful I was. You see all these people here today? I've only been here about a month and these people have made me feel more welcomed and loved than anyone ever has, except for my family."

"Yeah but, at school, they are just so mean."

"Fuck 'em Abbey." I had to stifle my laugh into my shirt, I couldn't give away that I was listening. My girl didn't pull any punches when it came to the truth.

"I happen to know, that in a few years, guys will be knocking down your door. They will be fighting each other for the tall beauty with the legs that go on forever. And then you'll get to stand next to them, looking down on them might I add. And put those dickheads in their place. That is the sweetest revenge."

Abbey was laughing through her tears by now. I felt a warming in my heart the way that she was so easily able to open her heart to everyone. She took care of the twins and their crazy asses. She helps take care of the children of this pack, including a hyperactive Claire. And now she was mentoring our newest member whose hard times were only beginning. She truly was my mate in every way shape and form. While I would be able to lead my pack into battle and protect our people, she would make sure their emotional needs were met. Could she handle the responsibility though, or would she want to.

I saw her lean in and brush Abbey's hair out of her face and give her a loving kiss on the forehead before standing up and grabbing the young girl's hand. "Let's get over there, one thing I've learned about these guys is, if you want to eat you gotta be fast."

I saw her walking in my direction and I stood up to offer her my seat. She simply smiled at me and nodded before sitting down. I sat down on the ground just to the side of her chair.

"Everything ok over there?"

"Yeah, just girl talk, you know her mother died 3 years ago. She just needed to talk to someone without a Y chromosome."

"You really are amazing Sophie, I don't think you realize how much you've done since you got here."

"Yeah well, what will you guys do without me when I'm gone?" She said and her eyes got sad. I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm only supposed to be here until December. I'm heading back to South Dakota right before Christmas." I noticed she didn't say home. Could it be that she considered this place HOME?

"Well," I had to lighten the mood, "Maybe we'll have to find a reason for you to stay." Then I winked at her, where the hell did that come from? I wasn't usually that bold.

She gave me that loud laugh that I love so much. "Well, we'll just see about that huh?" she said and winked back at me.

"For the love of Betty Crocker, why the hell aren't we eating yet?" I looked up to see Leah stomping down toward the beach.

Sophie stood up and headed towards her. "Well you lazy bitch, seeing as how we had to get the food ready all by ourselves you'll just have to wait. Where the hell have you been anyways?" And with that Sophie grabbed Leah by the waist and they headed back up toward the house to get the food. This made everyone laugh. Sophie was the only one who could or would have no qualms about putting Leah in her place.

Just as twilight broke, Jake, Quil and I started building the bonfire. It didn't escape my attention that Quil and Seth were trading glares all day. I would deal with them later when we were a pack, I didn't want to bring it up now in front of everyone.

"I think I'm going to go lay this little one down before we start," Kim said as she picked up Nadia.

"Good idea," Rachel joined in picking up Sarah.

"Why don't you guys go lay them in my guest bed, Angela, would you like to take Claire to bed? Leah grab Eph for Bella." Sophie offered when she saw that all the kids were now passed out or close to. So caring. I've become such a fucking girl.

We were all now sitting on the drift wood benches we made around the fire. Everyone was having small talk while we waited for the sun to set. I was sitting next to Sophie with Quil on the other side. She started to shiver a little bit and squeezed closer to Quil. Jealousy shot through me but I had to let it go. She had known him longer and trusted him like a brother. I had to keep telling myself that.

He got the idea and put his big brawny arm around her and scooped her up setting her in front of him between his legs. She sighed in contentment as she stopped shivering.

Quil, Sr. cleared his throat and I moved to his side with Billy on the other as he was about to begin. Sophie sat up quickly leaning back into Quil. Her eyes lit up as Quil Sr. began to talk, she seemed really interested in what was about to happen.

I barely listened as he began the story, I had heard it all before and I was much more interested in watching Sophie's reaction. She seemed really taken by the whole thing. Her eyes got big and frightened when he talked about the Cold Ones. She even teared up at the end when he told about Taha-Aki and the third wife.

Every once in a while she would lean up to Quil and whisper a question to him. He would chuckle lighting and answer her or pull on her hair or flick her in the forehead. All those annoying things brothers do. As Quil, Sr. wrapped up his story everyone clapped like they usually do.

Next up was Billy; he was going to tell the story of imprinting. He looked over at me and gave me a wink. He knew how important it was to me that Sophie even be open to the idea that this story was real. I watched her eyes soften as Billy began to speak. First speaking of Taha-Aki, then speaking of his grandfather Ephraim, the last Chief our tribe had. He spoke of how they found their mates and how it was the ancestor's way of bringing two souls together.

I looked around and saw that Anne, Bella and Rachel were all too looking at Sophie with what seemed like hope in their eyes. But there was no way, right? I looked now at Sophie who was crying again but then looked puzzled. Like she was trying to put together something. Then she turned to Seth and Cameron who were wrapped in each other's arms staring at each other like no one was around. She looked at them for a long time with that puzzled face then her brows raised and she grinned a huge Cheshire cat grin and turned back around.

Our eyes met briefly and she seemed shocked by something before quickly turning away to talk to Quil again. Leah stomped her ass over and flopped down next to her. That girl has all the femininity of a bull.

"So, Soph, what do you think of our little fairy tales? Huh?"

"Oh, Leah, don't call them fairy tales." She said and that surprised everyone.

"You can't possibly think that they are true." Leah baited her.

"My momma once told me," she said as she looked at each one of us around the fire, "that the stories of our ancestors might not always be 100% true but they had to have some truth buried in them, or else they wouldn't be held sacred for so many years."

"Will you tell us about her? I mean your mom?" Quil asked. I was surprised quite frankly, not that I didn't want to know but I didn't think Quil had it in him to be serious. She looked over to Seth who just nodded and smiled at her. Again I felt the jealously that these boys had connected with her while I missed out on so much for being such a fonzanoon.

She sat up a little higher and got this far away look on her face. "Well, most of you know that I lost my birth mother when she died giving birth to my brother. About 2 years later this little, native woman came to our farm one day looking for work."

"Hold up, wait right there." Leah and her big fucking mouth. "You lived on a farm? Like an honest to God farm with pigs and chickens and cow shit everywhere?" Everyone let out a round of laughter.

"No, you snarky bitch, my dad owns a horse farm. He and Ben breed and raise horses. They mostly train them for cattle ranchers, but sometimes they sell them to people for show purposes."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." This time Embry butted in laughing his ass off. "You are telling me that that over grown Wanksta you call a brother is a fucking cowboy?"

"Hey," Sophie said mocking anger. "That's my brother you're talking about, so now do you back woods, cold jungle fuckers want to listen to my story or do you want to rag on me some more?" (A/N I googled Washington slang and cold jungle refers to the forested areas around Washington, it's nothing bad or anything.)

"Sorry, Fifi, keep going."

"Ok, so, I was about 5 years old when she started working for my dad. She looked after me and my brother while he ran the farm. I can't say I can actually pinpoint the moment that I knew they were together. They just were. They married about a year later. She was a great person. Every weekend, rain, snow or shine we had to drive almost 2 hours to go to her Rez to either volunteer or go to school."

"She was Lakota Sioux, and lived on the Cheyenne River Reservation her whole life. Things got bad and there were no jobs, poverty was really high on the Rez. That is why she moved to look for work, but she never forgot where she came from, she said we were her children and that meant we were Lakota too."

She laughed at this but continued "So every weekend we would go up and get our 'real education' as she called it. Even after she got sick we still went up every weekend." She was starting to tear up and I wanted to wrap her in my arms and take away her pain. "When I was sixteen she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought it for two whole years. She lost the battle during my senior year of high school. Before she died I promised her I would make her proud. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing. I've studied so hard, just so I can fulfill my promise to her. I'm going to help her people, one way or another."

Anne got up and walked over to the young woman she thought of as a daughter and started shushing her and wiping her tears for her. "You've already made her proud Sophie; you are a beautiful young woman with a heart of gold. I'm sure she is looking down on you and smiling." After a few minutes she composed herself and sat back up on a log.

"Sorry to dampen everyone's good time. Fuck, I didn't mean to get all emo on everyone." We all just nodded. It was Billy who broke the ice.

"So my young Lakota Winyan." I don't know what he just called her but she looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure you've heard quite a few 'fairy tales' of your own, what do you think about ours?" He looked briefly at Leah and frowned using her choice of words.

"Well, I don't know. Like I said, I think there is some truth in all legends; they had to have originated from somewhere. I think that if you believe then that is all that matters. I think your people are deeply connected to the wolf spirit, Kahelaha, sorry if I didn't pronounce it right, and I think it is in these beliefs that we have that we can guide our own lives."

"Ok, but cut the crap Soph, do you think they could be real?" Oh Seth. Cut right to the chase; guess he's filling in for the twins since they aren't here.

She started laughing. "Do I believe that your ancestors turned into wolves and chased vampires around? I don't know, I can't say that it makes sense but I'm not going to dispute the word of your elders. I've seen and heard too many stories to discount any of them."

Ok, so that wasn't a complete shutdown. This woman amazes me every time she speaks. Her knowledge of Native Americans and her perfect pronunciation of her language. What a fucking turn on; can't get up right now, gotta wait till something else goes down, if you get my drift. She is thoughtful and wise and do you think it's too early to propose? I guess so; I don't have a ring yet…

"Tell us one of yours Fifi; tell us one of your people's stories." Quil said. We all agreed.

"Well my favorite is the story of _PtesanWi."_

"Ah, White Buffalo Woman," Quil Sr. said nodding at her to continue.

"Well, it is said that one time many many moons ago our people were visited by _PtesanWi_ during a time of great famine. Two scouts were out hunting for food and they saw a figure in the distance. As they approached this figure they saw that it was a beautiful woman. One scout, being a cocky bastard, thought he would approach the woman and take her as a wife. It is said that she embraced the scout and then there was a puff of smoke then at her feet laid the bones of the scout."

She looked around at all of us to see if we were interested, everyone was sitting there with big eyes and all the girls had smirks on their faces.

"Well, the companion wised up real fast and noted that she was _lila waken_, very sacred, and not to be disrespected. She told the scout to go back to his people and prepare for her return; she said she was bringing good things to the people from the buffalo nation. She came back and there was a huge ceremony in which she taught our people many things. To cut a long story short, she brought us the gift of the pipe, which is very important in our rituals to this day. She also brought the seven sacred rituals. Upon leaving in the same direction from which she came she turned into a white buffalo calf and disappeared across the horizon. As soon as she left a buffalo herd appeared giving the nation meat for food, skins for clothes and _tipis_ (bones) for tools. That is why when a white buffalo is born; it is treated with great respect."

"That is a great story Sophie; I can see why it's your favorite." Kim said still sitting there in awe. We all were. Not just at the story but the passion that arose from my Angel as she told it. You could feel that she believed this story to be true, the love she held in that moment for her people, even though they weren't biologically her people, made me proud. I could not have found a better mate to help lead my people.

"Awe shucks, it's my favorite because the girl kicks ass in the story." She said instantly bringing everyone into a fit of laughter. Then everyone started to get up and clean up. It was getting late and we were all tired. I thought I'd take the chance that everyone would be too busy to notices us so I walked over to her and looked deep into her eyes; I wanted her to feel the emotions I had for her at that moment.

"I'm very proud of you Sophie, you are strong and beautiful and you astound me every time we are together." I looked around to make sure no one was watching this very private moment, they all seemed to be doing their own thing, well at least they were pretending not to hear me.

"Um, thanks," she said looking up to me. I saw many things in her eyes, confusion, hope, but most importantly love. I saw her look from my eyes to my lips and back. I unconsciously wetted my lips and leaned in. Could I do this? Now? Here? My brain was trying to put the brakes on but my heart was calling to her. I leaned down a little further as I felt her arms come up and slide from my hands to my shoulders.

"AHHH. Son of a bitch." My head jerk up to see what happened.

"My water just broke." Perfect timing, of course even Jacob Black's unborn are cockblocking me.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 20. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21: Feels Like Home

Author's Note: So I was going to wait until tomorrow to update but it's ready so why not huh? Thanks so much to everyone who keeps reviewing. Amandatory you are cracking my shit up on the daily. Seriously. I love all of you who are reviewing me regularly. You keep me going. Oh and if you guys haven't checked out my other story I would love you forevers if you did. Um what else? I own mine, Stephanie owns her's. Enjoy!

Oh and FYI, the story, White Buffalo Woman, it's a real one. I researched some Lakota legends when I knew I wanted to write it into the story and picked the one I liked the most. Google it for the full story. Very interesting.

* * *

Chapter 21: Feels like home

**Sophie's POV**

Wow. All I can say is WOW. He was going to kiss me, I mean; I think he was going to kiss me. And now I'm sitting here is this hobbit sized plastic chair with a shit load of other people waiting on that devil spawn to be born. Cockblocking little seed of Satan. Ok, maybe I'm just a little pissed but wouldn't you be? I mean we were FINALLY making some progress here.

My mind is swimming right now. Two weeks ago I was having fun; I was enjoying my new life. I had a grrrr…eat sex buddy. Now I'm thrown into this angsty drama shit that should be scripted for General Hospital. I decided to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Who knew how long we'd be up tonight. I was standing in front of the coffee vending machine waiting for my hot cup of sludge when a familiar arm wrapped around my shoulder. I didn't even have to look up.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Beautiful."

"Can I buy you a cup of Washington's finest vending machine coffee?"

"Naw thanks, but can I sit with you for a minute? I don't feel like going back up there."

"Yeah sure, where's Cameron?"

"Took her home, she doesn't really know Bella and Jake yet so she thought she'd go on home." I simply nodded. We sat there for a few minutes both too tired to talk. It was almost 2 in the morning and baby Black had yet to grace us with his/her presence.

"So. You and Sam huh?" I turned in my chair shocked at this conversation starter.

"Huh?" was all I could come up with.

Seth chuckled lightly. "You guys aren't fooling anyone you know that right?"

"That obvious huh?" I sighed and leaned into his side.

"Can I ask how all this happened?"

"I don't know really. I mean, I guess to be honest with myself, I felt a pull to him the first time I met him. But then he was so rude and mean for no reason. I kept trying to tell myself it didn't matter, but for some reason it did. I cared what he thought, wanted him to like me."

"So when you and I…" he didn't finish that sentence and I felt a rush of guilt come over me.

"Oh Seth, I didn't have those kinds of feeling for him, you have to believe me. It was more of this weird need thing and I promise you I wasn't thinking of him romantically when we were together. God Seth, I'm so sorry I shouldn't be telling you all this."

"No, Sophie, we're best friends, we can share things like this. You and I we never really had that deep connection in the romantic sense, so I'm not offended. I just, well I'm mad at him to be honest."

"What? Why on earth are you mad at Sam?"

"Well if he would have just been honest from the get go then all this emo drama could have been avoided."

"You mean you think he has felt this way for me all along?" Suddenly Seth tensed and had a grimace on his face.

"No, well, yes, I mean you guys have only really been on talking terms for like what? A week? And the connection I saw between you two, there's no denying he has feelings for you. You can try to be just friends Beautiful, but you'll fail, horribly," he started laughing and gave me a big squeeze.

"How 'bout we get back upstairs, see our new niece or nephew." I just nodded and followed him to the elevator. I decided after that talk that I was going to put all the old bullshit between me and Sam behind us. I think he was probably scared of that connection we had, and dammit I know he felt it too. That is probably why he pushed me away. We were going to move on. First, though, I had a very tall man I needed to work things out with.

I went up to the waiting room and nothing had happened yet. Everyone was still sitting there waiting. I went to find a spot on the floor seeing as how all the chairs and couches were spoken for. Sam got up to offer me a seat. I frowned and pushed him back down in his chair, how'd this bastard get one of the comfy ones? He sat down and I climbed up onto his lap and curled into his side. I was tired; I needed to rest for a few minutes. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his warm arms around my body bracing me from falling off the chair.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, and whispered against it, "Mr. Uley, you and I need to have a little talk when I wake up. That is if you're ready to stop being a boob and admit to me that you feel this too." With that I placed my hand on his chest over his heart and placed a small kiss below his ear. Normally I wouldn't be so brave, ok that's a lie, that was totally a Sophie thing to do.

I felt his heart rate pick up a little bit as he placed a kiss on top of my head, I felt his mouth turned into a huge smile. "Of course my Angel, sleep now."

I don't know how long I was sitting there but I could have sworn I was only half asleep or maybe I was dreaming. I heard a lot of mumbles and my name being thrown around, it was all blurry so I concentrated more.

"So, is Bella right?" was that Rachel's voice? Why is Rachel in my bedroom and what is she talking about.

"Not here, now's not the time." Ahh, I know that voice, it's my Sam.

"No, I think now is the perfect time, we're all here. So why don't you tell us what the hell is going on?" Seth? He sounded angry. What a weird fucking dream.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Ah Brady, my baby boy.

"Sam, it's time." Wow Billy's here too. I feel like I should get up but my body won't let me.

"Fine, yes, Bella's hunches were right. Smart, pregnant, pale little nosy…" he mumbled some more and everyone was laughing.

"So, then she's it, you're imprint. And you tried to hide it from us all because of Seth? That is really stupid man. Just fucking, no offense Poppa Wolf but you're an ass." Collin has such a way with words. But what did he mean? What's wrong with Sam and Seth? What is an imprint?

"I tried to tell him that, I was sick of being the only one who knew." Quil? Quil knew something about me and Sam? And he hid it from me, but he was like my brother.

"So now we can tell her and everything will be perfect." I could just picture Kim jumping up and down in her seat.

"Now's not the time. I'm glad you all know but we have some major issues going on and I don't need to worry about how she will take the news on top of all that."

There were a lot of mumbles of discontent before Billy spoke again. "Sam is right for once. Let the pack take care of whatever is going on, he needs to stay clear and focused. I'm not saying stay away from her, but no one will speak of this to her until the other matter has been settled."

Now I'm really confused, what other matter, what are they worried about my reaction for? Son of a Sand Man, this has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had. Everything went back to black after that. I don't know how long I was asleep but I started to feel the soft stroking of my cheek.

"Angel, it's time to wake up. Don't you want to see the baby?" Huh? I fluttered my eyes open only to be met with the most perfect deep chocolate orbs I've ever seen. Ahh, Sam. I shook my head and looked around a little bit. Where the hell was I?

Oh right, hospital, Bella, baby. "I just had the weirdest dream." I said as I said up straight on Sam's lap and stretched. "So, the baby, it's here?"

"Yes, SHE'S here and she's perfect," Rachel said and then added, "Now I have to get to your house and relieve Leah and Angela who stayed home with the kids, I'm sure they'll be here soon so you better get your honky ass in there and see my beautiful niece."

"So, you're a morning person huh?" I giggled as I stood up.

"Well some of us didn't get a 4 hour cat nap in the arms of our big hunkin' whatever you guys are." Subtle, very nice Kim.

"Four hours? You mean it's like 6 AM already?"

"Yep, guess I'm just a comfortable resting place for you," Sam said with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry; you didn't have to let me lay there that long."

"On the contrary, I quite enjoyed myself."

"Oh brother, seriously, good thing I'm in a hospital because I might get sick right now." Brady said as he walked down the hall making fake gagging noises.

"Come on," Sam said grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles, "let's go meet the baby."

Little Renee Charlie Black was 23 inches long and 9 lbs, 13 oz. She was beautiful. While Eph had his dad's jet black hair and tanned skin, Renee looked just like Bella. Soft dark brown hair and pale skin. Holy biological clock, my ovaries hurt just looking at her. Sam picked her up and was softly cooing to her about being her uncle and watching out for all the boys who would be knocking down her door. I couldn't help but stare at him and see my own child in his arms. He looked up and saw me staring, ours eyes met and my heart almost burst out of my chest.

This man was going to change my life. And I couldn't wait.

~~**~~

The next week and a half was spent in a blur of activities. I was getting ready for my Dad and Ben to visit in 10 days. My classes started just after Labor Day as did Seth, Aiyanna, Cameron, and the twins. I made sure that everyone had what the needed that books were ordered and that they worked out a car pooling schedule. Even Nanna and Cam were calling me Momma Bear now. I don't think Seth felt quite comfortable with that given our past but we have been able to comfortably move on from it. Cam and Sam have also been pretty good about not letting it bother them. I think knowing that what we have with each of them is so much more helps a lot.

I was spending a lot of time at the Tribal School. Sue had gotten me a visitor's pass and a key to the reference library. She and I met there twice in the last week so that she could look over my intended travel schedule and make a few phone calls to some friends. I was really excited. I was going to stay local for my first trip and go north to the Makah Rez. Then two weeks later I was heading to Victoria BC for a 4 day trip. That one I was really excited about.

So in the week that past after Renee, or Eny as Ephraim calls her, was born Sam and I talked about our relationship a lot. He finally admitted to me that he has felt that same connection I felt from the moment he saw me. He said it only multiplied that night at the Lone Wolf when I asked him if he felt what I felt. There were lots of angry words thrown mostly by me. But when he told me he was just scared and thought that Seth and I were headed in a totally different direction and he didn't want to come between us I lightened up on him.

I didn't really see him or any of the guys that much. I always made enough dinner to feed an army as was becoming my new routine. I never knew who was going to show up or when so I just kept everything stocked. The guys seemed to be so preoccupied anymore. They were all very tired and slept a lot. I didn't push as to why they were all drained all the time but I was worried.

Saturday afternoon I spent at the mall in Port Angeles with Leah. You'd of thought I was spending the day shoving bamboo up her finger nails but she was a trooper. She was great, our sarcastic personalities meshed well together. I talked a lot to her about Sam. She said it was ok and that it was the least she could do seeing as how she was the one who 'turned him into a bitter shrew', her words not mine.

Sam and I finally had our first official date Saturday evening. He met Leah and me in Port Angeles and after she left he took me to a nice restaurant and then a movie. Totally cliché I know but I loved every minute of it. Although I had seen him a few nights that week, everyone was always around so it was hard for us to find time just the two of us.

He walked me to my door after our date and leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss possible. He was standing there fumbling with his car keys like a nervous teenager. Then he grazed my cheek with his hand and trailed it to my chin where he pulled lightly getting me to lift my head to his. The anticipation was nearly killing me. I wanted to ravage him right there. But instead he placed the softest, kindest kiss on my lips. I literally felt my legs turn to mush as he caught me with one arm tight behind my back.

I deepened our kiss and lightly caressed his bottom lip with my tongue. He opened his mouth to me. I don't know how long I stood there in his arms but I could stay there for the rest of my life. If this were a movie here is where you would cue the fireworks and audience cheers. If I had any feeling in my legs I would have done the daintily lift one in the air and bend it shit. Yeah, this was epic, story book epic, fairy tale epic. I was a goner. His warm lips closed and pulled away too soon for my liking. I let out a small whimper and he chuckled.

"Sophie, my Angel that was just…"

"Wow." I said finishing his thoughts.

"Yeah," he sighed into my face as he leaned his forehead to mine. He placed one last long chaste kiss on my lips. "I have to go now."

"No," I pouted, "stay, come inside."

"Angel, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Well, you see Leah was my high school sweetheart, and I was so torn up until you came along that I never really dated anyone after that, so…"

"Sam," I giggled lightly, "Are you trying to tell me that Leah is the only person you've slept with?"

"I guess." He said turning bright red.

"I know what you probably are thinking, with the way I acted with Seth and all." He cut me off with a stern tone.

"I don't think anything Sophie."

"I know you don't judge me Sam but just let me say this. I was a virgin until I was 22 years old; Seth was only the third person I've slept with. I, that thing with Seth, I don't do that all the time you know. I just. I don't want you to think, I mean I wasn't asking you in, I just. Argh this is hard to explain."

"You mean you didn't ask me in to seduce me Miss Coleman?" he said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"I know it sounds backwards Sam, but you are special and I think, I think we should wait. I don't want our relationship to be about sex and just sex. You mean too much to me."

"I couldn't agree more my beautifully, adorable, flustered Angel." With that he placed one last kiss on my cheek and opened my door for me before walking to his car. Could he be any more fucking perfect if he tried?

~~**~~

So here I am now, on Wednesday, standing at the Sea-Tac airport waiting for Bevis and Butthead to get off their plane. Anne of course came with me; she has been a basket case these past few days. Making sure everything was ok, that we had all our plans for the long weekend laid out. Even though she and my dad talked almost every night for the past 6 weeks I think she was going through major Jimmy Withdraw. Ew must change subject now!

"GOOSE!" I heard bellowing through the walls of baggage claim. God I missed him.

"MAVERICK!" I shouted back as I was embraced in a huge swing me off the floor hug. Dad made a bee line to Anne and quickly grabbed her in his arms and placed a very passionate kiss on her lips.

Ben just looked at me and laughed. "Dude, Ron Burgundy over there sure has a way with the ladies." I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Well dad," I said once he was finally off of Anne's face, "glad you missed me too."

"Awe baby girl, you know I missed you like crazy." He said as he pulled me into a bear hug. Good thing I was used to these by now with the all the bears back home. Home. La Push was my home now, a smile crept on my face. Like the sky opened up and sunshine poured down revealing a big secret to me. I was home, and I wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"What the hell, Earth to Soph, come back to me lil sis." I slapped away Ben's hand that was in front of my face.

We settled into Anne's car for a long 3 hour drive back to La Push, I mean back HOME. Anne broached the topic of me and Sam, which I was at the same time both thankful and mortified.

"Better slow down Soph, you'll run out of Quileute boys by the time you leave." I turned to Ben as we were both sitting in the back seat and started punching the ever loving shit out of him. I was pissed now.

"Hey, don't make me pull this car over." Anne shouted and we both looked at each other and started laughing. "Ben, your sister has found her true love and I don't think we should bring up her past anymore."

"WHAT?!" my dad and I both shouted at the same time.

"Anne, I do not LOVE Sam."

"Ok, my darling, whatever you say." Everyone was silent for about the next hour or so. I was thinking about a lot of stuff now. Did I love Sam? It felt like it was right. I did just say I was home. Maybe it wasn't so much La Push that was home to me, but Sam who was home to me. I smiled widely to myself again.

"Anne."

"Yes baby girl?"

"Have you ever thought about selling your cottage?" Everyone looked at me like I had two heads now. Except Anne who gave me a knowing nod.

"Honey," my dad said turning to face me from the front seat, "are you thinking about sticking around La Push once your research is done?"

"Well, I can't say that I've been thinking about it, it just kind of came to me sitting here. I know I don't have a job and I have lots of school to finish, but I just finally feel like I belong somewhere. I haven't felt like that since." I stopped short looking out the window. Ben pulled me over to his side and I cuddled up there.

"Don't worry my beautiful daughter; I know how hard it's been for you to be on the farm since your mother died. I think it's great that you've finally found a place that you feel comfortable calling your own."

"Sophie, darling, if you want the cottage, it's yours. I couldn't think of a better person to sell it to."

Wow, just wow. I can't believe it. I'm really going to do this. I can do this, the thought of leaving just tears my heart in pieces. So we drove the rest of the way in quite. I saw the "Welcome to La Push sign and sighed. "Welcome Home Sophie" I whispered to myself.

* * *

There you have it. I don't want to say something lame like...post reviews and I'll update sooner but if it works then I'll use it. I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I'm a whore for comments. lol


	22. Chapter 22: That Pull Nominated!

**That Pull Nomination Note**

* * *

Ok, shoot me now. I promised no more Author Notes instead of Chapters but look at me doing it anyway.

I have a really good reason this time though!!

**I've been nominated! YEAAAAAAAAA!**

**The Silent Tear Awards have picked THAT PULL**

I'm so excited. I'm so honored. I'm sure Tink had something to do with but however I got nominated I did make the cut into final voting so SQUEEEEEEEEEE!

Please, check it out if you have time and vote for the story if you love it.

It's under the **BEST IMPRINT** category.

Here's the site that the awards are on: http://silent-tear-awards .yolasite . com

(Don't forget to remove the spaces between the dots. or go here .net/u/1989260/Silent_Tear_x and click on the link in the user profile)

* * *

THANKS EVERYONE!!!!


	23. Chapter 22: You're Hot Then You're Cold

A/N: I own no SM characters. lets get that out of the way. Thank you a hundred times over for your continued reviews all of you! Hope you like this next chapter...enter drama because every story needs a little drama.

Oh and In case you didn't hear:

**I've been nominated!  
**

**The Silent Tear Awards have picked THAT PULL**

It's under the **BEST IMPRINT** category.

Here's the site that the awards are on: http://silent-tear-awards .yolasite . com (don't forget to remove the spaces)

Please Please Vote I'll send you all a fruit basket or something. lol

* * *

**Chapter 22: You're Hot, then You're Cold**

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting as Sophie's waiting for her and Anne to get back from the airport with her brother and dad. Kim had decided that it would be nice to surprise them with a nice dinner waiting for them. She said that Sophie has taken such charge of this family that it was time to do something nice for her. I couldn't agree more. It was like the more she embraced me, the more she was able to embrace the roll of pack mother. Even though it wasn't something she was aware of.

It had been a crazy week and I missed my Angel. I haven't been able to see her much since our date. Cue goofy grin. I wish that I could be around more during this stage of our relationship, hell I wish I could tell her everything but now was not the time. The two vampires we'd been tracking all over the Olympic Peninsula were still out there and I still had a job to do.

We were all tired. We were trying to hold on to our 'day jobs' while working extra patrol shifts and getting together as a pack to practice. Of course Bella, Kim, Rach and Nanna understood, but I could tell that Sophie was worried. The good news is that the last scent we had of the leeches is about a week old and we hadn't seen or smelled them since. Maybe they finally decided to move on. I was still worried though. Something was off about these two.

I was bouncing my leg up and down while I sat in my new favorite spot, Sophie's big overstuffed chair, waiting for her to come home. Home. I found myself thinking about what she said at the bonfire more and more. She was leaving us. She wasn't meant to stick around. Would she change her mind? Could I be enough to make her stay? Maybe if I ever got the chance to tell her she was my mate, then it wouldn't be a question.

I heard Anne's car pull up and Kim, Jared, the twins and I stood up. Everyone else was working, sleeping or spending their precious little free time with their mates. Leah had started taking a few of the twins' shifts at the grocery store and spending time with Abbey Moses. About time her no job having lazy ass did something. I know Sophie missed her most of all, she could still see the 'wolf girls' during the weekdays but she and Leah didn't get a whole lot of time together.

They walked up to the door and Ben burst through, "hey hey, it that grub I smell. Sho' Nuff, dayum shorty you got the hook up in here. Yo' row dogs set it off in here for you." Holy Eminem Hell, this kid better just be thankful that my Angel loves him so much because I would shake the wanna be right out of him.

And there she was, I ran over to her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. I could do this for the rest of my life. "Uh...hmm." Someone cleared their throat.

"Sam," Jimmy said putting his hand out to me, "good to see you again. Looks like you and I have a lot to talk about while I'm here." Then he squeezed my hand a little tighter and gave me that fatherly look. Now, I'm 6' 6" and don't scare easily, but when the love of your life's father looks at you like that, you cower down like Scooby fucking Doo when he sees a ghost.

"Yes, sir. Welcome back." What the fuck else was I suppose to say.

"Alright everyone. Let's eat," thank you Kimmy.

We were all making pleasant dinner conversation. Sophie and Kim got up to clear the table and clean up. Anne and Jimmy were making weekend plans; we were going to have a cook out at Jakes on Labor Day so that everyone could see the baby. Ben was asking bout Leah, I had to roll my eyes. Then suddenly Anne put her cup down.

"So I guess tomorrow or Friday we should go to the bank together Soph? We don't need to bother with a realtor I don't think."

What? What was going on? Is she leaving already? Why is she going to the bank with Anne?

"Oh, huh. Um yeah that would be fine. The sooner the better I guess." She said looking sheepishly at me and then looked down to her shoes as she kicked the back of the chair she was standing behind.

"What's going on? Momma Bear, you're not leaving us are you?" Collin asked and I seriously think he was going to cry. Hell, so was I. She just laughed.

"Nope. Guys. I'm buying the cottage." Then she stood there holding her breath looking directly at me.

"You...You're staying?" I could barely find my voice. She's buying a house, she wants to be here. I smiled bigger than I ever had as she nodded shyly. She's staying. She's not going anywhere. I could barely make out what I was doing when I stood up and went over to her picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom and shutting the door.

"Sam?" Oh, I hadn't said anything yet.

"Sophie, Angel, you're staying in La Push?" I still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, well, I mean, I just feel at home here and I love all my boys and Sue and Anne are like mothers to me. And well, I can go to school from anywhere. I just and you and I." Then she stopped and looked at me searching my eyes for something. She needed to know I was ok with this. Ok? I was beyond ok. How to show her.

I moved quickly to kneel in front of the bed that she had sat down on. Even kneeling we were nearly at eye level. I took both sides of her cheeks in my hands and kissed her. Hard. I needed her to know what I was feeling. And I was filled with so much emotion and passion at that moment. She sighed into my mouth as she brought her arms up around my neck pulling me closer.

I leaned my head back so that we could deepen our kiss which she eagerly did. I felt her soft tongue dart out and caress my lips. I returned the action and felt her moan move through her whole body. She slid off the bed and I leaned back bending my legs so that she could sit on them. I felt my erection straining again my jeans as she moved up my thighs trying to get as close to me as possible.

I groaned as she moved high enough to brush against my cock. I felt her smirk against my mouth and move her hips against mine, on purpose this time. "Angel," was all I could get out as she moved her mouth from mine trailing kisses down my neck to my pulse point. She gently bit down there which caused me to groan louder and buck my hips into her. I grabbed her hips tightly as I did. I quickly remembered that there was a room full of people out in the kitchen, half of whom could hear everything going on in here.

"Sophie, baby, we have guests out there. I think that maybe we should stop." I pulled her off me and stood us both up off the ground. She was pouting that cute little pout of her's again.

"I'm sorry Angel, but two of those people are your overly large brother and father and this is not the impression I want to make on them."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry, and promise me you'll do it again, but for now, let's see what Kim made for dessert."

"Well, do I need to remind you, you're the one who dragged me back here all caveman like?"

"I know, I was just so overwhelmed when you said that you were staying. God, I don't know what I would have done if you left."

"Oh Sam," she said coming towards me again with a hunger in her eyes. I opened the door to stop her and she just laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me back out to the kitchen to face the embarrassment.

~~**~~

A few days later I was running drills with the whole pack. We really were back in the best form we'd been in. Henry Moses the oldest boy had phased on Thursday so I spent all of Thursday and Friday with him. Now it was Saturday and I hadn't seen my Angel since Wednesday. I thought of that kiss we shared. Damn that woman was fucking sex on legs.

She had tried calling me a few times since then but I was always too busy to answer, I hoped she would understand and not take it personally. I knew that she was busy with Anne, settling things up with the house. Maybe she wouldn't realize how unavailable I'd been.

The whole pack was now sitting around in a large meadow exhausted after being in wolf form all day. We were discussing changing up the patrol order and Jake was filling Henry in on how things worked. I knew he had it under control so I decided to try Sophie's cell. I knew that we would probably have a free night tonight and I wanted, no needed, to see her.

"Hello"

"Hi Angel, how are you?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah who else would it be, how are you?"

"Oh just peachy," she said and I didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"What's wrong? I called to see if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Really. You're finally giving me the gift of your attention, why I'm so honored." I felt like I had been slapped in the face. What was wrong with her?

"Sophie, honey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I haven't heard from you in three days, anybody else for that matter, and you ask me what's wrong. You can't be that fucking dense Sam. Where have you been? Where have the boys been? What the hell is going on?" She spat through the phone.

"I've just been busy is all," I said quietly, I knew that she wouldn't understand and that I couldn't offer her any explanations.

"Busy?!" She asked incredulously, "well slap my ass, excuse me. I didn't realize you were so busy. Listen, I know you're pretty much an emotional fucktard, but when you have a...whatever I am to you, then you let her know where the hell you are, you don't just disappear for three days." I know I didn't have a right to, but now I was getting pissed.

"Listen Sophie, I had things come up that were more important and I didn't have time to check in with the warden. I apologized and now I'm asking, do you want to do something tonight or what?" There. Take that. I'm the fucking Alpha, who does she think she is.

She got really quite now and almost whispered, "No Sam, I'm busy tonight, Ben and I are doing something. Guess you don't have to worry about finding time for me tonight. Good bye." And then she hung up. What the hell just happened? I growled really loud and threw my phone at the nearest thing I could find. Fortunately Paul's head is equipped to handle these things and the phone shattered into a hundred different pieces.

"Trouble with the Mrs." Embry's smart ass asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off."

"You know you totally just fucked up right?" Jake, oh wise and married Jake, spew your knowledge to me. Then out of nowhere Quil was in my face with Seth right behind.

"What the hell was that Sam? You do not, DO NOT, talk to Fifi that way. What is your problem?"

"You fucking heard her, I know you did. What was I suppose to sit there and take that shit like a bitch?"

This time Leah came up, she pushed Seth and Quil out of the way and they both stormed off to pout like bitches. I was waiting for the de-balling to begin but she just looked up at me.

"Did she say anything that was wrong? Did you not ignore her for three days? Did we all not ignore her for three days? She doesn't know, she doesn't understand. What is she suppose to think?"

"FUCK!" why is this so fucking complicated? "So what do I do now?"

"Grovel."

"Beg."

"Kowtow."

"Eat Crow."

"Ok, ok, I get it. I have some major ass kissing to do."

"You could just tell her the truth and let us all off the hook finally."

"Quil, I already told you, and Billy and your grandfather agreed. I need to stay focused. I can't deal with something like that right now."

"Whatever man. I'm going home to see if my sister hates me too."

"Everybody, I think we're done here." I said to the pack. "Enjoy the night off. Collin, Paul no patrol tonight. Go home get some rest."

I went over to Quil Sr. to discuss this vampire issue; they were eluding us at every pass. The closest anyone came was Wednesday night when Jared found a scent near the airport in Seattle that was only hours old. I put all my focus into my job. I knew I had to fix things with Sophie, and I would. But I couldn't forget my obligations.

* * *

**Sophie's POV.**

I was so busy with Ben and dad on Thursday that it wasn't until I was finally in bed that I realized I hadn't seen any of my boys today. Hmm. That was strange. Even Sam has found time to at least call me every day ever since that night in the hospital. I called him and it went straight to voicemail, oh well they must all be hanging out together.

Friday was more of the same, dad said he would help finance my house and Anne offered it to me way below market. I think she would have just given it to me if she thought I would take it. So I was at the bank and the courts and the title office all day on Friday. I had tried Sam's phone a few times and kept getting his voice mail. Dad, Ben, Anne and I went to Fork for dinner to celebrate and I wanted Sam to be there. The house would be mine officially by the end of next week.

We got home from dinner and I checked my phone, he hadn't returned my calls. I had no text messages from Quil, no dirty pictures from Brady or Collin. I was passed worried at this point and had moved straight on to pissed.

Saturday afternoon Ben and I were hanging around the house. Dad had pretty much stayed at Anne's since he got here but I didn't mind, I knew they were falling in love and I couldn't have been happier for them. So Saturday afternoon I spilled everything to Ben, I needed to talk to someone that wasn't friends with Sam first. He was very understanding; he offered up a lot of advice and reminded me of what momma used to say.

"Sophie, what does your heart tell you about him?"

I laughed humorlessly, "My heart is telling me to hold on to him and never let him go."

"Then there's your answer." I never thought my brother could be so serious. My baby bro is really growing up.

As fate would have it my phone rang right after that and it was Sam. I put it on speaker so that Ben could here. Open books in my family, remember? He knew I was angry with Sam but I tried to put that aside to at least hear what his butt headed excuse would be.

"Hello" I said in a monotone voice.

"Hi Angel, how are you?"

"Sam?" yeah asswad, is that you gracing me with your presence?

"Yeah who else would it be, how are you?"

"Oh just peachy," I was trying to maintain but I was getting angrier, shouldn't he be telling me where the hell he's been at this point? Does he really think its ok to just fall off the face of the Earth for three days? Ok maybe I'm being over dramatic but it scares me that I might be feeling more for him than he was for me.

"What's wrong? I called to see if you wanted to do something tonight." UN-Fucking-believable. I just looked at Ben who had the same "what the fuck" face as I did.

"Really. You're finally giving me the gift of your attention, why I'm so honored."

"Sophie, honey, what's wrong?" And that's when I lost it.

"What's wrong? I haven't heard from you in three days, anybody else for that matter, and you ask me what's wrong. You can't be that fucking dense Sam. Where have you been? Where have the boys been? What the hell is going on?"

"I've just been busy is all," busy? Busy? That was all this mother fucker was going to give me? Ben looked like he was about to say something but I held up my hand, I can handle Mr. Uley myself.

"Busy?! Well slap my ass, excuse me. I didn't realize you were so busy. Listen, I know you're pretty much an emotional fucktard, but when you have a...whatever I am to you, then you let her know where the hell you are, you don't just disappear for three days." Ok I know that was a little below the belt, and I would apologize later but did he really think he did nothing wrong here?

"Listen Sophie, I had things come up that were more important and I didn't have time to check in with the warden. I apologized and now I'm asking, do you want to do something tonight or what?" More important? I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut. I know that we weren't together long, but to just hear him say that I wasn't the worth the time to make one fucking phone call. I was defeated.

"No Sam, I'm busy tonight," I sighed; I couldn't see him today even if I wanted to. "Ben and I are doing something. Guess you don't have to worry about finding time for me tonight. Good bye." I hung up, not waiting for a reply. Ben just gave me his best sympathetic look and reached over to hug me.

"You really gave it to him good baby girl, I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself. You deserve to be treated like a queen, not an in and out mart." Seriously? I chuckled.

"In and out mart? I love you. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"The bar?"

"Too close."

"Port Angeles?"

"Perfect, now get your Cowboy Troy ass up and in the shower, we're dressing up tonight."

"Who's Cowboy Troy?" he asked taking off toward the bathroom.

"You know Big and Rich, the rapping cowboy…" I laughed as I walked into my room to find a nice outfit to wear.

A little over two hours later we were sitting in a 'club' in Port Angeles. And by club I mean a hole in the wall with tables moved out of the way for dancing. It was the first alcohol serving place we stumbled upon.

It was nearly 10 PM before I realized it. We were having a great time, it was nice to get away and let loose. I had dealt with a lot in the past 2 weeks. I was just finishing my vodka and cranberry when someone sat down beside me. I turned to look at the stranger who was invading my personal space.

Holy Hotness, what is in the water in Washington? Is everyone fucking beautiful? This guy was the epitome of Greek god. He had alabaster skin, sleek and smooth looking, wavy blonde hair that girls would die for, and a slight muscular build that reminded me of a swimmer.

Now, he had nothing on My Sam when it came to looks, but I could definitely appreciate the piece of work in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes of his face for some reason. I know it was dark in the bar but his eyes looked red to me and they captivated my attention.

"Hello," he said in a smooth velvety voice. I preferred my men a little more husky if you get my drift but I bet that voice got this guy a lot of pussy.

"Hi," I said as I continued to stare. He let out a light musical chuckle, like bells.

"My name is Kade; by the way, what is yours?" Ah an accent. English I believe. He carried himself very proper too, like he went to finishing school or was born in the 1600s.

"I'm Sophie, nice to meet you Kade." I offered my hand to him but he seemed to pretend to not notice. Maybe he just doesn't like to be touched. He seems friendly enough though.

"So what brings you to a place like this Sophie? I don't mean to offend, but this doesn't seem like the type of place for a lady of your beauty." Wow this guy was good. Of course he had no affect on me, even in my clearly drunken state. I only had eyes for one man, even if he was a big fucking asshat.

"I'm here with my brother, who is…" I spun around quickly; I hadn't actually seen Ben in quite some time. There he was on the dance floor country two stepping with some statuesque blonde bombshell. Really, then need to bottle this water and sell the shit for top dollar.

"Who is charming the skirt off my sister right now," Kade interrupted my thoughts. I had to laugh at the irony. What a tag team duo we were.

"Ha. Yea, seems like they are getting acquainted nicely."

"So, Sophie, you were about to tell me why you and your dear brother were in this less than suitable establishment," Kade said as he motioned for the bartender to get me another drink.

"Well, I sort of had a fight with my, with my friend?" I posed the answer as more of a question.

"Aha. And by friend you mean the guy who you aren't quite sure what you are with yet?" He was good, Rico fucking Suave good.

"You got me; you know you can read people really good. But yeah we had a fight and so I'm here, drowning my sorrows, cliché right?"

"Well, I've only known you about 15 minutes now," he said looking down at his watch, "so if you've had an ounce of the affect on him, that you've had on me then I'd say he is much more than just your friend. You should call him."

"Now?!" I was shocked; maybe he wasn't trying to pick me up. What is this guy's angle? "So, do you normally run around at night fixing people's problems or am I just lucky?"

"Just an observer. Now, call him." He said with a smirk while handing me my phone that was sitting on the bar.

"Ok, but don't laugh." He simply nodded and chuckled. His red eyes not leaving mine once. The phone rang and rang and then went to voice mail, surprise, surprise.

"Should I leave a message?" Again he nodded quite amused now.

"Hey Sam it's me. Listen, I'm sorry I flew off the handle; I don't know what got into me. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wish that you were here now, we found this little dive bar and well, I miss you. Call me when you get this ok? Ok. Bye." I set the phone down on the bar.

"That was lame. I'm so fucking lame, if there were poster children for lameness I would be their cover girl."

"Not at all, you did fine. Now, do you need another drink? Want to dance?" He said this time he grazed my arm and ran his hand down the length of it. Ok a little too forward.

"Kade your hands are freezing, and I just got off the phone with my whatever, so back off ok?" I said as I pulled away. I really liked this guy up until this point, now I was a little creeped out. He just leaned in a little closer.

"I'm sorry Sophie, you just smell so divinely, it's like your scent, it sings to me." I laughed really loud at this.

"Alright well, no more drinks for you." I said, "come on lets go dance." With that I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my purse and headed out to join Ben and his lady friend on the 'dance floor'.

After a few songs I looked at my watch and realized it was after midnight. Ben had managed to sober up and said he would be DD. I figured 'what the hell' and went to the bar for another drink. Kade followed me, of course. I didn't mind though, I could really see us being friends and maybe that is what I needed, friends outside of my little bubble.

"Do you want anything?" I asked as I ordered a drink.

"No thanks, Sophie." I saw him immediately tense up and start moving his lips really fast like he was talking to someone but I couldn't hear him. His sister, Elizabeth, was by his side instantly.

"Listen Sophie, we have to get going but I'd love to see you again. Get a hold of me sometime ok? My number is in your phone." What? When did he do that? I looked at my phone and found his number. I looked up to say goodbye and he was gone. Weird.

About five minutes later the door to the bar bursts open with such force that I'm sure the hinges broke. I looked up from my drink to see a very blurry Sam and Quil. Hmm. Were they blurry because they were shaking so bad or because I was way beyond drunk? I started laughing really hard again and walked towards them.

* * *

So it wasn't James...it wasn't Jasper...I was orignally going to have her run into the Cullen's but this is more fun. So what do you think? Yeah, Nay? Was Sophie off her rocker for getting so pissed at Sam? Please review.


	24. Chapter 23: Vampires Make Me Horny

Author's Note: Let me get the shameless plug out of the way:

**I've been nominated!  
**

**The Silent Tear Awards have picked THAT PULL**

It's under the **BEST IMPRINT** category.

Here's the site that the awards are on: http://silent-tear-awards .yolasite . com (don't forget to remove the spaces)

Please Please Vote I'll send you all a fruit basket or something. lol

(Voting goes until Sept 1st so hop to it! LOL.)

More Author's Notes: **There are some lemons in this chapter**, you've been warned. I however do not compare to the Harlequin style shit I've read on here so I hope it works, my dirty mind likes to read it, but writing it...well I try.

I updated the other story today too, I'm on a writer's block roll so I might as well keep posting maybe inspiration will hit me.

Oh and I do not own Sam, dammit.

* * *

Chapter 23: Vampires Aren't Suppose to Make Me Horny

**Sam's POV**

I spent the better half of the evening with Quil, Sr. and Billy. They were both great to talk to sometimes when I needed to wind down or blow off steam. The other guy just didn't take shit serious enough sometimes. I knew they weren't concerned, they knew we would catch these leeches eventually, but I was the Alpha, I had the responsibility ultimately if things went wrong.

Jake called Quil's house looking for me since my phone was otherwise incapacitated and said that Bella was cooking everyone dinner since we had the night off. I got there around 8 PM and everyone was already eating. I couldn't help but notice that Sophie was no where around.

"She's not here. We tried to call her and got her voice mail," Quil said, I must have been more noticeable than I thought.

"Yeah, thanks." I messed things up big time and I didn't even know how to begin to make this up to her. After we all ate, the married folks went home with their children and Bella let us boys hang out at her house. I think she could tell that we were all feeling guilty about the Sophie thing and no one wanted to be at Quil's in case she came home. Yep, we were a bunch of chicken shit wolves. Vampires, no problem. A pissed off Momma Bear, and we were hiding.

It was a little after ten and both Black children were out for the night. I was sitting at the kitchen table with Jake and Quil while Bella cleaned the kitchen. The twins were out in the living room playing with Eph's Legos. Morons.

"She hasn't tried calling you yet?" Jake asked genuinely concerned.

"Don't know, broke my phone remember?" The guys all laughed again while Bella mumbled something about temperamental wolves and jack ass boyfriends.

"Here," Quil said sliding me his phone, "See if she left you any messages. But put it on speaker phone, I want to here her bitch you out again, that shit was too fucking funny." I just glared at him but quickly dialed my number to enter my voice mail. One message.

_"Should I leave a message?"_ That was my Angel's voice, she sounded like she was in a bar, she must be talking to Ben.

_"Hey Sam it's me. Listen, I'm sorry I flew off the handle; I don't know what got into me. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wish that you were here now, we found this little dive bar and well, I miss you. Call me when you get this ok? Ok. Bye."_

She was clearly drunk as she was slurring her words and giggling every so often. We were all smiling at her as we listened to the message. She was apologizing to me? What lottery did I win when this girl came into my life? I thought I would grovel for days to get her to forgive me and here she is saying sorry for letting her temper get the best of her. God I wish I had her in my arms right now.

I could hear her set the phone down on the bar. She must have thought she turned it off. Oh my drunken Angel.

_"That was lame. I'm so fucking lame, if there were poster children for lameness I would be their cover girl."_ Now Quil was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

_"Not at all, you did fine. Now, do you need another drink? Want to dance?"_ There was a soft bell like laugh, Quil's head shot up as did mine and Jake's. No one was smiling now. Who the fuck was that?! That was definitely not Ben, who the hell was she with and why was he buying her drinks?

_"Kade your hands are freezing, and I just got off the phone with my whatever, so back off ok?"_ Anger seethed through my veins. Someone was making her uncomfortable. Of course even drunk she could hold her own but now I was pissed. Where the fuck was her brother? Bella was just standing in the doorway holding a glass in a dish clothe looking concerned for her friend.

_"I'm sorry Sophie, you just smell so divinely, it's like your scent, it sings to me." _And then there was the loud sound of glass shattering. We all looked at Bella who was visibly shaken as the glass she was holding was now in pieces on the floor. She looked scared.

"Cold hands." She just kept saying over and over.

"Bella baby," Jake grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, "What's the matter, what has gotten you so upset?"

"Cold hands, laughter like bells. _La____ Tua Cantante." _She barely whispered the last part. I still had no idea what she was talking about. Jake looked just as shocked as I did as he was rubbing soothing circles on her back. The twins came in the kitchen and looked at me. I just shrugged; I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Bella, are you scared for Sophie?" I asked. She just nodded. "Why are you scared for Sophie?" I was asking her questions like I would someone who just witnessed a crime.

"Her scent. He said her scent sings to him." She just looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"Find her," was all she said before she blacked out slumping into Jacob's form. We were all still trying to process what she had said, we were so confused. Jake had taken her to bed to lie down. I heard him run back down the hall seconds later.

"I don't know what the fuck has got Bella so upset but she never reacts like that. I think we need to go look for Fifi." Quil was concerned about his sister and quite frankly I was too. With the twins in tow we headed out of town. We'd stop in Forks first, it would be fast, and there were only 2 bars in the whole town. If they weren't there we'd head to Port Angeles.

Jake called Quil's phone when we were half way to Port Angeles. We had had no luck in Forks. He said that Bella had woken up and was ok. He had her take a shower and go back to sleep but not before she made him promise to get us all together tomorrow. She had something she needed to explain. I thought it was a little weird but let it go for now, I was too distracted.

We found her truck just outside a bar on the outskirts of Port Angeles. They must have stopped at the first place they'd seen. As I got out of the car and headed towards the car I stopped dead in my tracks.

Vampires.

THE vampires we were looking for to be exact. Their scent was all over the place. It was only minutes old. Sophie was inside, vampires had been outside. What the fuck was going on. I turned to the twins.

"Phase now, patrol the area, see what you find. Go Now!" They didn't think twice and were gone through the dark alley near the bar.

Quil and I headed for the bar. I flung open the door so hard that I think the door flew off the hinges. The scent hit us like a wrecking ball and we both started shaking. I saw Ben standing on the dance floor scratching his head like he was looking for someone. Sophie, my Angel, she was safe. I almost cried in relief when I saw her stumbling towards me with a huge grin on her face.

I grabbed her in my massive arms making her tall frame look tiny. I was never letting her go again. She reeked of bloodsucker but I didn't care, she was safe. And she was oblivious. I let out a strangled laugh. I was just so relieved.

I pushed her away slightly so that I could grab her face in my hands and started placing kisses over every inch of her beautifully, perfect face that I could get to. She just started laughing nervously.

"Well, hello to you too my Love." My Love? Did she just call me Love? "To what do I owe the pleasure of that greeting?" She was looking at me with glassy eyes.

I was so angry, yet scared, and relieved. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to her. I immediately started to calm down when I had her in my arms. This hit too close to home for me.

"I'm so sorry that I yelled at you, I shouldn't have behaved that way, you had every right to be mad at me."

"Nope," she said just shaking her head, "No apologies, we both flew off the handle, but that's going to happen. It was the first, but won't be the last of our fights." She just smirked at me and pushed me out of the way.

"Brother Bear, you came to join the party too?" and with that Quil wrapped her up in a bear hug and I saw tears build up in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again Fifi."

"Do what?" She still had no idea what had just happened to her. "What's got you guys freaked? I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, I just needed to get away for a bit."

I knew that I should be outside with the twins tracking that leech that got a little too close to my Angel for my liking but I couldn't bear to leave her side. And Bella's reactions still had me a little stressed. I wonder if the two are connected. It's too weird that she would panic and tell us to find Sophie and then we get here to find vampires. Things just weren't adding up.

"I'm glad you guys showed up but I'm ready to go. You guys didn't tell me what you were doing anyway."

Think fast Sam, "Well, you sounded pretty drunk on the phone, we wanted to make sure you and Ben had a ride home."

"Oh well, Ben stopped drinking so he could drive. We've got my truck outside."

"Sam, why don't you drive Bella home in her truck and I'll take Ben my car," Quil said giving me a wink.

"Sure, sure, just give me one second ok Angel?" I said looking at her and she just nodded a drunken nod. I went out the back door and phased to let the twins know what was going on. They couldn't find anything. They said they followed a trail to the harbor and then nothing. Those leeches must have jumped in the water. I told them to stay on patrol until someone relieved them when we got home.

Walking back to the parking lot I spoke low and fast enough that I knew only Quil could hear me. "When we get back I'm not leaving her side. I'll need you to tell the pack what happened and I want two of you phased and outside of her house while two of you patrol the area. Got it?"

I saw him look my way and nod casually while he was talking to Ben and Sophie.

I dragged Sophie's drunk ass over to her truck and got in the driver's side. She immediately snuggled up to my side and started placing kisses along my neck. This was going to be a long ride home.

"Sophie, Angel, you need to stop doing that, you don't want me to wreck do you?" I really didn't want her to stop but I had too much on my mind. Those leeches got too close; of course it was a day when we were off. I really messed up; I shouldn't have given everyone the night off. If anything had happened I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Mmmm, baby," she said as she scooted impossibly closer and continued her assault on my neck. "You seem really stressed maybe I can help." With that she moved her hand up my right thigh gently squeezing it along the way. My very painful erection was now straining to break free from the jeans I was wearing.

I floored the gas in order to get home faster; there was no way I was going to be able to sit here for the next hour while she teased me. I know my focus should be else where right now but I couldn't help but get lost in this moment. Sophie was safe and finally with me, we'd been apart too long. We were both feeling the effects.

I pulled up into her driveway and turned off the car. She immediately climbed into my lap sitting sideways and assaulted my lips. I let out a long low moan and when I opened my mouth she gently slid her tongue into it massaging mine. We sat there for what seemed like forever but we both needed air so I broke our kiss and moved to her neck slowly kissing from one jaw line to the other.

Her panting was doing nothing to help my situation. I have never been so turned on in my life. I tried to move to adjust so that I could relieve some of the ache in my erection. I wanted to take her in the house but I didn't want to stop.

"Take me inside," she panted as I licked her collar bone. Sexiest fucking collar bone ever. I managed to find the door handle and pulled her out of the truck, carrying her bridal style up the steps.

"So I guess I'll just stay over at Quil's tonight." I stopped halfway up her steps and we both turned to see Ben and Quil laughing their asses off and walking toward Quil's house.

"Just let Koda out when you open the door and send him over. Poor boy doesn't need to be seeing that shit." With that they were both laughing again. Assholes. I looked at Sophie who just shrugged and started giggling. I just shook my head at them and continued into her house.

* * *

**Sophie's POV.**

Sam practically broke down my bedroom door to get in but I was too far gone to care, plus I found it completely hot when he was so turned on. I needed this man and I needed him now. He sat down on the bed and began to scoot back; I turned in his lap so that I could straddle him. My lips found his again and he kissed me more passionately than I had ever been kissed.

I groaned into his mouth and rotated my hips needing the friction in between my legs. I wasn't surprised to find him rock hard beneath me, I had just been teasing him for over an hour in the car.

"Sam," I managed to squeak out. He leaned up slightly so that we were both sitting. I ran my hands around his back and found the hem of his t-shirt. I began to lift it up so that I could feel him closer. He grabbed my hands to stop be.

"Angel, we agreed to take this slow." He managed to say between kisses. God his chivalry was going to fucking send me to an early grave. Can sexual frustration really be a cause of death?

I growled at him, which caused him to buck his hips a little. Oh he liked that did he? "Sam, you know there are like three fucking bases between here and there right? Jesus fucking Christ, I need you to fucking touch me."

That was all it took. I was spun around on my back while he hovered over me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw they were hooded with lust. I had him now. I spread my legs so that he could nestle in closer. I brought my hands back up his back and this time he let me pull his shirt up.

Merry fucking Chrismahanukwanzukah to me. I whimpered, like literally whimpered at the site of this man in front of me. He was fucking perfect. I pulled my hands to his front and began exploring his abs while I leaned up and took one of his nipples in my teeth and bit down.

"Fuck!" he yelled out as he thrust forward pushing his erection into my core. Damn jeans. I kissed my way back up to his ear.

"Touch me, Sam. Please." I whisper my most seductive whisper I could manage. I coming completely undone so I'm sure it sounded more like a strangled cat. I felt his huge hands move to the front of my shirt. I shivered when his warm, rough hands grazed my skin.

He moved his body down so that his face was at my stomach. He slowly lifted my shirt while peppering every inch of skin that was revealed with kisses, licks and nibbles. I bucked my hips into him which caused him to smirk against my skin. Teasing fucker.

He pulled my shirt off completely and I reached back to unhook my bra. I lay back down against the pillows and watched him as he slowly dragged each of the straps down my shoulders. Savoring the moment. We were showering each other with loving caresses and kisses. Once my bra was completely off and thrown somewhere across the room he leaned down and gently placed open mouth kisses along the top of my breasts.

"Beautiful," he whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair. I gasped when I felt him take my nipple in his mouth and roll it around his tongue. That magic fucking tongue of his. I arched my back at his touch causing him to thrust his hips into me again.

I trailed my hands down his body to the top of his jeans and slid one finger in as I ran it across the length of his waist band. My other hand moved slightly lower and grazed his erection I pressed lightly against it as I moved my hand up to meet my other. I began to unbutton his jeans and as I slid down his zipper my hand grazed his erection again.

He moaned into my breast and caused me to shiver again. "Sam, I need…I nee…"

"Tell me what you want Angel," he said as he moved his kisses back to my neck. I managed to pull his jeans down with my feet and he kicked them off the bed leaving him in his black boxer briefs.

"More," I moaned, "God Sam, I need to feel you on my body." He made light work of my jeans tossing them to the side. His hands lightly brushed against my white lace panties.

"Sophie, God baby, I can smell you. So fucking wonderful." He said as he slipped his fingers under my panties grazing my bare core. "So wet," he whispered. He hooked my panties with his fingers and pulled them off sliding his hands down my thighs in the process.

He brought his hands back up my inner thighs staring at me the whole time. His gaze was so intense that I couldn't look away even as he entered me with one of his fingers. He brought his mouth back up to my breasts as his thumb started rubbing circles on my clit. Even the best sex of my life has never felt as good as this man's hands inside me.

I arched my back again and threw my head back. I was so close; I can't believe how quickly he could make me cum. "Don't hold back baby, just let go."

He added a second finger and started pumping me harder, faster, harder, faster. "Oh Sam, I'm so close," I said as I squeezed my legs around his hand. He bit down on my nipple and sent me over the edge. I laid there huffy and puffy like Puff the Magic fucking dragon. Sam came back up and started kissing my neck again.

"That was fucking…there aren't even words…"

"Really, Sophie Coleman is speechless?" He said with that fucking cocky grin. "I never thought I'd see the day." Ok asshole, you asked for it.

I quickly moved so that I was now hovering over top of him barely putting any pressure on his huge fucking erection. I reached for the ban on his boxers and started to pull down.

He grabbed my hand again, "not necessary Angel, tonight was all about you."

"Then you'll let me do what I want." I said looking at him as I released his cock from the confines of his boxers. I shrunk down between his legs and ran my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. He let out a long hiss as I swirled my tongue around his head.

I knew there was no way in hell I was fitting all of him in my mouth, I hadn't done this very much, ok only once in college and well lets just say that guys dick looked like a fucking miniature candy cane next to my man's.

I grabbed the bottom with my hand and started working him in time with my mouth that was bobbing the top. I worked it slow then fast. He seemed to like it best when I used my teeth a little bit. Kinky fucker.

I felt his hand come to the back of my head as he guided it up and down.

"Fuck baby, so close, you need to stop now or I'm going to…"

I shook my head letting my hair fall around me and moaned into his cock. I wanted all of him. I looked up to find him watching me; I locked my eyes on him as I continued to move up and down sucking harder and harder.

I felt his cock twitch and he threw his head back. I knew he was close so I braced myself and opened up my throat so I wouldn't gag. I'm not fucking delusional, the shit was gross, but I knew he would love it. One more quick jerk.

"Sophie!" he screamed out as he shot is load down my throat. I moved a couple more times making sure I got it all before I kissed my way back up to him.

"That was amazing Angel, you have a fucking gift."

"Really, well I don't do that for just anyone so consider yourself lucky." I giggled. We laid there in each other's arms for a while and then I felt my stomach grumble and the after taste in my mouth had to go. I rolled over as I pulled him out of bed with me.

"Where are we going, we're naked and it's nearly 3 AM."

"I need to brush my teeth, and you are going to go make us a snack."

30 minutes later we were curled up in my bed with his warm arms wrapped around me. I drifted off to sleep to the soft sound of Sam snoring next to me.

* * *

END NOTES: Ok. So before you say anything about how can they...brown chicken, brown cow...after what just happened at the bar. Lets clarify: Sophie's drunk and has no idea what just happened. Sam's just over relieved that she is okay and gets caught up in the moment. Plus it's my story and I say 'lets get it on'. lol

Let me know what you think...review equals reviews of the next chapter titled: La Tua Cantante


	25. Chapter 24: La Tua Cantante

A/N: Hey hey hey, I'm updating like crazy these days lol. You guys are amazing, I'm glad** I'm getting some new readers much love to you all**. I want to shout out to all my peeps who've been sticking with me from the get, your reviews kept me going when I thought no one was reading. (Nicole, Gemma Lamb, Angel, Ashely, Mosely, Courtney, Charlotte, Amanda...the list goes on you are all so awesome.)

Special shout to my partner in crime Tink who has now started helping me write the story line.

**I'm getting hits like crazy, they go up and up for every chapter which is awesome but I'd really like some reviews, the good, the bad, I can take it. So please find time to shoot me a little blip. I'd appreciate it.**

Onward!

Oh, did you vote for your favorites yet? http://silent-tear-awards .yolasite . com/ (just remove the spaces) That Pull is under "BEST IMPRINT"

* * *

Chapter 24: La Tua Cantant

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up to sun light streaming in my face and a warm body pressed up against me. I smiled remembering last night, I looked down to see a dark arm draped over my side. I sighed contently and rolled over to find him staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, I didn't want to move, to wake you. I like watching you sleep."

I laughed a deep throaty morning voice laugh. "Stalker much?"

"Hhhmmm. Maybe a little," he said leaning in to peck my lips.

"Mmmm…I could wake up like this every day for the rest of my life." Oops. Did I just say that out loud? I looked at Sam to see him grinning ear to ear. Yep, out loud voice. Time to turn the filter on.

I leaned closer into him and wrapped my arms around his massive frame. I started peppering open mouth kisses on his chest. I feel like a horny teenager around him, I couldn't get enough. He pulled my body up so I was face to face with him and he leaned in to kiss me. I threw my fingers to my lips.

"Moning Beth," I mumble not wanting to open my mouth.

"I don't care if you just ate a bowl of onions, you're kissing me," he said moving my hands out of the way and giving me the best wakeup call ever.

"AAAHHH, Son of a biscuit eating lint licker." Sam and I pulled away from each other just looked at each other as we heard pots banging around in the kitchen.

"Ughh, couldn't they eat next door for one fucking day?" I asked rolling out of bed to find some clothes. I slipped on a pair of cut off sweats and a tank top while Sam wrangled up his jeans from last night.

Sam came up behind me and grabbed my waist pulling me into him. "Let's just stay in here all day."

"As wonderful as that sounds do you really think those feather pluckers out there are going to let us hide forever?" He just laughed at me and shook his head.

I walked into the kitchen to find Quil, Ben, Embry, the fucking twins…any body else hiding anywhere? "What the fuck are you guys doing? Isn't there food at your house?"

They all looked up to find me standing there with Sam behind me, let one of those fucks make one fucking comment. I gave my best motherly look to shut them up before it started. They all pretended to be busy doing something else…well almost all of them.

"Poppa Wolf, what the fuck are you doing here? Breaking the longest fucking dry spell in the free world?" Collin, my baby, so fucking crude.

"Collin," I chastised. He came up and grabbed me into a hug.

"Sorry momma, he didn't hurt you did he, I'll take him out and beat his ass." Now I was laughing.

"It's ok baby, but Momma has a new friend now and he may be around more, that doesn't mean I love you any less, ok?" Brady pointed at him and was laughing until Collin jumped on him and threw him off the counter.

"Ok, were you guys actually making breakfast or making noise to wake me up so I would cook?"

"You know us too well lil sis. Can you pleeeaassssse make us breakfast?" Of course I would make breakfast for my boys.

I set out bowls and cereal because yes they would want a snack while I got breakfast ready. Everyone was lounging on counters while I got everything ready.

"So what was the deal with last night?" Embry broke the ice. Sam stopped eating and set his bowl down. Uh. Oh. What did I do??

"Um. Did I do something I don't remember?" Ben started laughing at me but quickly shut up when he saw everyone staring at him.

"We didn't do anything. We went to that bar, got a few drinks. I met one fine ass lady…" Quil interrupted Ben.

"About that Ben, Fifi, who were those people you were with? We heard that guy on the message you left Sam." I think what little color I had just drained out of my face.

"What?"

"Yeah, you forgot to turn off your phone after," Brady looked at me pointedly as if I needed to explain something. Gheesh even my babies were giving me shit.

"Well, like Ben was saying, he hit it off really well with Elizabeth; they were dancing so her brother, Kade, sat down at the bar with me and kept me company." I was starting to wonder what the big deal was.

"Did he say anything, who he was, what he wanted?" Sam asked in his policeman voice. Normally it would have made my panties wet but right now I was really annoyed.

"WHAT?! We made small talk, he's in town for a while, didn't ask him many questions. He started trying to hit on me so we walked over to Ben and spent the rest of the night dancing so that there was no awkwardness. What is with the 20 questions?"

"We just like to know a little about the company you keep is all Fifi, don't get upset. We're very protective of our family is all." I laughed at him now, how can I stay mad at these guys.

"Sorry, but it was just one of those random meetings, we'll probably never even see them again." Sam let out a huge sigh like he'd been holding his breath and wrapped his arms around me. A few minutes later breakfast was done. I made a small plate for myself then set the rest on the dining room table.

I sat at the counter eating while the boys took up root at the table. Sam came to sit beside me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "So what are your plans today?"

"None really, dad and Anne will be here for lunch, I guess we're just going to hang out since tomorrow will be the cook out and they leave on Tuesday. What are you doing?"

"Got to go check on a few things at the station, need to stop by Jake's real quick. Make sure my house is still standing. Frank Moses wants me to stop by; he's having a hard time with his kids right now. Other than that nothing." I just laughed, he was so busy all the time and he took all this responsibility as if it was nothing. I admire him so much; I can't believe I was so bitchy about him being so busy.

"I'm sorry I got all freaked out about not seeing you. I promise not to do that again, I know how busy you are with everything on the Rez and I will be more understanding ok? So, but you'll be back later?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't disappear for 3 days again. I wouldn't be able to take being apart. I guess he could tell what I was thinking.

He grabbed my face in his hands, "I'm sorry that I ignored you for so long Angel, I will never…_kiss_…never…_kiss_…do that again."

"Well you better not," I said jokingly. But I knew from one look at his face that he would live up to his word.

"Why don't you see if Abbey wants to come back here with you later, I think she could use some girl time."

He wrapped me in a hug and placed a soft kiss on my head. "I think she would love that. Thank you Sophie." Sam was still holding me when Dad and Anne came in. I got a knowing look from Anne and Sam got a glare from dad.

"So, kids, looks like you two have kissed and made up," Anne said smirking.

"What the hell is this? Podunk Central? How the hell did you know about our 'fight'; which wasn't even a fight, just a misunderstanding." I directed that last comment at dad now knowing why he was glaring at Sam.

"Small town," was all she said as she shrugged and grabbed a cup of coffee. Sam said he had to get going and waved goodbye to everyone and told the guys to meet him at Jake's house in an hour that he wanted to talk about some community project they were doing. He placed another chaste kiss on my lips before leaving.

"Sam, if you have a few minutes," Dad said as he followed Sam to the door.

"Of course sir," he said sending me a wink to let me know he'd be ok. I smiled and joined my boys in the living room where they were watching 'The 40 year old Virgin' for like the 100th time.

* * *

**Sam's POV.**

I was on my way home to shower and change before going over to Jake's. We needed to find out what had Bella so worked out and try to figure out this puzzle. I walked home because I didn't have my car last night; I had left it at Jake's.

I thought about the morning I had had and started laughing to myself. If someone drove by me right now they'd think I was crazy.

First I woke up to the most beautiful creature ever created. Just thinking about last night had me hard again. Granted I'm not as experienced as my man whoring brothers but I'd say last night was pretty fucking amazing. It was like two pieces fitting perfectly together. She knew my body like it was made for her.

I needed to shake those thoughts from my head or I wouldn't get anything done this morning. After the conversation I had with Jimmy today I knew I needed to get this leech problem taken care of so I could focus on Sophie and me.

He wasn't a bad guy, Jimmy; he was just concerned, of course. I wouldn't expect anything less. I laughed again remembering the stern look on his face as he grabbed my shoulder.

"I assume that things are moving forward with you and my daughter?" I just nodded, not sure where he was going.

"Well, son," he called me son, good sign right? "I guess I don't have to tell you that Sophie means the world to me, she has been my rock. Had to grow up a lot sooner than I would have liked."

He looked around the yard and over to Quil's. "It's nice to see she's found such a nice group of people. She always did want a big family."

"And we all care deeply about her, and you and Ben, sir. You've all earned a spot in this clan of ours," I said trying to lighten the mood. Not so fast Sam.

"Now listen Sam, she's moving here. Permanently. I don't know if you can grasp what that means to someone like my daughter. She hasn't called any place home since her mother died. Always moving around to different schools, spending summers out west on different Indian Reservations. I just want you to know that even if she doesn't say it, her actions speak volumes, just be careful with her."

I nodded again and gave him a quick hand shake and walked away. I guess I didn't really understand the underlying meaning behind her deciding to move here. I don't think even she did. I mean I guess Sophie and I have a lot to learn about each other, but I now understood her level of commitment to me, to my family. And I couldn't be happier.

~~**~~

By noon I was at Jake's house with the whole pack. Everyone was on edge; even the twins were looking solemn.

"So, we all know what happened last night," Jake started. "We were very lucky that no one got hurt, but now we can all see how important it is that we catch these bloodsuckers. It would be bad enough for them to kill someone on our watch, but to think it could have been Sophie…"

There was a low round of growls coming from everyone as Jake cut himself off from finishing that sentence. I knew how close I came to losing her last night.

"So," I started, trying to hide the quiver in my voice. "Time to step up our game. It's time to end this cat and mouse shit that these leeches are playing. Bella," I turned to find her standing in the doorway still not looking herself. "You said you had something you wanted to tell us."

She stepped forward a little looking at me with pity in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sam," why was she apologizing to me? I still couldn't understand.

"Last night, when Sam played his voice mail from Soph, I heard something and I think I know why this vampire has been hanging around so long and why he has yet to attack anyone. "

She looked directly at me now, "he's waiting for Sophie." She said and silent tears ran down her face.

"What the hell does that mean, Bella? Stop being so fucking cryptic," Leah stood up only to be pushed down by Jake who was growling at her. The tension had us all on edge.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Bella, please finish, what is going on?"

"Last night, on the phone, you remember when he told Sophie that her scent sang to him?" I just nodded; I still had no idea where she was going with this. At that point we hadn't even known what he was.

"I've heard that once before, from Edward." I looked at Jake who had his head down and was shaking; I could tell he was trying to calm himself down.

"He said that I was his singer, that my blood called to him. The Italian vampires called La Tua Cantante."

Now I consider myself a pretty fucking smart person but she wasn't making any sense, "I still don't understand, you mean that her blood smells better to him?"

She started shaking her head. "No, no, no," she sighed in frustration, "it's so much more than that. It's the most potent, delicious, decedent smelling blood. See, everyone's blood smells different, and some peoples more appealing depending on the vampire. The singer, a vampire's singer is the best, most appealing." She looked at us with pleading eyes begging us to understand the gravity of this situation.

"Don't you see," she was now shouting, "he's not going to give up, he found her, his ultimate feast and he's not going to stop until he has her." And with that she broke down in sobs.

Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks and I literally felt my legs give out and I came crashing to my knees. He was here because of her. He's been tracking her. Waiting until he could find her. _He's not going to stop until he has her_. She was his sole purpose of being here.

Nobody moved or spoke or even breathed for a long time. It was Paul, our 'military mind' if we had one, who spoke first.

"So he knows," he said looking at all of us, "what we are, that she is with us. He waited until she was alone before he struck."

"The fucker's been watching us then, playing us. He wanted her to call me, to hear him. He's playing with HER!" I said as anger coursed through my body.

"But, Bella, if her blood is that powerful to him, how did he not just take her already?" I cringed and Jake shot me an apologetic look, but he was right. Leave it to Jake to be the only one of sound mind right now.

"I'm not an expert or anything, but it sounds like he's old, maybe been around for a while. Edward use to tell me that some people who met their singers would take them immediately, their senses went so wild. But others would wait, savor the moment. Take time so that they could hold onto that person and make their 'feast' all the more enjoyable. My guess is last night was his chance but then you guys showed up." I cringed again at her words.

"So he is mind fucking himself to make the end result all the more powerful? Sick fucking bastard. And throw us in the loop and he is probably really enjoying his attempts at getting her." I said trying to figure out this asshole's angle. Then something hit me.

"Quil, go back to Sophie's now. Hang out with everyone, pretend you're there just to see your mom and Jimmy, whatever. We'll fill you in later." He nodded and flew out the door.

We spent the next hour talking about this, what could be done, how we could get to him. "He knows what we are and that he can't get to her, but what if we let him, get to her I mean," Paul said.

"Bait? You want to fucking use MY mate as BAIT?" I roared as I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him off the couch. Jared and Jake where there to break it up.

"Sorry Sam, I just was thinking out loud, I didn't mean, of course not."

"Sam, none of us would want to do that but you can't blame him for thinking it, it was a logical thought." Seth, of all fucking people.

"Logical? I guess since you're done with her then it doesn't matter? Is she disposable to you now Seth?"

"Wait just a God Damn minute Sam, you have no fucking right to assume that shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Now Jared and Jake were breaking up Seth and me.

"I don't know, I can't handle this." I said with tears in my eyes as I sunk back down to the ground. I know I was supposed to be the leader here but my everything, my whole world, was being tracked by a sadistic fucking leech. I shot up almost as quickly as I fell.

"He doesn't go near her with us around." Everyone just nodded. "So we don't leave her. One of us is always with her. We still run patrols, 4 at a time now, I don't want to fight fair with this asshole."

I looked at Seth and the twins, "You guys and Quil are closest to her, she won't suspect anything if you guys are hanging around her all the time." I looked around at everyone else.

"Jared, Paul and Jake, you will have the girls invite her over more often and you'll just happen to be there." They nodded in agreement. "Leah, it's time to get in touch with your girly side, when she wants to go shopping, you will be there, when she wants to get her hair done, or girl talk or whatever the fuck you ladies do, you will offer your services." She grimaced at the thought but nodded just the same.

"And I suppose that leaves you with the nights then," Collin chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at me. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably, we needed the tension breaker.

"Yes, I will willingly offer up my services to stay with her in the evenings." I said with a smirk. "And if I'm not there with her then I will still be watching. In all seriousness you guys, she doesn't get left alone got it?!"

"Wouldn't now be the time to tell her everything then? So she can be a little more careful?" Seth was right. I was putting it off until this leech was taken care of but now that she is directly affected maybe we should tell her.

"No." Bella said quietly from the corner of the room. We all were surprised.

"I mean, I know we all hate keeping this from her, but I can tell from experience, this will be too much information to process. You don't want to risk her running or turning you away, not with this vampire waiting for her to be alone."

I shook my head, knowing I was going to have to keep lying to Sophie. "That makes sense I guess. If she freaks out when we tell her we don't want her running off somewhere that we can't protect her." Everyone looked down but nodded in agreement.

I felt unsettled about the decision we made but I had to keep telling myself that we did it to keep her safe. I left Jake's house with Henry Moses shortly after that. His brother Jackson would be phasing any day now and I knew he wanted to be there to help him through.

Abbey Moses' transformation was going a lot slower, just like Leah's did, not phasing until she was much older. I hoped this poor girl would be able to put off the phasing but I could tell all the changes in her family were affecting her and of course we couldn't tell her why until she did finally phase.

We got to their house and I saw Abbey curled up on the couch with a book but not reading it. I looked at Frank who just shrugged.

"That's all she does all day. Sits there and reads, doesn't call her friends, doesn't leave the house. I don't know what to do anymore."

I walked over and sat on the chair next to the couch. "Hey Abbey."

"Sam," she didn't look up from her book. "You here to take my other brother away too? I know that I'm three years younger than Collin and Brady, but I've heard things over the years. You freaks need to freshen the ranks in your little army?"

Wow bitter much? I just chuckled at her, five years ago something like that would have bothered me.

"Actually, Sophie found out I was coming to check on your brothers and wanted me to invite you over to her house for dinner." Her eyes strayed from her book long enough for me to see how they lit up a little bit.

"Whatever. I guess I can go for a little bit." And the bitter is back.

"Alright well you're dad already said yes so if you're ready," I said and got up off my chair hoping she would follow.

We pulled up to Sophie's house and she was on the front porch with Koda tying her shoes. She immediately jumped up when she saw me and came running. I got out of the car in time to catch her as she jumped at me and planted a big kiss on my face.

"Well, that was a nice welcome home," and I saw something flash in her eyes when I said home as she smiled really big. Did she really think I wouldn't be back?

She started to deepen her kiss and I didn't stop her. My arms came around her back and slid up her loose fitting t-shirt so I could feel her soft as sin skin. I heard the passenger door squeak and quickly remembered we weren't alone. Son of a donkey, there was ALWAYS someone around.

Sophie giggled and looked around me. "Abbey! I'm so glad you could come."

Abbey looked at her feet and wringed her hands, "Yeah sorry for interrupting."

"Don't be silly," my Angel said as she moved over to Abbey and wrapped her arm around her. "I was just getting ready to go hiking in the woods with Koda, why don't you join me."

"OK," she said and genuinely smiled. I smiled too, briefly.

"No!" I shouted as they looked at me like I had lost my freaking mind. "I mean, I'll go with you."

"I think we'll be ok Sam, besides, we can't girl talk with such a manly man around." This caused Abbey to giggle as Sophie started walking around all chest puffed out and bow legged; this was her manly man pose?

Shit though, she can't go in the woods by herself. Maybe if she just sticks to the path around the house.

"Ok, but promise me you'll stay on the paths, don't go into the woods, wouldn't want you guys getting lost." Ok even I knew I sounded like a first class knob.

"Whatever love, if it makes you feel better." Sophie said and winked as they started toward the tress with Koda in tow. There was that nickname again, Love. I was staring after her for so long they weren't even in sight anymore when someone slapped me on the back.

"What are you doing out here douche bag?"

"Fuck you Quil; Soph just went in there with Abbey."

"Oh, so are we going in there or not?" He asked as he started walking towards the woods to follow them.

"Not, Abbey needs some girl talk and I'm not spying. We'll keep our ears and noses out from here."

I sat down on the porch and waited for them to come home.

* * *

Note: I know that isn't how Stephanie wrote the whole singer thing but this is my fiction and in my fiction he's waiting to savor the moment. deal?! Deal!

**Ok, so there's the chapter. Please hit that little button down there and review.**

**I don't know when I'll be updating again, my writer's block still in full swing but I do have a few chapters waiting in the wings.**

**more reviews=faster posting.**

**Not that I'm trying to guilt you into reviewing. lol ok maybe a little bit. But as an author they are what keep me going. **

**xxoo**


	26. Chapter 25: Overprotective Much?

A/N: So, I've written another chapter and a half. It's winding down to the end. I would say by chapter 35 or so we should be at the end. *tear* I can't believe it, it feels like I just started it yesterday.

Thanks as always to you few and proud who keep me going with your great reviews. I wish I had more but I'm grateful to all of you who say such awesome things.

Deidra, if you're reading. lets talk about your offer to review, I'd love some input. I couldn't respond to your review so hit me up in a PM or something.

Oh and I'm volunteering at a camp right now so updating hasn't been as frequent. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 25: I'm overprotective...you're overprotective...we're all overprotective

**Sophie's POV**

"So are things going any better with your friends?" I asked Abbey as we headed into the woods.

"Same old, same old," she shrugged, "I ran into one of my brother's friends and he's like grown three inches and has acne all over." She started to chuckle.

"See, we all have our awkward growth spurts. I bet when you start school this week you'll see a lot more."

"I guess," she said. I could tell she wasn't excited about getting back into school. But I also got the feeling that it was more than just her awkward growth spurt and those teasing like fucks that had her so down.

"So what's REALLY bothering you?" She looked a little wary of opening up to me. I hoped she could though. I felt a connection to her. She had lost her mother like I did, though she was younger than me when it happened. I couldn't imagine going through my adolescence without my mother, I wanted to be there for her to help her.

"Well, you know how my brother is hanging out out with Sam and the guys all the time now?" I just nodded, "Well dad says Jackson will be too."

"That's not such a bad thing though right? I mean the guys are good, they'd be good influences on your brothers." I couldn't help but be offended that this was bothering her so much. Protective momma bear and all.

"Yeah but it's weird, they are so much older and stuff. Why do they want to hang out with two kids?"

"Well, I seem to notice that all the guys in their little 'pack' have fathers or grandfathers, or hell even great grandfathers that were leaders of this tribe. Your grandfather was friends with Quil, Sr. right?" She nodded, "So I think they are just kind of sticking together like family due to the connection their elders had. Big brother type of shit."

"Makes sense I guess, I just keep hear things you know, or remembering things I've heard in the past."

"Like rumors?" I asked as she just looked at me hesitantly, "Honey I don't follow what you mean. What rumors have you heard?"

"You haven't been here long Sophie, but I remember. I remember when Collin and Brady were younger and started hanging out with Sam and his little army." I had to laugh at this, picturing the guys younger running around like they owned the place.

"I'm serious, people said some really bad things about them. There was the drug use, steroids, all night partying. And no one did anything cuz of who their parents and grandparents were."

I was shocked, I motioned for her to keep going. "Well, time passed people stopped gossiping, hell Sam is a policeman for gosh sakes, I just…" She stopped for a long time and we just kept walking. I knew she wasn't done talking and I was giving her time.

"They say the legends are true Sophie! The old stories, Ephraim Black's legacy, they say it's all true." I wanted to laugh again but I could tell by the serious frown on her face that she was torn. I needed to comfort her.

"Do you remember what I said at the bonfire?" She just nodded but looked at me confused.

"Abbey, some parts of these stories may be true, some probably just tall tales told so children wouldn't act up. But listen to me, do you seriously think that Sam and Jake have some sort of vampire fighter's club that they stole your brothers away to join?"

"It does sound pretty ridiculous when you say it like that." And then we both stopped walking we were laughing so hard.

"I know it's tough for you right now, in a house full of boys who are changing into men while you're changing a lot yourself." I pulled out a key I had Ben go make earlier in the day. When Sam told me he'd be bringing Abbey over I thought I might need it. I handed her the key.

"I want you to have this, come here anytime. Get to know the guys your brothers are hanging out with or just come to escape the testosterone overflow. I want you to be able to come to me for anything."

She gave me a really big hug as tears soaked my shirt. "Thank you so much Sophie, I know you're only like ten years older than me so you're like a big sister, but you are so much more than that too."

"Awe shucks doll, just call me Momma Bear, all the young ones do." I said laughing and wiping her tears away.

We started towards the house and I could see Sam and Quil on the front porch. Koda ran up to them and sat down at Sam's feet staring at him like he was awaiting orders or something. Sam stood up and was beaming with that fucking sexy grin of his.

Abbey sighed next to me. "What is it?" I asked her curiously.

"He looks at you like there is nothing else on Earth for him but you."

"He does not," I said shyly looking down but then looking back up to him. Does he?

"Nope, he does, open your eyes woman. That boy is hooked."

"Well I am more irresistible than chocolate during PMS." I said trying to lighten the mood. The truth was it scared me the way that Sam and I were drawn to each other.

"Fiiiiifiiii," Quil whined, "When's dinner? I'm starving."

"Well, you could cook for yourself you damn bottomless pit. I swear you guys are worse that Shaggy and Scooby…hey you aren't smoking anything to give you the munchies all the damn time are you?"

Everyone laughed as Quil pouted and stomped off to the house mumbling something about maybe Fifi would relax if she smoked something herself. I just rolled my eyes and patted Abbey's hand.

"Come on hun, lets go make enough lasagna to feed a small country."

As we walked back into the house Sam's arms wrapped around my from behind and he leaned into my neck. Me - Butter - melting!

"She okay?" I paused shortly and just nodded. Of course Mr. Fucking Notices Everything caught that.

"Tell me what's going on Angel."

"She's fine, she's just worried about her brothers." Then I started laughing. "Did you know there are rumors about you guys?"

I felt Sam stiffen up behind me, and not in the good way. "Yeah??"

"Yeah, apparently when the twins were about 15/16 and hanging with you old folks the kids at school started some rumors. I guess they are starting to say the same shit about Henry and Jackson."

He still hadn't relaxed obviously he knew the rumors. So I turned around to face him. "Hey, lighten up, it's not like anyone really believes that you turn into dogs and chase Dracula, kids are just mean and apparently not really that creative."

He chuckled coldly but his body was still tense. "Yeah, kids are dicks."

Dinner took a long time to make since Anne and I were trying to teach Abbey the basics of cooking, she said that since her mom died if her dad can't fry it or microwave it then they don't eat. We all laughed but I felt bad for her not having someone around to do these things with. It made me glad that I had my mom as long as I did even though it wasn't long enough.

My family sat down for dinner with Abbey, and by family I mean my intimate family, Anne, Quil and Sam of course. I felt like everyone that I've met so far is like family but these people with me tonight were the closest. It was a rarity to have so few people at my house but it was also nice.

"So Abbes – Can I call you Abbes? Abbes, you're 15 so that's what 10th grade?" Quil asked trying to help make her feel a little more comfortable.

"Um. Yeah 10th grade. You know...I have Mrs. Thompson for English," Quil's face paled as Anne started laughed. The rest of us looked clueless.

"Yeah, she still tells the story of how you, Jake and Embry reenacted the balcony scene from Cyrano de Bergerac as your final project."

That was all the ammunition that Ben needed.

"Dude, please tell me – you were Roxane weren't you?"

"Well he did have the longest hair back then, and the highest voice," Anne stated laughing so hard she was pounding her fist on the table. I had to use my napkin to wipe the tears away that were falling.

"Screw you guys," he said in his best Eric Cartman voice, "saved our grades in the class that year. I. Am. Not. Ashamed." He huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Good, then you won't mind if I bring the pictures to Jake's BBQ tomorrow."

"MOM!!!"

"Okat, okay, one last question and we'll stop son," my dad added and Anne's eyes lit up when he called Quil son. "I have to know, who'd you end up kissing? Jake or Embry?"

"It has to be Jake, only his crazy ass would come near those lips," I said trying to imagine two scrawny prepubescent Quileute's doing classical literature.

"You'd think, but Embry was the only one who fit in the costume we rented," Quil said proudly.

Ben and I looked at each other and raced into the kitchen for my cell phone. I put it on speaker and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Through the whirlwind which your eyes stir up inside me. But now, in this blessed darkness, I feel I am speaking to you for the first time." Ben quoted Cyrano perfectly. I think everyone would be surprised to know he was a Cum Laude college graduate.

"God's whiskers! Your face is hideous as the demon's in my storybook!" I quoted my favorite Roxane line.

The line was quiet for a few moments while we waited…waited…and then.

"What the fuck, SOPHIE!!!!" HA!

"Yes darling?"

"Don't darling me, you tell Quil that I'm going to pineapple slap his ascot tomorrow." I was giggling so hard I dropped the phone. Ben picked it up.

"Oh, don't be like that Em, Anne's bringing pictures by the way." He said and hung up as Embry was still going off.

Dad and Anne left shortly after that, offering to drop Abbey off at home on their way. I gave her a big hug and walked her to the car.

"Thanks so much for inviting me Sophie, this is just what I needed, to feel normal again."

"Well, if you consider that normal." I laughed motioning toward the house. "And I mean it, you come over whenever you need to. You have a key, so even if I'm not home okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again."

I waved and watched them leave. Ben and Quil were standing on the front porch.

"So…am I spending the night at Quil's again?" Ben asked semi jokingly but was eying Sam the whole time.

"Of course not, you can stay you dumb ass. But," I looked to Sam for confirmation, he just simply winked at me. Pretty fucking sure of himself isn't he? "But, Sam is staying too. If he wants," I added quickly.

"Of course he wants," Sam said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Alright, alright. But I have rules."

"Rules? It's my house."

"But I will be in the next room Soph. So. Rule #1. Clothes on at all times unless behind closed doors." Fuck Ben, really? Could he be anymore crass?

"Rule #2. No hanky panky when I'm in the house. Sleep, and that's it."

"You better sleep at Quil's then," Sam said not looking away from me. I slapped him playfully.

"No, I can't do another night on the couch. Soph PLEASE, I'm your brother."

"Okay, fine." I stomped my foot like a 4th grader. Sam pouted.

After dishes were done and the kitchen was clean I went to the back door with Koda and slipped on my flip flops. I shouted to Ben and Sam who were watching TV. "I'm taking Koda to the beach before it gets any darker for one last walk. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

I wasn't even halfway down my backyard when Sam was at my side and grabbed my hand. "I'll come with you."

"Sam, I am more than capable of taking my dog on a quick walk."

"Mmm. Maybe but you never know, I can't let anything happen to you now can I?"

"Right, the boogie man may come find me." I rolled my eyes, this protective thing I was going to have to get used to. I noticed all the guys like that with their girls. I kind of liked it, it turned me on, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

We sat down on the sand while Koda played in the surf. I scooted close to him to keep warm and he wrapped his arm around me. It didn't take long and we were making out like high school kids. I could kiss this man all day like it was my fucking job.

I was lying in the sand with him pressing down on me in all the right spots, everywhere his hands or lips went I felt his touch branding itself into my body. Then, then I felt someone licking my face. UUHHH Ack. "Koda!" I shouted and he turned to Sam and started licking him.

We started laughing and Sam helped me up. We headed back toward the house. "So are you really going to stay with me tonight?"

"Angel, after last night, I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone ever again." Swoon.

"Well, I think we can arrange that." I said jumping on his back so he could carry me the rest of the way.

"Do you need to go home and get a change of clothes? I assume you'll just go to Jake's from here tomorrow right?"

"Yep, but no need, when I was home earlier today I threw an extra pair of clothes in the car."

"Pretty fucking sure of yourself there aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"You know it's a good thing you're so cute or else I might kick your presumptive ass all the way to Oregon." He just laughed at me and gave me a little shrug.

After saying good night to Ben I jumped in a quick shower to wash the sand out of my hair. I got out and dressed and moved to the sink to brush my teeth. I saw an extra red toothbrush in the cup on the counter. I smiled, I fucking smiled because his toothbrush was at my house, in my bathroom. Seriously. What the fuck is wrong with me.

I walked into the bedroom to find Sam in all his glorious half nakedness already under the covers. I crawled in beside him and snuggled up to his side. I started placing kisses on his chest and up his neck. He let out a loud groan when I bit down.

"I fucking mean it you guys, I don't want to hear any fucking thing but snores coming out of that room." Ben shouted from the next room over. I just started laughing and placed one last kiss on Sam's lips.

He rolled towards me so that he was on his side with one arm draped over my stomach as I stayed on my back. "Fucking cockblocking brother of yours." But he was smiling so I know he wasn't mad.

"Two more days baby, and then we'll be all alone," I said seductively which caused him to groan and bury his face in my neck. We both fell asleep quickly.

~~**~~

We got to Jake and Bella's around noon after lazing around all morning. Anne and dad came by for breakfast and we spent the morning bonding before they had to fly out the next day.

After helping out in the kitchen for a while I came out to the back yard to find dad and Quil, Sr. talking privately in the far corner of the yard. I went to join everyone else who were camped out on several long picnic tables.

"What's that about?" I asked motioning to where dad was standing.

"Well Soph, seems old man Quil wanted to have a little talk with dad."

"Yeah, payback's a bitch," Sam laughed as he pulled me into his lap.

Sue came up and patted Anne's hand, "Awe Anne, your father-in-law is giving the 'what are your intentions with my daughter' talk to Jimmy." Anne just rolled her eyes.

Both men walked back over to where we were all sitting, dad was pale and in a daze while Quil, Sr. had a smirk on his face. Quil stood up and placed his large arm around my dad's shoulder. They have really gotten close and Quil of course approves of dad dating his mom but being Quil still has to give him a hard time.

"So, did Jimmy make the cut gramps? You know I'm counting on you to weed out the crap for me."

"Quil my young one, I think that Jimmy is a fine man. First one I've approved of since my son passed away."

"So dad, I think that means you can breath now," I said laughing when he blew out a big breath.

Leah, Abbey and I took the kids to play in Eph's sandbox while Paul and Jake finished grilling. I was happy to see how well Leah had taken to Abbey. She needed more women in her life and I think it did good for Leah too. She's around too many guys, it's made a little too rough around the edges. I laughed to myself at the thought.

"So I was thinking Soph, maybe this weekend we could go to Port Angeles and go shopping or something." I could tell it was all Leah could do to keep from vomiting on her own words.

"Very funny Leah, wouldn't you rather go fishing with Charlie or a shooting range or roll around in the mud. Whatever the fuck you do to make sure your femininity stays in check." I heard Abbey giggle lightly and Leah shot both of us a glare.

"First of all, fuck you, I do not shoot guns and roll around in mud. Second of all, fuck you some more."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just mean really? Shopping? I'd rather take Collin than you." I saw her shoot a worried look across the yard and turn to see Sam staring at us. What was that about?

"No seriously Sophie, lets do something this weekend, even if it's girly. I miss hanging out with you."

"I miss hanging with you too babe, but I can't this weekend anyway. I'm spending the weekend at the Makah Rez."

She looked surprised and again shot a look to Sam who looked like he was mad. Did he just hear us? Was he mad because I was leaving? It was only for a weekend. We all sat down to eat finally, Sam sat down a plate in front of me before going off to fix his two or three plates.

"So, Soph, what are you doing at the Makah Rez anyway?" Cam had asked. Sam was just sitting down and looked at me worried. Oops, I did forget to tell him I was going but like I said earlier, what's the big fucking deal? I can't believe I forgot to mention it to anyone but it has been a pretty crazy week.

"Um, Well, Sue helped me set up a visit so I could do some interviews for my thesis. I leave Friday afternoon and with get back on Sunday. Time for me to start buckling down and get some work done."

Sam had that confused figuring out a math problem look of his. "You didn't tell me you were leaving."

"I didn't know I had to, what were you're words? 'check in with the warden'." I said grinning a cheeky grin and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I just mean, you shouldn't be going off by yourself like that."

Ben started laughing, "Sam you better get used to it, she's been doing things by herself since she could walk. I don't think there is anything to worry about."

I could tell there was still worry etched on his face as he shared a silent conversation with some of the guys. After we ate I sat down with Collin and Brady who were trying to sneak beers out of one of the coolers. I came up behind Brady and smacked him in the back of the head and grabbed the beers.

"You guys ready for school tomorrow?" They had to start classes this week while my online courses didn't open until next Monday.

"Of course Momma Bear, you've only asked us like a hundred times."

"I know baby, I'm just excited for you. And you're car pooling with Seth and the girls right?"

"Yeah," Brady said, "that is if Seth and Cam can keep their hands off each other, I'm not spending two hours in a car watching them dental floes each others teeth with their tongues."

"First off, ewww," came a small voice from behind me. "Second, your just jealous."

Cam had really come out of her shell since the first bonfire she came to. She was a nice young girl and her and Nanna have become really close.

"yeah right, I'm jealous, Seth is so pussy whipped right now he doesn't even take a piss without checking with you first."

Seth came up behind Brady and locked him in a head lock. "Watch it asshole or I'll dump your sorry ass over the cliffs." And then a three way wrestling match ensued between the twins and Seth.

I was walking out to Sam's car a few hours later to load up some of the leftovers that Bella was sending with me for the boys.

"Hey Miss S. I hear you're heading to Mak this weekend."

"Hey Em, yeah I am."

"Do you mind if Nanna and I tag along? It's been a while since I've seem my mom, it'd be nice to visit."

That's random.

"Um, yeah I guess. I won't be much fun though, I'll be working the whole time. Wait. Your mom lives on the Makah Rez?"

"Yeah she moved up there two years ago to be closer to her sisters." I guess he could sense my confusion. "She is Makah, Soph, she just moved down here to raise me because my father…well anyway, she thought I should be closer to the Quiluetes since my father was one."

Hmmm. That sounds like an interesting story. I wonder if she would let me interview her.

"Sure Em, that'll be fun. We leave at 3 on Friday." He just nodded and turned to Sam who had made it to the car during our conversation. I didn't miss the approving node that Sam gave Embry. Aha, that Donkey figured out a way to watch over me this weekend. Sly Fucker.

Sam and I drove to Anne's house where we were going to hang out with dad and Ben since they were leaving first thing in the morning. We spend the night playing board games and just hanging out. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to them again.

I fell asleep during our 4th game of Scene It, it took forever to play when the guys argued every freaking answer. At one point someone got mad enough to toss the board and we had to start all over. Men!

I woke up as I was being carried in the house by Sam. He gently pulled off my jeans and left me in my t-shirt and slipped me under the covers. I tried to pretend to stay asleep so I could enjoy the moment but my smile gave me away.

"I know you're awake Angel," he chuckled as he kissed my forehead, then my nose, them my lips. He pulled away and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Suddenly afraid that I would spend the night alone.

"Oh, well I'm gonna walk Koda then Ben and I have a rematch to get to. You sleep now, I'll be back soon." I was too tired to protest.

I had to laugh at the boys and their stupid competitive nature. I had a feeling they would be up all night until one of them finally gave in. Not long after I drifted to sleep I felt a warmth surround me. I turned towards it and placed my head on Sam's chest. I fell back to sleep to the gentle snores that have become my new lullabye.

* * *

There it is, I know the last line was about the cheesiest thing I've ever written but I had to give my girl SOMETHING. lol. Please review let me know what you think. Did you all think Abbey was going to phase on her?


	27. Chapter 26: Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY SORRY BUT THIS AFFECTS US ALL. lol**

Okay, I know that no one wants an Author's Note but I just want to let you guys know that I am ready to update, got the next chapter and everything but the review options aren't working for my stories. I

've gotten like 10 for the last update for Pretty Little Secrets but none went through, I get them in my email notify but not on the website. I've also gotten a few for That Pull that didn't show up. I've been testing the function and still nothing so I want you to know that I haven't forgotten the story, I'm just waiting. And not because I'm vain and NEED to hear what you say, but because I want to hear what you have to say. So, onward and upward. I'll update the story with an actual chapter as soon as everything is fixed.

Love you all oodles and oodles as my Nana would say.

* * *

**While you're waiting, feel free to keep voting for That Pull for BEST IMPRINT story on the Silent Tears website. It's a new address so check it out and vote (again!!)**

**http:// silent-tear-awards. webs. com/ (don't forget to remove the spaces)**

**Taking Votes until September 1st.**


	28. Chapter 26: Taking the Next Step

A/N: YEA!!!! everything seems to be working again. Great. I know you've all been dying for a new chapter. lol. Enjoy, I own nothing SM does.

**CHAPTER CAUTION: LOTS OF LEMONS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I'M BLUSHING ALREADY WAITING FOR YOU TO READ, I'M SO SHY. OK NOT REALLY**

Holy Shit you guys I can't believe I forgot to post...so I'm updating the chapter for this note. I have a wonderful new Beta. We'll call her D. And she was just awesome in helping me write this next chapter. So woot woot for her!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Taking the next step  
**

Sophie's POV

My alarm started blaring at 6 AM. What the fire truck. As I groaned and rolled over to pick that fucker up and throw it against the wall, I slammed into a warm solid mass. Ugh. I pulled one eye open and found myself staring at Sam's massive chest. Oh. I started grinning. I still wasn't used to the idea of having someone to wake up to every morning, but I sure could find myself getting used to it pretty quick. Was it too soon to tell him to pack up his shit and move in?

I reached around him to hit the snooze button and rolled back over to face him. I snuggled in, thinking over the past few days. Though we had spent three wonderful nights cuddling together, nothing had happened since Saturday. I was slowly losing control. I mean seriously, how long was I expected to sleep next to this serious sex-on-a-stick and keep my hands to myself?

I brought my hands up the front of his chest and traced the curves of his body, moving back down to his arms. He kept snoring lightly. I placed a kiss on the hollow of his collar bone. He didn't even move. Hrmph. Time to step up my game. I scooted closer and rubbed up against him. Bingo. I felt him starting to get aroused, but that effer just kept on snoring. Could he arrest me for assaulting him while sleeping? Fuck it; I could live with that on my record.

I brushed my lips lightly across his collar bone and shoulders, moving up to his neck until I found his earlobe, letting my warm breath tickle his ear. Before I could bite down on his earlobe gently, I felt two warm hands slowly move up my thighs to cup the bottom of my ass. He squeezed hungrily as I groaned and brought one of my legs around his side.

He pulled back a little to kiss me. "Good morning," he mumbled, his lips still on mine.

"Less talk, more kissing." He chuckled and obliged, moving his hands further up until he was right at the top of my panties. YES! Please. I bit my lip in anticipation and....

Then the fucking bane of my existence this morning started blaring again. Fuck that fucking clock. Sam pulled back, twisting his head to look at the time. Oh no. Oh no no no. I turned him back to me, kissing him and snaking my leg further around him to keep him pinned there. He pulled back again.

"Angel, I have to get to work and you have to get to the airport."

Was he CRAZY?! I was not stopping now, no way. I needed this man, and now. As he rolled over to turn off the alarm I crawled on top of him, slowly circling my hips against his erection. I couldn't help it...every cell in my body craved him. He groaned, and I suddenly became even more turned on. Knowing my actions were driving him wild too, gah, it was just totally hot. When did I get so fucking lucky, to have this man be so turned on by little old me?

"Sophie." Sam usually only saved that tone for talking to the young ones. I pulled back, my mouth turning down into a frown. He smiled at me. "Seriously." I glared at him, huffing as I crawled off top to stand up. Okay, so he was right, we did need to get moving, and besides, if we didn't stop soon my big cockblocking oaf of a brother would have stopped us anyway. I needed a shower, preferably ice cold.

Sam moved to get up and follow me to the bathroom, but I whirled around and held up my hand to stop him. "You. Stay here. Or I will never want to leave the shower."

He started laughing. Jerk. "Okay, if you say so. But..." He stalked towards me, pushing me against the wall. "Tonight, it's you, and me, and no one else. Because Angel, a man can only take so much torture." Holy hot pants, how was I supposed to function for the rest of the day? Sam winked at me, enjoying my obvious distraction, and ducked away to lazily flop back onto my bed. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels nonchalantly while I tried to regain my composure. "Enjoy your thoughts Soph...I mean shower."

I snapped out of it and scowled at him. Seducing Fucker.

I started the shower and stood under the stream of water. My mind raced through the events of the past few days and the little piece of metal sitting in a drawer in my kitchen. Could I give it to him? Would he be ready for that step? Was I ready for that step? Why was I being such a wishy washy nut case? Sophie Coleman does NOT do unsure.

But I mean what if I am moving too fast, I know how I feel and I THINK he feels the same. Argh. I slammed my conditioner back into the rack. Why does this have to be so hard? It isn't hard you chicken shit little girl, get your big girl panties on and JUST DO IT. Fuck you Nike.

I took my time getting ready; when I emerged I found Ben and Sam sitting around the island in the kitchen eating cereal. "I would have cooked guys. Lucky Charms is SO not the breakfast of champions."

Ben looked at his watch before setting his bowl in the sink. "Nope, dad said 7AM sharp. I'm ready when you are." He headed out of the kitchen to grab his bags. "Besides, they're magically delicious ya know."

"Okay, well, guess we better be going then," I called to his disappearing form, moving around the island to hop up on the counter next to Sam who was sitting on a stool. He slid the cereal box over to me, and I popped a few marshmallows in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully for a minute before talking again.

_JUST DO IT SOPHIE, _I mentally pepped myself. He's always here lately, the twins and Quil already have keys, hell even Abbey got one, it's no biggie. Right. It's natural. Right? Right.

"So, it's a long drive...I guess I'll see you around dinner?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye waiting to see if he could see the battle raging inside me, be afraid Sam, be very afraid.

"Yeah, I'm just going to hop in the shower real quick if that's okay. I'll lock up when I leave."

_JUST DO IT_ my head screamed. He's giving you an opening, take that fucker and run with it like your Forrest Fucking Gump.

"Sure, sure. I have something for you though." I jumped up and walked around the island and pulled out the little piece of metal that had me all vexed. I handed it to him and he stared at me like I was offering up a poisonous apple. FUCK, I was going to scare him away. I knew it was too soon.

I pulled the key away and put it back in the drawer. Everything was going great and I ruined it. Who's the emotional fucktard now Sophie? Remind me to boycott Nike and their fucking inspirational slogans. I heard his stool scoot across the tile floor and he came around the counter. He pushed me aside gently and opened the drawer and pulled out the key.

"What's this for Angel?" He asked holding the key up to me.

"It's for you, but it's too soon, I'm sorry, just can we please forget about it?" I grabbed the key again and went to walk away. Guys don't move that fast, guys don't want to feel trapped, guys don't like clingy.

Sam grabbed my back belt loop and pulled me back and pinned me between him and the counter with his fucking log arms. "Look at me." I shook my head and he sighed a frustrated sigh and moved one arm so that he could lift my chin up.

"Sophie, what was that key for?" he asked again this time a little more demanding.

"I just thought, it would be easier, for you, if you were here when I wasn't, to have a key. But it's too soon, I know I'm rushing things and I mean we haven't even officially, I mean what are we Sam? What am I to you?"

"You have to ask?" he looked hurt but amused at the same time. "Sophie, what's all this self doubt, this isn't my girl…"

"Well…" I said looking at him waiting for him to tell me where he stood with this, whatever we were.

"Okay, well," he said pulling me up to the counter and standing in between my legs. "I would say call me your boyfriend but that would trivialize things wouldn't it?" And then he leaned down and kissed me deeply, passionately. Not a horny kiss, but like he was trying to show me how he felt about me.

"Angel, you are everything I've ever wanted. Don't ever be scared of showing me that you feel the same way. And I was just shocked is all, I'm sorry if I made you second guess yourself." And then he grabbed the key and placed it on his key chain while taking another key off.

"Here, now you can come to my house anytime you want as well." He said handing me the key he had just taken off the ring.

"Sam," I scoffed, "I don't even know where you live."

"Well, I'll pick you up at 6 tonight and make you dinner for a change." Then he leaned into me and whispered against my lips. "And pack a bag because you won't be back tonight." I shivered at his suggestive tone.

"Now, no more questioning how I feel about you ok?" I just nodded. "I know you're scared, we're moving pretty fast here. But that is why we agreed to wait on…certain…things, right? This is where I belong Sophie, don't forget that."

"Ok." I let out a relieved sigh. He kissed me one last time and moved to go take a shower. "By the way, Quil is riding to the airport with you."

"What?"

"Yeah, he called last night to say bye to Ben and said he'd drive along to Seattle to keep you company."

"Sam, this protective streak of yours, you don't plan on giving it up anytime soon do you?" He just smirked at me.

"Nope, does it bother you?" Sexy Fucker.

"Would it matter?" I said jokingly.

"Naw, better get used to it, I'm sure Bella has some coping techniques you can try." And then he shut the bathroom door and I heard the water start.

~~**~~

Anne didn't go to the airport with us this time. She said it would be too hard. She and dad said their goodbyes last night and she was up and out of the house before we got there to pick him up. On the way to Seattle, all us kids questioned dad about what was going on in their relationship.

"Big decisions need to be made." Was all he said and his tone made it known that the topic was over.

When we got to the airport we said good bye and daddy whispered in my ear, "I'll be back soon, I don't know if you're brother will be with me but we've got some things to talk about baby girl."

I gave him a heartfelt smile and knew he had something cooking in that brain of his, I just didn't know what. Quil and I decided to stop at a mall near the airport to stretch our legs before the long drive back to La Push.

"Tell me what's going on with you and Seth." I sort of just blurted out but did they think I was blind.

"What are you talking about?" Seriously. Dumb Dumb.

"I'm not an idiot, you're like my brother, he's like my best friend, you think I don't know you guys are avoiding each other?"

"It's nothing, it was nothing. We've got bigger issues to worry about so whatever it was, it's over."

"Just like that?" I was always amazed at guys' ability to just squash beef so easily. Like they could be fist fighting one minute and best friends the next.

"Yeah just like that. He was mad at me for keeping something from him but then...well..." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Then we decided some things were more important than the trivial stuff."

As if to change the change the subject he turned the tables on me.

"So things are getting pretty serious with Sam, huh?"

"Yeah looks that way, I know it's only been a few weeks but it just feels right."

"No one's judging you guys; it was just an observation Fifi."

"Yeah but it's pretty silly huh? Considering our past and all, maybe we shouldn't be so quick to jump into things."

Quil stopped and led me to a small bench in the mall. "Sophie," uh oh he never calls me Sophie, "you said you felt drawn to him from the moment you met him right?" I just nodded.

"You've seen how quickly mom and Jimmy are falling in love, how instant it was for Cam and Seth." I just nodded again, where was he going with this.

"Then why can't you see it when it happens to you?" Huh? Is he serious?

"Brother Bear, Sam and I are just dating." Liar.

"Sophie, you're in love. He's in love. He's just waiting for you to realize it." And with that he walked away to go look in Spencer's. That fool loved that stupid store. I sat there for at least 10 minutes. I do. I love Sam Uley and my heart knows that he loves me back.

I was a grinning fool on the way home. Quil rolled his eyes every time he looked over at me and my smile would get bigger.

~~**~~

We got back to La Push around 4 PM; I had called the twins on the way home so they could make sure they had Koda back to me when I got there. I don't know what they did all day with him but he was wiped out. Leah had taken my shift at the store today so I could go to the airport. I called her too and thanked her. We made plans to do wings again on Thursday at Jared and Paul's place.

"So Sam said that he's cooking you dinner at his place tonight and that we shouldn't be expecting to get fed," Brady said with a pout on his lips. My boys, I was spoiling them a little too much. I chuckled lightly.

"Well, I just so happened to have something that I threw together last night. You can take it over to Quil's and put it in the oven for one hour and it will be ready."

The boys and I walked into the house and I got out the large baked spaghetti casserole that I whipped up last night. I hadn't intended to have Sam invite me to his place, but I did intend to have him alone one way or another. Seriously, I needed to get a hold of my libido or I was going to explode.

"Thanks Momma," Collin said as he grabbed the dish and placed a kiss on my check. "By the way, my mom and dad wanted me to invite you over for dinner next week. They want to meet the big sister they never had."

"Oh, ok, that sounds nice." I never really ever thought about them still having parents at home. It was just that they were always with us. "Brady, what about your parents? Should I meet them too so they can finally see who's stolen you from them every night?"

"No worries momma, my parents moved to Arizona during my senior year last year. I've been staying with Collin since then." Oh that's unusual.

"Um, are you ok with that?"

He just laughed, "Yeah my grandpa was really sick and they wanted to take care of him. I can't leave, or I mean I didn't want to leave during my senior year so they let me stay. It's not a biggie; I've got lots of people looking out for me."

That was true; I'd never seen people look after each other like these people do.

I went back to my room to shower and freshen up. Sam was coming at 6. Now I was standing in my bedroom with my underwear drawer open staring at the contents like they were going to reveal the secrets of life to me. Why was I so nervous, I'd been sleeping next to this man for 3 days now.

I decided for simple and slip on a nice pair of black lace booty shorts and matching bra. I threw on a short khaki skirt and blue long sleeved blouse. I put my usual sleeping attire of shorts and t shirt in my bag though I was planning on not needing them. I wasn't planning on sex yet tonight, but I was definitely getting some action.

Sam showed up at six on the nose still dressed in his police uniform. Yummy! He had that damn sexy grin on his face when he saw me waiting on the porch.

"Miss me did you?" He asked as he walked up to the porch. Deciding to show him rather than tell him, I pulled on his neck until he bent down to me and I kissed him soft and slow. Let the foreplay begin. He groaned as he reached around me and moved his hands down to cup my ass.

Suddenly very aware that we were outside, I pulled away too fast and grabbed my bag off the porch.

He went around and opened my door for me then opened his door and pulled his seat forward so Koda could climb in the back seat. Of course, where ever I go my four legged baby goes. It only took us a few minutes to get to Sam's, I realized that he lived right near the water like me only we had to drive up a steep hill to get to his house.

We pulled up to a small single story house that looked like it'd been there for some time. It was in good shape mind you, but old and dingy. Well what was I expecting he is a single guy? He let Koda out and I waited for him to come around and open my door. I went to get my stuff and he already had it in his hand. He placed in on the car and led me away from the house.

"Where are we going Sam?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I want to show you the best part before it gets dark." He led me about 200 yards from the house and I noticed we were on a high cliff. It was breath taking. I gasped when I saw his view. On one side of the cliff I saw the ocean and the beach that stretch from my backyard to the state park. On the other side of the cliff I could see most of the Rez. It was beautiful.

"This, this is why I bought this place. It's a shitty house, but I make due, I couldn't pass up on this." He said motioning toward the 180 degree view around him. He was right. I'd live in a trailer if it meant I could wake up to this every morning.

"It's beautiful." I turned to him and he was looking down but I could see the blush on his face. Awe can't take the attention? Cute Fucker.

"Yeah well, how about we get back to the house and cook some dinner?" On cue my stomach growled and he let out a loud chuckle.

Once we were inside his house I was pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. I guess I was expecting a bachelor pad but this was anything but. It was clean and open, the furniture all matched. He told me where to put my bag and went into the kitchen to start dinner. I walked down the hallway to the master bedroom and opened the door.

I saw a huge bed, of course, what else would fit him? His furniture was minimal but it was nice. On my way back to the kitchen I stopped to notice a lot of pictures on the walls. Some were of the whole family, some of just the guys. I saw one of Sam and an older woman who I assume is his mother, I wonder why he doesn't mention her. I have so much to learn.

There were a few pictures where he and Leah were next to each other with the whole gang and I felt a little jealous at their history. I know that they don't have feelings for each other anymore but I still feel like she has a little part of him that I never will. I continued my self guided tour of the house; I wasn't snooping just looking at what I saw in plain sight. I turned the corner and found Sam behind the counter seasoning steaks. Koda was at his feet hoping for some scraps.

He looked up when I entered the room and smiled brightly. "So, what do you think of Casa de Uley?"

"Very nice, I expected girly posters and empty beer cans but I can honestly say I think I like this better." We both laughed.

I hopped up on the counter next to where he was standing slicing potatoes. I couldn't help but notice everything about him, how sexy he looked with his uniform sleeves rolled up. His strong forearms as he maneuvered the large kitchen knife with ease. The way his Adam's' apple bobbed when he swallowed. I felt myself getting woozy.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes without lifting his head. I bit my lip in anticipation, I was dripping wet and I could fucking care less if Koda ate everything in this kitchen right now. I don't know if he was on the same page as me or what but he put the knife down and practically threw the potatoes and cutting board to the other side of the counter.

His large hands grabbed my hips and he roughly jerked me over to in front of him. His hungry lips found mine and I worked my hands up to the back of his head and fisted my hand into his hair. I moaned loudly and scooted to the end of the counter needing him as close as I could get him.

"Two days…" he panted as he pulled my head back to gain access to my neck, "…two days is too fucking long to go without touching you."

I moved my hands to the front of his shirt so I could start unbuttoning it. "Yes, yes, too long," was all I could say. I pulled his shirt off and quickly discarded the t-shirt he had on underneath. I tickled his collar bone with my tongue.

His hands started slowly moving up my thighs searing his touch into my skin. I wrapped my legs high around his hips so that he could have more access to my skirt. I moaned again louder as his hands moved up to cup my ass.

"Hold on," he said as he lifted me off the counter and carried me down the hallway. Once we were in his bedroom he set me down so that we were both standing near the bed. His hands caressed my back as he lifted up the hem of my shirt to pull it off. He pulled off my skirt so that I was standing there in just my lingerie.

"Angel, you are so beautiful." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me to stand between his legs. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra as he slowly pulled down the straps and let it fall to the floor. I gasped as his warm touch cupped my left breast in one of his hands and he took my right one in his mouth.

"Sammmm," I groaned as he rolled my nipple around with his tongue gently nipping it with his teeth. His other hand trailed up my thigh and moved to my center. He gently massaged my heat with the palm of his hand while continuing to work both my breasts.

I pulled away from him and leaned down to crawl over him. I was in desperate need of his body next to mine. I kissed him as we turned so that we were both fully on the massive bed now. Our tongues danced with each other while our hands discovered each other's body.

I made short work of his pants and boxers. He hissed in pleasure when I grabbed his erection and used my thumb to swirl the wetness that was resting on top. I got on top of him still in my underwear and started grinding my hips into him.

I started working him hard as he grabbed my hips to help lead my movements.

"Sophie, baby, god that feels so good. You look so fucking beautiful on top of me right now."

"Oh god, Sam, fuck," I said forcing myself onto him harder. I was so turned on when he talked to me, it was like he could sense that and kept going.

"Harder baby, Soph rub harder, I want to make you cum while you ride me." Ugh. I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten with that familiar ache that was so fucking good. I leaned forward onto him so that my chest was resting on his giving him a chance to leverage his hips up so that he was sliding along my wet panties in just the right spot.

I leaned back up and looked him straight in the eye with a cocky smirk. I slowly trailed my hands down my chest squeezing my breasts along the way causing him to buck up into me. I reached the waste of my panties and pushed my hand down into them.

Sam stared at me with wide eyed anticipation and I circled my own core with my hand dripping it with my juices. My eyes never left his as I pulled it out and swirled my hand over his shaft coating him with my juices.

"Fuck baby that was fucking hot." He yelled out. He leaned up from the bed and took my breast into his mouth roughly. I started panting and moving faster and faster against his erection. We were both so close.

"I'm ready Sam, oh fuck, I'm ready."

"Let go Angel," he said as he leaned back slightly and looked at me as I came harder than I'd ever come and this was just dry fucking. He jerked twice more and then squeezed my body tightly in his arms hold me still against him while he spasmed his own release onto both of us.

After laying there still on top of him for a few minutes he ran his fingers through my hair moving it out of my face and kissed me.

"So, I guess we need to get cleaned up huh? And I did promise you dinner." I sat up and got off the bed following him to the bathroom where we jumped in the shower together to rinse off our bodies.

"Thank you Angel," he said as he tied a towel around me before getting his own. I giggled lightly.

"Thank you for what Sam?" Looking into his eyes I stopped my laugh short when I saw the intensity his gaze.

"For finding me." Was all he said and I fell in love a little bit more.

After a nice dinner and sitting outside to play with Koda a bit we headed in for bed.

"Do you have to work in the morning?" I asked him knowing I didn't have to be to the store until noon.

"Yes, I have the night shift, which means we can sleep in, but it also means I won't be done until midnight." I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"Well, good thing you have a key then huh?" And he just nodded.

We stayed up and tried to watch a movie in bed but spent most of the time talking. I found out that his mother remarried a few years ago and now lives near Seattle with her new husband. That his father Joshua was never really around and that he doesn't even know where he is now. I started to feel bad for him but was reminded of the amount of family he was surrounded by. He was loved.

Shortly after 11 PM we gave up on the movie and turned it off. A hot and heavy make out session turned into another mind shattering orgasm as Sam learned his way around my clit with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Never before had a no sex rule been so damn satisfying.

* * *

Please review you know I love them. lol


	29. Chapter 27: Making a House a Home

Author's Note: Another big hug to all of you for reading. I especially love you loyal commenters who are feeding my comment whore addiction. You know who you are and I don't think I would have continued this long without you!

Chapter Warning: A Lemon Front is moving in. I had to get some help writing them because I giggled the whole time I was trying to write them. So thanks to my BFF for having a dirty mind. And I hope you readers are ok with them. If not just skip past them and onto the story...because there is a story line in there somewhere. hehehe.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Making a house a home  
**

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up as a stream of sunlight hit my face. I groaned loudly and felt Sam shift beside me. Sam, my love, to finally have him in my arms felt so right. Last night he amazed me. I had never craved someone like I craved him. Never before had my body experienced the things that I felt when he was with me. I knew I was falling in love with him. Hell I was already in love with him if I admitted it to myself, but I wasn't quite ready to do that.

I lifted my head to see that he was still asleep. The clock said 7 AM. Time for a wake up call. I grinned evily as I slowly moved without waking him. I hovered over him and started kissing his pecks, I felt myself getting wet just tasting him. I kept moving down his body until I reached his navel. I stuck my tongue out and circled his navel slowly moving to his hip bone.

I could feel him stiffen beneath me. I looked up to find him staring down at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"You like to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping," he said with that damn sexy smirk on his lips.

"It's only taking advantage if you protest," I said as I kissed lower and moved his thighs apart so that I could lay between them. I kissed up one thigh, skipped over the huge erection staring me in the eyes and kissed down the other earning a low growl from Sam.

"Was that a protest I heard?" I asked teasing him. I brought one hand to the base of his cock and started working it. "I can always stop you know."

He threw his head back on the pillows. "Fuck," he managed to hiss out. "Angel, don't stop."

"Don't stop what my love? What do you want?"

"You, god Sophie, I want your mouth on my cock." I loved it when I was able to get him to talk like that, it made me even wetter. I took his tip in my mouth and placed my tongue flat against the bottom of his penis. I curled my tongue causing it to hit his sensitive area below the head of his cock.

"Yeah, baby, just like that. God, I'm not going to last long." I moaned against him causing him to buck against my mouth. I slowed my movements to torture him a little.

"Ughn Sophie, baby turn around, I want to taste you." Well this was new, Mr. Rockstar Sex God wants to sixty nine my ass. I swiveled around trying not to break contact with cock. He lifted my body for me and positioned himself underneath my core. Thank god we slept naked.

"Oh, Angel, you are so wet, so good." He said as he dipped his tongue into my swollen lips.

"Sam," I gasped coming off his cock just briefly. I started to work him harder knowing that I wouldn't be able to last long either.

I moaned again loudly as his tongue dipped deeper into me and his fingers flick my clit. I felt one of his large arms wrap around my hips holding me steady while he continued to work me hard. His fingers switched places with his tongue as he hooked two fingers inside me finding my g spot. I lightly bit down on his cock and started grinding my hips on his face. I wasn't sure he would like that but the deep moan I felt vibrate my clit told me we were ok.

I felt him tense beneath me and I knew he was close. I deep throated him as much as I could take and I heard him scream out just as I came on his fingers and my walls clenched around them. He came hard nearly gagging me as it slid down my throat. That was fucking intense.

"Holy Shit." I said gasping for air.

"Agreed." Was all he said between shaky breaths.

I collapsed on the bed next to him not able to move. I don't know how long I laid there, I thought he fell asleep until…

"You have cute toes Angel." I shot up and looked at him in shock.

"What in the name of all things orgasmic did you say?"

"What? I said you have cute toes." He looked at me like I had two heads. Seriously? He compliments my fucking toes?

I started laughing hysterically. He was a crazy mother huffer. He sat up and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You are a weird fucker Sam Uley. Of all the wonderfully sexy things you could have said after that little stunt you just pulled and you compliment my toes?"

Sam jumped up and quickly turned to lay down beside me so that our heads were both at the end of the bed. "Well, they _were _in my face, and yes, I happen to think they the are very cute toes. The cutest I've ever seen actually."

Sappy Fucker. I rolled my eyes at him and rolled to get out of bed. He stopped me and yanked me back into him.

"By the way," he said whispering into my neck, "that 'stunt' was the hottest thing I've ever experienced." Swoon worthiness increasing.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I winked and wiggled my ass into his groin. He growled into my neck before pulling away. Hoping out of bed to slip on some sweatpants he handed me one of his t-shirts.

"I think you should were this for now," I could feel the lust rolling off him. What was it with guys getting all hot and horny when a girl wore their clothes. Not like the site of him in my best denim mini would turn me on. Would it? No, his legs are too hairy.

However, this sexual bold new Sam was turning me on. I think I unleashed an animal, I smirked at myself. If he's a sex god then I'm a fucking goddess rocking his shit so good. I reached for my underwear that where clear across the room and went to put them on when they were ripped out of my hands.

"I meant, JUST this," Mr Sex Pot said gripping the t shirt I had on.

I bit my lip and sauntered out of the bedroom swaying my ass a little too much. I opened the back door to let Koda out and set his food on the back porch. I joined Sam on the sofa where he was waiting for me with a cup of coffee.

We cuddled and read the newspaper together. We talked some more getting to know each other better. I didn't want the morning to end but we both had work to get to. We were debating the spectacularness of Napolean Dynamite when my phone rang. I by the way think that movie was a waste of film, but he on the other hand thought it was Oscar worthy. Thank god the phone did ring, if I had to listen to this shit any longer I was going to gouge my own eyes out.

"Hello Brother Bear," I said into the phone, I could hear the noises of the garage in the background.

"Fifi, my long lost sister."

"Quil, I saw you yesterday remember?"

"Yeah, but we were in the car, it was boring…"

"Ok, ok you needy fucker, what do you want?"

"I thought we could take mom out for dinner tonight, I know she'll feel lonely after having Jimmy there for almost a week." Awe. Who knew he had a sensitive side.

"Awe you are a _thoughtful_ needy fucker. Of course I'll be there."

"Ok and then after the boys and I are going to school you Atari style." I gasped, did he just say Atari? Childhood flashbacks.

"Holy 1984 Batman, where did you get an Atari?" My eyes were lit up. What can I say, I'm a whore for all things Space Invaders.

"Henry had one, he's bringing it over tonight. I told him to bring Abbey and Jackson. I think Abbey has a crush on Brady."

"No," I gasped, "my babies are not hooking up."

Sam just laughed behind me and I flicked him in the forehead.

"I mean it Quil, no hanky panky, besides he's too old for her."

"Relax, Fifi, I just want to see how many times I can make her blush, Brady would never go there."

I told him to meet me at the store at 6 for dinner and we hung up. In order to save time and water Sam and I decided we should shower together. Hehehe. Earth conscious fuckers that we are.

~~**~~

The rest of the week past without much excitement. After Wednesday night Seth and I went on eBay and bid on two Ataris and lots of games. We felt we needed one at his house and mine. Yes we were addicted. Quil broke out his old Nintendo 64 that he had in Anne's attic and we decided that Wednesday nights were now Old School Video Game nights. Because yes, we are cool like that.

Thursday night Leah and I had wings and lots and lots of beers. Sam was working late again so Leah brought me home. We must have stayed out later than I thought because I saw his car in my driveway when we got there and my heart sped up. He had beat me home and waited for me. I was grinning like an idiot when Leah got me out of the car and laughed as she watched my drunk ass stumble up to the house.

Sam opened the door and came down to pick me up and help. "You could have helped her INSIDE." Sam gave Leah a stern look.

"Fuck her no tolerance having ass. Besides, this was more fun." She said laughing her way back into her car. I flipped her off before Sam closed the door behind him. I passed out before Sam got to the bedroom.

The next day Embry, Nanna and I left for Makah. I was really excited to get started. I spent the entire weekend interview people, asking questions about work on the rez, what kind of help they were getting from the government and why they thought people were leaving and not staying.

The people were very welcoming and straight forward. Embry's mother and aunts where fucking hilarious. Saturday night we all went to a local bar and grill for dinner. After a few drinks I tried to broach the subject of Embry's dad and why she moved to the Quileute Rez in the first place. She simply said that when Embry was ready to know she would tell him.

"So, he doesn't want to know who his father is?" I asked her when we had a moment alone.

"Nope, never did, I tried to explain to him when he was little, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater insisted that I raise him on the rez. Don't know why, but he needed that fatherly influence. Even back then he said he didn't want to know his father if his father wasn't man enough to own him."

"I think it's pretty obvious though, to everyone. Being that there are only a few possibilities. I think he can pretty much assume who it is, he just never wanted confirmation" I spent the rest of that night and the long drive home rolling her last remark around in my head. What did she mean there were only a few possibilities? What was so special about his background that would make Billy and Harry want him to stick around?

~~**~~

I was really tired Sunday afternoon when we got home. I just wanted to see Sam. He had kept Koda for me all weekend and I missed my little family. I had Embry drop me off at Sam's, he said he would take the night off so we could spend some time together.

I went in the house and called for Sam and Koda but heard nothing. I walked back into the bedroom, nothing. I walked into the kitchen, nothing. I saw a big blue sheet of paper laid out on the dining room table so I went over to look at it. It was a blue print, it looked like a big log home. Why did Sam have blue print plans for a new house?

I walked back out onto the back deck facing the woods and called for them again. I heard rustling in the woods and saw Koda bust through running top speed with a goofy smile on his face. He came right up to me and I bent down to give him some lovin'. "Where's Sam boy?" I said and he just cocked his head at me before trotting over to his water bowl.

I stood up just in time to see Sam come walking out of the woods. He looked flush like he had just been running, but he wasn't wearing any shoes. Hell, he wasn't wearing much of anything.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" He looked embarrassed or something I really couldn't tell. What in the name of Jeremiah Johnson was going on.

"Um, Soph, you're home early." He trotted up to the deck.

"Ok, Captain Obvious, but what the hell are you doing in the woods naked?"

"I'm not naked, I have shorts on, Koda and I were just going for a walk." He said walking up to me and placing a searing kiss on my lips, what were we talking about? Who the hell cares. I wrapped myself around him.

"Welcome Home Angel." Mmmmm I liked the sound of that.

"Thanks, it's good to be HOME. How was your weekend?"

"Lonely," he pouted looking at me from under his lashes, "how was yours?"

"Pretty good actually, Embry's family is really nice."

We sat on the deck for a little bit getting caught up and I filled him in on everything that I did this weekend. I was so lucky to find someone who was actually interested in what I was doing. Most guys I've dated either didn't care or didn't understand my school work and research. He was genuinely excited for me.

I heard his stomach growl about an hour later. I laughed at him and got up to go find what he had in the fridge to make for dinner. I walked back into the house and remembered the blue prints I saw on the table.

"Hey hun," I shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes my Angel."

"What is this stuff on the table in here?"

I heard him get up and come in the house to see what I was talking about. When he saw the blue prints on the table he got a big ass shit eating grin on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the kitchen counter and pulled me in front of him. We were both facing the table and my back was pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"This," he pointed to the table, "is the house I want to built out there." He said pointing to the cliff.

"What," I asked shocked. I had no idea he was doing this.

"Well, I originally bought this place with the intent to build a new house and tear down this one. But I moved here, it was just me and so I didn't see the need."

I processed what he was saying. He bought the house a few years ago. Oh, I was looking at his and Leah's house. I suddenly got really jealous and the tears welled up a little. I knew he could sense the change in my posture as I slumped down a little. Why did he have his and Leah's dream house laid out on the table?

"Oh," was all I said.

"Shit. What did I do now?" He asked but he wasn't angry just concerned.

"This," I pointed to the plans, "is the house you were going to build with Leah but then she left so you just stayed in this house."

He started laughing loudly and squeezed me hard.

"My beautiful, sensitive little Angel. I bought this house BECAUSE I moved out of Leah's. I started these plans after I moved here but didn't want to bother continuing with it being alone and all."

"So this isn't something you planned to build with her?" Ok now I feel like a Donkey. And it isn't that I don't love Leah, I do, like the sister I never had, but sometimes the situation got weird.

"Nope, in fact, I haven't looked at these in about a year but this weekend I brought them out again."

"So," I said turning around to face him. I started tracing lazy circles on his bare chest. "What made you get them out again?" I looked up to him and bit my lip.

"Well," he said leaning in and placing feather light kisses along my jaw. "I just thought that maybe now that I have you in my life, I should have a more suitable home…" he trailed off leaving that open to some huge interpretations.

My eyes fluttered close as they rolled back from the feeling of his touch. Too soon he pulled away and his stomach growled again. I laughed out loud.

"Ok, I get it, feed the mountain man. Gheesh didn't you eat while I was gone?"

"Yeah but it sucked. We ate take out most of the time. Last night Bella finally got sick of our whining and cooked but then kicked us out after Renee started crying." He chuckled to himself.

I moved back into the kitchen and went back to work on the pork chops I found. I hope they hadn't been in here long. Oh well, I'll let Sam take the first bite and see if anything happens.

"I guess you'll just have to go with me next time then." I mentioned casually as I chopped up veggies.

Sam was busying himself with the blue prints when his head snapped up. "Next time?"

"Yeah, I have several more visits planned to finish up my dissertation. There's Hoh, Yakima, Warm Springs, Siletz, oh and Victoria in two weeks. I'm really excited about that one."

Sam looked pissed, then stressed, then worried, gheesh is he having pregnancy hormones? Fix it Sophie, I don't know what you did but fix it you dumb ass. I walked back over to him and sat on his lap.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I just didn't know you'd be gone so much, and those places, they aren't close, you're going alone?" I rolled my eyes, the secret service needed to take notes from this boy.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Angel, you are my world, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Awe, he was kind of cute when he was being an overprotective anal asshole.

"Ok, we'll compromise, I'll only go to places when/if someone can go with me. Deal?"

"Deal, but not just someone, one of the guys." I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes, Father, you can help me decide who goes. But, will you go to Victoria with me? It's in two weeks, three nights I'll be gone. I can't wait. I'd love you there."

"Whatever you wish my Angel." The timer went off on the stove and I went to put the potatoes on.

"So, then," Sam said still looking at his plans, "You going to help me finish these plans or not?"

"You want me to help you decide how to build your house?" I was surprised, and excited. I went into my own thoughts of living there with him, our kids playing in the yard. I smacked myself on the forehead and looked at Sam who was staring at me like I was crazy. Well I did just hit myself in the face.

"Sybil, can you let Sophie come back to me?" He said jokingly and I chucked a mushroom at him.

"Fuck off. But to answer your question, I would love to help you. But don't be surprised if you end up with a huge walk in closet and whirlpool tube."

"If that's what you want in _our_ house then so be it." He said quietly. I don't think he noticed his slip. But I did, I went back to dinner humming to myself. Ok, maybe I was going crazy.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you liked it, let me know. Oh and the next few chapters are going to me clear and sunny with a chance of lemons. I hope that doesn't bother you . ;-)


	30. Chapter 28: Killing Time in La Push

Author's note: Okay first things first...as always thanks to all of you for reading. And my loyal reviewers they mean so much to me you have no idea! I'm going to make list of you for the next post and give you all a cookie ;-)

Next order of business...the lemons, they were making me blush a little too much so I've toned them down. I thank my BFF for writing them, I just can't put them in. hahaha. But I think you'll still be happy without all the smutty details.

Now, my loves, I have an assignment for you...I've got nearly 100 of you on my alerts list and almost as many of you have Sophie on your Favorite Story list...if each of you took a second at the end of the chapie to let me know your thoughts then you would make my day, week, month...so please take a few and jot me a note. always the review whore...xxoo

Oh and Brooke, if you read this chapter, I didn't get your email address again so feel free to email me at wolfpul85 gmail .com (of course you have to remove the spaces). I have no idea what Seth doll you're taking about but am interested. lol

* * *

Chapter 28 Killing Time in La Push

**Sophie's POV**

The week following my trip to Makah was pretty uneventful. Classes had started so I spent every morning at home cleaning, reading, whatever. Then I worked my usual shift at the store and headed straight to the school afterward and would whole up in the reference library to study. I could have worked at home being that my classes were all Online but there were too many distractions when I was there. And by distractions I mean overgrown children.

I'd always try to make it home by ten or eleven. This was the best part of my day, because every day this week Sam has been there waiting for me. He was really busy too, I guess there was something going on with the rez that had all the elders and 'leaders' busy most days. But, no matter how tired or busy we were our nights were ours. And we'd spend them making out like horny teenagers. I think I'm ready to write my own book. "101 ways to orgasm without having sex".

Not that I minded the waiting, it was kind of refreshingly old fashion the way Sam was about things. Old fashioned to an extent. I bet Ward Cleaver never made June scream his name in ecstasy before he had a ring on her finger. But it was working for us. The twins said my 'out there' personality brought Sam to life a little bit and his dutiful, powerful personality calmed my ass down a little. Just a little.

So, it was finally Friday, which means no work for me for three whole days. Sam got up early to go into the station. So I had a whole long day with nothing to do. I picked up the phone to call Rachel to finalize plans for Bella's surprise party. We were having it at the bar, of course, and were inviting a few of her friends from her Forks high school days that she still kept in touch with. I was excited.

Rachel and Kim decided that we should throw it one a week early, tomorrow night, so that Bella didn't suspect anything. Jake of course worried that it was too soon after Renee was born but the doc assured him that since she wasn't breast feeding she would be fine to have a few drinks. A few drinks, Leah and I already planned on getting that girl drunker than a wino on a binge. Mwahhahaaa.

After a few calls I was bored again. I grabbed Koda and we made our way next door to see who was home. I found the twins sprawled out playing video games. "Surprise, surprise, Tom and Jerry are the only ones home."

"Hey momma bear, you're slacker ass is home too, don't judge," Collin said as I hopped on top of him as hard as I could. Of course, he didn't even move at my force. All his Wheaties eating was paying off.

"Your right," I said grabbing the controller out of his hand and zapping Brady's zombie ass in five seconds flat.

"Suck on that."

Brady just huffed and puffed and threw his controller at the TV. "Let's go do something then."

"Okay what? This is your town what is there to do?"

"I don't know, let's go to Forks and see what trouble we can get into."

"YEAH! Momma will you buy us lunch at the diner?"

"You guys have jobs too you know. How about you buy ME lunch." I said smirking at Brady. He came over and picked me up off Collin and threw me over his shoulder and headed out the door. Koda sat on the porch watching us like we were crazy.

"Deal, but then I get to drive your car there." He said throwing me in the cab of the truck.

"Come on Koda, you can come with us today," Collin whistled and Koda came running. I swear those boys love that dog as much as I do. He climbed in the back of the extended cab as Collin squeezed in next to me up front.

Koda sat patiently in the cab of the truck while we ate lunch at the diner. I ordered an extra burger and took it out to him to eat while the boys finished their third sandwiches. We wandered around the line of shops in the little downtown area of Forks. We stopped at Newton's Outfitters and decided we should go inside.

There was a blonde guy about my age standing at the counter. He was cute enough I suppose, he had a 'god's gift' aura about him but whatever.

"Hey," I shouted into the door getting his attention. He smirked, oh boy. "Is it alright if my dog comes in?"

"Sure, anything for a pretty lady like you." I looked back at Brady who was rolling his eyes and Collin who was shoving his finger down his throat. I walked in with Koda and the twins and blondie's eyes got big as saucers then he narrowed them glaring. Did he seriously think I came in to flirt?

"Hey, thanks a lot, I didn't want to leave him outside," I said giving my best teeth flasher.

"oh, uh," lost for words pretty boy? "No problem. Mike Newton by the way."

"Sophie, nice to meet you." He nodded to the twins and they were off before I could turn around.

"So you guys in here for anything in particular?"

"No, just bored and looking for something to do." I noticed a big surf board behind the counter where he was standing. "Whoa. You guys surf around here?"

"Yeah, a lot, actually. Down on First Beach. You surf?"

"No never have, always wanted to try it though." Mike was about to say something when I heard the crashing of boxes. Oh. My. God. Now what?

"What in the name of Mary Catherine fucking Gallagher are you guys doing? Must you ruin everything?" I found Collin and Brady on the floor underneath a huge pile of shoe boxes and Koda just sitting there like nothing happened.

"Roller Blades!" Was all Collin shouted.

"Momma Bear, pleaaase can we have roller blades, it'll be fucking awesome." I just laughed and rolled my eyes, Mike was a little more than pissed, time to ease the tension. I looked at Mike from under my eyelashes and bit my lip.

"Sorry about this," I said pointing to the mess, "I guess I can't take these boys anywhere." Then I put a hand on his forearm. I felt him tense up beside me, too easy.

"But I guess we'll take three pairs of those roller blades."

I never saw a man move so fast in my life. Yep Sophie, still got it. I paid for the skates and the boys went outside with Koda.

"Um, so Sophie, if you want, maybe the next time we surf, I can like call you or something. You can come down and give it a try?" Kelly Fucking Slater, hells yeah!!

"That would be awesome Mike," I probably said with too much enthusiasm because now he was beaming at me like I just agreed to go to the fucking prom.

"Great, give me your number," he handed me his phone, "and I'll let you know when we set something up." I had a feeling that would be real soon.

"Righteous, thanks bra that would be tubular." He just looked at me like I was the biggest dork, okay so I don't do surfer talk that well.

~~**~~

"BRRRAADDDYYYY, I can't fucking stop…" I shouted as I was careening toward my death. Okay over exaggeration maybe but really my life did flash before my eyes.

"SOPHIEEEEEE, Use the brakes you dumb ass." I heard him yelling from what seemed like a mile away. So this is how I die? Rollerblading down the middle of La Push going 100 miles per hour.

"There are no brakes dicktard, what do you think this is a bike? I have wheels on my feet for fuck sake."

I felt Koda run up beside me. Oh Koda save me, save me, wait he's a fucking dog with no arms what the hell is he gonna do to save me? And when the hell did La Push get so hilly. I heard Collin's loud laugh behind me as Brady was trying to talk me down from my ledge.

"Shut the fuck up Collin, you are not helping the situation." At least Brady had the decency to act concerned.

"Pull over in the grass and just fall, it won't hurt."

"Are you kidding me?" I was still yelling at the top of my lungs. I whizzed past Anne's grocery store, she ran outside I was screaming so loud. Just then I felt the pavement meet my face. I didn't even have time to brace myself.

"SOOOOOPHHHIEEEEE," I heard someone shout, I rolled over and groaned really loud. That sucked dick, hard! Koda started nudging me and licking my face to see if I was okay.

"Momma, momma, Oh my god, she's dead." Mental note, have Brady's intelligence tested.

"She's not dead you douche bag," Collin said, at least he's not laughing anymore.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been dragged down the road." I brought my hand up to my face to flick off the stones and dirt. "OUCH, that fucking hurts," I looked at my hand, blood. I was bleeding?

"Don't just stand there like assholes, help me up dammit." I reached my hand up squeezing my eyes shut and felt an all too familiar arm grab me and pull me into his chest carrying me.

"Ugh, Sam, what are you doing here?" Not how you want your boyfriend to see you. I heard his deep chuckle and pictured that damn sexy as sin grin on his face.

"I came to your rescue my Angel."

"Ah, my prince charming." Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Seriously guys, I'm going to lose my lunch." Uh oh, Collin shouldn't have said that. Don't say I didn't warn you. Sam set me down on the counter in Anne's store where she was waiting with a first aid kit. At least they were on top of things. I opened my eyes and saw Sam still in is yummy, eat you up right now police uniform. He was towering over the twins who actually looked scared for a change.

"What the hell happened," he yelled in a voice so deep it made me jump a little. He could be scary when he wanted to. Is it really sadistic and sick that it turned me on?

"Nothing?"

"It was an accident."

They said at the same time and Sam looked like he grew 5 inches taller, or they shrunk, protective mode activated. "What do you mean nothing, look at her. What did you guys do?"

"Technically," tread carefully Collin, "we didn't do anything, the road was the enemy here today Sam."

Then I started laughing, I couldn't hold it in. All these two needed was Curly and they'd be quite the trio.

"Really Sam, it wasn't their fault, I just guess extreme rollerblading is not my forte." He started inspecting Anne's clean up job and lightly kissed my left side of my face that was covered in scratches.

"They should have been more careful with you." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Poppa Wolf, I'm all better. Now, help me get these death traps off my feet." I held out my legs as he unbuckled the skates.

"See, she's fine, no need to go all 'protector of the universe'." Sam just growled at the twins and they dashed outside.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Oh brother, seriously Sam, it was a scratch, what are you going to do when you guys have kids, wrap them in bubble wrap?" Um, stop the presses. Did Anne just say kids and us in the same sentence? Must divert the conversation NOW.

"Anyway, Sam are you almost done or are you still on the clock?"

"I was just finishing up when I heard you screaming. Really now that you're ok, I must say that watching you fly down the road was one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Oh really, he has jokes now. "Until you got hurt of course."

"Whatever. I'm going to get home and start dinner. Quil and Seth are coming over tonight. See you later Anne."

"Bye my Sophie, see you tomorrow." We walked out hand in hand heading toward his car. The boys must have trucked it back to my house where we started our little adventure.

"Do the guys really have to come over? I haven't had you alone in forever." What a pouter.

"Babe, we're alone every night. And I promise they'll be out right after dinner okay?"

"Fine, but if they aren't out by nine I'm kicking them out." Gheesh lover boy must be horny. Maybe scabbed up is a good look for me after all.

~~**~~

"So what's the plan again?" Seriously? He has asked me twelve times already.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, then if you ask me again I'm getting the short bus to pick you up."

He growled at me and pushed me up against the counter in the bathroom where I was trying to put my makeup on. Mmm…Sam…no, not the time, party, Bella have to go.

"Uh, no Mr. Uley, we have to go, don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh, I think I've been able to finish every time I've started." Whatever Gutterhead.

"Well, today is about Bella and Rachel will be here in 15 minutes."

"So, you're going with the girls…"

"Yes and you are responsible for getting all the boys to the party. But apparently Jared and Embry are skipping out. Still not sure why. Jake is taking care of getting the kids to the Moses so that they can babysit. How you talked two teenage boys to help Abbey I have no idea."

"Oh I have my ways." He said with a smirk, whatever Poppa Wolf. I just pe-shawed him and pushed him out of my way. I went in the bedroom and slipped on a black leather mini that I knew would drive him nuts and a white tank top.

"Where is the rest?"

"The rest of what?"

"The rest of your outfit, you aren't going out like that."

"Oh yes I am, and I'm wearing these with it." I pulled out my four inch stilettos and waved them in front of his face. I heard a car honk and started toward the door. I felt him right behind me as I walked onto the porch.

"Sophie," he said in that fatherly tone he uses on the boys. "You are not, NOT going out like that. I forbid it." Um, what? I stomped away and felt his hand turn me around. I could here the girls all giggling in the car. Bella thought we were having girls night at Leah's but we were taking her to dinner then surprising her at the bar.

"Did you hear me? Do you know how many guys will be checking you out in that?"

"And did you see me standing here not giving a rat's ass what you say?" I hear some whoops and 'go girls' from the car. By now the boys next door had come out too.

"You may be able to use that 'you won't do that' tone with them," I mocked him in my deepest voice and motioned toward the boys, "But that ain't working on me baby. No way, no how." He was fuming and I wanted to laugh it was just too damn funny.

"Argh," he said throwing up his hands. "At least take this." He handed me a black wrap I had hanging in my closet, when the hell did he grab that. I rolled my eyes and took it out of his hands. I placed a sweet kiss on his lips and walked to the car.

"Oh my god, Sam, you just got owned. Now I see who wears the pants. You may want to wax so your legs look good in the skirt." Fucking Paul, everyone knows damn well that Rachel will put him in his place and have him cowering like a pussy.

Time to help my man save face. "Awe Sam," I said standing beside the car, "I just want to wear this because you never know when I'll need you to ravage me in the bathroom, just think of it as easier access."

I got a hell yeah from Leah as the guys all stared wide eyed at me and Sam winked at me to say thanks. "That's my girl." He said shoving Paul in the shoulder.

We decided to go to Port Angeles for dinner, it would give the guys time to set up at the bar and lets face it, it's the only place close for a decent dinner. Kim found a restaurant that served those huge margaritas so we went there. I was squeezed in the back see with Cam, Nanna and Kim while Bella sat up front between Leah and Rachel. Sue and Anne said they'd stop by the bar with Charlie and Billy but wouldn't stay long so that we could celebrate 'without the old folks.'

Dinner was nice, it didn't take us long to get Bella drunk since it'd been so long since she drank. Well that and plus barely over three weeks since the baby and she was already a skinny little bitch. She was so tossed by the time we drove back that she was oblivious to the fact that we were going to the bar. She would be easy to surprise.

We walked in the bar and went towards the back. Bella still unaware, thinking we just stopped by for a drink.

"Surprise!!!" everyone yelled when we got there. It was so awesome. She jumped really high and landed on her ass turning about 10 shades of red. She got up and everyone started mingling. I wasn't there long before someone had to say something about the day before.

"Hey Road Rash," I turned to see Jake coming my way laughing.

"Heard what happened yesterday. The guys and I were thinking about sponsoring a roller derby league and wondered if you wanted to captain a squad."

"Hardy Har Har, very funny Jake. Been waiting to use that one on me all night?" I gave him a playful hug to show him I knew he was just giving me a hard time. I walked around to inspect the job the boys did at getting everything ready.

It was a great turn out. There were all of us, and about five people or so that came from Bella's days at Forks High that came to help us celebrate. I met a girl named Angela who was currently living in Port Williams. She was there with her husband Ben who I found out were high school sweethearts.

I also met a girl named Jessica something or other, I thought she stared a little bit too long at my man for my liking. Then I felt an arm around my waist but it wasn't a warm arm so I turned to see who felt the need to touch me. Yeah I was a little drunk therefore a little feisty. What can I say.

"Sophie!" Ah, Mike Newton. Of course he knew Bella.

"Mike, how are you? You know Bella?"

"I'm great, of course, we went to high school together. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Actually yeah, we have a tradition, do you want to help me get it started?" He nodded a little too eagerly and placed his hand on the small of my back leading me to the bar. I heard a low growl and turned to see Sam watching us. I winked at him from about three inches over Mike's head, did he seriously think he had to worry about something.

Mark, the bartender recognized me immediately and came over to help us. I ordered 20 shots hoping that covered everyone and Mike helped me carry them back. Being well over six feet in my shoes it was easy for me to stand up and get everyone's attention.

"Ok, ok everyone shut the hell up. Mike is going to pass out the shots," I nodded to him and he grinned. I didn't miss the glare that Sam shot him as he stood up towering over Mike. Oh brother. "Ok, so raise them high." I watched Sue raise her glass and felt bad that I was about to knock her on her ass.

"To Bella, here's to you, here's to me, but if we ever disagree....fuck you, here's to me." She laughed immediately, I was glad these guys got my sense of humor. We all shot our 'Horny Bull' shots and slammed them on the table.

I felt Sam's arms around me and he brought me in for a very passionate kiss. "Sheesh Babe, why don't you just whip it out and pee on me while you're at it."

"How do you know Newton?" He asked ignoring the comment I made.

"We met when I bought the roller blades yesterday. He seems nice enough. He's going to take me surfing the next time they go."

"Nice enough, yeah right, you know he only asked you in hopes of getting somewhere." God sometimes this possessiveness is just annoying. I was not about to let him get jealous. Although sometimes it did send a nice shock straight down to my nether regions to see him like that.

"Yeah well, unfortunately for him I already have my dreamboat." I said running my hands around his waist and squeezing his butt. He rolled his eyes at my cheesiness and planted another kiss on my lips before releasing me to my girls.

_I Love Rock-N-Roll_ by Joan Jett came on and all the girls went out on the dance floor. I loved this song. I was dancing with Nanna and Leah when I looked over to see Cameron sitting with Seth looking really uncomfortable. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"No Soph, I'm good, I don't dance." Argh. I have a cure for that. I kept hold of her hand and pulled her to the bar. I ordered two Jager Bombs from Mark and set one in front of Cam.

"Just take the shot, twenty is almost twenty one." She looked at Seth out of the corner of her eye so I moved to stand between them. "Take the shot." I said and she downed it. I gave her a few seconds to let the affects sink in. Then I ordered her a second. If I had a mustache I'd be curling the ends with my fingers like an evil mastermind. I had a plan to show Cam just how much she could dance.

"Don't tell me you can't dance," I said pulling her to the floor, "everyone can dance, some just don't know how yet."

"Soph, every will stare at my frumpy ass up here. Wiggling too much Jello." I hated to hear her talk about herself like that. No she wasn't Bella's size but who in the free world is. She needed to learn to love her curves.

"That man over there," I pointed to Seth who was sitting with Sam and they were both watching us, "Thinks that you are the sexiest thing to walk in the bar. As far as he's concerned there is no one else even here. So, show him what you got. Trust me."

I turned her around just as "Buttons" by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on and I started slowly moving my body with Cam's getting her use to how she should move. The longer she danced the more comfortable she was. I stepped away from her and started dancing beside her instead of with her. Just then I saw two large hands grab her hips and pull her into him hard. I looked at Seth and saw pure love and lust wrestling with each other. Oh yeah someone turned on the lust factor with just a swivel of her curvy hips.

I was smirking as I walked back to the table. Pretty damn proud of myself if I do say so. I stopped off at the bar to get a drink and rounded the corner to see that Jessica chick sitting next to Sam getting a little too cozy for my liking.

"Sammy," she whined through her nasally voice. "When are you going to get over the Leah thing and take me out to dinner?" I knew I had no reason to worry but I was enraged at this bitch. Skanky little plastic, dye job having whore. But I digress.

"Actually, he is over the Leah thing but I think he's going to be a little too busy to take you anywhere." I said in my fakest smiley voice and sat down on Sam's lap. She sneered at me looking me up and down.

"Oh, uh, got a thing for the Amazon's do you Sam?" What. The. Fuck. I stoop up in all my Amazon glory.

"Listen here you fake little plastic Barbie…" I was cut off by Sam as he pulled me away. "What the hell Sam."

He kept pulling me until we were down the long hall at the back of the bar that led to the bathrooms and the office/storage areas.

"Why don't you just whip it out and pee on me Angel," He said smirking and throwing my words back at me.

"Fuck that Sam, she insulted me." I jerked away to head back to that bitch.

"How," he said pinning me up against the wall and trailing his warm hand down my outer thigh and up the inner side. "By pointing out that I have no interest in a short, skinny, fake bitch when I have perfection in my arms?"

I groaned as he placed small wet kisses up my neck nibbling on my ear. Then he bit down hard on my neck just below my ear lobe, there had to be a mark. "There, now everyone will know you're mine and I didn't even have to pee on you."

Then I came undone. I grabbed him hard around the neck and attacked his lips. This raw need to claim him as mine over took my body. He quickly picked up my legs so that I could wrap them around his waist and he leaned against the wall harder.

"You have no idea what you do to me baby," he pressed into me and I moaned loudly. "You feel that?" I just nodded.

"I said do you feel that Sophie?" he pushed against me again, "Answer me."

"Oh god, yes, yes Sam, I feel it."

"Only you can do this to me, and I've been this way since you put this damn outfit on this afternoon." Oh god, I needed this man now. He pulled us away from the wall and walked to the last door in the hallway. It was unlocked, I had no idea where we were going and I didn't fucking care.

Within seconds of closing the door Sam had ripped my panties off while I undressed his lower half at the same time. I wasn't about to have our first time be in a bar, and I knew he wouldn't want that either but we both needed a release now. I leaned back on the desk I was sitting on as he kneeled in front of me. I had to turn over the picture of Kim and Nadia that sat there on Paul's desk, I couldn't enjoy this if they were watch. I grinned wickedly as I looked down to Sam and blanked out all the noise of the bar behind the door. I slipped into that little perfect world that Sam and I had when we were expressing our love for each other.

I climaxed quickly and then moved to show him just how much he didn't need some skanky townie from Forks. I helped Sam get dressed and looked around for my undies. He handed me a rag that looked like it might have once been my underwear and smirked. "oops." Was all he said and shoved them in his pocket after taking an exaggerated sniff from them. Freaky Fucker.

When we walked back out to the bar a round of cat calls came out from all the guys and the girls just sat there smirking at me. Well, not all the guys, Quil looked like he was about to tear Sam apart for spoiling his sister's reputation. I shrugged, flatened down my hair and went to order another drink. The night was still young after all.

* * *

There you have it. As always I'll give you a preview of the next chapter if you review. xxoo


	31. Chapter 29: Finally!

Author's note: I'm so ready for you guys to read this, heeheheheehe It's finally here, if you know what I mean. oh and I'm handing out cookies at the end of the chapter to all my lovelies...told you I would just don't bail on me if I didn't leave you a make believe cookie, you know I love you all and shit they are make believe. Okay, this cookie thing, it's getting a little out of control, see what happens when I get no sleep? Oh and I'm sick of editing this story so sue me if the grammar sucks I can't stare at it anymore.

PS SM owns the characters but I think I have more fun with them. lol

* * *

**Chapter 29: Finally!**

**Sam's POV**

One month, it's been one month since the bonfire, one month since Sophie and I finally decided to stop being emotional handicaps and gave into what we were feeling. Well okay more me than her, but you get the idea. Now we have a whole weekend away. Three whole nights together, alone, away from the pack and I couldn't wait.

I was nervous, being so far away from the guys in case something happened. We knew this leech was tracking her, waiting to pounce and with a second vamp in tow I didn't know if I would be able to protect her by myself. I did extra patrols the nights leading up to our departure, Quil even ran all the way to Portland on Monday when we saw a 'mysterious' murder on the news. So apparently he or maybe his friend had fed. Maybe that will be enough for us to get through the weekend.

Everyone agreed that I needed to go, the twins volunteered to stick around Port Angeles all weekend so they were closer in case I needed them. I needed this time way, we needed it. She's been so busy studying, and I with this vamp issue and the Moses, Henry finally phased this week. Although we'd spent every night together and some nights when she was studying at the school I would watch over her, we hadn't had any real one on one bonding time.

I still can't believe that I had her. My soul mate, my perfect match. Though I've had to deal with shit from Seth, who's still a little pissed that I haven't told her everything yet and Quil, who still played the protective big brother roll even though he knew I would never harm a hair on her pretty little head. Over all they were all happy for us, the twins especially.

"She's made you less of a prick." Collin said one night we were patrolling.

"Yeah, it's like you've pulled that stick out of your ass finally." Brady felt the need to add.

I'll admit that she has softened me somewhat. She smoothed out my rough edges, brought a little fun into my life. I always expected the unexpected with my Angel.

"Hey, Rodin, you gonna sit there and look constipated all day or are you going to help me get our bags in the car?" See what I mean?

I got up off the couch and grabbed her suitcase and my duffel bag. She also had a big shoulder bag, what the hell we were going for 4 days not 4 weeks.

"Is there anything left in your closet?" I huffed pretending like it was heavy.

"Closet yes. Underwear drawer no. See this," she pointed to the suitcase, "is nothing but thongs and teddies, I just couldn't decide what it was I wanted to spend the whole time in." She giggled as she walked away from me shaking her ass at me. Once I regained blood flow to my brain I shut my mouth and followed her outside.

When I got outside she had Seth and Cam, who were taking care of Koda, hemmed up on the porch.

"And if I come home and so much as on hair on his head is out of place I will not hesitate to shave your pubes and glue them to your faces. Yes you too pretty little Cam." Mental note: don't mess around when it comes to Koda's well being.

"And you," she said to Bella who was standing there with Renee in her arms, "I expect you to make sure this one," she said pointing to Seth, "and the twins are getting to work, eating and doing their homework."

I chuckled as Bella gulped and started blushing nodding her head furiously. Sophie may not have the Alpha voice but she has something much more powerful. After giving everyone hugs and cuddling her dog we were finally able to get on our way. It was still early in the morning, she wanted as much time in Victoria as we could get.

"What was Bella doing here anyway?"

"Oh she just wanted to give me something from her and the girls." She said giggling.

"Well…are you going to tell me what?" So I was nosey, kill me.

"In due time my love, in due time." I just sighed knowing I'd not be getting any more from her on the subject. Funny how I was in charge of everything and everyone but she was in charge of me. Completely.

After our drive to Port Angeles we had about an hour ferry ride to get to Victoria. I had no idea what was going on or what we were doing this weekend. She had told me a hundred times already but I never remembered; I was just along for the ride.

"So what's the deal when we get there?"

"Seriously Sam? You need to start carrying a notebook or something, you are so forgetful sometimes." She sighed and I gave her my best 'sorry' pout and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Today we'll stay in the city, tomorrow afternoon we will head north to Sidney so I can visit the Cole Bay and Union Bay Reservations. Sunday we'll head to Sooke and visit Becher Bay and T'Sou-Ke Reservations. I found a great little cottage to stay at in Sydney and a nice little B & B in Sooke. Today we'll be at a hotel downtown. I have a lot of people to talk to and not a lot of time but I thought today we could see the city."

I just sat back on the ferry and listened while she continued on about our plans and the interviews and what she wanted to get out of the visit. I couldn't believe that someone so smart, who has seen so much, was part of my life.

Since we left so early in the morning we were able to make it to the hotel by lunch. We checked in to a very nice downtown hotel that was right on the harbor. Sophie wanted to get started right away so we headed out to explore the city. We had lunch in Beacon Hill Park, we went to the Royal London Wax Museum, why I don't know, but she wanted to. Then we ended the afternoon with a horse carriage tour of the downtown area.

We took lots of pictures and almost got Sophie's camera stolen when some young kid thought he'd be able to get away when we asked him to take our picture. I think I scared him enough that he'll never do anything like that ever again. We just enjoyed our time together away from everyone. Even though we both loved our 'family' it was nice to not have the constant commotion they bring. Everywhere we went we got a lot of stares.

"Well my darling, it isn't every day you see a 6'5", all muscle Conan wanna be walking down the street." She said to me laughing. She was totally unaware of the draw she had on people. If it weren't for my great mood and her hand in mine I would have been bothered by all the comments men made when they thought we were out of hearing distance.

Around six that evening we were both starving so we decided to head back to the hotel and freshen up to eat at the restaurant in the hotel. It over looked the harbor and had outdoor seating. I changed into a pair of black dress pants and a deep blue button up shirt. Sophie stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a black slip dress that made me weak in the knees. Her long bare legs were silky smooth and her shoes. Well fuck. Me. I love it when she wears her heels.

She came out of the bathroom and gave me a twirl, "you look beautiful Angel." She winked at me and placed a kiss on my lips as she took my elbow.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, although, the police uniform is still my favorite," she practically purred. Is she trying to kill me?

"This is amazing," Sophie said as we sat down at a small table near the water. After a nice long meal we moved our chairs together so we could sit side by side and watch the boats in the harbor.

"Thank you Sam." Huh? I was taken aback by the sincerity in her voice, not the usual playful tone she had. I was instantly turned on by the simmering, smoldering look in her eyes.

"What for Angel?"

"For coming with me, for letting me drag you all over hell and back today. I wouldn't want to experience this with anyone else." She turned to face me and looked me in the eye. "I love you Sam."

Her eyes were searching mine, trying to gauge my reaction. I was stunned, I knew we loved each other but this was the first time that either of us had said it. I grinned like a fucking idiot and she laughed at me but continued.

"I love your serious side, the way you look out for everyone," she ran her fingers over my face, tracing my eyebrows, my nose, down over my lips. "The way you let yourself slip and have fun when you think no one is watching. But most of all, I love you just because I do, no pretenses or expectations just love."

By the end of her speech she was breathing deeply and silent tears fell down her face. I moved to wipe them with my thumbs and wrapped my hands around her face.

"Oh Sophie, I love you too." She just looked up at me and grinned a smile that was as big as mine. Now it was my turn to chuckle.

"I love you more than you know. I love your crazy impulsiveness, that wonderful brain of yours," I held her hand up to my lips and kissed her palm. "I love the way you look after everyone's well being, I love how you bring out the best in me. But most of all, I love you because I do. I gave you my heart and you gave me yours and that is all we'll ever need."

I leaned in and placed a small but passionate kiss on her lips. I needed to hear her say it again.

"Say it Angel, say it again," I said smiling against her lips.

She smiled back, "I love you," and we kissed again.

"I love you," I returned then another kiss.

"I love you more." Another Kiss

"Not possible," I said and deepened the kiss.

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Take me upstairs, now!"

HOLY SHIT! "Check please."

We barely made it to the elevator before we attacked each other. I slammed her up against the wall. It'd been too long, too much teasing. I needed her. I lifter her thigh around my hip and leaned into her pressing my erection into her center.

"Mmm. Sam, Sam wait." What?! I looked at her confused. And she laughed her deep hearty laugh that I love so much.

"Sam, we're in an elevator and we've got all night baby." I tried to calm myself down and take a deep breath. We got off the elevator and into our room where she led me to the bed and sat me down.

"Wait right here." And then she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Well fuck.

I sat there for a few minutes, I could hear her messing around in her bag and the water running, what the hell was she doing? I slipped off my shoes and socks and leaned back against the head board. I heard her giggle and crack the door open.

"Are you ready?" Um yeah I was about to start without you I'm so damn ready.

"Yes, Angel, what are you doing?"

"Well," she said shyly, "remember I told you Bella and the girls got me something?"

"Yeah?" And then she opened the door and stood in the frame of it with the dim bathroom light silhouetting her figure. I almost came at the sight of her. She stood there in a deep purple corset and matching thong. My eyes traveled from her ample breasts that were pushed high from the corset down to her hips that were cinched and covered in lace. Then I passed over her sexy, silky smooth legs to see that she still had on her heels. I think my heart stopped beating.

She stalked over to the end of the bed and started crawling up my legs never once letting her eyes leave mine. I still hadn't managed to say anything, not even once she had made her way up to my lap and ground her hips into me before settling down on my hips. She bit her lip and began unbuttoning my shirt looking at me from under her lashes.

I moaned loudly and grabbed hold of her hips. I needed something to hold onto before I came completely undone. Once she had my shirt unbuttoned I leaned forward so that she could slid it off my back. She pushed me back so I was leaning back against the head board and leaned in to kiss me.

We both moaned as I immediately opened my mouth to her and started massaging her tongue with mine. I let my hands trail from her hips down her thighs and the back up to her bare ass. I squeezed each of her ass cheeks in my massive hands kneading them. She broke our kiss and leaned her head back gasping for air. I attacked her neck and moved down to start kissing the tops of her breasts.

"God, Sam," she whimpered as I brought her down onto me and pushed into her. I could smell her arousal and it sent me into frenzy. I wasn't going to last very long.

"Sophie, Angel, I need you."

"Yes, yes, Sam take me." With that I flipped her over onto her back and began unbuttoning the millions of little hooks. I growled and tugged on it, fuck it, I'll rip it off.

"Uh huh Hercules. I like this one." She said laughing and began to unhook all the damn hooks as I attacked her neck.

Once the corset was undone I spread it open with my hand revealing to me the most beautiful breasts I'd ever laid eyes on, I would never get tired of seeing her like this. She arched her back slightly so I could pull the god damn contraption of hooks and lace out from under her. I let my hands trail her entire body and leaned back down over her. I gently placed a little of my weight on her while bracing myself with one arm on her side.

She parted her legs granting me closer access and ran her hands up my back bringing me in closer. She moved her hands from around my back and unbuckled my pants. I felt her heels graze my legs as she pushed my pants down with her feet. She kicked her shoes of and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and rocked her hips forward. Now both completely naked we braced ourselves as we took the next step in our relationship.

"God Angel, you have no idea how badly I need you." I centered myself above and eased into her.

"Ah." She gasped finally feeling all of me in her. We rocked in sync with each other slowly, relishing the feeling of finally being connected. I moved slightly to bring one of her thighs up higher around my waist.

"Oh God." We both screamed at the new level of contact, pushing me deeper inside of her.

Eventually I collapsed on top of her with her legs still wrapped around my body. I pulled out and she whimpered at the loss of contact. I laid on her stomach while she ran her fingers through my hair. I turned my head setting my chin on her abdomen to see her looking down at me with love in her eyes.

"I love you, Samuel Joshua Uley." I reached up and stroked her hair from her face.

"I love you, Sophie Ilene Coleman." I pulled myself up to lay next to her and she cuddled into my side wrapping one leg around me.

"That was the single most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

"Pretty damn good weren't we Angel." I answered her smirking. I'd never made love to anyone like that. Well okay, I'd only ever had sex with one other person but this was definitely so much more. The way our bodies met, the way they moved together, it was like each of us knew exactly what the other needed.

"Well," she said placing open mouth kisses on my chest, making me half hard again. "We can always try to improve perfection." I growled at her and pulled her on top of me to kiss her.

We spent the next few hours making love, cuddling, exploring each other's bodies. I found a small scar on the lower left side of her back she said she got when a horse bucked her off at the age of fourteen. I laughed at the mental picture of her working on her dad's farm handling the horses. She asked me about the small claw like mark I had on my shoulder. I told her an animal had gotten me when I was younger. Leeches count as animals right?

We experimented; we had sex backwards, forwards, upside down. Ok not really but you get my drift. We napped only to wake up needing each other again. I couldn't quench my appetite for her. Finally at 3 AM, five hours after we started, we both passed out in a heap of sweaty, naked glory.

~~**~~

I woke up Saturday morning with a perma smirk on my face. Quickly replaying the events of the previous night. I reached over to pull Sophie into a hug only to find the bed empty. Huh? I sat up and looked around. It was quiet. To quiet. I jumped up stubbing my toe on the chair in the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck." I screamed. So there I was hopping around, naked, holding my foot. I stumbled into the bathroom expecting to hear her in the shower. Not a sign of her. I started to panic a little bit. I could tell by her scent that she had showered and had been gone no more than thirty minutes maybe an hour.

An hour, do you know what can happen in an hour? Especially to someone who's being tracked by a bloodsucking leech hell bent on getting her. Shit, damn, hell. I ran into the bathroom before I peed myself and then slipped on my pants from the previous night and a t shirt I found on the top of my bag.

I stunk, I looked like shit, and I didn't have shoes. Shit. Okay, calm down Sam, she's ok; nothing can happen in an hour. I went back in to the room to grab my shoes and phone in case she called me. Call, yeah, I'll call her. I dialed her number and heard my ring tone "Ring of Fire," playing in the room. Great, just spectacular. I threw my phone against the wall. There goes another one.

Just as I was about to storm out of the room and terrorize downtown Victoria I saw a note on my bedside table.

_Good Morning my handsome, loving boyfriend,_

_I tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. Went to the open market down the street to pick us up some breakfast and coffee. Be back soon._

_Your loving, gorgeous girlfriend, Sophie. XXOO_

I let out a loud breath and headed out. She'd still been gone too long for just getting breakfast. Something happened and I needed to find her. I left the hotel and headed for the open market that was about a half mile down the road. I tried taming my sex hair on the way, I was getting some strange looks, I'm sure I looked homeless and crazy right about now.

I reached the market in no time at all. I looked around sniffing the air for her scent, listening for her voice. Yep, I was really looking like a crazy person now. Then I heard it, that laugh, my laugh. I followed the sound into the marked and saw her at a pastry stand talking to some tall blond lanky fucker. What the hell? She was shaking her head laughing and he moved to tuck a stray hair of hers behind her ear. I don't fucking think so.

I stormed over and was finally in hearing distance.

"Well it was good to see you, what a surprise." Sophie said to this guy.

"Yeah right, I know. You look great by the way, are you sticking around long?" So they know each other?

"No just for the weekend," she saw me and her eyes lit up, her 'friend' followed her gaze and glared at me. I looked from him to her and back and then she scowled at me rolling her eyes. What can I say? No one touches my imprint but me.

"Dyson, do you know this guy?" Dyson? I could smell the fear on this twiggy Shaggy looking mother fucker. Does she know me? HA!

"Hoover, this is my boyfriend Sam," She wrapped her arm around my waist and I kissed her head.

"Sam, this is Hoover, we went to school together. We just ran into each other. Weird huh?" Why did she have to be so fucking friendly and outgoing, oh wait, I love that about her.

"Yeah, weird," I snorted as Hoover and I looked each other up and down.

"Well Dyson good to see you again. You've got my number now and I've got yours so we'll definitely stay in touch," she smiled and moved away from me to hug him bye. "Sam good to meet you man." And with that he was gone.

"Holy Pigpen Sam you look like shit," she leaned in and sniffed me, "and you smell like a whore house." She laughed at me knowing why I smelled the way I did.

"I didn't know where you were." I growled out, she didn't like that.

"I left you a note." Now she was growling back at me. We started back to the hotel. Well, she started back, I followed.

"I thought something happened, you were gone a long time." She sighed and stopped so I could catch up with her.

"It wasn't that long," she grabbed my hand. "I love you, you over reacting stinking mother fucker."

"I love you too, but don't change the subject and who what that!"

"I already told you, a friend from school."

"I don't like how he was looking at you."

"Wellll….we did date," she said smirking at me.

"WHAT?!"

"Senior year, don't worry, you got further with me our first night together than Hoover ever did." Somehow that didn't make me feel better.

"So he called you Dyson, why?" She started laughing again as I tore into the back of fruit and pastry that she bought for breakfast.

"We signed up for co-ed relays during homecoming one year. We placed last in every event. After hearing how much we sucked a hundred times we started calling each other Dyson and Hoover – you know, like the vacuum cleaners?"

"Oh." I didn't like that she had a life prior to coming to me, I mean La Push. Of course she did as did I, but I still didn't like it. I know, I know it's wrong, I don't care.

"So you going to shower?" She asked as soon as we got in the room, she was anxious to get going to Sidney.

"Smell that bad do I?" She just nodded walking toward the bathroom bring her shirt over her head.

"I'll join you."

I was in the bathroom and naked faster than you can say 'CHA-CHING'.

We both stepped under the water and I got hard as I watched the water fall down her body and bead up. She shampooed my hair and washed my body paying special attention to certain parts of my anatomy.

I turned her around and placed her hands on the tile wall. I was incredibly turned on and still feeling very possessive after that run in with 'Hoover', the need to make her mine, to claim her was almost primal, instinctual.

"Lean forward on your forearms," I said husking pulling her hips to me hard.

"Ungh." Was all she managed to get out. I spread her legs and caressed her, she hissed out leaning her head down as water fell down her back. I leaned over her and guided myself into her.

"Who makes you feel this way Angel," I asked slamming into her hard. She gasped as I did it again.

"You do Sam, only you." She panted pushing back into me. I grabbed both her hips to steady them, making her stop, I was in control here.

"Mine!" I grunted thrusting into her furiously. "Mine."

"Yes, yes, yours baby, god! Only yours."

"Mine!"

"Yes"

We screamed at the same time. She leaned her whole body against the wall of the shower. Her breathing finally slowed and she hadn't said anything. Did I push her too far?

"Angel, baby are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm, my god Sam," she turned around to face me. "That was the fucking sexy thing I've done. And you, fuck me, you're a damn animal." Yes, yes I am.

We left Victoria shortly after and headed toward Sidney.

* * *

I'm sorry in advance if I missed you, I do love you all and every review keeps me going when I think my story is shit. So please don't think I don't appreciate, I'm trying to show some love to my cookies who are so loyal I'm beginning to wonder about their taste in stories. just kidding, it just amazes me that you guys actually like my story enough to show me love.

Okay Sweets for My Sweets because I gotta give love where love is due:

Courtney0407, Angel of Nightwatchers, Gemma Lamb, WolfLoverAshley, Jen: Chocolate Chip Cookies to you because you've been with me from the get and never fail...a classic cookie for you.

Williammosleygirl: Double Stuff Oreos to you because you show double stuffed love to both my stories. lol I'm cracking myself up with this cookie shit.

Davii-Hime: Lemon Squares to you because you have a fuck-tastic way with words and your bawdiness makes me feel normal

Amandatory: Peanut Butter Cookies...just cause you love the peanut butter. lol

PattyO, Charlotte and Itslikenature: Pepperidge Farm Sausalito because they are my fucking favorite cookie ever and you chicas make me want to keep writing you are the best PM, IM, LJ girls a woman could have.


	32. Chapter 30: I think my head is spinning

Author's Note: Get ready, this is a long one and there is lots going on, I hope you can keep up...I own no one...lets get that out of the way, But I think I imprinted on Chaske.

Big love to you all and Brooke, your email is still not showing honey so you hit me up. wolfpull85 at gmail . com

Oh and you can all thank itslikenature for getting me to update so soon, I can deny her nothing. hehehehee.

* * *

That Pull Chapter 30: My Head is Spinning

**Sophie's POV**

Holy hot schmexing me till I'm sore. So I know this weekend was suppose to be about school work and research and dissertations and all that shit but I'm sitting here in Sam's car waiting to board the ferry back to Port Angeles and all I can remember from the last three and a half days is how much this man sitting next to me rocked my fucking world. Not that I didn't already know that the sex would be amazing once we finally had it but this man was my own personal clit ninja.

I know that in the back seat inside my book bag was hours of notes to read through and make sense of. I would be busy this next week sorting through it all. Tons of pictures that I took to go through and organize. I know I'd done my job and my purpose for going to Victoria was fulfilled but damn if I wasn't in an orgasm induced haze as we drove onto the boat and put the car in park for the journey across the Strait of whatever the fuck it's called. And it was all because of this unassuming, undercover Tim fucking Meadows Ladies Man sitting next to me. I half expected him to be swirling Cavasier wearing a smoking jacket when I turned to him.

"I had a great time this weekend, thank you for coming with me." He turned to face me in the car since we were parked on the ferry and not going anywhere for the next forty five minutes.

"I'm sure you did have a great time." Suave fucker.

"All right Deuce Bigalow, yeah the sex was great too but I'm talking overall." I said lifting my legs up to rest on the dash board and causing my skirt to slide up to my thighs. Of course Horn Dog McGee zeroed in on my lady bits but tried to play it off.

"I did too Angel, I love you, you know." I grinned like a fucking kid in a candy store.

"I love you too." And of course that's how it all started.

He scooted closer to me out from behind the steering wheel and leaned in for a kiss. Well since I had been just thinking about all the mind numbing sex we had he could smell my arousal in the air.

"Sophie," he growled into my neck pulling me on top of him. I quickly turned to straddle him and grind into his hips.

"Baby, not here, not in the car."

"What's wrong Office Uley, afraid of a little public indecency?" I leaned into him and pulled the button and zipper from his jeans, my skirt flared out around his hips. Hiding anything anyone might see.

"Nobody will even see us my love, everyone is up on the deck watching the water." I said releasing his erection from his boxers and wiggling them down to his thighs. He just moaned and leaned his head back over the edge of the seat. "Just sit back and relax and let me do all the work." I said as I moved my thong out of the way and slid my wet core onto his cock.

I rocked my hips fast and furious (did I just work a movie title into my sexing session?). It didn't take either of us long and we were screaming into each other's shoulders so that no one could hear us. After giving ourselves a few minutes to regain composure, I climbed off him and got out of the car to find the restroom to clean up. I got back in the car to find Sam still sitting there pants pulled up but unbuttoned staring at the steering wheel.

"Sam," I said giggling at the awed expression on his face. Guess that was his first time in public too.

"Huh?" was all he managed to get out.

"I think you better start the car, there are people waiting behind us who want to get off the ferry." I smirked at him as he started the car and drove off the boat. I waved and winked to the deck hands as we passed and they winked back. Not so quiet after all I guess.

We were about five minutes out of Port Angeles before Sam broke his sex trance and started talking again. Thank god, I kind of thought he went catatonic for a minute.

"When we get home I want to stop at my house first."

"Okkaaaay." I drew out wondering where that came from.

"Well, I figure you want to go home and see everyone but I want to stop by my place and get some new clothes. Besides…I have something to show you."

"Babe, I've seen it all weekend, and as wonderful as it is, I think we should get back and make sure my dog is still alive."

"Not that dirty bird, but yes it is wonderful." I huffed at him as he laughed at himself. What a dork. "I have a surprise for you. Well, I think you'll be surprised."

I fell asleep during the drive and woke up as we were pulling into town because Sam was yelling into my phone, why did he keep breaking his? "Yeah thanks Brady...maybe he just assumed we were with you...I didn't smell anything all weekend...Jared and Paul found you though...good...no we are almost home...yeah well..." He turned to see that I was up. "At least you chased them off, I gotta go, we'll talk about it later."

He looked at me as he hung up and tried to force a smile. "What was that about baby? Is everything okay?"

"Collin and Brady just got into with some creep in Port Angeles this weekend, but everything's okay now."

"You mean like a fight?"

"Sort of, don't worry about it Angel, everyone is fine." He squeezed my hand but his worried expression told me there was something he wasn't telling me. To change the subject he told me to close my eyes because we were getting close and he wanted no peeking.

"Okay, close your eyes and keep them closed."

"Sam, you know you are completely geeking out on me right now," I giggled at the glee in his eyes like he was about to reveal the 8th wonder of the world to me.

"Just do it Debbie Downer." I closed my eyes as we made our way through town and up the cliff to Sam's house. He shut off the car and came around to my side to help me out. We walked a little ways.

"Okay, open."

"Sam?" I asked in awe. "When did you start this?"

"About two weeks ago, after I found the plans. I talked to Collin's dad, he started right away."

I looked at the starting foundation of Sam's house and was amazed. Though it was just a shell of a house I could already picture it in my head. It was going to be beautiful sitting right up on the bluff overlooking the water.

"Sam, I'm so happy for you. This is going to be awesome." I said turning to him and hugging him. I'm glad he finally felt like he deserved more than just the run down house he was living in.

"Thanks," he said "but it still needs a lot of planning. Once the exterior is finished and the walls are up. Sure you're still up for helping me do the inside?" Was he crazy?

"Of course," I said walking towards the foundation picturing what it would look like if it were my house. "What if you don't like it though, what if it's too girly for a swinging bachelor pad?"

"It's not going to be a bachelor pad Sophie, what do you take me for Quagmyer?" I laughed really hard and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Giggity." He said play shivering as we got in the car and headed home.

I didn't even bother dropping my bag at my house before I headed next door. I was surprised at how much I had missed everyone. I didn't knock; I just opened the door and went in. It was our way, no one knocked anywhere. Well that is except for at Paul's house and that's only because poor Embry got an eye full of Paul and Rachel in full on kitchen sex once. I shivered at the thought.

Sam followed close behind me as we entered the kitchen. "Fifi!" Quil shouted and picked me up in a bear hug only my brother could deliver. I smiled against his chest then pinched his skin beneath his arm so he'd let me go. I knew it hurt, it always does. So he, in return, reached down to the waist of my skirt trying to give me a wedgie.

"Ahhh!" he shouted as I started laughing my ass off. "Not funny, Fifi, tell a man when you are wearing those nearly not there underwear."

"Well, don't stick your hands down someone's pants then." I said as Sam came up behind me and put Quil in a head lock.

"Uncle, uncle Poppa Wolf, I didn't mean it."

"Say you're sorry. Say it…"

"Sorry Fifi, now let me go dick." Sam released him and smirked. My big protector.

"Where is everyone anyway?"

"On their way, ma's bringing dinner over she wanted to talk to me and you about something important she said. The twins have Koda out in the woods and Leah said she'll be here too."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as Quil and Sam traded a look.

"Just busy, Seth said something about being here later after dinner at Cam's." It seemed like everyone was always so busy with different things these days. I mean I still saw everyone regularly here and there but I wonder what had everyone so preoccupied.

I was in the kitchen getting silverware and dishes out so that they'd be ready when Anne got there. I was setting the large dining room table when I heard the twins come in. Koda must have sensed me because he came running in and knocked me down on the ground licking every possible surface of my face. I was scratching his ears when the boys came in.

"Look who we found outside." Brady said as I turned my head to see Abbey come in quietly behind them. She had her head down and looked defeated. Uh oh, she needed girl time. First I had to get this fucking horse off me.

"Koda, go see daddy," I shouted trying to get him off me. He immediately perked his ears and ran to were Sam was sitting in the living room and sat at his feet. We just laughed as Sam scratched his ears like he likes.

"Awe, you guys, your kid is so cute, a little hairy but what do you expect being that Sam…" Collin was cut off by a swift punch in the arm by Brady. Whatever…boys!

I made my way over to Abbey and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," she sighed as we flopped down on the couch across from Sam. He just looked at me and smirked even he knew something was bothering her.

"Come on Abbes, I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." She started crying immediately. Now Sam looked freaked out. I scowled at him and he tried to put on a fake face.

"My homecoming date bailed on me," she sobbed while I handed her a Kleenex. "He…he said that my brothers are freaks and that I'm just like them." Never had I ever had the urge to castrate a man like I did now.

"What?!" I shouted angrily. "What's his name; tell me who this stupid boy is." She started laughing a little at my rage; well at least it is making her feel better. I eyed Sam trying to get him to see that I wanted him to come over to me and say something. She needed a guy to reassure her that this dicktard didn't know what he was talking about.

Of course Sam being a man just looked at me. "What," he mouthed while I eye motioned to Abbey. He didn't move. What a fucking idiot, I guess I have to handle this on my own.

"Abbey, look at me. You are a beautiful young girl and this boy is obviously a moron. Anyone would be lucky to go with you. As for your brothers, he was probably just scared of them." She was laughing a little harder now.

"Let me guess," she looked up at me, "he's scrawny," she nodded, "pimply," again she nodded, "see no loss there then." I looked over at Sam and he was beaming at me, hey, I can be soothing and motherly, I usually just don't get to do it around dumb and dumber. Which gives me an idea…

"Wouldn't it just be such a slap in the face if you showed up anyway?"

"I can't go by myself Sophie."

"I know that, that wouldn't show him. What you need to do is go with one of La Push Highs former most eligible bachelors." I eyed the twins up and down as they sat in the recliners playing video games. They both stopped and stared at me like deer in headlights.

"Who would want to go with me anyway Soph, I don't know anyone else. My friends are ignoring me; my date ditched me, I…"

"Collin." I cut her off. I knew he'd be perfect, plus the big doof can't pass up an opportunity to strut his swagger.

"What!" everyone said at once. Abbey looked horrified, Sam looked shocked, Brady was laughing and Collin looked like he was already formulating an outfit.

"HELL YEAH! What do you say Abbes? Can I be your homecoming date?" Collin sent me a wink. He was such a good boy.

"I...um..." Abbey looked scared and over the moon at the same time. "Sure," she giggled, "that would be great."

"Wonderful," I don't know what I was so excited about but I was, "ok when is the dance, because we'll need to get your hair done, and a dress do you have a dress?" She shook her head no.

"It's Saturday," she said.

"Alright, well that doesn't give us much time. I know, we'll go shopping in Port Angeles on Tuesday after school, I'll have to get someone to cover my shift at work." I looked at Brady who rolled his eyes. "Collin you come with us, I'll get you an outfit too. I'm so excited."

"Slow down, Sophie, you don't have to do all that for me."

"Of course I do! You're my little sister; I have to look out for you." Did she really think I would let her go to this dance looking anything other than perfect?

I got up to walk to the kitchen to continue what I was doing to begin with. I gasped really loudly and immediately had Sam by my side. "What, what's wrong?"

"Chill out secret service, I'm fine. But ABBEY!" I shouted pushing Sam out of the way, big fucking goon. "I just had an awesome idea; we should do a salon day on Saturday before the dance. Oooh and Leah can go with us!! "

"I don't know, I'm not really the spa day kind of girl." I giggled.

"Neither is Leah," I suddenly pictured her covered in mud getting her eye brows waxed. "But it will be fun. Please!!!"

"Sure why not."

"Hey! Don't I get pampered before my big night too?" Collin is such a metro sexual, how he can be being around all these bass akward brothers of his I don't know but I love him for it.

"Seriously Collin?" Brady started in on him. "You want to go get waxed and loofa'd and all that shit? Really, now I think I know why you never changed with us in the locker room, your hiding your vagina aren't you?"

I moved to cuff him, but Sam beat me too it. "Knock that shit off."

"Hey, I didn't change in the locker room because I didn't want everyone else to feel inadequate when they say my massive…" he turned to see Abbey's eyes big as saucers and my warning glare, "..My massive feet…yeah, without shoes on you know." What a baboon.

Leah arrived a few minutes later, not exactly excited that I volunteered her for spa duty but she reluctantly went along. She whispered to Sam, 'you owe me'; don't know what that meant, what was he paying people to be my friends now. He looked at me and shrugged like he didn't know what that was supposed to mean.

Thirty minutes later I, I mean we, had decided what the best color dress for Abbey and that we needed to find something that coordinated for Collin to wear. I had made appointments at the only spa nearby which was all the way in Port Angeles but I was use to driving to hell and back for the simple things these days.

Abbey left to go cook dinner for her men. Quil was stomping around, he had called Anne twice, he really was hungry. Then I heard the car pull up and Quil about jumped through the front door and then stopped dead in his tracks. What's with him?

"Son, move out of the damn way, and make yourself useful. There are two more bags of take out in the car."

"Anne," I said rounding the kitchen corner, "you didn't have to get take out, I would have cooked din…" then I stopped dead in my tracks too.

"It was just easier to get something since I was driving all day." She said like there was nothing abnormal going on.

"Daddy?" Seriously, my dad was here? Standing in front of me like he hasn't been in South Dakota for the past 4 weeks.

"Hey baby girl, you just going to stand there or do I get a hug?" I unglued myself from my spot on the floor and jumped at him. Of course he caught me in a bear hug lifting me off the ground. He set me down after a few minutes and handed me off to Sam who was now standing behind me grinning at me. He offered my dad his hand.

"Jimmy, good to see you again."

Dad took his hand but instead of shaking it pulled him in to a hug. Awe. Well that was what I thought until I heard him whisper to Sam.

"You better be taking care of my little girl; Anne told me what's been going on around here. Moving pretty fast aren't we."

I stepped in and pulled Sam away, he looked scared to death which is funny because, aside from Jake, I don't think any man could stand a chance against him. I pulled him into my side and scowled at my dad.

"Daddy…," he blushed at me, I don't think he knew I heard him. "Sam and I are in love." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"And don't change the subject; what in the name of Big Butter Jesus are you doing here anyway?"

Anne, always the calm and collected one spoke up. "Why don't we all go sit down and eat and we'll explain, okay?" We all nodded and listened like good little children and sat at the table passing around the different Chinese takeout containers. Yummy. Collin and Brady fought over the pot stickers and Quil stole all the noodles. I was pouting until Sam told them to share with me.

"You'll have to teach me how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Get them to listen by just lowering your voice like that." I laughed and he just smirked at the guys.

"It's a secret but maybe if you're good I'll tell you." He looked at me with those sexy eyes and that grin. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. Daddy of course chose now to tell us what the hell he was doing here.

"Quil, Sophie darlin'," we both looked up as he and Anne stood next to each other. "We're getting married and I'm moving to Washington." There was nothing but silence.

~~**~~

Okay, let's just rehash my life for a moment. I move to the middle of nowhere central nearly 3 months ago. I meet some of the best people in my life. I fall in love with one of the aforementioned people. And, in the meantime my father has managed to also fall in love with someone. How did I not see that? How did they keep that a secret? Married? Already?

I think I've spent the last week in shock while my dad has been here looking for enough land to bring a part of his business here. I mean seriously. Where the hell have I been? How did this happen right under my nose? I'm seriously considering asking ole Dr. Pepper or whatever the hell is the name of that wrinkle old pervert who runs the clinic in La Push if he'll give me a prescription for thorazine or something because I've obviously gone off the deep end.

"Soph, hon. Soph! You wacked out space cadet, hey!" I shook my head and looked around at the other people in the car with me.

"Jesus fucking Baby Jane, how was your visit to Neptune? Ready to come back to Earth?"

"Shut the fuck up you Xena wanna be. " I poked Leah in the side of the face while she was driving.

"Seriously Momma, where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking about everything that happened this week, twiny." Collin, Abbey, Leah and I were headed to Port Angeles for our spa day. If ever I needed a day at the spa it was today after the crazy week I've had.

"Oh doll face, after a nice massage you'll forget all about your dad and Quil's mom doing the nasty and making in legit."

Abbey giggled in the back seat. "Don't encourage her Abbey, it only makes it worse."

"Oh calm down Brady Bunch, you know it's pretty cool that you're dad and Anne are together, now we just need to get that fine ass brother of yours to come too."

"No way, he's got some blond bimbo back home now that wormed her way into his pants. He thinks its love. Two weeks and he thinks its love."

"While that is sad for the rest of us horny All American women, that's cool for him, don't judge, you know you were hooked on the Sam goodness that quick." I just shook my head and laughed because she was right.

"So Abbey, are you ready for your big night?"

"I don't know, I'll feel like a fool, everyone's going to know that Collin only came with me cuz he's friends with my brothers."

"Baby sis, that is so not true, I'm going with you to show all those sixteen year old punk bitches what they are passing up with you. Oh and to school those no rhythm having fools how a real man gets down."

I rolled my eyes but he had Abbey rolling so I knew she'd be okay. He would make sure she had fun tonight.

"Well, aside from the 'dyne-o-mite' dance moves you two will be the best looking couple there. I've schedule hair and facials and make up…ooh and full body waxing for Leah," I said the last part under my breath.

"WHAT?! You sick sadistic porn star, what do I need to be waxed for?"

"Trust me, you'll be scared but afterwards…well once you go bare you won't ever want hair there."

"Oh my god, oh my god," Collin was shouting from the back seat of Leah's car with his fingers in his ears. I decided that maybe now it was time to turn my filter back on. After all I did have a fifteen year old impressionable girl and an eighteen year old boy who thought of me as his second mother. I know I don't ever want to think about Anne's grooming habits so I stopped.

"Okay, okay, no more nasty talk but that means you can't be crude either Collin," I gave him a pointed glare; he knew exactly what I was talking about.

We got to the spa just in time for their brunch. I was fully pampering these guys today. We were buffed, polished, and masked within an inch of our lives. I was sitting in the pedi chair next to Abbey while Collin and Leah headed back to the waxing. Collin said he wanted his eyebrows waxed to see what the hub bub was about. I wasn't judging, the truth was he could use it.

My cell rang while I was in the middle of the best foot rub of my life, hmmm I wonder if I can get Sam to do this at home.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sophie?"

"Yeah," I hadn't recognized the number and now I don't recognize the voice.

"This is…um…this is Mike, from the outfitters store in Forks…" he waited for me to make the connection.

"Oh hey, surfer dude, how's it going?" He laughed and let out a breath relieved I knew who he was. He was too much; the stud show definitely hid his insecurities.

"Well, we're going out to tame the squalls tomorrow and I thought I'd let you know since you seemed interested."

"Really!? That's awesome. Yeah count me in!" This was so cool, surfing; I'd never been surfing before.

"Okay great, well we go on James Beach about 30 miles north of La Push, we'll be there around noon. And um, this is going to sound weird…"

"What is it Mike?" Really now what was the damage?

"One of your friends was in here this week, he was asking if you stopped in, we started talking, he was very smooth. " okay…, "anyway, he wanted to come along but said that he wanted to know if you were planning on bringing…your 'other friends'."

Well that was weird but I don't really know anyone else. "That's odd, who was it?"

"He said his name was Kade, had a hot sister with him…"

"Oh, oh. Yeah I know Kade, he really is smooth isn't he?" I started laughing.

"Kinda creepy though don't you think?" Mike seemed really bothered about Kade.

"Don't know, only really talked to him once. But anyway, I'll probably be by myself if that's okay."

"No, that's great." Mike said with a little too much enthusiasm and we hung up saying we'd talk tomorrow. I was really bugged about the whole Kade thing; I knew he didn't know any of my 'other friends' so I wonder why he'd be so bothered if they were there.

I looked over to Abbey who was talking toe color with the nail tech and I smiled at her. This was just what she needed. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks again Sophie, this was great. I've never done anything like this before. I mean when I was little mom and I would play dress up and she'd let me do her hair and she'd paint my toes, but…"

"Hey, happy day remember? And I am happy to do this with you. You're a great girl Abbes don't forget that. Plus, might I add, that you're body is bangin' these days, what have you been doing" I mean really the girl had a six pack for Christ sake.

"It's weird Soph, I feel like I'm getting more fit, toned, but I'm not doing anything."

"Well, you have some good genes then because you are going to be killer, just like Leah."

"Stop acting like you're fish bait, Sophie, you know you're hot too woman!" I just grinned at her because yeah, we were all hot, good thing our men ran warm. I laughed at myself and then I heard it. That god awful nose. Who the hell was strangling a cat?

Collin came running down the hall, "Momma you better hide…" then he kept running to the locker rooms. Uh. Oh.

"Um, excuse me. Miss Coleman, could you please come talk to your friend? She's, well, shall we say, threatening my best waxer with the hot wax." The owner of the salon looked terrified. Abbey was laughing, Collin still hadn't made an appearance and now I had to go talk Leah off her cliff.

"Sophie mother fucking sadistic bitch Coleman," hmmm that's one long middle name; "you better get your skanky 'bald is beautiful' ass out of my face." Gheesh, she was screaming at me before I even got in the door. And once I did I couldn't help but laugh.

There was Leah in all her raging glory standing half dressed, half waxed, with a cowering small Asian woman in the corner of the room. She started to get herself dressed.

"What are you doing, she's not done, you'll be lop sided," said sending myself into another round of laughter. The waxer used the moment to sneak out of the door.

"Don't make jokes you hoe, that hurt like a bitch. I'll just shave the other side; I can't believe you did that to me."

"It's not so bad after the first few time. Come on, let's get going we still need to get the kids home to dress. Forgiven?" I asked fluttering my lashes and pouting at her.

"You know that shit only works on Sam right?"

"Nope, works on Quil, Ben and occasionally Seth too."

"You're a bitch, let's get out of here I'm starving." So, I paid the nice spa owner, graciously tipping the waxer, and we were on our way home. Of course stopping off for burgers first.

"Thanks again Sophie, but my dad said he would have paid you didn't have to do all that." Abbey, she was still so shy, probably intimidated by all the big personalities around her. Her brothers were no better than the twins. Poor thing doesn't stand a chance.

"Yeah Momma, how's come you're so loaded anyway, you only work at the grocery. You aren't selling drugs or yourself to supplement your income are you?" Oh Collin.

"Rich daddy, folks. Horse farming is lucrative." I said giggling.

"Damn, if only Jimmy had come to town before Charlie swept mom off her feet."

"Leah, I don't think you could handle me as a sister." She gave me a 'you can say that again' look. I leaned back and tried to enjoy the 2 hour ride home.

About half way home I started to feel a little sick to my stomach. I hope I wasn't coming down with something. I was tired and achy, in a nutshell I felt like shit, which was weird considering I just spent the whole day being pampered. I even snapped at my baby when I thought he was singing too loudly to Miley Montana or whatever the hell her name was. My phone started ringing 'ring of fire' and I knew it was Sam.

"Hello handsome," I purred into the phone.

"Hey, where are you guys, you've been gone forever and no one was answering their phones." Well hello to you too sunshine.

"Hey you want to not jump down my throat?" That came out harsher than I meant.

"We were just worried is all, so are you guys having fun?"

"Yes Poppa Wolf, we were having fun until you called to check on us. We CAN handle ourselves for one day you know."

"Sorry Angel, I just wanted to check in." I sighed and immediately felt bad.

"I know, I'm sorry, we're almost to Forks then I'm dropping Collin off and Leah and I are going to Abbey's to help her get ready. You guys can come over at 7; Henry and Jackson are bringing their dates there for pictures."

"Okay, sweetheart see you soon."

"Yep, bye." I hung up before he could say goodbye. I was suddenly hot and sweaty and I cranked up the air condition.

"Fuck, it's hot, isn't it supposed to be like cold and wet, it's October for crying out loud."

Everyone got really quiet and exchanged a scared look. I hope I wasn't coming down with something. I just wanted rest. I put my best face on and tried to remain not irritated the rest of the way home. Which wasn't easy considering the company I was keeping.

"So Soph, you gonna try your chops on the waves tomorrow huh?" Abbey asked just trying to make conversation.

"WHAT?!" Collin shouted. "You're going surfing? With that blonde guy?"

"Yes, Collin, I am going surfing, with THAT GUY, is there a problem with that?" I glared at him so harshly he didn't say anything.

"I'll go with!" he retorted. Argh they were driving me nuts.

"Can't I do one thing, just one thing without one of you feeling like you have to tag along? I don't need a fucking babysitter. Jesus wearing a straight jacket, you guys are smothering me." I didn't mean it, of course I didn't. What had gotten me so on edge all of a sudden?

I sat back and started to think, then it hit me and I did some mental math. Holy Mother Nature…fuck, damn this shit to hell!

* * *

Okay there it was...T. don't kill me *runs and hides*...so I told you a lot was going on. Kade almost found Sophie but the twins cut him off in Port Angeles...in case you didn't pick up on that. Then he's asking around for her...I think vampy is losing his patience.

So what did you think? What's going on? Feedback Baby! love you guys.


	33. Chapter 31: All Hell is Breaking Loose

Author Note: Short note...longer one at the end. Thanks to everyone again for your continued support. Hope you aren't terribly disappointed with this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 31: All Hell is Breaking Loose

**Sam's POV**

I know I don't have the most experience when it comes to women, but I did have a mom and I was with Leah for a long time but I am at my fucking wits end right now. It's been three days and I just want my Angel back. I know she's in there. I see her sometimes, little glimpses, before she disappears and Satan takes over.

When they got back from Port Angeles on Saturday I thought maybe she was just tired and cranky. Then she started sobbing when we were taking pictures of the kids before the dance. Crying about how beautiful her babies were. Then we got home and she fucking ravaged me in the foyer before we even got all the way into the house, ok well that part I didn't mind so much.

After her little stunt in the hall way we got in a small fight about her going surfing by herself with that Newton character. But the point was muted and the fight over when she woke up Sunday morning sick with a stomach bug or something. She had to call Mike and cancel which was fine by me.

Then she spent the rest of the day crying over her dad getting rid of her family home in South Dakota. He told her he wasn't and that Ben was keeping it but that didn't matter to her. Later at dinner she yelled at him about keeping how close Anne and he were such a secret. They she cried again with Anne as they started already planning everything that needed to be done from shopping for a farm to setting a date for the wedding.

Yesterday she was angry at the world. Koda wasn't listening, even though he was. Collin was letting his grades slip even though it was just one test, and it was only a C. She even tried to yell at me because I left my clothes on the floor. Thank you Jebus that she couldn't seem to stay mad at me (if ever imprinting had its perks). Good thing I have good reflexes or else she would have lost that old vase her mother gave her. She tried to throw it against the wall when she couldn't find her keys.

So I'm laying here in bed it's Tuesday morning and I'm afraid to move, so I stay frozen in my spot wondering what the hell could be taking her so long in the bathroom. Do I check on her or don't I? She might get mad if I do, she might cry if I don't. Anne gave her the morning off so she could house hunt with her dad. Thank god I had to go in at noon for work. I needed out of this war zone. I should call Anne; she'll know what to do.

"Sam? Baby!" she shouted from the bathroom, I could hear the shower start; maybe a hot shower would relax her. You can do this Sam, dammit you're an Alpha so get your balls back on and go see what she wants. I tip toed toward the bathroom.

"Yes, my Angel, do you need something?" I called from the other side of the door not daring to open it.

"Um, well…I hate to ask…"

"Just say it baby, I'll get you anything," just don't throw anymore knick knacks.

"I um, I need you to go to the store for me."

"Okay." That's not so bad. "What do you need sweetie."

"Oh god. Would you stop walking on egg shells, I know I've been a bitch." Do I agree? What if she gets mad that I agreed? Do I deny it, what if she cries because she knows I'm not being honest?

"Sam you still out there?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Baby, I need you to go get me… some tampons."

Just fucking shoot me now.

"Um…don't you…you know have any, I mean aren't you ladies usually prepared?" Please if there is a god.

"Would I be asking you if I had any? Really Sam do you think I wanted to ask my brand new boyfriend to go and get me something to help with my situation with Aunt Flo?"

"Who's aunt Flow?" I am truly confused, the good thing is it sounds like Sophie is back to normal and whatever demon had possessed her has left. She was laughing at me now.

"Seriously, Sam, you are so clueless. So are you going to make me sit in here all day or are you going to go. You know what; just call Leah for me please." Okay, yeah, Leah. No, Sam this is your future wife, the mother of your unborn children, if she needs something just go and get it.

"No, its okay Angel, I'll go and be back in a flash just stay there." Duh, where else was she going to go?

"Okay and Sam?" I paused afraid of what was coming. "I love you." And she definitely was back.

"I love you too Angel."

I grabbed my keys and popped next door so the guys would keep an ear and eye out for Sophie while I was gone. And then I hopped in the car and went to Anne's store. Hopefully she was working because I really didn't need the guff if Collin or Brady were working.

"Hey Poppa," fuck me.

"Hey Brady, what are you doing here don't you usually work nights?" Of course I wasn't lucky enough to catch a break.

"Anne took the week off to help Jimmy house hunt or some shit like that. We're filling in."

"We?" I asked cringing at who else could possibly be here.

"Hey," Quil said walking out of the back office. "What are you doing here?"

"Ok douche bags, I'm going to say this once and I don't want any shit." They both just nodded looking at me like I was crazy.

"Ineedtogetsophiesometampons." Of course they both understood at least the last word I said and were instantly on me.

"Tampons huh? That time of the month Sam? Are you irritable, bloated, do your emotions seem to be all over the map?" Quil was asking sounding like a god damn Midol commercial.

"Now, let's see what we have," Brady said motioning for me to follow down the aisle. "We offer several varieties, do you prefer plastic? Cardboard?" He as enjoying himself too much, I decided to play the Sophie Card.

"Ok, well if you want to give me a hard time, I'll just go home and let your sister and mother know that you were preventing me from helping." They both audibly gulped and got serious.

The three of us sat there staring at the options for what seemed like hours. I picked up one box, "These don't have an applicator, what's an applicator?"

If I had any luck I would have at least had Embry, Jake or someone who had a woman in their life. Quil opened the box and we each took one out examining it like it was an unknown discovery.

"I don't know, but this one is made with pearls it says," Brady said opening different box and handing me one. Pearls? Are you fucking kidding me? Why in the hell is that helpful?

"Oooh," Quil shouted like he had BINGO or something. "This one says 'gentle glide' you definitely want it gliding gently. Right?" I shrugged at him taking another box off the shelf.

"Well, these are super, super is better than regular right? Super would be the best." I opened that box. Holy shit!

"These are fucking huge; girls really walk around with these big things inside?" I think we were all starting to appreciate what women must go through.

"This one is plastic; she wouldn't want to walk around with plastic shoved up her coochie right?" Now I was laughing.

"Really Brady, coochie?"

"Hey, I don't want to think about Momma's nether parts so yeah, coochie, I can't think of Soph and vagina in the same thought okay? It works for me." I was suddenly aware that we were talking about stuff going on in my Angel's unmentionable areas and got very protective. I decided this had to end now.

Just then the bell above the door jingled and we knew someone had walked in. "Damn, get this shit cleaned up." I said as I scooped up all the open boxes we had. I was distracted by what we were doing or else I would have smelled who it was.

"Look at you assholes," Paul, of course it's Paul, only the crudest, meanest fucker could catch us shopping for tampons.

"I don't want to hear it Paul, Sophie is at home waiting for me so say whatever asshole comment you need to say and move on." I guess he could tell I was frustrated because he came over to the aisle, looked around for all of two seconds and then pulled a box off the shelf and handed it to me. We all looked at him like he had just had an alien pop out of his stomach.

"Fuck off, if Sophie is anything like Rachel you'll want to get home…now." He shuttered like he was remembering something, yikes. I was suddenly overly happy that Paul came in the store. I grabbed the box, threw a twenty at Brady, I didn't know how much these things cost, and booked it out the door.

"No one speaks of this again," I said as I got in my car, I knew they would have heard me.

I got back to Sophie's house and walked in to find Sophie in the kitchen with Sarah making pancakes for breakfast. Rachel was sitting on the barstool waiting for her breakfast. I was thoroughly confused; did I just go through hell in front of my brothers for nothing? I was also taken back by the site of my Angel cooking with little Sarah sitting on the counter helping her. I wonder, do guys have biological clocks because I think mine is ticking.

"What's going on here?" Sophie looked up at me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. Am I going to have to go through those last few days every month? Oh well it was worth it.

"Breakfast, now sit down next to Rach and wait for the best pancakes ever made," she turned to Sarah, "right sweetie?"

"Uh huh, yummy," the little girl beamed up at Sophie. I could watch them all day. But I was still confused. I held up the box I had and looked at her hoping she'd sense my utter lack of understanding.

"Oh, thank you," she came around the corner of the counter and placed a sweet chaste kiss on my lips grabbing the box. Rachel just started giggling.

"Rachel stopped by because she heard the news about daddy and Anne, and well when she opened the door and called for me I called back from the bathroom. She had _something_ for me in her purse, and then when you weren't back yet she called Paul and told him to go help you out." Now she was giggling too.

"How'd it go lover boy?" I just glared at Rachel, "You don't want to know." Was I really gone THAT long?

I sat down watching Sophie finish breakfast. After feeding Rachel she set a plate in front of me and began to make more for Sarah and her. I was eating quietly while Sophie helped feed Sarah and I noticed how Rachel was putting away almost as many pancakes as me, what was going on with her? Then I heard it, the faint sound of a rapid heartbeat.

"Um, Rach, anything you want to tell us?" She looked up at me confused and I pointed to the trough of pancakes she was inhaling.

"You didn't tell him?" She said looking up to Sophie who was now looking longingly at Rachel. Some day Angel, soon I hope. She just shook her head no. She knew and didn't tell me? Huh. "Well, you're going to be an uncle again!" Obviously, then Sarah added "Momma growing a baby." And we all laughed.

"Well congrats Rach, I'm really happy for you guys." She was beaming, must be that glow they talk about. I put my plate in the sink and kissed my Angel on the top of her head. She smiled up at me.

"I've got to get ready for work, congrats again Rachel, tell Paul I'm happy for you guys." She just nodded shoving more pancakes into her mouth. After my shower I got dressed and headed out to find Sophie and Jimmy talking about a house he wanted her to see.

"Jimmy," I greeted him with a handshake, "you found something huh?"

"Yeah son," was it pussy of me that I loved it when he called me that? "I think we found a winner." I nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm off to protect and serve." I places a small kiss on Sophie's lips. "Ill see you tonight." At this point it was a statement of fact for us and not a question.

"Yeah, I'll probably be at the school library late tonight but dinner will be in the fridge for you."

Jimmy started laughing and we both turned to him to see him grinning ear to ear.

"What?" He said still smiling.

"Don't what me daddy, what are you laughing at?"

"Awe, don't worry baby girl, it's just funny seeing your wifey side come out. Maybe I WILL still be alive to see my grandkids eh?"

"DADDY!" Sophie shouted growing red. She turned and pulled me out the door. We walked toward my car and I was still speechless at the fact that my love's father basically just said he knew we'd have children some day. What a freakin' morning I was having.

"Sorry about that," she said when we reached my car. Silly girl.

"Don't be, it's good to know I won't have to beg for his permission when the time comes." She looked up at me shocked then smiled bigger than I've ever seen her smile. One last kiss and I was on my way to work grinning like a fucking idiot.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

Ok so that was admittedly one of the worst cases of PMS ever! I definitely had some making up to do. Especially to Sam who grin and bared it all without as much as a peep. Then he went and bought me tampons on top of all that? He must really love me.

After Sam left I hurried to get ready so I could go with Anne and dad to see the farm he had found before I had to go in and work at the store. The farm was perfect. It was about 40 acres on the outskirts of town just south of La Push and Forks. It meant that Anne wouldn't be right in town anymore but they would still only be about 15 minutes from us. There were already horse barns. I didn't know what his plan was but at least he had options.

I was becoming more accepting of my dad's decision. After a few tears and a lot of screaming I realized that he needed this. That he and Anne loved each other and it wasn't fair of me to expect him to stay in my childhood home forever. Plus I would have him near. I was also happy for my brother that he would be taking charge of the farm back in South Dakota but I secretly wished he would just pack up and move too.

I was sitting at the counter of the grocery store waiting for my shift to end. I had a ton of work left to go through from my visit to Victoria. I know I need to catch up. Mary was coming to visit me sometime in the next week and I wanted to be able to show her that I've made progress on my dissertation. I heard the door chime and looked up to see my loving new step-brother-to-be standing there.

"Hey my now official Brother Bear. What are you doing here?" It was four in the afternoon, and he was covered in grease so he must have just been getting off from the garage.

"S'up Fifi, so Sam tell you about the little adventure we had in the store this morning?" I just laughed and nodded, he moved through the aisles, "just picking up some things for dinner. It's my night to cook," he said rolling his eyes. Ever since I've been studying at night the guys at Quil's house have started rotating who cooked dinner.

"I'm sorry I'm not cooking as much for you guys. I'll make it up to you tomorrow night okay?"

"No biggie doll, just as long as Demon Sophie is gone we'll be happy," he said smirking at me as he stared at the frozen fish parts in the freezer. I threw my pen at him and hit him square in the head.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad."

"Ha." Was all he said as he brought up the food he wanted. I bagged it up, gave him a quick hug and he left. Quil never paid for anything when he came in. Hmm…would I get that perk now that Anne was my new mommy?

Collin came in for his shift a little early so that I could help him with a little math homework; I think I really scared him the other day when I yelled at him about his grades. I apologized to him again and got ready to leave to head to the school to get some work done. I was searching through my purse trying to find my ringing phone when I saw Sam crossing the street.

And damn if he wasn't all donned in his police uniform, seriously, I need to mention wearing that at home some time. I greeted him with a hug and kiss as I answered my pone. He just stood there smiling down at me while he walked me to my car.

"Hello?" I said grabbing Sam around the waste and walking with him.

"Hey Sophie, it's Mike, how's it going?" I felt Sam stutter his steps a little bit but keep walking with me. I just rolled my eyes, I knew he heard Mike, hell he was so loud Collin could probably hear him.

"Hey surfer dude, sorry again that I couldn't make it, how were the waves?" As much as he annoyed people Mike really was a nice guy, a little needy and self conscious, but nice none the less. When I called and canceled on him on Sunday he was genuinely concerned and offered to make it up to me. Even invited the whole crew to join us the next time.

"They were great," he chuckled, "we're t thinking of going again this weekend since this is the last weekend of good weather before the chill sets in. But that's not really why I was calling…I um, this is weird but I wanted to talk to you about that friend of yours."

I looked at Sam who was looking at me like I was supposed to know what the hell he was talking about. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him my best 'I don't know' face. "Um, okay Mike. Not really sure what you're talking about."

"That guy, you know the one who asked if he could go surfing with us. The one I told you gave me the creeps." Ahhh now I remember.

"Oh, Kade you mean? Yeah did he show?" Suddenly I was jerked to a halt by a very angry Sam. Um what the fuck just happened?

"Fuck Sam, think I can have my arm back? What the hell is your damage?" I pulled my arm from his grasp and looked at him like he was possessed, but he wasn't listening to me, it's like he wasn't even there. It almost scared me the look on his face and the rage rippling through his body.

"Sophie, you still there?" I eyed Sam warily as I brought the phone back up to my ear. He just stood there huffing and puffing like the big bag freakin' wolf. I turned around to face the other direction. I couldn't look at him right now; I was probably going to have a bruise on my arm.

"Yeah, Mike. I'm here. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know that Kade was there, he ended up showing up to surf and well…he seemed a little more than pissed that you weren't there." Okay, I was very confused.

"I'm really sorry Mike; I didn't mean to leave you guys in the lurch. I guess I should have called him and let him know I wouldn't be there but frankly I forgot you asked him and I didn't think it was a big deal we aren't even really friends." Seriously I'd only met the guy once. Maybe if I hadn't been so drunk I would have picked up on his creeper vibe.

"Yeah well, he scared the shit out of Angela and nearly beat the shit out of Eric because he tried to get him to relax. I don't know what that guy's problem is but you should probably stay away from him Sophie. "

"Yeah thanks Mike, again I'm really sorry that he did that. I don't know what it's about."

"He um, he said something about not being able to wait much longer to see you. Something about will power and shit. Man Sophie that guy isn't right. So if you talk to him again could you just maybe, let him know he's not really welcome around me and mine anymore?"

Now I was really confused and frankly a little freaked out. "Um, yeah Mike will do. And thanks for the heads up. You're a great buddy."

"Okay, Soph, I gotta go but we'll catch up soon okay?" He hung up before I could respond. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Sam. Do you think…?" I stopped myself short when I saw my boyfriend pacing up and down the sidewalk like a caged animal ready to attack then next thing it saw. He was yelling into the phone at someone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU MUST HAVE MISSED IT' HOW COULD YOU MISS IT?" He paused when he saw me looking at him. Then he sneered into the phone "TEN MINUTES YOUR HOUSE…TELL EVERYONE." With that he turned off his phone and closed his eyes breathing deeply trying to calm down. He squeezed his phone so hard it broke it two. "DAMMIT" he said throwing it on the ground.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" I mean he wasn't this truly upset over what Mike had to say was he? I mean is he jealous knowing Kade was the one from the bar? And who was he yelling at on the phone? He looked up at me still looking ready to murder anyone who came near him.

"Sophie. Why was Kade surfing on Saturday? How often do you talk to him?" Seriously? He's this upset over some guy I don't even know?

"I don't, I mean I haven't," I couldn't help the tremble in my voice, "I haven't talked to him since the bar. I forgot that when Mike called on Saturday to invite me he mentioned that Kade had been in the store and sort of weaseled an invitation out of Mike."

Sam took two large steps toward me and I couldn't help the involuntary reaction that made me step backward and cower a little bit. I looked up and saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, ever but I couldn't help my body's defenses from kicking in. He backed up to put more distance between us.

"You're afraid? Of me!" I seriously thought he was going to cry or get sick at the idea that I would be afraid of him.

"Of course not Sam, I just, I'm sorry it was a reaction. I've never seen you like this. Why are you so mad that Kade was surfing with Mike's crew?"

He stared over my head at the parking lot and breathed deeply before looking me in the eye again. "Are you not at all concerned about what Mike said, hell he doesn't even know you that well and thought it was important to call and warn you about this guy. How do you expect ME to react about him?"

"Okay, I'll give you that but calm down, I haven't seen or spoken to that creep since that night in Port Angeles and I don't plan on it ever, not after hearing how he acted at the beach." I stepped toward him again knowing that he wouldn't make the first move to come near me. He let me wrap my arms around his waist. I squeezed really hard and he cautiously brought his arms around me.

"Sophie, god, I love you more than life itself. You know I would never hurt you right? I mean, God I can't believe I made you scared of me." He pulled back so he could look me in the eye, "I don't ever want you to be scared of me, I just feel…very protective of you."

"Oh, My Love." I said bring my fingers up to ghost his face. "Of course I know that." He pulled the sleeve of my shirt up so he could see my upper arm where he grabbed me. I tried to pull my shirt back down; I know he would beat himself up if he bruised me. Thankfully there was nothing there.

"I'm leaving work now, come home with me."

"Sam, I was on my way to the library you know that, I have lots of work to do." I wasn't going to let one creepy guy stop me from living my life.

"No, take the night off. I've got to go over to Jake's for a few minutes but then we can spend the whole night together."

"Sam, I know why you're doing this, but nothing is going to happen okay? I'm just going to the library and coming right home. Please don't get all cave man on me." I looked at him with determination so he knew I wasn't backing down. It's not that I wanted to start something with him, I just needed to get some work done and really Kade may be a freak but he wasn't a rapist or anything. Besides I think I can handle one lanky blonde Brit.

"Ok," he nodded, as protective as he was he knew I needed my independence and wasn't trying to take it away from me. "Just, call me okay, if you need anything or if he calls you at all." I nodded in agreement and gave him a chaste kiss which he deepened giving me the most intoxicating, breathtaking kiss ever. It was almost like he was making sure I was still there. Not that I was complaining.

I sat in the school library for almost an hour starting at the pages of notes in front of me and the blinking cursor of my laptop. My mind was so preoccupied I couldn't focus. I got up and started to walk around the room to try and get my focus back. It was a cute little school, the reference library I was in smelled of old books. I started wandering down the aisles looking at all the books. Because this was where the council stored their records, there was a large section in the back that was strictly Quileute books and documents.

I hadn't read any of them yet. I kept meaning to but there is always something going on. As I made my way through the shelves in the back of the room one book caught my eye. I pulled out a very large, very old book that was bound in leather and had some sort of tribal symbol on it. There was no title on the cover or binding. I carried the book back to my table so I could open it.

The book seemed to be a collection of documents about the tribe. Some of them were hand written they were so old. There were also sketches and drawings that I saw as I flipped through the pages. I opened up to a random page "The Cold Ones" was written at the top in lovely script. Just as I was about to read about the vampire legends my phone started ringing. Damn. I closed the book and looked at the screen.

Shit. Don't pick it up Sophie, just let it ring. Fuck that. Stupid asshole mother fucker going to creep out my friends and get my man all worked up, I want to hear what he has to say for himself.

"Hello Kade," I said into the phone in my fakest, sweetest voice.

"Sophie," he drew out in that cold velvety English accent. Chills rain down my spine and I was suddenly kicking myself for not staying with Sam tonight.

* * *

AN: Ok, so I hope you are okay with the 'no puppies' for now. I say FOR NOW. I was surprised how many of you drew that conclusion then I went back and read chapter 29 and realized that in cutting some of the smut out of the story I also cut out the part where Sam goes for a condom and Sophie tells him she's on the pill...d'oh.

So Kade's finally getting sick of waiting, Sophie's found the tribal book, and there are wedding bells in the future. All good things must draw to an end I guess and we're getting there...

Please review if you have a chance. thanks loves.


	34. Chapter 32: The Road to Discovery

Author Note: Love you guys. This is a long one. I had a hard time writing it, it just wasn't coming out right. So *Cross fingers* hope you like it. I own none of SM's characters. FYI. lol

Also, much love to PattyOFurniture for helping figure out what "power" Kade would have that helped him keep eluding the wolves. You get a little glimpse of that power here and more so the next chapter. She's awesome and you should totally go read her stuff.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Road to Discovery

Sophie's POV

"_Hello Kade," I said into the phone in my fakest, sweetest voice._

"_Sophie," he drew out in that cold velvety English accent. Chills rain down my spine and I was suddenly kicking myself for not staying with Sam tonight._

"What can I do for you Kade; I'm sort of busy right now." I didn't want to talk to this slimy mother fucker but I also didn't want to piss off the crazies so I tried to end the call quickly without waking the sleeping lion. I didn't really know what had gotten Sam so upset but the fact that he was wasn't sitting well with me.

"Well, Sophie, I didn't see you at the little surfing party that your friends had and I can say that I was quite disappointed." The edge in his tone was not lost on me. Gone was the smooth, debonair bastard, he was replaced with a guy on the verge of anger. I quickly started packing up my bags and absently without thinking threw the big leather bound book in my bag. I just wanted to be at home right now for some reason, I needed Sam.

"Yeah well I heard you made quite the impression on my friends." My voice cracked and I internally groaned at showing weakness to him. It wasn't missed and he chuckled humorlessly.

"Those small town idiots, I'm surprised you even associate with the likes of them Sophie, you are so far beyond them. Not much unlike those Natives you run with all the time, tell me darling, what is it you see in those boys?"

"Listen Kade," I surprised myself by courage and anger in my voice, "I don't know what 'holier than thou' rock you crawled out from under but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you shit on my friends and family. Now I'll ask again. What can I do for you?"

"My, my Sophie, I think I like you drunk a little bit better. You're so much more relaxed when you've had a couple drinks. I really wish we could have spent more time together that night but you see I could feel that we were about to be _interrupted_ and I didn't really want to put on a show with your boyfriend."

What the hell was this guy talking about, he was completely and absolutely 100% bat shit crazy. His icy tone sent chills down my spine, I didn't want to admit it but I was scared. "Um, listen Kade, I'm not sure what you're talking about but if I led you to believe something was going to happen, I'm really sorry. But I'm in fact not interested; Sam and I are together okay?"

I couldn't shake the feeling that this guy would totally go stalker route if he wanted to, I mean he did go into Newton's asking all sorts of questions and then threw a fit at the beach. I knew that nothing would happen to me if I was with the guys but I wasn't with the guys right now, I was totally ALONE. I put my bag on my shoulder and went to move to the door but was suddenly afraid to walk out to my truck. What the fuck was this guy doing to me?

"Of course Sophie, I know your ties to the alpha; I have what you might call a sixth sense for these things. It's quite aggravating you know, his friends and him not leaving you alone for one moment, I would assume an independent girl like yourself wouldn't put up with be followed all the time but I guess the pull is stronger than the individual isn't it?"

I still had no idea what he was talking about now but his riddles and cryptic talk were making me dizzy. I just needed to get off the phone, get home and let Sam handle this however he wanted. "I've got to go Kade, I um…have some things to get to so…goodbye." I went to hang up when I heard him start snarling on the other end of the phone.

"Sophie, young, stupid Sophie, you go ahead and run along now but do pass on a message to that little pack of yours…" he paused waiting to see if I was still there. I knew he could hear my heaving breathing on the other end of the line, what did he want? "Do tell your Sam, that I won't be denied what is mine. The game, it was fun while it lasted but my patience has worn out and my will power crumbling. You be sure to let Sam know that okay dear?"

And then there was dial tone. I stood there, just on the inside of the school clutching my phone and shaking. I had no idea what he meant but I knew he was serious. He wants something, apparently from Sam and the guys, and I was afraid that I was going to be a means to his end. What I couldn't figure out is what he could possibly want from them or why Sam never mentioned knowing him.

Did they know he was after something, how well did they know Kade? It would explain Sam's reaction this afternoon outside work. With a shaking hand I pushed on the door of the school and walked out into the cold dark parking lot toward my truck. Step by step I made my way out through the courtyard and into the parking lot.

I couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling I was being watched. I turned around to look into the darkness but couldn't see anything but shadows and trees. Just as I was turning back toward my truck a lighter shade of something passed by my peripheral vision. Whatever it was it moved fast and made no noise. Okay, Sophie, just calm down, you're scared and you're making yourself paranoid. I quickened my pace and nearly ran to my truck.

I hurried up and climbed inside the cab locking all the doors. I went to put my keys in the ignition but was shaking so bad that they dropped to the floor. I bent over searching the dark floorboard for my keys. When I finally found them I sat back up and put them in the ignition but before I could start the engine there was a quite rap on my driver's side window.

I gasped loudly and the stress of the day, the over active hormones, everything caught up with me and I started sobbing. I reached over with one hand and clicked the lock on the door. My cab door opened and I was immediately surrounded by warmth and comfort.

"Fucking Jesus crackers Beautiful, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you'd get that scared." Seth shhh'd me and rocked me until I calmed down a little bit. Then he practically picked me up and moved me to the passenger seat while he started the truck.

"It's okay Seth, it wasn't you, it's just this whole damn day and…holy loin cloth, what the hell are you wearing?" Seth was dress in just a rag of cut off sweats and sneakers. In October. In Washington. "And come to think of it what the hell were you doing in the school parking lot this late?"

"I was out running." I looked at him is sheer disbelief. "What you think I get this hot bod from sitting around eating Cheetos? I was jogging by and saw you practically running toward your truck so I doubled back to make sure you were okay. Which you weren't, and you're not so what's going on?"

"It's just been a long day is all," I said shrugging my shoulders and trying to play it cool. We'd barely left the parking lot and Seth pulled over turning off the ignition. He turned in the cab and looked at me but I just looked out the passenger window.

"I know you better than that don't you think. Now, what's got the always together Sophie Coleman so frazzled?" I looked up and saw my best friend staring at me worry etched in his brow. I sighed deeply and began to spill.

"You know that guy Kade I told you about?" Seth tensed up but nodded pretending not to be bothered. Okay so he did know something about what Kade was talking about. I knew if anyone would tell me Seth would.

"Well Mike Newton called me today to say that Kade showed up at the beach and basically flipped script that I wasn't there." I waited for him to be surprised but he wasn't so I guess he'd already talked to Sam today.

"Anyway, I was a little shook up but didn't think anything of it until Sam basically went all maniac in front of me about it. I mean I get that he was freaked but Seth, and I'll only admit this to you because he would be heartbroken, but I was afraid for a second. I'd never seen him or anyone that angry; it was like he was going to explode."

Seth looked at me and I could see the anger seething out of him "Sophie, did he hurt you?" he practically growled out.

"Of course not Seth! Of course not, he just scared me and then when he realized it he snapped out of it. But that's not the point. So I decided to come study, I just wanted to get away, give him his space besides I think he was going to meet up with Jake or something." I paused trying to gather my thoughts into a coherent sentence.

"Anyway, he called me, while I was studying."

"Who? Sam?"

"No, Kade called. He um…" I started shaking again and Seth grabbed my hand. "He said some things…some weird and cryptic things that I don't completely understand but then he said to tell Sam that he was sick of the game and he always gets what he wants…he made it very clear that he wanted Sam to know that."

I looked up into Seth's eyes and tears started coming, "What does he want Seth? I know you know something, please tell me, I'm so scared right now. His voice, god his voice was so menacing, so evil. If he hurt any of you…" I couldn't finish the thought. I didn't know what he wanted but I knew he was serious about getting it.

"Oh Beautiful," Seth said pulling me into his side wiping my tears away. "I…Kade…" He sat there for a moment like he was trying to force words out of his mouth but they wouldn't come. I pulled away from him and sat back.

"What is it Seth, don't you think I should know if you guys are in danger? Is it because of me? Did he track me down to get to you guys? I need to know!" I was practically shouting. And he was panting.

"GOD DAMMIT" he shouted at hit the steering wheel cranking the ignition. "We're going home, you have every right to know and Sam's going to tell you!"

I sat back against the door and just watched him as he drove home. Sheer determination laced his face. It took us about 3 minutes flat to get from the school to my house and I almost wished it had taken longer. I don't know what was about to happen but I was very afraid of the outcome. I grabbed my stuff when Seth slammed the car in park and stormed toward the door. I had to run just to keep up with him.

I was surprised to see Sam, Jake, Quil, Paul and Embry when I walked into my living room. Seth led me in the room and stood right beside me as Sam came over to hug me. He placed a small kiss on my lips and then finally looked at my face. I felt a growl deep in his chest as he held me impossibly closer.

"What happened?" His question was directed at Seth not me, "And where are the others?"

"They stayed out, didn't want us all abandoning shift did you?" No one missed the snarl in Seth's voice, but what the hell was he talking about?

"I found Sophie at the school, too afraid to walk to her god damn car," Seth was now pacing and shouting, "Do you want to know why she was so scared? Because he called her Sam, he called her and freaked her the fuck out. Now I think she has something to tell you" And with that Seth was gone, walked out of the house yelling incoherent things.

I stood there in shock; I think everyone was in shock at Seth's outburst. I suddenly found my feet very interesting not wanting to look any of them in the face, afraid to open my mouth because I wasn't sure what would come out I shuffled over to the couch. I felt Sam's hand come up and graze my arm but just as quickly put it down. When I got to the couch I sat as closely to Quil as possible, his arm immediately came up around my shoulder.

"Angel," Sam gritted through his teeth, I know Sam I know he was reacting to what Seth had said and wasn't mad at me per say. "I need to know what he said to you on the phone, what has you so upset?"

He sat down next to me and Quil moved his arm so that Sam could cradle me. I finally looked up at all the guys, I felt like a fool having to be babied like this but when I looked at each of them I felt oddly more okay feeling this way. Jake looked at me with sad eyes like he felt sorry for me, Paul and Embry looked pissed but concerned, like they were ready for battle. My Quil, my brother, he looked conflicted for some reason. And then I looked at Sam, the love of my life who was holding onto me like I might slip away.

"He," my voice cracked as the tears came again, Sam whimpered as though me hurting made him hurt, I cleared my throat to start again. "He said a lot of things, hurtful things but then he started to get mean, like scary mean. Almost like there was a rage building inside him that was bursting. It was only the phone but I could feel the evil in him."

"I don't know why I answered it; I didn't think…I mean I thought everyone was overreacting. Mike, and you, I mean I didn't expect…" I stopped talking and stared into nothing. Replaying the conversation in my head thinking of all the things he could have meant.

"Sam? What does Kade want from you guys?" There was a collective gasp from the guys.

"Wha, what do you mean Sophie?"

"He wanted you to know, he specifically told me to let you know. That. Um, that he always gets what he wants and that he won't be denied. He said that the _game_ had been fun but he was done playing and that his will power was crumbling. What did he mean?"

He just sat there not saying anything but still having some sort of silent conversation with his friends. "Seth told me that I had a right to know and that you needed to tell me." I suddenly found a confidence in my voice. "So, what's going on Sam?"

He said nothing, still not moving barely breathing, "Quil," I said flatly as I stood up to face the couch. "Quil! Please?" Nothing. He just looked at me ashamed, when he saw the tears in my eyes he looked away not able to face me. COWARD.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I shouted so loud that Koda jumped up from his bed and barked. No one would face me, Sam still hadn't moved from the couch, his gaze still fixed on the wall while he looked like he was contemplating his next move.

"Sam, man, it's time." I looked between Quil and Sam as Sam whipped his head to Quil and growled really loud at him. Tell me? I knew it. I always knew they were keeping something from me; something that I never really thought was a big deal. Like some old dirty laundry family secret, but this, this was bigger. This was scarier and it pissed me off that they left me in the dark for so long.

"Sam? Nothing! You are going to say nothing?" Hurt washed over me as I realized that he didn't WANT to tell me.

"Fine. That's fine." I dug deep and grabbed hold of any courage I could muster. "I'm really tired guys; I'd like you to leave now please." I looked directly at Sam, "All of you." And then the tears fell silently. I walked back to my bedroom and waited for them to all leave. Of course they weren't and I could hear them shouting at one another.

"Are you fucking happy Sam?" Quil bellowed so loud my house shook.

"Knock it off Quil," Jake defended Sam.

"Bullshit. Just fucking go back there and tell her. If you're lucky she won't dump your ass on the spot." I couldn't understand why if Quil was so adamant about me knowing their big secret that he just didn't tell me himself.

The yelling subsided and all I could here were hushed whispers but couldn't make out what anyone was saying. I heard the door slam and silence take over my house. They left. They were all gone and not so much as one fucking person came back here. Of course I told them to leave but still. Sam didn't put up much of a fight.

I slowly opened my door back up and walked down the hall to my living room. I was a physical, emotional and mental wreck. I wasn't sure what had just happened but I knew nothing was going to be the same between Sam and me ever again.

"Hey," I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned a 180 to find Quil sitting on my couch still. How the fuck did he stay so damn quiet?

"Hey," I replied in a small voice. "Everyone gone?"

"Almost," he said and with that looked behind me. I turned to see Sam standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding a glass of water and the big leather bound book I forgot I took from the library.

"Hi," he offered quietly and moved toward me. He handed me the glass of water, "thought you might need this," and then opened his hand to reveal two aspirin.

"Thanks," I mumbled and took is offering over to the couch to sit by Quil. Sam sighed and hung his head as he moved to the recliner and pushed it toward us so that he was facing me.

"Sophie, Angel, I don't know how to start." He truly looked defeated and scared for his life. "If I tell you what I have to tell you and I lose you because of it…" his voice cracked and I almost felt sorry for him. The desire to comfort him was overwhelming but I knew I needed to be strong if I was going to get any answers from him.

"Tell me." I said in a monotone voice. I deserved some answers.

"We know what Kade wants. To answer your first question. We know." Sam sighed and shook his head trying to control his anger. "There are a lot of things in this world Angel, things that I didn't understand or believe. Things that the normal person shouldn't know about. I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting you from that reality as long as I could. I should have been honest with you from the beginning and for not doing that I'm truly sorry."

I just sat there for a long time. Sort of out of anger, sort of in awe. I mean what do you do when the love of your life basically tells you he's been hiding things from you. Big things, life changing things. What do you say when you suddenly realize you are in danger and the people around you, whom you've loved and trusted, knew about that danger and did nothing to warn you?

"You're sorry?" I gritted through my teeth, "You're sorry? What exactly for? Tell me Sam. Tell me everything. What do you mean things in this world that you don't understand?"

"First I need to tell you that I love you, with my whole being I love you. Nothing can or will change that. You are my reason for existence. And the guys, the rest of the family, they love you too. Please don't doubt that. The reason we have kept things from you has nothing to do with how much we love you."

"It's because of how much we love you," Quil jumped in. The look on my face when I turned to him must have been fucking picture perfect priceless because he shrunk back from me like a dog about to be hit.

"Because you love me. HA. That's a good one; you don't keep things from people you love. And would one of you please fucking tell me exactly what you were keeping from me? Stop talking in fucking circles and just tell me."

Sam quickly moved from the chair dropping the book that was on his lap and picked me up off the couch. I fought against him because I didn't want him touching me. He sat back down on the couch and squeezed me against him tightly. He buried his face into my hair at my neck and I could feel the wetness on my skin. I immediately stopped fighting him and turned to wrap my arms around him to comfort his crazy ass.

"Quil, I'm starting to freak out here, tell me what's going on." I'm not used to Sam being weak, we weren't weak we were strong and together we were stronger, this was really scaring me. I didn't know what could be so horrible to make the unshakable Sam Uley like this.

"Sophie, God, Sophie I can't I'm sorry…but see Sam…" he just looked at Sam as though begging for help.

"I told him he couldn't. And he had to follow orders, Seth too, no one was allowed to tell you." I started laughing really hard and they both looked at me like I was crazy. I mean really, Sam ordered them, but then the look on their faces made me stop.

"You're serious? How the hell does someone order someone else and take away their free will? I'm not in the mood for jokes you guys."

Just then Quil's phone rang and he went outside on the porch to answer it. He left Sam and I alone, to say it was awkward would be putting it mildly. I wrapped my arms tight around him. "I love you Sam, I still don't understand what this is about but I love you. No matter what you have to say, yeah I'm angry about the secrets and lies and we will deal with that, but I will always love you." Trying to fight that fact would be futile; I knew that, we were bound together. I just hoped I could keep my word.

Sam let out a huge sigh that sounded gurgled because of the tears he had been holding in. "Please Angel, no matter what, hold on to that. Hold on to the love you feel for me and know that I feel it too."

I shook my head and he leaned us over picking up that damned book again, what is it with that book? "In here," he said, "all our secrets are written, of course you're amazing ass found this book of all the books in that damn library."

I smiled lightly and he started to flip through the book, "I need to start by telling you that you will think I'm crazy, but trust that I would never lie to you. You've heard the stories before, but never quite like this."

Just then Quil came bursting though the door as pale as a ghost. He made eye contact with Sam and he abruptly stood up dropping me to the floor. "Shit," he said as he leaned over and helped me up.

"Sam, now, it's time and it's a shit storm." My heart beat involuntarily picked up as both men started talking so low and fast that I couldn't hear them.

"Damn, you're sure, she's phased?" Quil nodded at Sam's odd question and I tried to keep up.

"And the twins they found Kade, everyone else is already on their way, he's not getting away this time."

And then I was alone. If my eyes weren't glued open in shock I wouldn't have seen the lighting fast speed at which both men took off through the door. But then not 10 seconds later Sam was standing in front of me again.

"Angel, I have to go, I know you don't understand, I know you are confused but," he bent over picking up the leather book that hit the floor when I fell off Sam. "I wanted to tell you myself, but if you can't wait, it's all in here. I know you'll be able figure it out."

"Sam," my voice was small again and I hated that weak feeling coursing through my body. "Please stay, please." I didn't know what he was going to do that was so important but now was not the time to walk away from our relationship.

He looked down to me and gave me a weak smile and handed me the book. "Sophie, I have to go, I'm so sorry." And then he was gone again.

I sunk to the floor and just sat there. My mind was numb, my body was numb and I couldn't shake the dread that was taking over me. My hands ghosted the cover of the large leather book that Sam left me with. I cracked it open and started mindlessly flipping through the pages.

The Great Wolf Spirit and Taha-Aki, the story of the third wife and the cold ones, page after page of things I had already heard. What did this have to do with the big secret that Sam was keeping from me? I skipped the middle part that was mostly drawings and jumped to the back pages.

"When the transformation occurs," I said aloud reading from the page I flipped to. It was almost a step by step of some sort. "The boy will grow increasingly large at a rapid rate…" I skipped ahead a little, "The boy will take on extremes such as great speed and strength…an increase in body temperature…"

What the hell was this? I grabbed at the edge of the book grabbing a couple more pages and turned to a later section. There were loose sheets of paper in elegant hand writing shoved in the pages. "A new generation has phased, brought about by the return of the Cullen's…treaties were renewed…"

I couldn't understand what I was reading, it was late and focusing on the words was hard, I was tired but I couldn't' stop. My eyes kept scanning the pages as I quickly leafed through them. "Joint effort to work with the Cullen's…Bella Swan will be saved…"

Then something else caught my eye. "The wolf spirit has taken form in a female descendent…Leah Clearwater…unexpected transformation…"

I lifted the book to close it and another sheet of paper fell out. I set down the book, not wanting to read anymore until Sam was here. Get a fucking grip Sophie.

I picked up the thick, old style paper that fell out of the book and opened it. "Newest Generation of Shape shifters." I read aloud and damned if every freaking one of my boys wasn't listed underneath. Okay so it's late, I've had more emotional roller coaster rides today than Six Flags has actual rides and if I'm reading what I think I'm reading…well, what the fuck am I reading?

I looked at the clock, it read 1 AM. Man the time passed fast, Sam still wasn't back, I didn't know if he WAS coming back. I leaned my head back against the couch trying to stay awake but I drifted off to an uneasy sleep where I was being chased my Kade and Koda was trying to fight him off. But it wasn't Koda, it was a wolf but it was black like night and his eyes, his eyes looked like Sam's.

I sat up gasping for air as I replayed the dream in my head. I heard the pounding on the front door and that made me jump up off the floor I'd fallen asleep on. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, 5 AM who could be stopping by at 5 AM? I got up and stretched having fallen asleep on the floor and I was stiff.

"Sophie, please open the door, SOPHIE, I forgot my key." Abbey? I ran to the door to find a very scared, very naked, and sobbing teenager. What. The. Fuck.

"Abbey, oh god baby get in here." I grabbed her arm and immediately brought her into a hug. I quickly grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her. "What the hell happened? Oh my god honey, did somebody hurt you?"

She was shivering so badly but I noticed that she shook her head no. I told her to sit still and ran to get her some sweats and a sweat shirt. After a few minutes she calmed down but still looked scared as hell. What the hell else was going to get thrown my way, really, my mental state isn't this fucking stable.

"S...So...Sophie," she stuttered so much as I stroked her hair and rocked her; it seemed to be calming her down.

"Yeah sweetie, what's going on? You can tell me anything."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone warn me?" I pulled away from her to see that she was angry at me.

"Honey what do you mean? I didn't tell you what?" She stood up from the couch and started shaking.

"OH NO!!!" she shouted and ran outside. I followed her out, screaming for her to stop. She abruptly turned around in my front yard and I stayed where I was on the porch.

"Sophie! You of all people, I thought you were my sister, I thought you loved me. God Sophie it hurts so bad. I didn't ask for this." I ran off the porch after her.

"What does honey, what hurts? I didn't keep anything from you, I don't understand."

"Just stay away Sophie, stop following me please. I need to be far away, I don't want to hurt you." By now we were on the beach and I was trying to keep up with her but she was just too fast. I stopped and watched her run, when she was about 100 yards from me I saw what she had been talking about. I watched this beautiful young girl burst into a mass of white and gray fur. She turned around to me and let out a long low howl.

And suddenly everything came together in a blur. They were wolves, shape shifters; I knew it, after I read the book last night. I knew it I just didn't want to admit it. Their warmth, their size and strength. Then that meant that it was all real. Their enemy, then, the cold ones, they are real too?

I repeated Sam's words, "There are things in this world that I didn't know existed," as I watched Abbey run into the woods.

"So, beautiful, young Sophie, you've figured it out. I honestly don't know what took you so long my dear."

I turned around and gasped. "Kade."

"Of course darling, who else?" I started to walk backwards away from him, noticing things that I had never noticed. His slim, muscular build, hard as a rock. His cool skin and velvety smooth voice. And most of all, his blood red eyes that were turning black with every step he made towards me.

"Kade, I, um. I really need to get going, Sam is waiting for me."

"Silly girl," he said and was on me in a flash. His cold flesh so close I could feel goose bumps on my skin. "I know he's not here, I told you, I have a sixth sense for these things. In fact I knew exactly when to make my move."

"You see, _My Kind,_ some of us have extra features that help us get by in this world. I, Sophie, can feel the connection between people, you and your wolves, the connection is very strong. The pull that you have, especially to Sam, I can feel it too; it grows stronger the closer he is. And I can tell you darling, he is nowhere near I made sure of that. So it looks like it's just you and me."

He grabbed my arms and I was suddenly floating along the beach until we reached the forest edge and he pinned me against a tree.

"You…you're a…" I began to stutter as I pieced together all the information and if I wasn't so scared I'd be pissed that I didn't put this all together sooner.

"Yes dear, vampire. All those things that go bump in the night, we're real. Now don't you feel foolish for falling in love with someone who lied to you about it? You must not have meant that much to him if he didn't feel the need to tell you. Maybe he knew he wouldn't be keeping you around that long."

"Fu…Fuck you Kade." I said as I spat in his face. "Sam loves me."

"Oh?" he said condescendingly, "and where is lover boy? The one person who could save you from me and he's nowhere to be found." I suddenly felt defeated, where was he? IF this was all true, shouldn't he be riding in all in his big fucking wolf form and saving me from this asshole?

"Awe Sophie, realize that you're all alone?" I fought the tears that were starting to come down my face; I didn't want to give this asshole the satisfaction. Just then I heard a deep growl behind him.

"Awe, little doggie, does he think he can save you my dear?" I watched in horror as Kade moved toward Koda and picked him up by his neck squeezing him.

"NO!" I shouted and lunged for him grabbing at the steel trap of an arm that he had Koda in. "Let him go, let him go. SAM!" I yelled, where was he? Kade threw Koda to the side like a rag and he fell to the ground with a whimper. I ran toward him but was caught by the arm and flung in the other direction.

"Now, let's get this over with shall we?" I was trying to get up as he stalked toward me. Moments before he reached me I saw Koda jump on his back and try to sink his teeth into Kade. And it all happened so fast. Kade was thrashing around trying to get at Koda, Koda was jumping up and down like a mad dog, I saw Kade reach his hand back and move to swipe at Koda who was now in front of him.

"No!" I stepped in front of Koda just as Kade's arm came down. What I wasn't expecting was the claw like talons that he had. I felt nothing at first as I fell to the ground, then a sharp agonizing pain across my stomach. The warm rush of liquid came after that.

I felt Kade turn me over in the sand and watched as he kneeled down toward me, mouth open and teeth ready. All I could do is sit there as he stroked my stomach and brought his fingers up to his mouth. His face contorted into such a frenzied, manic expression that I don't think he was even aware of anything around him.

I tried to move but my stomach was so torn up that I couldn't even sit up. All I could do was lay there and wait for him to take my life from me. I closed my eyes, my last thoughts of my family, new and old and of Sam. "I love you Sam," I whispered.

* * *

okay, so honestly? The big moment...let down? Next chapter will be the same events in Sam's POV so you know whats going on and why the hell he is no where to be found...


	35. Chapter 33: It All Comes Down To This

A/N. Ok so here it is, and the ending is much better this chapter. I promise. LOL. Thanks to PattyOFurniture again for helping me with Kade's powers and editing me so late at night on a Saturday. *MWAH*

* * *

**Chapter 33: It All Comes Down To This**

**Sam's POV**

"Where's Sophie? She's not with you is she?" Jake asked when I stepped into his house and saw most of my pack sitting there waiting for me.

"Of course not," I barked at him, "I let her go to the library, we needed…time away from each other. Seth and the twins are watching her."

"What do you mean _time away_ what did you do?" Leah was concerned about Sophie but hell, did she think I wasn't?

My mind flashed back to just minutes earlier when I overheard her phone conversation with Mike. I can't believe I hurt her. It was just a gut reaction, knowing that the leech was so close. I've never lost my control like that. God it killed me that she cowered away from me. I would never hurt her. To think that I came so close to actually hurting her was tearing me up inside but I needed these guys to stay focused.

"Nothing, I was sort of freaking out and it scared her a little is all." I tried to play it off and change the subject. "But that's not the point, where the hell were you guys on Sunday? Who was patrolling?"

"Leah and I were on the north side of the rez," Embry spoke up, "and Paul and Henry on the south. I swear to you man we never smelled anything that wasn't at least a day old."

"What do you think is going on with this bloodsucker? Do you think he has special abilities like some of the Cullen's had?" Jake growled at Jared and Jackson piped up.

"What are special abilities? Like super vampy powers?" I scoffed at this kid; he had no idea what they were truly capable of.

"Yeah kid, something like that. But they are all different for every leech, it's hard to say what exactly they are because no one knows until the vampire reveals it." I sat down on Jake's couch and put my head in my hands. I was clueless as to what to do. I was so tired of chasing after this thing.

"What if we try to pull him out?" Paul chimed in, "like we know he seems to be able to sense when we are around her." I started growling at his insinuation; we'd been over this before.

"Just hear me out Sam, so what if we don't leave Sophie alone, but we leave something of hers, something big that has her scent all over it. Like her truck or something."

Leah chimed in, "Yeah we can park her truck up north somewhere, have Kim or Bella or someone drive it so he doesn't smell us. Maybe being that he's getting frustrated he'll maybe not be thinking as sharp and fall for it?"

"Okay so where do we wait? I mean he seems to sense whenever we are near." I liked the idea, I had my doubts. But at this point I would try nearly anything.

"No," Jake said thinking hard about something, "he senses when we are near SOPHIE, but maybe since it's just her scent and not really her…he'll not sense us hiding nearby."

"I guess anything is worth a try. Okay, we gotta get Sophie's truck then without her wondering why. Leah, you take the young ones and go patrol with Seth and the twins. I'm taking all the guys over to Sophie's so we can be there when she gets home."

Moments later, Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul and I were sitting at Sophie's, Jared had gone home waiting for our call to bring Kim over to get the truck. I couldn't sit still I kept pacing around the house. I couldn't wait until all this was over. I just wanted my normalcy back, well as normal as we have it. I sat back down with my friends and waited for Sophie to return. It was already nearly 10 PM so I knew she'd be home soon.

What I wasn't expecting was for Seth to come storming in the door with Sophie trailing behind him. I barely noticed Seth's pissy attitude and went to pull my Angel into a hug. I was so happy to see her and knowing this nightmare might be over soon was such a relief. I pulled her face up and finally noticed her face, it looked haunted.

I growled at Seth and pulled her in closer, he was supposed to be watching her. "What happened? And where are the others?" He knew I was pissed, what I wasn't expecting was for him to be just as angry at me.

"I found Sophie at the school, too afraid to walk to her god damn car. Do you want to know why she was so scared? Because he called her Sam, he called her and freaked her the fuck out now I think she has something to tell you." Seth stormed out the door mumbling so that Sophie wouldn't hear him.

"She needs to know, you need to be the one. She's so scared, you didn't see." His ranting was all over the place but the message wasn't missed by any of us. She was reaching her limit and something had to be done.

I felt her leave my embrace and head toward Quil, her brother. I lifted my arm to pull her to me but let her move past me. I needed to follow her lead on this. She was freaked out and getting all ALPHA on her would not help the situation. I tried to bottle my anger and gritted my teeth together.

"Angel, I need to know what he said to you on the phone, what has you so upset?" I moved to sit on the couch next to her and Quil moved so that I could pull her to me. I clung to her like a life line. I already knew the bastard would die but now he was going to suffer before he did. Nobody scares my Angel like this.

She looked around at all the guys who were focused on what she was about to say, Paul and Embry were itching for a fight, Jake was overcome with memories of Bella being in nearly the same position as Sophie and Quil conflicted with his duty to me and his duty to her as her brother.

"He," her voice cracked as she started to talk and I whimpered pulling her to me even closer. The thought of her in pain tore me apart. "He said a lot of things, hurtful things but then he started to get mean, like scary mean. Almost like there was a rage building inside him that was bursting. It was only the phone but I could feel the evil in him."

I sat there and listened as she told us about the conversation. What I wasn't expecting was for her to ask me what the bloodsucker wanted from us. From their reactions I guess the guys weren't either. We all shot each other a quick glance and I asked Sophie what she meant by that.

"He wanted you to know, he specifically told me to let you know. That. Um, that he always gets what he wants and that he won't be denied. He said that the _game_ had been fun but he was done playing and that his will power was crumbling. What did he mean?"

I sat there frozen when she said that. Not that he wasn't dangerous before but now, hell if I won't be the first to admit I was scared. I never expected things to play out this way. I should have told her sooner, should have explained everything to her. Now he's getting desperate, we're out of options and she is stuck in the middle not knowing what the hell we all were.

"Seth told me I had the right to know…" I barely registered her voice. My mind was elsewhere trying to figure out what to do. Can we tell her now? How will she handle it? I felt her get up and stand in front of us. Even scared she knew how to stick up for herself.

"QUIL!" she was asking her brother for help, she was falling apart and I wasn't doing anything to help hold her together, what kind of mate was I? I was about to speak up, to get everyone out of the house so we could talk.

"Sam, man, it's time." I took my frustration out on Quil and growled at him. I know it's time asshole. I just don't know how the hell to do this. I looked up at her as she stood there waiting for someone to tell her. No one said anything. She looked at me so hurt, so vulnerable.

"Sam? Nothing! You are going to say nothing?" Yes my Angel I just need to figure out how, how am I going to change your entire life, shake your whole world and still expect you to love me afterward? I was a coward.

"Fine. That's fine." She said trying to sound strong, no Angel you don't understand. "I'm really tired guys; I'd like you to leave now please." WHAT? No, I moved to stand up and she looked directly at me, "All of you." She said and walked away. AGH! This whole time I sat there trying to figure out how to tell her she was thinking that I had abandoned her. FUCK!

"Are you fucking happy Sam?" Quil yelled at me standing up to tower over me. I stood up quickly to get back in his face. No I wasn't fucking happy dickhead.

"Knock it off Quil," Jake said jumping in between the two of us, "just calm down and we'll figure this out." He said in quieter tone trying to settle the situation.

"Bullshit. Just fucking go back there and tell her. If you're lucky she won't dump your ass on the spot."

I growled again and Jake pushed Quil, "not now Quil, can't you see he's fucked up over this too?"

"Sam, what do you want to do?" Paul put his hand on my shoulder, my oldest and closest friend. "Whatever you think is best man, just tell us."

"I have to tell her, it's time. You guys go on home; I'll talk to her about Kade. About everything else. Jake you get in touch with the others and rotate a patrol soon, keep close I don't know what Kade's motives were for calling her but this will end very soon I can just feel it."

I felt defeated, I felt alone. I was scared that Quil was right; what if she decided this wasn't what she wanted? "I'll stay with you; help you…if you want." I looked up at Quil and smiled lightly and nodded. I did want him there, Sophie would need him there.

The rest of the guys left and Quil sat back down. "Should we go back there?" I shook my head. "No, I'll go back first. Just please stay here in case one of us needs you."

"No problem."

I went to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and some aspirin, if she didn't need them yet she would when I was done. I noticed her bags thrown on the floor near the door and picked them up carrying them in the kitchen and placing them on the counter. I caught sight of the large brown leather book sticking out of her bag. I knew that book; I pulled it out and traced the cover with my fingers.

Of course my beautiful, curious Angel would have found this book. I'm surprised that she hadn't stumbled upon some of these readings earlier as much time as she spent in the library. I picked it up and brought it with me, it might help.

I stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She was standing there. Looking beautiful but broken. She had dealt with a lot today and it was so late at night, I hope she's ready for all this. I tucked the book under my arm and held out the glass of water.

"Hi, I thought you might need this," when she took the water I opened my palm to give her the aspirin.

"Thanks," was all she said as she took the aspirin and moved to sit next to Quil on the couch. I sighed heavily and hung my head; I've really fucked this whole thing up. I moved the recliner to in front of the couch so that she would be forced to look at me.

"Sophie, Angel, I don't know how to start." I looked up to her and saw her looking back at me blankly. If I didn't do this right she might run, if I didn't do this right she might decide I wasn't worth it. I was so scared. "If I tell you what I have to tell you and I lose you because of it…"

"Tell me." She said in a dead tone.

"We know what Kade wants. To answer your first question. We know." I had to breathe deep and try to shake off the anger that coursed through my body when I thought about that asshole.

"There are a lot of things in this world Angel, things that I didn't understand or believe. Things that the normal person shouldn't know about. I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting you from that reality as long as I could. I should have been honest with you from the beginning and for not doing that I'm truly sorry."

I just sat there watching her. This strong, wonderful woman who could make me laugh and do crazy things that no one else could. This woman who helped take care of everyone and loved us all unconditionally, well, maybe not unconditionally, that was still to be determined. She was silent for a long time trying to roll around what I had just said. I wanted to scoop her into my arms and pledge my undying love and beg for forgiveness but I had to do this her way.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? What exactly for? Tell me Sam. Tell me everything. What do you mean things in this world that you don't understand?" Her jaw was clenched tight and she was angry, I was worried this wasn't going well. Before I told her anything else I needed her to know one thing.

"First I need to tell you that I love you, with my whole being I love you. Nothing can or will change that. You are my reason for existence." She had to know that, to believe that or none of what I was about to tell her would matter, "and the guys, the rest of the family, they love you too. Please don't doubt that. The reason we have kept things from you has nothing to do with how much we love you."

"It's because of how much we love you," Quil added his two cents and I looked at him bugged eyes as I watched her slowly turn to him and eye him down like he had just said his last words. Then she looked at me.

"Because you love me. HA. That's a good one; you don't keep things from people you love. And would one of you please fucking tell me exactly what you were keeping from me? Stop talking in fucking circles and just tell me."

Oh god, this was just fucking awful. I quickly moved to the couch and scooped her up; I needed her close to me. I buried my face into her neck to hide the tears that were coming. They were angry tears, scared tears, and sad tears at the thought of losing her over this. She fought my touch at first but I just held on tighter and she sighed giving in wrapping her arms around me like I was a damn child, well I was acting like a pussy, she'll probably laugh when she finds out I'm the leader. Some fearless leader I've been.

"Quil, I'm starting to freak out here, tell me what's going on." There was an undeniable shake in her voice, I was freaking her out, and I was freaking myself out. I couldn't seem to get it together whenever our relationship was tested. I'd have to work on that. I'm not used to this vulnerability that came with having someone to care for.

"Sophie, God, Sophie I can't I'm sorry…but see Sam…" Quil, looking broken and sad turned to me for help. I could see in his eyes that he was worried about how she would take the fact that he also kept things from her. I owed it to him to get him through this with as little blame as possible.

"I told him he couldn't. And he had to follow orders, Seth too, no one was allowed to tell you." Then she surprised us both and started laughing. I mean really laughing until she saw our confused faces and realized we weren't laughing with her.

"You're serious? How the hell does someone order someone else and take away their free will? I'm not in the mood for jokes you guys." Joking? We would pick a time like this to fucking joke? Quil's phone started ringing and I subtly nodded to him to answer it seeing as how I had broken my phone earlier this afternoon. They really needed to make those things more durable.

After Quil left and our conversation was interrupted there was an awkward silence until my Angel wrapped her arms around me tight. "I love you Sam, I still don't understand what this is about but I love you. No matter what you have to say, yeah I'm angry about the secrets and lies and we will deal with that, but I will always love you."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and I knew she could tell I was on the verge of starting my water works again, what a fucking girl. "Please Angel, no matter what, hold on to that. Hold on to the love you feel for me and know that I feel it too."

I leaned over to pick up the nameless leather bound book and held it out in front of us on her lap. "In here, all our secrets are written, of course you're amazing ass found this book of all the books in that damn library."

She gave me a small smile and I felt a tiny amount of relief wash through me I opened up the book, "I need to start by telling you that you will think I'm crazy, but trust that I would never lie to you. You've heard the stories before, but never quite like this."

I took a deep breath as I started to tell her the one thing that would change her world forever. Because the universe seems to just fucking hate me Quil came running in the house looking like he'd seen a ghost. One look in his eyes and I knew, KADE. I stood up quickly bring Sophie with me but I wasn't holding onto her and she fell to the floor. Smooth ass wipe. "Shit," I said bending over to help her up.

"Sam, now, it's time and it's a shit storm."

"Who called, what's going on," I spoke in a low quick voice that I knew only Quil could hear.

"Leah called, Jackson and Henry were home and Abbey got pissed off at them and phased right there. She's freaking out won't listen to anyone."

"Fuck."

"That's not all Sam." Not all? What else could there be? Now I spoke louder too pissed to control my tone.

"Damn, you're sure, she's phased?" Quil nodded and then hit me with more bad news.

"And the twins they found Kade, everyone else is already on their way, he's not getting away this time."

Well bad news that was good I guess. We finally had him. Quil was out the door as soon as he spoke and I followed immediately. This all ended tonight.

"Sam," Quil said as he undressed quickly.

"What?!" I shouted.

"You sort of left her in the lurch." He pointed toward the door.

"Shit, go now, find the others I'll be right behind you." And then I went back into the house to find Sophie standing in the same spot I left her looking shocked. I pulled her to me.

"Angel, I have to go, I know you don't understand, I know you are confused but," I picked up the book and held it out. "I wanted to tell you myself, but if you can't wait, it's all in here. I know you'll be able figure it out." I knew I had to go but I also knew that she didn't deserve to sit there until who knows when wondering what the hell was going on.

"Sam, please stay, please." It broke my heart to hear the pain in her voice knowing that she didn't understand that I _couldn't_ stay. I smiled lamely at her and pushed the book toward her hands. "Sophie, I have to go, I'm so sorry." I ran out of the house and phased without even undressing.

_What's going on, someone talk to me._ I tried to enter the thoughts of the pack but they were all over the place.

_Sam! Head towards Port Angeles, we're almost there. Everyone else is already there. They've found a new scent near Lake Crescent in Olympic State Park._ Quil sounded excited yet nervous.

_Well what are they waiting for, why haven't they attacked. I thought you said the twins had him. _

_That's the weird thing, _I recognized Jake's voice_, they got there and there was nothing. Then they doubled back around and found the trail and again it led to nothing. _

_So we don't actually know where the fuck he is, is what you're telling me._

_NO! We saw them, the girl leech fucked Brady up pretty bad, but it was just the two of us and they got away. _I could tell Collin was really upset as he replayed the encounter for me. 

_Now it's a chase until we can figure out what their next move might be and we cut them off at the path._

_But we're sure they are this way? They didn't go back toward La Push did they?_

_No, they are this way I can smell them, just get here fast so we can surround them. _

_And Abbey, what's going on there?_

_Leah was with her until we all saw that Brady got hurt, now she's with him in the forest waiting for him to heal. Abbey was able to phase back but is unsteady, we left her in her brothers' care because this was more important. _I was glad I had a beta like Jake to make these decisions when I was busy.

_Good job Jake, I'm almost there. Leah? _

_Yeah I'm here, Brady's got it pretty bad but he's healing already. I carried him to Billy's. _

_Okay why don't you go see if you can check on Abbey then come this way. _

_Sure thing Sam._

It only took me about 30 minutes to run from La Push to Port Angeles and catch up with the guys. By the time I got there Leah was already on her way. It seemed that Abbey was still freaked out but Henry was sitting with her and all the girls, including Sophie, were asleep. When she showed me my Angel asleep on the floor in the living room a pang of guilt washed over me but I knew this was all for her, to save her.

_Don't worry Sam, we'll get him._

_Yeah thanks Seth. _

_So what's the latest?_

Paul, Embry, Quil, Jake, Seth were all in a small circle surrounding the entrance to a small cave in the park.

Jared and Jackson were both standing at the entrance.

_We caught the female bloodsucker go in here a minute ago, we can smell him too so we think this is their hideout. We wanted to wait until you got here. _

I growled deeply as I stepped past everyone toward the mouth of the cave.

_Jake, you, Paul and Jared stay out here in case either of them get past us, tell Leah to wait out here too when she gets here. Everyone else fall in line_.

We were a team the way we moved in line together into the cave. Hunched low to the ground ready to attack, I lead the charge. It was dark as night in the cave, but that didn't bother us; unfortunately I knew it also didn't bother the leeches. The smell was enough to make me want to vomit, I picked up the scent of the female but Kade's scent seemed vague, almost translucent.

"Well, well, well. Took you boys long enough didn't it? I thought you guys did this for a living." I halted our movements and waited while the female came strutting out of the darkness as though she wasn't afraid that we had them outnumbered.

Growls erupted from behind me and I barked lowed and low to tell them to shut up. "Now, now doggies, lets play nice shall we."

_What the hell is going on Sam? _Quil thought_, where's the other bloodsucker?_

_I don't know Quil this isn't sitting right with me. Be on guard everyone lets move in, I don't want him jumping out of the darkness._ I paused and looked around the cave listening for any noise.

"You won't find anyone here but me pup." The female leech said, "Nope, Kade is busy right now, as a matter of fact I'm suppose to be joining him just as soon as I've distracted you long enough for him to feed on that pretty young brunette you've got at home."

Instinct took over and I lunged at the blonde leech but when I landed nothing was there. What the…

"Over here mongrel," she said from the far end of the cave. Then she giggled a high pitched childlike giggle. "Isn't this fun, you know with my power to manipulate senses and Kade's power to sense human connections we've been having a lot of fun with this cat and mouse game."

A deep growl came from my left where Seth was standing and he leapt at her this time. Again it was like she moved before he even landed. How did our fastest wolf not even catch her?

"Are your eyes playing tricks on you?" she cackled. "Playing with your noses was fun, but I have to admit playing with your eye sight is even more fun."

_Shit, we can't see her move because she's playing with us. Jake, she doesn't know we've got you guys outside, we're going to force her out and you guys grab her._

_Got it Sam, we'll be ready. But what about Kade? She said he's not here._

_She could be lying just catch her, stop her then before she dies she will talk to us._

_Right!_

The pack that was with me slowly circled in a half circle around the leech. She in turn started to back up and turn, like a synchronized dance or fight we moved like this until she was finally heading toward the opening. As soon as she was in Jake's sight I stepped forward so that she could be distracted by me.

Within seconds the female leech was pinned to the ground by the big russet wolf. She gasped surprised that we were able to catch her. Seth and Quil, both eager to get a piece of one of the leeches that stalked Sophie, each grabbed one of her stone like arms in their mouths helping Jake keep her in place.

I came out of the cave in human form forgetting that I had phased with my clothes on but I didn't really care. I walked up to the leech and kneeled down next to her.

"So, looks like we were able to do our job. Now, the guys back there," I pointed to Embry and Paul who were also in human form. "Those guys are going to go start the fire that will eventually be your demise. In the mean time you will answer my questions."

"Why should I you flea bag, if I'm going to die anyway then why should I tell you anything?"

"Because leech, if you do, I might be able to talk these guys into letting you die quickly. If not then I can guarantee you will suffer." I motioned to Quil who immediately ripped her arm off and tossed it to the side as she screamed in agony.

"We can do this your way or mine." If she was capable she would have been crying. She nodded slowly knowing she didn't want to mess with us.

"Where's Kade and what is his power?" She smirked a little but with a nod from me Seth sunk his teeth in her arm and she quickly changed her tune.

"He can sense connections between people, which is how he always knew when you guys were around the girl. The closer you were to her the stronger he could feel the pull coming from her. That is how we got away from the bar, he could feel you coming."

"And where is he now?"

"Wherever she is." Was all she said and I felt all the blood rush from my face.

"We smelled him with you, this whole time we were following two scents."

"Well then," she smirked again, cocky bitch. "Guess that means my powers were working, I was able to manipulate your sense of smell by carrying a small piece of his clothing. You may want to hurry, he's pretty fast and he left me about an hour ago."

FUCK! He really wasn't here. "Finish her; now and then get back to La Push as fast as you can." I said to Quil, Seth and Jake. "Everyone lets go now."

As soon as I phased I started running, I could hear everyone else behind me straining to keep up but I wasn't waiting for them. I hit Forks in no time but something made me stop dead in my tracks.

_Oh my god, oh my god_, Abbey's thoughts invaded my mind and I saw her going to Sophie, alone and scared, I saw her confront Sophie and Sophie chasing after her. I saw her stop on the beach and watch in horror as Abbey phased.

_Abbey!_ I shouted.

_Sam? SAM! Oh god Sam I almost phased in front of Sophie, I almost hurt her. _

_Abbey calm down,_ by now everyone had caught up with me and we were all moving again toward La Push. _Abbey where's Henry?_

_I yelled at him, told him to leave me alone. He was sitting with Brady so I snuck off as soon as Leah left. I phased again and was alone and naked so I went to Sophie's._ _I didn't mean to yell at her, but I am so confused and I needed to know why she kept this from me. Then I was getting angry so I ran._

_Abbey you need to go back to Billy's and wait with Henry and Brady. Okay? _

_Yes, I'm so sorry Sam, if I had hurt her…_

_We'll talk about it later Abbey, but Abbey, she didn't know._ I shut my mind out and focused on the task at hand. I rounded the corner toward Sophie's house.

With the girl leech out of commission I could smell Kade as soon as I was within a mile of her house. I pushed myself even harder to get to her. They weren't at the house so I made my way to the beach. I tuned back in to the pack so that we could work together.

There was a collective gasp when we made our way to the beach. I didn't have time to think about the scene in from of me, if I did I might get sick and not be able to do a damn thing but curl up in a ball and die. I lunged at the tall blonde fucker just as he was swiping blood of my Angel.

A feral growl escaped him, he saw me nothing more than interference to his meal. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and pulled a big hunk out and spit it on the ground.

"You stupid mutt, you're too late…" he didn't get to finish his thoughts because Quil came at him from the side knocking him back into the trees.

_Start a fire,_ I yelled figuring at least one of them would take care of it. Seconds later I was in Kade's face snarling at him, I would have loved to spend the whole day tearing little pieces of him apart but there was too much to deal with right now, namely my Angel lying on the beach bleeding.

With one quick swipe of my paw his head rolled. _Burn it_. I yelled and then phased immediately.

I ran over to Sophie and kneeled down. "Oh God." She was a bloody mess, it was everywhere, and I couldn't even tell where or why she was bleeding. I picked up her head and rocked her. "Baby, my Angel, please open your eyes, Sophie look at me."

I was crying like a little girl, I was bellowing so loud that I think the whole of La Push could hear me. After the purple smoke started to climb out of the fire everyone else phased. Leah came up and handed me a pair of shorts, I don't know where she got them from, I didn't care.

"Sam, come on Sam, you need to get dressed, we need to get her help." Quil tried to pull her away from me but I sneered at him and pulled her closer. I could feel the pull in my chest getting weak and I didn't like what that meant.

"Don't touch her! Someone go get Koda and make sure he's okay she will be pissed that we didn't take care of him when she wakes up." She had to wake up, I don't know what I'd do if she didn't.

"Sophie, Angel please talk to me."

"Sam we are wasting time," Quil put one hand on my shoulder and bent down, "We need to get her help, you need to get dressed."

I looked at him through blurry eyes, he was right, I was wasting time. I laid her back down and backed away; I was covered in blood but didn't care. I heard the sounds of sirens in the back ground and snapped my head up.

"I called, we have to get her to the house, they can't come down here and see this," Jake said pointing to the fire. I gently picked Sophie up and cradled her lifeless body in my arms. She still had a pulse, though low and shallow. As long as I could still hear her heart beat then I knew there was a chance.

I was pushed back as the paramedics began working on her. "What happened?" One of them asked.

"It was a bear we think, she was hiking with her dog." Jake took charge as I sat there numb to the world. I did this, this was my fault. The whole thing could have been avoided if only I'd done something, said something sooner.

"Sir, sir," I felt a push on my shoulder, "Sir are you coming with us in the ambulance?" Everything was so clouded; the whole scene was like an out of body experience. I nodded and stepped into the rear. I sat down on the bench next to Sophie. She had tubes and hoses and IV's coming out of her, dried blood caked her broken body.

"We'll meet you there, Seth already went to find Anne and Jimmy, Sam, she'll be okay." Jake's hopeful face was the last thing I saw as they closed the doors.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my face. "It'll be ok Sophie, I'm here baby, it'll be okay you just need to wake up for me okay? I need to see those beautiful gray eyes." Nothing, just the beep of the heart monitor they attached to her. I dropped her hand and sobbed into my own.

"God," I said out loud, "I only just got her, whoever's listening please don't take her from me yet. I will spend the rest of my life making up for this but I can't live without her." The EMT next to me was quietly working on her charts when I felt it. The lightest of brushes against my knee. The tug at my heart was like a chained weight again, the electricity from that touch sparked my whole body back to life.

"Sophie…"

"Sam…"

* * *

Okay there you have it, he's okay, she's okay. Everyone's okay. Right? *laughes evilly* Please review you know I love them.


	36. Chapter 34: First Time Ever I Saw You

Author Note: Okay, okay a long time coming I now but you see how long it is. This chapter was an emotional roller coaster for me to write and basically the apex of the story so I wanted to get it just right and not short change anyone.

First of all: thanks to PattyOFurniture for doing a Beta scan for me. I was so tired of looking at it. Thanks to itslikenature for all her continued support with this labor of love. you girls are my rocks.

Alright, I'm sure I'll have something to say after the chapter so I'll just shut up and let you read. the song...johnny cash...others sing it but not like he does.

* * *

Chapter 34

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless sky, my love.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move through my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command.

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I know our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love

The first time ever I saw your face.

**Sam's POV**

"_God," I said out loud, "I only just got her, whoever's listening please don't take her from me yet. I will spend the rest of my life making up for this but I can't live without her." I felt the lightest of brushes against my knee. The tug at my heart was like a chained weight again, the electricity from that touch sparked my whole body back to life._

"_Sophie…"_

"_Sam…"_

It was nothing but a weak whisper but I heard her. I brought my head up to meet her piercing dark eyes. They were shallow and haunted but she was awake. I smiled as big as I could as the tears streamed down my face.

"Sam," she breathed out like every movement hurt. I leaned down close to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Shh. Angel, shh. Don't talk, it'll be ok." She looked around the ambulance with confusion and fear. I don't think she knew what was going on.

"It's okay, Sophie, we're on our way to the hospital. You're going to be okay."

"It hurts, it hurts so bad."

"I know Angel; they're going to fix you good as new." She tried to reach for me but I stopped her. "Baby don't move okay, you need to rest."

"No, Sam I," she paused looking around. I don't think the EMT was even paying attention, not that he could hear her rough whispers they were so quiet. "Sam, I saw you…all of you. Why?"

There were so many different meanings in what she said. I know what she meant when she said she saw us; she meant she saw our wolves. But I didn't know what she meant by 'why', why what? Why did we not tell her? Why did this happen to her? There were so many possibilities. But she shouldn't be worried about that now; she needed to focus on healing.

"Sophie, later, you just worry about getting better okay? You scared me for a minute; I thought you were trying to leave me." I tried to joke but more tears came.

"Sam, I can't…it hurts, GOD IT HURTS." She screamed the last part and then it happened, monitors started beeping like crazy and her tight grip on my hand began to loosen.

"HELP HER." I screamed to the EMT who pushed me out of the way. What was going on? Two seconds ago she was talking to me now I'm watching the EMT pump her chest.

"Sir, you know CPR right, you're a police officer right?" I knew that the Forks Hospital staff new who all the officers were so that didn't surprise me what surprised me was the idea of actually having to help save Sophie. I could have done this with my eyes closed with anyone else but with Sophie, it was so much harder.

"Yeah, yeah sure." I tried to pull myself together and move beside the EMT who was putting an oxygen bag on Sophie's once again lifeless body. He gave me a nod and I started pumping her chest. Every once in a while I would stop so he could push air down into her. We did this all the way to the emergency room in Forks while l howled like a baby.

"What's going on?" Not even fifteen minutes after we got to the hospital Jimmy came barreling through the ER doors ready to kill someone. Little did he know that someone should be me. I'm the one who did this; I'm the only one responsible for what happened to her.

I'd been sitting there since we arrived going over everything and anything that I could have done differently. I could have told her about Kade in the first place so she knew what he really was. I could have told her about us so that she didn't have to go chasing Abbey down to the damn beach to begin with. I could have been smart enough to know that I should have left someone behind with her.

"Jimmy," I stood up and noticed Anne, Seth and well pretty much everyone else come through the doors.

"Sam, wha…what happened?" Though his rage was clear what nearly broke me was the pain also so evident in his eyes. There was one thing I never questioned and that was his love for his daughter.

"Jimmy, I…we're not sure." I looked for Jake, if ever I needed my Beta it was now, there's no way I could lie to him not now, not about this. But it was Anne who came to his side.

"Sweetheart, why don't we go find the doctors okay? Let's see what they say." She looked at me with a small smile and I knew she was saving me. I knew I must look like a crazy, lost person. I was still shirtless, still shoeless and covered in her blood. I sat back down in the small plastic chairs and put my head in my hands.

"Sam, she's going to be okay, you know that right?" Seth, this kid was always so god damn optimistic what the fuck did he know.

I looked around quickly for Jimmy; he was at the nurses' station demanding to see a doctor so I knew he wouldn't hear us. "Give me a fucking break Seth," I looked around at everyone staring at me shocked. "Don't fucking look at me like that. You all know very well what happened and what the possibilities could be."

I know they say when tragedy happens you go through stages, I guess so because my shock had worn off and now I was pissed. No one had told me anything when we got here because I was not 'family.' Fuck do they know about family? Now I had to sit here while everyone patted my back trying to make me feel better.

"_Sam_," Rachel scolded me for my tone. "You don't know anything yet; it's best just to keep positive thoughts." I stood up when she said that and Paul jumped in front of her. What the hell did he think I was going to do to her? I watched him hold her close and rub soothing circles on her pregnant belly. This just sent me over the edge even more. How dare they have everything that I may never get.

"Shut up Rachel," I sneered and Paul growled. "Give it a rest Paul I'm not going to hurt her. But don't any of you sit there and try to pretend like everything is okay; we don't even know what happened. Obviously he hit her but why, when, how long had she been laying there in a pool of her own blood waiting for someone to help her and I was all the fucking way in Port Angeles so don't DON'T tell me it's going to be okay!"

"Son," I gasped in shock and turned around to see Jimmy standing there. "There isn't anything you could have done differently. The nurses told me how you helped the EMT; she's still alive because of you. Now the doctors said that she needs surgery immediately to repair some of the tears internally. I know she'll want to see you as soon as she wakes up so why don't you go home and get cleaned up okay?"

"No!" I didn't mean to shout at Jimmy but I was still really worked up. "No, I mean." I said more quietly. "I'm staying here, what if she wakes up, what if something happens and I'm not here."

"Sam, you need some clothes and a shower. We're not going to know anything for a couple hours so please, go get cleaned up and pick up Brady and Collin at the vet. We left them there with Koda; you know that's the first thing she'll ask about." Jimmy smirked at his comment about Koda, but still looked sad. He must be made of steel because he was so in control and I was a manic wreck. He was right though, that crazy girl, her dog would be the first thing she asked about. I nodded at Jimmy and walked toward the door.

"I think I want to come with you okay? I can't sit here waiting for her to be…"

"Sure Quil, come on."

Neither of us spoke the whole time we were gone. We drove to my house; as soon as we pulled up I could see our new house. It still wasn't quite built but the walls were up enough to start working on the inside. I was going to have Sophie come over next week to start planning it out. Our house, yes, one day, I have to believe that one day we'll be able to live here with our children and grow old with each other on the front porch. One day.

I moved like a zombie just going through the motions as I got clean clothes for both Quil and I, he was still just in his shorts too. As I stepped under the hot water all I could do was stand there and watch her blood wash away. I leaned forward and pressed m y forearm against the shower wall and leaned in resting my head on it. I cried until the water ran cold.

After Quil was showered we left. "Thanks for the hot water asshole."

"Sorry man," I smirked and actually felt my spirits lifted for the first time. Of course that changed when we went to Dr. Adam's office and picked up the twins. They were both still dirty and half dressed. Their puffy eyes gave away how upset they really were.

"He'll be fine," Brady said talking to the car window. "Nothing but a few bruises and a cracked rib. We can pick him up tomorrow if we promise to make him take it easy." No one said anything in return but we were all relieved.

"Fucking cracked rib and some bruises," Collin said a few minutes later surprising everyone. I pulled up in front of his house so they could run in and clean up and turned around to face him.

"What did you say?"

"I said a fucking cracked rib. Momma is sitting in a hospital dying to save her dog and all he has is a fucking cracked rib!"

"Shut Up!" Brady shouted at him. "She's not dying you asshole don't ever fucking say that." And then he leapt on Collin and started punching him. "Koda is like her kid you fucker," I reached in the back and pulled Brady throwing him against the door.

"Knock it off! I mean it"

"Sorry Sam," Collin said looking ashamed. "Sorry Brady."

"Yeah me too, man."

"Good, now go get cleaned up both of you." And with that they were running toward the house.

"You know those two really do love her like a second mother." Quil said staring at the house.

"Yeah, big fucking babies. She coddles them too much."

"Eh, the deserve it. Phasing so young and everything." Quil's serious side impressed me when he finally let it show. I think he'd make a damn fine leader some day.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't meet her five years ago, huh?" We both chuckled just as the boys came from inside the house.

"Way to hustle guys," Quil said as they hopped in the car.

"Let's just go okay, we're wasting time." Brady said as though he was the only one who wanted to get back.

By the time we got back to Forks we had been gone just over an hour. We walked in and saw everyone still waiting in the plastic waiting room. Jimmy was pacing back and forth while Anne sat there looking hopeless.

"Mom," Quil said as he ran over to her. Funny how moments like this make you think of the oddest things. Right now when my thoughts should be with how Sophie is doing I was thinking about all the relationships in the room, seeing Quil take care of his mother who had become like Sophie's mother in such a short time.

It made me ache for my own mother. She should be here; she should know the woman I loved. I looked up to Jimmy who was still pacing. He was what a father should be. I knew I could never or would never expect my father to be there like this. But I was oddly at peace with that fact. I never had him anyway. I didn't need him then and I don't need him now. But he did leave unfinished business; almost losing Sophie made me realize that was one thing I would set right.

"Hey guys," I said finally approaching everyone. "Sorry, you know, about before."

"It's okay man, we get it." Paul stood to give me a hug, I was glad things were okay with us.

"Why don't you guys get out of here too, go clean up yourselves. Where are the kids?"

"Nanna and Cam have them," Seth said, "but we could probably go check on them if that's okay, I know I could use a shower."

Reluctantly all the guys left but their wives stayed, not wanting to leave Sophie. They all knew too well that what happened to her could have happened to any of them. Especially Bella who hadn't spoken or moved once.

"Leah's on her way with Abbey and the boys. It took a lot of convincing for her to get Abbey to come so go easy on her once she gets here." Jake said as he walked out the door.

"Of course."

Another hour passed and we still hadn't seen so much as one fucking white lab coat. Seriously what in the hell was taking so long? I had taken to pacing with Jimmy on the opposite wall. We'd decided that having over 10 people in the waiting room of the small hospital was not necessary so the rest of the pack worked out a rotating schedule of stopping by and watching babies and making food, of course the food was up there on the list. Of course, I chuckled to myself.

Billy, Sue and Charlie were here now. Of course Quil and the twins refused to leave but that was expected. I sat back down next to Quil and watched the guys doing picture searches in the Highlights magazines that were in the waiting room. I shook my head and nudged Quil to look at them. "Idiots." Was all he said.

We were both laughing when the doors from the surgical unit swung open and a guy in gray scrubs and one of those surgery hats on top of his head came walking out.

"Mr. Coleman?" He looked around waiting for Sophie's dad to acknowledge him. I was immediately at Jimmy's side.

"Mr. Coleman, I don't know what to tell you, there was a lot of damage internally. We had to remove her spleen and her appendix just to try to control the bleeding." I stood there frozen as the doctor explained everything that they had to do. "I've got to tell you, I've never seen a bear attack like that. To make such a clean cut that was probably what saved her, the clean slices of the wounds."

Jimmy and I both winced and the doctor apologized for his choice of words. "The good news though, your daughter is going to be just fine, with time of course, she has a long haul in front of her. " He kept talking but I wasn't listening. I was of course, crying again but this time because I knew she was going to be okay. Sue came up to hug me while Anne was cradling a sobbing Jimmy. I think he tried to stay strong for her but now that she was going to make it he finally let his emotions come.

"I know everything is overwhelming right now, but if you'd like to see her…"

"YES." I shouted jumping back up to the doctor's face. "Yes, we want to see her."

"I'm sorry sir, family only. Unless you're…"

"He's family," Jimmy sounded firm and irritated at the doctor. "He's family," he repeated wrapping his hand around my bicep and squeezing. I looked down to him and gave my best thank you smile. I don't know if I would have been able to keep my senses if they tried keeping her from me.

"Of course sir, I apologize. Now then, only two at a time, follow me." Jimmy turned to Anne giving her one more hug and a very loving kiss.

"Call Ben, he's probably already in the air but call him for me." Anne nodded and we walked through the doors.

**Sophie's POV**

You know how they say that when you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes? Well that's a bunch of bullshit. I laid there on the beach slowing bleeding to death while my internal organs felt like they were spilling out and all I could think about was the monster staring at me. I thought about how stupid I was not to figure all this out earlier, and how stupid I was for ignoring the fact that my boyfriend and everyone around me was hiding this from me.

In a blur of black fur and snarling fangs I watched as a wolf jumped into my eye line and was just as quickly gone taking Kade with him. Although my body was a tangled mess I was able to move my head around. I saw nearly a dozen wolves, or at least it seemed like it running around trying to get to Kade. I saw Jared and Paul morph out of two of the wolves and start a damn fire.

A fire? I'm lying here dying and they are building a fucking fire? The pain was starting to spread and I knew that it was time. I was surprisingly at peace in that moment. I ached for Sam, the pull that I had felt the very first day I met him though denied was still there. It was weakened but it was there. I slipped into the dark without as much as a glimpse of the happy moments of my life, just the horror of what had just taken place.

When I opened my eyes again the first thing that registered was the pain. It coursed through my body like venom, every inch of me felt like a crushed grape. Squinting through my eyes I could tell I was in a hospital, the lights were dim and it was dark outside but the small beeping noise in the back ground and the distinct smell of disinfectant told me where I was.

I groaned as the memories of why I was in the hospital and feeling so broken came back in a rush. I was hurt because I was attacked, by a fucking vampire. No seriously a fucking vampire, I mean of all the surreal things in life. Oh and why wasn't I dead? Because wolves saved me. Yep vampire killing wolves saved me, and to make things just fucking aces…my boyfriend, the love of my life was one said wolf.

If it weren't for the pain I would have laughed. I mean what else can you do at the situation because if you don't laugh about it you'd kill someone but who can you kill when you're surrounded by the supernatural? Speaking of which, I sat up a little against my bed which was reclined but not flat. I saw Sam sleeping in a chair at the foot of my bed his head lying on the bed.

I sat there staring at him, not wanting to wake him I tried to stay quiet and just watch him. Images passed through my head like a flash sequence from the movies. The traded looks the girls passed each other the first time I met them. The cutoff of words that happened so frequently. My conversation with Bella when she was on bed rest. The bone deep feeling that I knew they were hiding something but I chose to ignore it. Then everything that happened, Abbey, Kade, Seth and Quil, Sam desperate to make me understand but still afraid to tell me anything.

That is the feeling and the sight that stuck with me most. It made me sick to my stomach. The look of fear in his eyes, the way he just sat there when I asked for explanations. The way he just left me alone, to find out everything from a damn book. Abbey was upset with me and I didn't know why, I couldn't help her. Even she thought I knew. Made me wonder who did know and what they knew. I'll never forget the fear and anger in Abbey's eyes, it will forever haunt me.

I will never forget the evil, sick humor in Kade's eyes when he told me that Sam must not love me if he didn't tell me. Why didn't he tell me? He lied to me, constantly, they all did. For months they took me in, made me family, made me love them. I turned away from Sam unable to look at his face anymore. I stared at the wall with hot tears streaking silently down my face as my life as I knew it came crashing down around me.

The next time I opened my eyes there was a bright beam of sunlight coming through the blinds. I rubbed my eyes adjusting to the brightness. My body was feeling a little bit better but then again I haven't tried to move yet. I placed my hands on the bed to push myself upright.

"UGH, shit." I said, okay I was still sore.

"Hey," a deep voice chuckled from the chair across the room. I gasped really loud, I thought I was alone.

"Son of a mother Hubbard, Ben you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry doll," he smirked as he moved to come sit next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you need the nurse?"

"No, no I'm fine just give me a second to adjust. What time is it?"

"It's about 7 AM; I just got here for my shift." He began pulling up my blankets and handed me a glass of water.

"Stop babying me Ben," I scolded but smiled at how doting he was being. "How, what, how long have I been here?"

"It's Saturday, they brought you in really early Wednesday morning, I got here as soon as I could. Do you remember…what happened?"

Even though I remembered every event as clear as day, I was never going to get those pictures out of my head; I had a feeling that I should let him tell me what he knew. Chances that everyone just up and said 'see Jimmy, your daughter was attacked by a vampire' were pretty unlikely.

"Uh huh, I'm not sure. I remember being with Koda," oh my god. "Ben," I said in a panic and the tears came at the very thought that something had happened.

"He's fine, almost good as new. A few cracked ribs, some bruises." I sighed deeply and wiped the tears. "I still can't fucking believe it though, I mean a bear? What are the chances?"

Pretty damn slim, I mean I had assumed they lied to cover up what happened but I couldn't help be angry at them even more than I already was. Who the hell were these holier than thou assholes to tell bold faced lies to people in the name of what? To save people the knowledge of what was out there and what could hurt them? Maybe if they had told me then I would have been able to help or stay away from Kade or something, I don't know…anything!

"Yeah, bear, crazy huh?" I answered him mindlessly still thinking about that ban of Quileute people who lied to me. I think what bothered me most was Sam. I told him I loved him, he said that he loved me back. I was planning a future with him, I could see my mixed skinned, black haired children, I could see my gray haired ass growing old next to him. Obviously he didn't feel the same way or else he wouldn't have kept something like that from me. Maybe Kade was right, he wasn't planning on keeping me around for long.

"Where's Dad?" Another person that got dragged into this mess, this family of liars. Another person who would be hurt by their secrets.

"He's with Anne, meeting with lawyers or some shit about real estate." I just 'hmmm'd' and nodded.

"Sam should be back soon though, don't think that guy has left for more than an few hours since you got here. "

"Oh, okay." I didn't know what to say. But Ben could pick up on my feelings like a metal detector.

"What's that about?" He sat down on my bed and fluffed my pillows so I could sit up higher.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just, do you think things happen for a reason Ben?"

"Like fate? I don't know Soph, what do you mean?"

"I just think maybe this was the universe's eternal warning for me. Never mind, just I think I must still be coming off whatever they got me on." Ben totally didn't buy it but let it go for now.

"Do you think you could find me a nurse? And maybe a toothbrush?" He laughed and nodded strolling out of the door.

I didn't know how I felt about seeing Sam, my heart? Well my heart was thrilled and I swear there was a hole in it when he wasn't around; it almost pained me not to be around him. But in my head, my brain, well she was one pissed off sister. You know that kind of angry that rages from the deepest depths when you find out someone hurt you? Now multiply that by a dozen someones.

I was able to get my hair and teeth brushed thanks to a cute little candy stripper by the name of Gwen. I tried to get her to let me go to the bathroom on my own but she said I needed to wait for the doctor before any of 'those' tubes were removed.

"You're a stubborn mule you know that? You're the only person in the world who would want to try and get out of bed only 5 days after a bear ripped out half of her internal organs." While the nurse cleaned me up I made Ben tell me everything that they had to do and happened while I was out. It was pretty intense I'd agree but I was doing no good just lying there.

"Forget you Ben; I just need to stretch my legs."

"Well why don't we see how the incision looks before we start running marathons huh?" I looked around Ben to see a white lab coat wearing mother trucker laughing. "You're right Ben; you said she'd wake up fighting. Guess I owe you five bucks huh?"

"Warned you doc." Ben said as he moved out of the way.

"Okay, Sophie, I'm Dr. Barnes and we're just going to take a look at your abdomen alright?" I nodded and tensed up, I wasn't sure I wanted to see this. Ben moved to my side and squeezed my hand tight. I was glad I was doing this with him and not dad; he'd be all over Dr. Pepper here.

The doctor slowly peeled the mess of gauze and tape; I squeezed Ben's hand and looked up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile and I looked down. It was ugly, crusty from the blood but not as bad as I had expected. There were four clean lines drawing from just below my rib cage on my left side and ending just below my hip bone on my right. The doctors had stapled the wound closed.

"Two hundred and fifty internal stitches Sophie," Dr. Pepper said as he poked and prodded my wounds. "Those will dissolve. Your external wounds look good; we should be able to pull out the staples if you're ready for that." I nodded quickly as he donned those lovely latex gloves and rang for a nurse.

"Now, we're going to lean you back, you need to be still, this won't hurt but it will feel funny." I sat still and kept my focus on Ben who was busy telling all about Lori, his new girlfriend. What the hell kind of name was Lori? I could just see her, but his whole face lit up when he talked about her. I couldn't help but be happy for him, maybe he found his one. Hopefully she wouldn't lie to him too.

"All done, Sophie, now Ben if you'll just step outside we can get these tubes out so she can stand up." Thanks Doc, last thing I wanted was my brother watching them remove my catheter and shit bag. When the doctor was done, the nurse left with my dirty bandages and sheets and everything.

I was standing in front of a full length mirror with my gown pulled up to just under my tits and my sexy hospital issued cotton panties on staring at my scars. I ghosted my fingers over the marks that were now cleaned of any caked up blood. They were still very raw and red, they were oddly cold too. All the while the doctor went on and on about taking it easy and careful not to do this and that. There was a small knock on the door.

"Get in here Ben, no need to knock." The door creaked open and I heard a loud sound of someone sucking in their breath. I looked up from the mirror and saw Sam standing there staring at my stomach, his face was drawn of any color and he looked pained. His eyes pulled away from my scars and he looked at me as one silent tear fell from his right eye.

"Sam, look who decided to grace us with her presence today," okay so Dr. Pepper has jokes, he must have really bonded with the guys or something. Sam said nothing to the doctor who sensed his time was up. "Alright then, I'll just be leaving, Sam make sure she gets back in bed okay."

Sam moved toward me to help me to the bed, "I got it." I said, not meaning to sound so curt.

"Sorry," he said and backed away. He looked like a wounded animal. I made my way to the bed and sat back lying down slightly.

"Do you, um, do you need anything?" Sam asked bring his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm not doing this pussy foot around shit Sam, we need to talk and you know it." He moved a chair to the side of my bed still not taking his eyes off my wounds which were still showing because the cool air felt good on them after being bandaged up so long.

"Sophie, Angel, I'm so sorry that this happened to you," now his tears were flowing a little more freely. "If I could take this back, if I could go back and change anything…"

"Yeah well you can't and it doesn't matter. What's done is done. I'm not even going there. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me. Why you were lying to me this whole time." My voice started to pick up in volume and I was crying. "You said that you loved me, I thought we were…never mind it doesn't matter now."

"I do love you Sophie, and we are and it does matter. Please, I know I messed up, I know that but you have to know I did what I thought was the best thing for you. To keep you safe."

"Are you kidding me? YOU decided what was best for ME; do you not think I'm capable of understanding of being able to deal with it? I deserved to know! I thought I was going to marry you, so tell me when were you going to tell me or were you not because all along you knew this was just a short term thing?"

I was panting heavy at the end of my rant, it felt good to get that out, and he needed to know how he made me feel. He got up and started pacing the floor. He was talking to himself and I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"If you've got something to say Sam, just say it because quite frankly I'm done with not knowing things. I'm done with being the odd man out. Because let me guess, I was the only girlfriend that didn't know. Am I right? Everyone else knew? Tell me."

"Enough," Sam stopped pacing and was at my bedside instantly. No need to hide the special powers anymore I guess. "Yes okay? Everyone else knows and believe it or not we DID have your safety in mind when we decided to wait to tell you. What if you had run when I told you that I turn into a big fucking wolf and protect people from vampires? How would you have handled it when I told you Kade was here because he was after your blood because it smelled so damn good?"

"I would have handled it the best I could and would have had you and everyone else to help me get through it. Seriously Sam what the hell kind of excuse is that? You lied to me, you all lied to me. Is that why you hated me for so long? Didn't want me to get close to your little family secret? I wasn't special enough to get clued in, even once it was MY life on the line?"

"Oh god Sophie, how can you think that? I came here to talk to you about all this not to fight."

"I'm not fighting Sam," I said defeated. "I'm not, I'm done fighting. You lied to me, you hurt me. Why didn't you just keep on hating me huh? Why did you have to make me fall in love with you?"

"Angel? What are you saying? Don't talk like that I never hated you I just was fighting my feelings for you. I thought it was better for everyone."

"There you go again Sam, deciding what's easiest for you not _us_. I think I need some time to think about all this."

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"Please leave." I said as the tears streamed down my face. I watched him look at me in stunned disbelief before turning and walking out. I wanted so badly to tell him to stay, my heart was shattering into a million pieces but I was hurt and angry and I just needed some time. Time to accept all this new shit, time to heal from being attacked, time to adjust.

I was sobbing uncontrollably when the nurse came in to redress my wound. She quickly left and returned with my brother. She told him she'd give us a few minutes and then be back.

"Sophie babe, what's going on?"

"He…I…We…I told him to leave." I bawled out.

"I don't understand, Soph, did you and Sam get in a fight?" I just nodded as I continued to sob. "Did he hurt you? Was he mean to you?" I shook my head no.

"He…he, and I…oh God Ben," I wrapped my arms around my middle and rocked myself into unconsciousness while my brother stared at me in fear and anger.

~~**~~

A week had gone by since Sam and I fought. I got out of the hospital two days after the blow up and came straight here, where I was now. In my room, door locked, under the covers. Day number five of my self-inflicted shut in was just more of the same as the previous days.

Every morning dad tried to get me to eat; I'd open the door, take the food, let Koda out for the day and shut the door. Every day around lunch Ben would come back and pound on the door reminding me to take my medication for pain and infection. Every day, all day long different people came over to knock on the door, like they would magically be the one I would want to talk to. I know it was childish; I know it was immature but fuck if I didn't earn the right to act like this.

The only time I heard Sam was my first night home when he came over and got in a fight with Ben. There was a lot of shouting, mostly by Ben, and a lot of cussing but in the end he left. Well sort of. Every night outside my house I could feel him, in the woods. Every night I heard the sorrowful baying of his wolf. Every night my heart tried to tell my head I was being stupid.

It was around midnight and I had just walked out of the shower and back into my room. This was the only time I left my room; I knew it would be the only time no one would be there. I came back in and had a towel on my head and one around my body. I pulled the towel off and slipped on my pajama bottoms. I stood there staring at myself in the mirror. The scars were another week old, another week healed but they were still a haunting reminder of that night.

"Open the damn door Sophie." What the hell?

"Go away Ben what are you doing here?" There was a loud pounding on the door and I thought it was going to break. I quickly grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on.

"I said let me in, if you don't I'm breaking it down. Open the fucking door Sophie."

"Go away freak, I don't want to talk to you." I went back to my hovel of blanks and Kleenex on my bed. Good, he listened to me, why can't they just leave me alone.

"Alright then." I heard my dear brother say two seconds before my door flew open and banged against the wall rattling the whole house. My eyes got big as saucers.

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"I think I just might be. What the hell is going on in this fucking town?" What? Could he be talking about what I think he's talking about?

"What do you mean Ben; I want to go to sleep." I moved off my bed to inspect the damage to my door and wall.

"Well, I'm sitting at Anne's with dad and Sam comes over with Jake and Quil. At first I get up and get in that mother fucker's face again, I mean the nerve of that asshole coming over to Anne's house. But anyway," he was talking so fast I had a hard time keeping up.

"Anyway, he says that they need to talk to me and dad. They need to tell us what has you so upset and damn Sophie if they didn't lay the biggest load of bull shit on me that I'd ever heard. I mean seriously Sophie these people around here are wacked out and I think we should run."

I started laughing at my brother as he stopped his tirade long enough to catch his breath. "Ben, go get that big leather book that's under the couch and bring it in here please."

Ben came in carrying that book that started this whole thing and I scowled at it. I patted the bed next to me and he sat down. It reminded me of when I was 7 and he was 4 and we would sit reading "Green Eggs and Ham".

"So, Ben, it's true. All of it, the stories they told you. I mean what I assume they told you. And you should feel privileged. I didn't get to find out until a fucking vampire was hunting me down to drink my blood." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Soph…" he whispered.

"I know crazy right?"

"So all of it is true? I mean all of it?" he looked bewildered and started thumbing through the book he brought in.

"Yep, out there huh? I mean, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I don't think…"

"So this," he said pointing to my stomach, "wasn't a bear, they were telling the truth about that too?" I just nodded.

"How's dad dealing?"

"To be honest, really really good. I think it's a good thing mom filled his head with mythical legends of the Lakota our whole lives or else he might have committed Anne."

"That's good," I was wondering how he was handling not being told sooner but then again it wasn't his fiancé that actually turned into a wolf.

"He wanted to come…but I took off so fast that I think he knew it was better if he stayed." I nodded again, probably a good thing.

"So then, why haven't you forgiven Sam yet? I mean if you're his imprint and all aren't you suppose to just kiss and make up?" Now it was my turn to look at him like HE was insane.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's an imprint and no we don't just kiss and make up. He lied to me Ben, betrayed me."

"What do you mean 'what's an imprint', didn't they tell you about that either?"

I snorted, "They didn't tell me anything, I found out from that," I pointed to the book. "And it said nothing about imprints or whatever the hell it is."

"Well, Sam said that he imprinted on you and you are his soul mate. Said that it happens the moment you see someone the first time. I bet it's in here." Ben said flipping through the book quickly scanning each page.

"Well then, don't bother, I told you Sam hated me when I first got here. So that shoots that theory out the window."

"Hmmm, nope. He said that he fought it because you know; you and Seth were bumping uglies. Didn't want to ruin your relationship with him like his and Leah's was ruined."

"What?!" I hissed out. Leah and Sam, me and Seth, this wasn't making any sense.

"Here," he turned the book towards me. "Look." We both read over the pages quickly but thoroughly. As I read I thought about the moment Seth and Cameron met. It was just like what they are talking about. Could it really exist? I thought about Paul and Rachel, Kim and Jared, Bella and Jake. Wow, if that were the case then wow. But that didn't apply to me.

"Ben, this is stupid. This isn't me and Sam; there was no golden awe inspired moment. Okay, it just isn't us." I grabbed the book out of his hands and all the loose sheets went everywhere.

"Well he said it is. He said that he fought it and that is why you didn't feel it as strong as the others do when it happens. But you did feel it Soph, don't lie to yourself. You even told me as much."

He and I kneeled down to the floor and picked up the sheets of paper. He was right, I was lying to myself. Now that I knew what it was, that pull I felt toward him, that unexplained need to be near him even when he was mean to me. But, if that's the case, this is so confusing. It can't be true.

"Soph," I looked up to Ben who had a small binding of papers and was staring at one of them. I scooted over to him and read it with him. It looked like a family tree of sorts. It was Jacob and Bella's family. He turned to the next one and it was Quil's. There was one for the Clearwater's too, at the very bottom were Cameron and Ephraim?

"Why is Eph's name on here?" I said to no one in particular, Ben switched back to the Black's family tree and sure enough Leah's name was attached to Ephraim's. "This is so weird." I said continuing to look at the charts.

I grabbed the last one away from Ben quickly and stared at it intently. "Uley," I said still not comprehending what I was seeing. I followed it with my finger, down to Josh Uley, over to Sam Uley and Embry Call? "What the hell?" Flashes of my conversation with Embry's mom flickered through my brain.

"Holy Shit." I said out loud. Sam and Embry were brothers. I wonder if Sam knew, I know Embry didn't.

"Sis, I think Sam was telling the truth." Ben said pointing to the paper and I returned my focus to the sheet. Underneath Embry's name was Aiyanna's and under Sam's was…MINE?! I looked up to Ben who was smirking at me. I got up and started looking around my room.

"This doesn't change anything." I said to Ben who was still smirking at me. I ran to my closet and grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped on my tennis shoes. "I'm serious, he's not forgiven." I said placing a kiss on my brother's cheek and running into the living room with the paper clutched to my chest.

"Sure, sure," he said dangling his car keys out for me to take.

**Sam's POV**

I was lying there, in the middle of the open air on my sleeping bag. Normally I would be at her house right now, laying in the woods in my wolf form watching over her. But ever since Ben ran scared shitless out of Anne's house I figured I'd just come home. Being in my house reminded me too much of her so that's why I'm here. In this frame of a house that I wasn't sure would even get finished at this point. I think this was supposed to be the living room I was laying in. There was no roof yet, hell there was no second floor yet.

How the fuck had I managed to screw things up so royally? Was she ever going to forgive me? Would I be able to go on about my life if she couldn't? I asked myself these questions every day for the last week. I tried to see her, Ben wouldn't let me. I knew that he didn't understand, to him I was just some asshole who broke his sister's heart. Well I guess I was but she didn't even let me explain.

I met with Billy, Jake, Sue and Quil Sr. this morning because I knew what needed to happen. If anything was going to help me it would be letting Ben and Jimmy know exactly what was going on. Jimmy took it really well. His love for Anne was evident and nothing was shaking that. I wish it had been that easy for me and Sophie. They were both pissed at me for lying to her, but when Anne explained imprinting they both sort of backed off.

But then Ben took off running, to her I'm sure. So I'm here alone again, my life in shambles, waiting for her to decide what she wants to do.

I heard the car coming down my road, careless and fast. I really didn't need to deal with anyone right now. The twins were up my ass trying to get me to get Sophie to talk to them. They felt like lost children without her but what the hell was I suppose to do for them? I hoped it wasn't Quil or Seth still reaming my ass every time they saw me. I really didn't need their 'I told you so' bullshit right now.

But it wasn't any of them. As soon as the car was off and the door opened I could smell her. I shot up off my blanket and stood there watching her come toward me. She looked frantic; she was in her pajamas, wet hair tangled and messy. She was breathtaking. I wanted to run to her and hold her until the day I died but I held still waiting to see what she was doing here after 1 AM.

She came up to me. Standing with me in our house, or what there was of it. She was searching my eyes for something. "Is it true?" was all she said and I looked to her lifted hand clutching a wad of paper. I could tell what it was, and what it meant. She hadn't been told about imprinting before and once again I wasn't the one who told her.

"Yes," I barely spoke.

"Yes? Yes what? It's true, all of this, me and you?" I found some bravery and lifted my hand to hers taking the paper and throwing it to the ground. I then lifted her face with my hands.

"Sophie, you are my imprint. You are my soul mate. The one person on this Earth made for me and I know that in your heart you know it to be true."

There were tears running down her face and I wiped them as quickly as they came. "But, you hated me."

"Never. I never hated you. I was messed up Sophie, I didn't want to imprint. Leah imprinted, on a child and ended our relationship, Seth seemed so happy with you. I didn't want to ruin that."

She chuckled light, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"So I've been told," I said smiling back.

"So, you like me? From the get?" She still wasn't sure about this, didn't want to trust me and what I knew her heart was telling her. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me.

"Angel," I looked up to her beautiful face. "From the very first moment I saw you, even though I fought it, I knew. I knew you were the one whose existence made mine worth it. From the moment we touched, from the moment we kissed, I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you. You're it for me Sophie. I messed up I know that. But I don't work without you."

She brought her hands up to wipe the tears that were now coming from me. I squeezed her tighter and buried my face in her stomach. I felt the cold lines of her scars through her clothes. I slowly lifted her shirts with one hand and traced the marks with the other. I leaned in to kiss them and I felt her whole body relax at my touch.

I moved both hands around to her back and inside her shirt as she slid down to her knees to meet me eye to eye. "You know this doesn't mean you're forgiven right?" She said with a playful edge to her voice and a smirk on her lips. We both knew that there was a lot of talking ahead of us. A lot of issues to work out but this, we needed this now. We needed to reconnect.

"I know, doesn't mean you don't love me though."

"Doesn't seem I have a choice."

We made love right there, in the open air beneath the stars, in the living room of our new home.

* * *

okay so there we go. what can I say? I guess I don't have a whole lot to talk about. hehehe. hit me with your best shots I need to hear the good bad and ugly. oh and for the way Sophie was dealing with shit? It's Sophie...she dealt with it how Sophie knows how...like the snarky bitch she is!!


	37. Chapter 35: There's a Wedding

Author's note: okay yeah yeah it was a long time since the last update but it's here now...so here's the anticlimactic end. I should have ended it after the last chapter but I needed to give you guys one more fluffy chapter of fun and lemons. lol. I'll be posting an Epilogue too soon so that you know where their future heads.

thanks to all of you for reading.

* * *

That Pull Chapter 35

Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without. If you don't start with that, what are you going to end up with? Fall head over heels. I say find someone you can love like crazy and who'll love you the same way back. And how do you find him? Forget your head and listen to your heart...Because, the truth is there is no sense living your life without this. To make the journey and not fall deeply in love - well, you haven't lived a life at all. You have to try. Because if you haven't tried, you haven't lived.

~ William Parish, Meet Joe Black

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up with rain drizzling on my face, but oddly enough I wasn't bothered. I smiled into the rain and opened my eyes staring up at the gray sky as the sun started to rise. I knew that Sam and I had a long road of forgiveness ahead of us, but I decided one thing last night. I'd rather fight like crazy with him than make love to anyone else.

After we made love we laid under the stars and fell asleep. My dreams were of my life, past and future all rolled into one. My mother was there, not sick, but healthy and happy, she was holding my child, Sam and I's child. As she cradled the baby in her arms she looked up to me, "kikduyapi cunk" _remember my daughter _"cante chante sica yaun sai ye" _don't have a sad heart_.

I knew what she was saying, she told me it so many times, follow my heart. She wanted me to follow my heart. So I rolled over from my back to my side to look at where my heart had brought me. I looked at Sam and smiled. His lips were curled up at the ends in a smile. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

I continued to lay there and watch him, we were getting wetter but his warmth was keeping me content to just stay there all day. I nudged closer to him and his arms automatically went tighter around me.

I didn't understand this whole imprinting thing that Ben and I discovered last night. I still didn't understand why Embry and Sam were both listed as Joshua Uley's children. I didn't understand Ephraim and Claire being on there with Quil and Leah. Fuck I didn't understand a lot of thing but I knew in my heart I had to stay and figure it all out. I wanted to stay and figure it all out.

"Angel," Sam whispered out and I looked up to his face to find his eyes still closed. "Are you really here?" he sounded so unsure, I knew he was hurting by all this just as bad as I was. I lifted my hand and stroked his face.

"Yes, my love I'm really here." He smiled again and hugged me impossibly tighter while his light snores resumed.

~~**~~

I love the Spring; it's my favorite time of year, a time of rebirth and renewal. It's like everything gets a redo in Spring. Perfect time for a wedding don't you think? Well I do and I was packed to the gills with responsibilities. This is one event that I will gladly go insane over, planning out this one I was going to enjoy.

I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him down the streets of Port Angeles. Shopping was my mission and he was here to hold the bags. He didn't complain though, happy enough just to be there. To say we've come a long way in the last six months would be an understatement. When the whole Kade incident happened I didn't know if there was any coming back for us.

I looked up to the man who's hand I was holding and he was smiling walking in long strides beside me taking in the nice weather. What a fool I would have been to let this slip away. There was a long time though, after that week of hell, that my head just wouldn't give in to my heart and forgive him. While we were together still, we weren't the same.

We worked at it, hard. We had a lot of rebuilding to do. Hell I had issues with everyone that needed repaired. It was Ben and dad that got me through it. Helped me see that staying mad wasn't the answer, that I needed to forgive them and let them ask for forgiveness.

By December Sam's house was finished. I had helped him finish the planning and decorations for it. It was almost like our own personal therapy, planning things out, thinking about what he needed. So on Christmas when he asked me to move in with him I said yes a thousand times.

It was our house, I still couldn't get over the fact that Sam and I were living together. He knew what he was doing all along too. I guess if I had known from the get go that I was his soul mate then maybe I would have understood why he was asking me to help him. Sneaky Fucker.

So it's April and we've lived together for four months and now we were going to have a wedding there. On 'our' land, looking over the ocean, it was the perfect setting. But before the big wedding there were other parties to be had. And quite frankly I was very excited for them. I wonder if Sam has any idea where I'm about to take him.

I chuckled to myself and squeezed his hand harder to which he just looked at me. "What?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "We're almost there." He was going to flip script when he saw were I was dragging him but hey, every good bachelorette party needs supplies right?

"Sophie!" Sam whisper shouted at me when I stopped in front of the store, I opened the door and he grabbed my arm. "I'm not going in there, what if someone sees me."

"Son of a street walker Sam, would you stop acting like a frigid suburban housewife who doesn't know the pleasures of the Kama Sutra and get your ass in here with me." With that he gave one quick look around and then bolted into 'The Pleasure Chest' like he was making a fucking drug deal or something.

"Now," I said grabbing his hand and waving to the gray haired old man working the counter. "Ben asked me to have you get some stuff for the bachelor party too since he couldn't make it to Port Angeles before the big night. Do you think you can handle that? You have done bachelor parties for the other guys right?"

"Yeah, but Angel this is different, shouldn't Ben or Quil be buying this stuff." Seriously after all this time with me he still had his stuffy side? In all honesty I kind of found it a turn on, his 'Alpha' side as I came to learn what it was, made me all tingly in bad places when I thought about the power that coursed through him. But being so stuffy, he was so easy to get to and getting his knickers twisted was one of my favorite things to do.

"You'll do fine sweet cheeks," I said pointing him toward the men's stuff. "Just remember it's supposed to be fun." I squeezed his ass for good measure and then went on about my shopping.

Lets see, penis suckers-check, penis balloons-check, penis shaped everything you can imagine-check. I also picked out a wide array of games from 'pin the dick on the naked man' to coloring books where you drew the anatomy of the man on. I also had decorations, party favors and one of those shirts you pin life savers to. Yep, this night would be a horny girl's paradise.

I figured I'd left Sam on his own for long enough. I went to go find him before it got too long and I found him in the fetal position surrounded by edible undies and tit shaped party hats. I glanced at the shop goodies on my way back to him…ooohhhh chocolate body paint…hmmm…chocolate body paint. I threw a jar of that in my basket for good measure.

Yep, there he was, staring at the wall in shock almost like he was afraid to touch anything. Seriously, a now 26 year old man wants to act like he hasn't seen this shit before? I know for a fact that he wasn't afraid to use it so why be afraid to buy it?

Heehee, I snuck up behind him. "You know it's not like you'd be the first person to come in here and buy a beer mug shaped like a naked lady, what's your hang up?"

"Angel, seriously, you don't see the weirdness of all this buying these things together? For THESE particular bachelor/bachelorette parties? Now just grab some stuff and let's go." I laughed at him and started throwing things in the basket. Hmmm…blow up doll…excellent!

He really was too cute; I stopped along the way to look at the trashy lingerie on display. I picked up a red leather thong. "Hey babe, what do you think about these?" I waived them up in the air. He came over and pulled my hands down and looked around embarrassed.

"They're great but I think the leather would chafe you in all the wrong areas Angel," he said grabbing them and hanging them back up. I quickly snatched them back and threw them in the basket.

"They weren't for me darlin'," I said as I wiggled past him to lead the way.

Right before the check out I passed what I can only describe as the 'props' counter. I picked up some fuzzy handcuffs and showed them to Sam, "these are fun, we should get these." I also grabbed some edible undies and something called a cock ring, didn't know at that was but was interested in figuring it out.

"Sophie!" oh brother what now, "your buying one of those for the party?" He asked pointing to the cock ring.

"No, that is for us, later," I said and Sam blushed bright red as I placed the shopping basket on the counter in front of the old man. He smirked at Sam and shook his head as he placed the items in the shopping bag.

"So, what's the deal with the strippers?" I asked him again shocking him into a wide eyed trance. "Oh don't look at me like that you know there are going to be strippers…I just want to know what the deal is with them."

"I…I…don't know," he was so cute when he was flustered. "You'll have to talk to Quil and Ben about that, I'm sure that is right up their alley. But seriously honey how am I suppose to…argh…maybe I'll just skip, your dad will be there for crying out loud."

"Sam, you can't skip. And besides hasn't my dad been around long enough for you to feel more comfortable around him?" I knew my dad scared the hell out of Sam, though ever since I found out he morphed into a giant fucking vampire killer I couldn't understand why a horse farmer freaked him out so bad.

"Yeah right, I can see it now. One wrong move, one wrong sentence and I'll be on my back begging for my life."

"Well then," I giggled, "I won't have to worry about you enjoying the strippers will I?" Sam growled at me and ran toward the door happy to be out of that store. I on the other hand was planning a return trip when I could browse a little more.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, the rest will be easy breezy. I just have to stop off at the bridal store and make sure the shoes came in and then the rental place to make sure the tent is ready." Phew it was exhausting planning a wedding.

"Why are you doing all this by yourself Angel? I could have helped or Anne, you know Anne should be doing this for you." Sam was worried about the stress I had put myself through for this wedding but I just wanted it to be perfect.

It was going to be at our house, we'd rented a tent for the back yard and with the 'cabin' being as big as it was we had plenty of room. By the way Sam kept adding bedrooms and increasing the size of the other rooms and everything extra he added on you'd think we were having a whole pack of children of our own living there one day.

A little less than two hours later we were on our way home. We both had bachelor/ette parties to get to and I for one was looking forward to them. Sam on the other hand was playing the protective route and wanted to know what we had planned for the evening. Ha, everyone knows what happens at a bachelorette party stays at a bachelorette party.

~~**~~

"Chug, chug chug…" we all chanted while Anne downed her Bud Light that was currently flowing through a penis shaped beer bong. She downed the beer and threw the penis on the ground.

"That is it girls, no more." She said with an absolute wave of her hands. We'll see. I smirked at her and she just glared at me. "I mean it Sophie, don't give me that look you like shit pot. No more!" then she hit the floor in Sue's living room in a fit of laughter.

"Come on MOM, we're just getting started, we still have a bar crawl to get to now get your special 'bride to be' shirt on and lets go." She slipped on the white t-shirt that had life savers pinned all over it. The point? Random men were allowed to bite them off for a dollar. Perverted and twists yes but fun none the less. I even strategically placed two life savers over her nipples.

I was so happy that Anne and my dad were going to get married the next weekend. I wanted everything to be perfect. My advisor from Alaska, Mary, who was also Anne's good friend, came down for the week. She was taking all credit for both Anne and dad and Sam and I saying that if she never sent my ass here none of us would have met. Without giving any details why, I explained to her that Sam and I were destined and would have met anyway.

"So are you bitches ready to go or what?"

"Leah!" Sue snapped at her daughter. Leah just shrugged and grabbed her coat.

"We've got three bars to get to, and since we're ending up in La Push we better get started. Now Anne, get your fucking ball-n-chain ass in the car."

I grabbed Leah's arm and we helped each other to the big van that Kim rented for us, seeing how Rachel and now she were both pregnant they were going to drive the rest of us around. Leah and I stumbled outside, "Leah, you know I love you right?"

Leah and I had the toughest time reconnecting after everything. Not just because of me either, Leah felt almost as guilty as Sam for the secrets she kept; she wouldn't let herself be forgiven. "I know Soph, and your honky ass is drunk so don't get all mushy on me okay?"

I nodded and climbed into the back of the van earning a swat on the ass from Leah. Our first stop was "Forks Tavern" one of the two bars in Forks that we would be stopping at. It was a little hole in the wall and I feared the groping of us by old dirty men.

I looked around as we got out, "Henry, Jackson, I know you're out there and I know you can hear me. We are fine and you are supposed to be helping Abbey watch the kids not babysitting us. Now, get your hairy asses back to my house and tell Sam everything is fine." I heard the sharp barking laugh of two young wolves.

"How'd you know they were out there Soph?" Cam's drunken ass asked me.

"A mother knows Cam, a mother knows." Henry and Jackson had become full fledged members of our family and of course I coddled them just like the twins. Abbey and I locked ourselves in my house for a weekend about a month after the incident and didn't leave the whole time. We vegged out on movies and ice cream and reconnected. She was the greatest girl; I'd hope someday my daughter would be just like her.

Nine rounds of drinks, one passed out Aiyanna, bitch still can't hold her liquor, and two bars later we were on our way to La Push for our last stop at the Lone Wolf. "Hey!" Anne shouted from the way back, her shirt had little holes in it now where some very eager participants bit the life saves off with ferociousness.

"Lessss gofin the gus." Really Anne? My mother-to-be was fucking tanked and I was loving it. Leah and I were in the seats in front of her leaning into each other laughing. "yeeaaaahh weees can steek up on them."

Thankfully Mary was leaning up against Aiyanna also passed out and snoring. "Anne my dear," even drunk Sue is so polite, "they are a bunch of fucking wolves, you think they won't hear your sloppy drunk ass wobble up to the house." Okay maybe not so polite.

"Oh, I always forget that, well maybe the strippers will be distracting them, you know how those girls are," Anne said nodding the whole time suddenly sober. I watched her carefully as she just looked at me and smiled. FUCK!

Holy chunk blowers, "Kim, pull over NOW!" She didn't second guess why but pulled over on Highway 110 in the middle of no where and we threw open the back door to the van. I walked Anne out and watched her sway placing her hands on her knees and leaned over. "Leah, Leah," I whispered, "Get the fucking camera, Leah you drunk whore, get the camera."

"Hell Sophie, that's just fucking gross."

"Shut up twat, I just want to get this because you know she's not going to remember later."

"Oh gooooodddd," Anne cried from the side of the van, "Sophie, just take me home honey, oh gooddddd." I was still laughing hysterically but Kim and Rachel came out to assess the situation.

"Alright you drunk bitch your mom is done for, we're taking her back to your house."

Leah and I pouted but got back in the van and starting sipping on the flasks that no one knew we had. We pulled up into my driveway a few minutes later and all the cars were still there so I knew the guys were all there.

I walked up on the porch and almost pea's my pants. Ben was laying there, on my porch swing in nothing but tidy whites and a neck tie. "Jesus Catholic school boy, why the hell does he have a tie on?"

"You're asking why he has a tie on when he's sitting in his underwear with…tit stickers?..all over him." Bella said pulling one of the stickers and leaving a bald spot on his chest. We all started giggling then Anne moaned really loud and I looked back to Leah who was carrying her.

I opened the house door and we walked through the kitchen talking stock of all the empty beer bottles and cans and shot glasses. I heard the music coming from the living room so we all walked in to see what those crazy guys were up to.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Samuel. Joshua. Uley."

**Sam's POV**

When we got back to La Push this afternoon I was more than happy to be done with our shopping. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing I love more than spending alone time with my Angel, but she was anything but an Angel when she dragged me into that store. Now I love her crazy ass but did she really think I was going to enjoy shopping for sex props and decorations for HER DAD'S bachelor party?

So now I was here staring at a counter full of tits and ass in every form you can imagine, suckers, stickers, inflatables, and had no idea what to do with them. When the other guys got married our parties consisted of sitting around getting drunk then going for a run in the woods as wolves. Yes we were lame but when you marry the one person on this planet that was put here for you then you didn't need all this. I held up the inflatable doll with my thumb and forefinger like hell I was blowing this thing up.

"Hey you got one, awesome!" Ben said as he sauntered into our house. I rolled my eyes, I had gotten used to Ben and his um alternative ways, and having that Lori girl back in South Dakota has calmed his ass down but he still was the quintessential little brother to me and so the over whelming urge to hold him down and give him nuggies was very much there.

"Um yeah but Ben do you think you're dad will want all this? I mean he's a little older, more mature than your typical bachelor." God I hoped so.

"Is Soph still here?" Ben asked what an odd question.

"No she left a few minutes ago to 'decorate' Sue's house."

"Okay so I can say this then. Sam, you are so fucking uptight that I bet we could shove coal up your ass and have our own diamond mine." He started laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"I'm not that uptight you little fucktard." Even knowing your secrets and our life he still didn't understand the responsibility that came with being Alpha. Sophie did, she loved that part of me. She loved breaking that part of me too. I smiled huge when I thought about all the un-uptight things that girl got me to do.

"Dude, are you thinking about my sister right now?" I just shook my head and laughed at him, he had no idea. "Dude, gross man. But seriously Sam, why don't you try to loosen up a little tonight, you've got no duties tonight man. You guys have been free and clear of any fangs since that asshole was taken care of. You deserve a little let down."

I agreed with him, our lives since Kade has been so busy and crazy. First there was the rebuilding of me and Sophie, and then the house and moving in together. This was great mind you but could get a little crazy from time to time. Yeah I needed a night of utter relaxation.

I nodded and he clapped his hands together like an evil genius. Shit, what had I just agreed to?

Three hours later I was about 18 sheets to the wind and watching my future father in law try to do a keg stand while his sons held him upside down. All the guys were cheering him on and I was sitting in my big leather chair staring into oblivion.

"Poppa, poppla, poppi, poopie." Brady sat down beside me on the arm of my chair and leaned over me. "Do you know how awesome this party is?" God what was I thinking allowing these guys to drink. Sophie would kick my ass if she saw the twins this drunk. But Jimmy kept givng them beer what was I to do stand up to him? He scared the shit out of me.

Just then Henry and Jackson came in the door and looked at us all like we were crazy. If I wasn't so drunk I would have gotten up and started asking questions what they were doing here but I just sat there.

"Um Sam?" the boys were still afraid of me, I didn't want them to be but they were young and learning their place in the pack. "Um Momma knew we were there." Of course I sent them to watch the girls they needed to stay safe. "Um she um told us to leave them alone and go help Abbey watch the kids."

Shit, she found out, I had hoped they would have stayed unknown. "Well, Sophie said go then you better go." Of course she had the final say.

I was almost passed out, like seriously I was toasted drunk. I was sitting there pretty much unaware of what was going on when I heard her.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Samuel. Joshua. Uley." Oh shit she used my full name what the hell was the was she doing here, and what the hell was wrong?

I spun my chair around to find her standing there in all her glory, damn she's amazing. I smiled brightly at her and attempted to get up but stumbled backwards against the chair and sat back down. "Hey Angel." I smiled and slurred.

I noticed she had the whole group of girls with her including a very sick looking Anne, I could tell Sophie was drunk but her anger sobered her up. I still wasn't clued into what her problem was. A quick scan of the room and I saw Jackson and Henry frozen with fear both holding whiskey bottles in their hands. FUCK.

"Don't 'hey angel' me, what is going on here?" Not only did Jackson and Henry caught red handed but Collin came stumbling up out of no where."

"Momma! Momma," he was shouting right in her face with his arms draped around her. "don't be mad at poppa, please."

She stumbled over to the boys and swatted the bottle out of there hands. "get home now." She growled, man she was angry. Man she turned me on. The boys scattered. Everyone else started talking amongst themselves and Sophie made her way to the twins. "You're going home with Quil and staying there." They nodded and walked over to the crowd.

Jimmy was taking in a survey of Anne and he was laughing his ass off. "Alright everyone, looks like I need to get my little lady home, guess this is where we call it a night boys." I had to laugh when he said this because he had giant plastic tits strapped to his head.

"Well that's one way to end a night. Hey guys what say we continue this at the bar." Jesus Ben doesn't know when to quit. The funny thing is everyone else was all for it too.

Sophie stared at me hard and I knew that we were staying home for the night. "um, guys we're good but you all have a good time. Be over here at 10 am to clean up." I used my Alpha voice and they all started grumbling but I knew they would show up.

After everyone left, Sophie still hadn't talked to me and she was surveying the damage to our house. Me? I was still sitting in the chair waiting for whatever she had to say. I knew seeing her young ones drunk had pissed her off but I didn't know how badly.

"So," she said sauntering over to me, "no strippers I see." What? What the hell was she talking about and why was she looking at me like that?

"Um, Sophie what are you doing?" I watched her as she moved across the room to the stereo system and played with her iPod. 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails started and she moved back over to me.

"Well, I think it's just a shame that you had a bachelor party and no one stripped," she moved her hands to the top of her shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Sort of a requirement isn't it?" I just gulped really loudly as my cock grew hard watching her hips sway to the song.

Once she had her shirt unbuttoned she slowing removed it and turned around so that her back was facing me. She let her hands roam over her body and then reached around back to unclasp her bra. God I loved this firecracker of a woman. Again she turned to face me and cupped her loose bra against her chest.

I licked my lips in anticipation as the lacey red thing fell to the floor and she moved over my chair and sat sideways on my lap. I moved my hand to caress her beautiful body. "Ah, ah, ah, no touching the dancer sir or she'll have to stop." I immediately brought my hand back and her let out that husky deep laugh that always sent a shock straight to my dick.

Her legs kicked up and her hands trailed from the hem of her skirt down those long legs of her and she pulled off her shoes flinging them across the room. She stood back up but not before grinding her ass into my lap making my erection impossibly harder. She unzipped her skirt and let it drop revealing a fucking sexy as hell red lace thong.

"Angel, if you don't let me touch you I might explode." She was fucking killing me. She smirked and moved back over to me straddling my lap but not quite sitting on it.

"Really? Explode, hmm," she purred moving closer yet not close enough. That was about all I could take. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me lifting my own hips so she could feel how serious I was. She gasped at my sudden movement but didn't protest, instead she pushed back down harder into me and moved her hands to the hem of my t-shirt bring it over my head.

I moaned at the contact of her breasts against my bare chest as she moved in to kiss me passionately. We both knew what this was about, this wasn't about making love this was about fucking and I needed to fuck her so bad.

"God Angel, I need to feel you, I'm going to fuck you so hard." One thing I learned over the past few months, Sophie liked it when I said things like that. It made her so wet and hot so of course I obliged.

"Yes Sam," she huffed out through pants as she once again lifted of my lap so that I could slide my clothes off my hips and onto the floor. "God yes," she said as I ripped her thong off with my hands. I brought her back down onto my lap and she was so wet that she slid right onto my cock.

"Fuck." We both shouted at the contact. The moment was quick and urgent but mind blowing nonetheless. Both spent we fell asleep in my recliner, in our house, and I dreamt of all that tomorrow would bring, tomorrow after the wedding I was going to ask Sophie to spend the rest of our lives together. Officially and legally that is.

* * *

Please review


	38. Chapter 36: Epilogue

Author Note: So this is it dolls. The end of my first fan fiction. A bitter sweet ending. I feel like I could have written Sophie forever but every thing must end. thank you to all of you who have read my story and those of you who with out fail left me some great reviews that kept me going when I felt like giving it up. I've made some great friends through the process and learned a lot about my own abilities and writing style. thanks for taking the journey with me.

* * *

That Pull Epilogue

"Seriously Brady, I love you but if you don't get off my ass I'm going to beat the ever loving shit out of you."

"Momma really? Werewolf remember. You're not kicking my ass anywhere."

"Um, I don't know about that there Brady, she's all full of raging hormones and half werewolf DNA floating around, you might want to watch yourself."

"Hmpf" Brady said scoffing at Collin and crashing onto the sofa to pout like a big fucking baby. Ever since we found out I was pregnant Brady has taken it upon himself to be my right hand. Literally my right hand and I had just about had enough. He was better when Sam was around but when Sam was gone on patrol or at work all bets were off.

"Baby, you know momma loves you but really just space okay? Space." He just nodded and continued to pout. I rolled my eyes and went in the bathroom to take a nice cool shower.

One thing about being pregnant with wolf spawn, I felt like a fifty year old woman in a constant state of menopausal hot flashes. As I stood under the cool water I gentle caressed my hugely swollen belly. To say that I have grown a little would be the biggest fucking understatement of the century. Not only did I have to carry a wolf's baby which are huge to begin with but I had to carry two of them. Can't a girl get a break?

As much as I huffed and puffed about it I was ecstatic. Yeah everything happened faster than I would have expected, we wanted to be married a little bit before having kids but I guess as I have come to learn about a lot of things with my pack; destiny had other plans. So honeymoon babies it was.

I can't believe that we've only been married nine months, it was a beautiful ceremony at the beach behind Quil's house and Seth and Cam's new house. Yes they bought the cottage from me when I moved in with Sam. It seemed fitting to get married on the very spot where we met on the very day that we met.

"Ouch" I said out loud as baby A or Samuel Benjamin as I liked to call him, kicked me in the ribs. Yes I knew that was my boy, he was the big of the two and always fighting his sister for space. Kira Marie was my quiet one. Content to lay there and wait for the world, she had her father's demeanor but that didn't mean she didn't hesitate to but Sammy in his place when he got too pushy in there. That was her mother in her. Sometimes I'd just lie on my back and watch them dance around my abdomen like a finely choreographed dance pair.

"Momma!" Panic rang through Brady's voice on the other side of the bathroom door. "Everything okay?"

I had to laugh so not to strangle him, "I'm fine baby Sammy's just getting comfortable." He chuckled and I heard his footsteps head back to the living room. I got out and toweled off, I tried not to be too hard on Brady, after all he was the one who told me I was pregnant. He was the one who heard the faint heartbeats of my babies at just three weeks old. Ever since then he's seemed connected to them, he was going to make a great uncle.

I leaned over to dry off what I could reach of my legs and when I straightened up I felt a sharp pain in my back and a sudden wetness between my legs. OH GOD.

"OH GOD. Oh god oh god." What do I do? Where's Sam? I'm not ready for this. I'm going to be a mom! "Ahhhh." Another sharp pain jolted through my body as I can only assume was my first contraction hit.

The bathroom door flew open and Brady was standing there shaking, worry etched in his brow. And I…was NAKED.

"For fuck sakes Brady, this isn't a fucking peep show for the pregnancy fetish you got going on shut the fucking door."

"Ohmygodsophie." And then the door was shut. "What's going on, you're hurt, are the babies okay? Should I call Sam? Momma I'm coming back in."

"I swear to got little boy if you so much as crack that door before I'm dressed I'm going to strangle you with the first thing I get my hands on."

And then I felt another sharp pain and didn't care at that point if Hugh Hefner himself came in with a fucking camera crew. "AHHHHH…Okay I give I give Brady I need help."

So, my two babies, well my grown babies got to see a lot more of momma than any of us ever wanted but they helped me get dressed and into the car. Collin called Sam on the way to the hospital and I screamed obscenities at him the entire way.

For thirty fucking hours I sat there, panting, screaming, trying to sleep and doing every trick in the book to get these babies OUT. Well almost every trick, I asked Sam to have sex with me because I heard that helped but he denied me and the doctor said that's only a tall tale to get labor started not to hurry it up. They all laughed at me until I practically roared so loud the entire nursing staff came running.

Sam was a trooper; he took all I threw his way like a champ. He just wanted his babies here. I couldn't wait to give them to him. Sammy came first, just like I knew he would. Nearly 8 lbs, bigger than some babies who didn't have twins to share a womb with, he was 22 inches long and had a huge mass of matted black hair on his head. Kira waited patiently while Sammy made his entrance. She came 10 minutes later weighing nearly 6 pounds and 20 inches long.

Sam and I took some time to ourselves after the babies were cleaned up. I sat there in my bed exhausted and watching him cradle each baby in his massive arms and cooed at them. Kira had the dark skin and high cheek bones of her father but her hair was a dark brown rather than black. Sammy was a little lighter, but just as beautifully tan. I sighed as I watched a new side of Sam emerge, just as strong and protective but also gentle as he watched his children in awe.

"You know Jacob's not going to be able to hold off the twins for long. They wanted to be in here with you convinced the doctors were killing you in here." Sam said light hearted.

"Alright, let the circus begin." He laid Kira in my arms and I smiled down at her. He proudly carried his son, the heir to the Uley family, to the door to invite everyone in.

Dad and Anne were the first to come in, dad immediately taking his grandson and talking about fishing and football and all the other things they would do. Sam moved to my side letting him have his bonding moment with his grandson.

Brady barreled through the door next. He looked around as if taking in the scene of the crime making sure everything was okay. "Its fine Brady, I'm fine," I smiled at him, "would you like to meet the newest girl in your life?"

Brady got a huge smile on his face and started toward me but froze about 4 feet from the bed. What was going on? He looked torn, conflicted but also like the world had just stopped moving. I looked at Sam who watched Brady careful like he knew what was coming. I moved Kira in my arms a little to hand him to her.

"Come on, she won't bite," I said to him and he staggered closer. His smile grew infinitely larger and scooped her up in his arms. I smiled at them and then looked at Sam who shaking like he was going to phase. I placed my hand on his and he immediately stopped but he wouldn't take his eyes off Brady.

I too turned to Brady; did he not trust that Brady could hold her? Then I saw it, all the love and admiration one person could have for another. I gasped rather loudly and his face wretched into one of horror as he returned his eyes to me.

"I'm sorry Momma, I'm so sorry." He said handing my daughter back to me and running out the door.

The End.

* * *

Hehehe. I love Brady...do you smell that? It smells like possibilities. Don't forget to put me on Author Alert...you never know!


	39. NOMINATED!

I've been NOMINATED

**That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets are NOMINATED!!!!!**

**.  
**

**The Moonlight Awards: themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com remove the (dot) and replace with a real dot. LOL**

**.  
**

**First Round Voting open until October 24th so please go vote!**

**.  
**

**Pretty Little Secrets nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story) And The Imaginative Award (Best OC) for Kara!!!!**

**.  
**

**That Pull nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story)**

**.  
**

**So...go...vote...love and I'll send you a muffin. lol**


	40. Chapter 40

Okay guys...the Sequel to THAT PULL is up...it's called A Different Light and it's Brady and Kira's story. hope you like it!

* * *

.

**Don't forget that That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets are NOMINATED!!!!!**

**The Moonlight Awards: themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com remove the (dot) and replace with a real dot. LOL **

**I posted a link on my profile.  
**

**That Pull ****nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story)**

**Pretty Little Secrets nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story) And The Imaginative Award (Best OC) for Kara!!!!**

**So...go...vote...love and I'll send you a muffin. lol**


	41. Bugging you to vote lol

**New News!!**

**I've been nominated for The Howling Awards! Voting is up so go and voice your opinion...**

**"No, I'm Changing That" Best AU story: That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets**

**"The Howling Award" Best Characterization of a Pack Member: That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets**

**"Holy Crap I Was Not Expecting That" Best Original Plot Line: That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets**

**Please go vote! **http:// thehowlingwolfawards(dot)webs(dot)com


	42. Indie Twific Awards Nominee

**New News!!**

**Hey all just another Author Note....**

I've been nominated for the **Indie TwiFic Awards**. I'm so excited about this one though there's lots of competition.

So if you feel like they're worthy please go vote, I'm listed in the following categories:

Table for Two: AH Story that Knocks You Off Your Feet (WIP)

Pretty Little Secrets: Canon or AU Story that Knocks You Off Your Feet (Complete)

That Pull: Best Secondary Characterization (for Sam) (Complete)

Here's the voting link: http: // theindietwificawards. com/ vote. aspx (just remove the spaces)

Thanks Everyone!!!


End file.
